Skywalker Legacy
by DarthGladiator45
Summary: Anakin & Padmé have a third child, A’ Marie who has been blind to the Force even before she was born. She is now nine years old and her latent abilities are starting to manifest themselves. Luke and Leia are about to finish up their apprenticeships.
1. Chapter 1

A' Marie Skywalker could not feel the Force; she was completely oblivious to its power. In a family of Force-users this was an aggravating part of life. Though she was adored by not only her brother and sister and her father's apprentice sometimes she was envious. She knew her father and mother loved her and was protective almost to point of being uncomfortable. It was odd though her father always knew where she was and what trouble she was about to get into, she had been caught more than once with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar. His insights to her behavior was troubling, it seemed he was always there with his hands on his hips or his right finger wagging at her. Luke and Leia had warned her of Anakin's infamous "Sith Lord Stance." A' Marie hated it when he glared at her or gave her the look. She would at times challenge Padmé with her sarcastic wit and tongue but rarely did so with her father. The ability to take a seat overrode her mouth ninety-nine percent of the time. School was hated place as her family was so famous that she was often teased and her temper got her into her share of fights; which unfortunately her father had to often come down to the school to settle. Padmé was often busy at either the palace or at the college. Even though her father was a powerful Jedi Master and at times very strict, if there was one person she wanted to spend time with it was her father.

A' Marie stretched out in her bed and sighed deeply today was the first day in the fourth grade. Padmé had purchased a new dress, A' Marie hated dresses with a pure unadulterated revulsion. "Good morning, Ani." Anakin greeted as he entered the room and opened the blinds the morning sun came streaming in and hitting A' Marie directly in the face. She in turn covered her head with the purple quilt that her grandmother had made for her.

"Don't want to be late for school, young one."

"Why not? We Skywalkers are always late, council meetings, training, and rescuing Jedi Masters." A' Marie laughed when the large looming figure came over her bed she knew her father was giving her the look. She cowered fully under the covers and mummified herself. She felt herself being lifted up out of bed and kept her eyes tightly closed as she refused to look at her father.

"Okay, I'm up see?" A' Marie was still in mid-air as she moved her arms. Nothing was said. A' Marie slowly opened her eyes and looked into her father's dark blue eyes; she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you dad." A' Marie could always melt Anakin's heart.

"Love you too, kid." Anakin put her down on the floor playfully taking a swipe A' Marie's behind.

"Do I have to wear a dress? I hate dresses."

"It would please your mom if you did, A' Marie half the time she's unsure if she has a daughter or a little boy running around here."

A' Marie sighed deeply and pulled on the purple dress that went to her ankles; her legs are always marred by playing rough games with the boys at school and in the neighborhood. The girls didn't like A' Marie she was too strong and she only liked to play ball, climb trees, build forts, play in the mud.

Padmé saw the scowl on A' Marie's face and saw that she had dressed in the purple dress that she picked out for the first day of school.

"Okay, where's A' Marie and what have you done to her? She's about your height, has blonde hair, blue eyes, but she normally is filthy wears blue jeans and tee-shirts. Have you seen her today?" Padmé sarcastically asked.

"It's me mom." A' Marie rolled her eyes at her mother's antics.

"A' Marie, is it really you? You look so pretty today." Padmé grabbed her hairbrush and a couple of ponytail holders.

"You want me to braid your hair?"

"Thanks, mom." A' Marie loved it when Padmé did her hair it was the only girlish thing she enjoyed. Anakin snapped a picture to send to the council and to Luke, Leia, and Mara Jade.

A' Marie grabbed her knapsack and hugged her parents' goodbye as she started the long walk to school. Tomas approached A' Marie, "Why your dressed like a girl, what's the matter with you?"

"That's because I am a girl you half-wit."

"Can you play this afternoon?"

"Maybe, it depends how much homework we get."

"They won't assign us homework on the first day of school."

"You want to bet on it?"

"No."

Tomas and A' Marie continued their walk and soon the other members of their gang joined up with them.

"A' Marie's wearing a dress! Someone put a blaster to your head?" Timothy asked.

"Yea, a lightsaber hilt, is more like it." Joe retorted.

A' Marie rolled her eyes at her friend's antics, they were fearful of her father and his strange powers.

"It's a shame you can't convince the teacher to not assign us homework." Tomas laughed.

"Tomas did you forget who my father is for an insane moment? Do you honestly think that if I could that I would get away with it?"

"Is Master Skywalker really that tough?" Tim was highly doubtful.

"Yes, he really is that tough. I don't know where you guys get your ideas."

"Remember last summer?" Tomas certainly did, whew he never saw a father appear out of nowhere before to discipline his kid, one moment everything was cool and the next A' Marie's father was there and the temperature in the surrounding area dropped twenty degrees. The gang ran in different directions and A' Marie was having her arm grabbed and taken over her father's shoulder.

"What I don't get is how he managed to do it?" Tim wondered.

"That's just part of his mystique." A' Marie replied.

"Mm, man I'm glad my father isn't a Jedi." Tomas retorted.

"Yea, cause if he was you'd already be in military school." A' Marie laughed.

Once she arrived at the school her name was on the roster for the meanest school teacher.

A' Marie used one of her father's favorite Huttese curse words to indicate her frustration.

"What was that?" Tomas asked.

"Nothing, someone up there hates my guts. But at least you'll be there too, Tomas." A' Marie laughed.

"Thanks a lot, Ani." Tomas rolled his eyes and followed Ani to the classroom. Mrs. Leikvold was an older lady who was obese and her demeanor was one of cruelty. A' Marie picked up on it right away.

"Why if it isn't the famous third Skywalker child, do not even think about getting away with anything in my classroom, young lady. I hear your father is quite strict isn't he?"

A' Marie sighed deeply, "This is going to be a long hard year." A' Marie was about to sit in the back of the room, when the teacher grabbed her arm and said, "Oh, no, you will sit up front where I can keep an eye on you."

A' Marie rolled her eyes and leveled her eyes at the teacher, "You will take your hands off me, Mrs. Leikvold."

"Do not talk back to your elders, young lady."

A' Marie pulled her arm out of the lady's grip and sat at her desk. Once the other students came in, A' Marie saw her arch nemesis Victoria enter the room.

"Mrs. Leikvold, I cannot sit next to this . . ."

"Speechless, Victoria, how surprising for your mouth is legendary around here."

"Shut up, A' Marie."

"Victoria do not worry about this child, she wouldn't dare cause trouble with me keeping an eye on her."

School was more or less the same, A' Marie was the brunt of the teacher's anger and jealously. After school ended, A' Marie had a ton of homework. Tomas approached her he was worried about her. A' Marie had an explosive temper when cornered and the teacher constantly picking on her didn't help matters.

"Are you going to talk with your dad?"

"No. This is one battle I must contend with on my own."

"She's jealous of you and your family they single-handedly rescued this planet from the Trade Federation."

"It doesn't matter, Tomas."

"Just remember A' Marie, no matter what happens I'll be behind you."

"I know Tomas, you are true friend." A' Marie hugged him.

"Ugh, don't get all mushy on me." Tomas enjoyed the hug but his boy senses took over.

"So, A' Marie did you enjoy our new teacher?" Victoria sarcastically asked.

"So, Vic, tell me what's it like for your father to be a two bit player?"

"That does it; I'm through with you and your arrogance." Victoria threw her knapsack down and started to go after A' Marie. A' Marie handed her books to Tomas and rolled up her sleeves on her dress.

"Ani, don't. Your father will be angry." Tim tried to warn her.

Victoria threw the first punch, A' Marie ducked and knocked Victoria into the large mud puddle and proceeded to beat her to a pulp.

A large figure was approaching the crowd, "Ani, stop please, you're father is coming."

Anakin watched the fight all of three seconds before he yelled, "A' Marie Skywalker!"

A' Marie had her fist raised as she heard her full name being yelled. A' Marie was briefly stunned and rolled off of Victoria and sat in the mud. Victoria tore off running to her house she was very fearful of A' Marie's father. Tomas watched as A' Marie jumped up and ran away. Anakin let her go; he'd deal with her later.

"Master Skywalker, sir? Here are her books."

"Thank you Tomas."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Go easy on her, the teacher manhandled her today and even loaded her down with more homework than the rest of the class."

"What do you mean, Tomas?"

"Ani was about to go sit in the back of the class when the teacher grabbed her arm and forced her to sit up front next to Victoria, who is her arch nemesis."

"Yes, I'm familiar with Victoria. That still doesn't excuse A' Marie's behavior."

"No, sir I suppose not, but Victoria did throw the first punch."

Anakin smiled at Tomas' honesty and thanked him again.

A' Marie was sitting in her favorite tree crying, not so much afraid of the heavy discipline she knew she was in for, but because she hated her teacher and was stuck with her all year. Anakin placed the books on the dining room table and found A' Marie sitting in her favorite tree. Anakin Force-leapt into the tree and sat next to her he put his arm around his daughter. She began to cry more earnestly.

"Tough day sweetheart?"

"Yes it was dad. I'm sorry I fought with Victoria, just go ahead and get it over with."

"Why don't you tell me what happened and that way I'll have the facts."

A' Marie sighed and described the events of the day especially with the teacher. Anakin listened intently not only to what was being said but to the emotional undercurrents of A' Marie. Her frustration was considerable. "How much homework do you have?"

"Too much, the teacher singled me out; she thinks I'm a troublemaker."

"Your reputation must have proceeded."

A' Marie rolled her eyes and knew that her father was right of course. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up before your mother comes home and finds that you've ruined another dress." Anakin jumped down and A' Marie leapt into his arms smearing him with mud as well. "Dad?"

"Mm?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, young one I do. The feeling is mutual."

"How many are you going to give me this time?" A' Marie was suddenly shy.

"None, this time; however next time control your anger, one day it could be your downfall."

A' Marie breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the shower. Luke was right, honesty was the best policy. After finishing her homework which took nearly all afternoon, she found Anakin mediating in the gazebo. She tried to sneak up on him but rarely managed it; it was a game with them. She jumped on his back and hugged his neck.

"A' Marie, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Lots more, Skywalkers are stubborn. You've said it yourself."

Anakin shook his head and flipped his daughter over his head and proceeded to tickle her as she laughed and screamed in joy.

"May I go find Tomas and the gang to play ball until nightfall?"

"Okay, but don't make me have to come and find you."

A' Marie sighed and gently kissed her father's cheek and ran to Tomas' house.

"So how many did you get?" Tomas concerned.

"None; I was really surprised."

"You are very lucky; my father would have whipped me."

"You're father is a real sleamo."

"Yea, I know."

Once the gang was together they started to play ball. Once the sun started to go down, A' Marie quit the game, "See you guys tomorrow." A' Marie hurried home catching the ball as she ran home. Anakin was standing at the door when A' Marie opened it, "I'm not late."

"Go get washed up, A' Marie." Anakin sternly ordered.

A' Marie sensed the tension and ran to the bathroom.

"Can we talk about this after dinner, Anakin?" Padmé asked, she really hated when A' Marie skipped her meals.

"Yes it will be most thoroughly discussed."

The teacher Mrs. Leikvold had sent a message to Anakin and told him of the disruption that his daughter had caused with her attitude and her disobedience. Dinner was silent as A' Marie talkative self disappeared.

"May I be excused?"

"Yes go to your room and do not leave it under any circumstances."

A' Marie obeyed she certainly didn't want to bring the full wrath of her father down on herself. After finishing up dinner, Anakin went upstairs to find A' Marie sitting in her window seat with her knees up to her chest and her head on her knees. Anakin handed the message pad to A' Marie. She read it and tears formed on her face and dribbled down her chin. Anakin handed her a handkerchief the sorrow was emanating from A' Marie.

"What do you have to say?"

A' Marie sighed deeply and replied, "I don't know."

"Yes you do know, young one and you will tell me." Anakin crossed his arms.

A' Marie couldn't explain it and even though her father was a Jedi she doubted that he would believe her.

"I was angry at Mrs. Leikvold, she gave the class twenty problems in math and doubled my work for no reason, and she not only doubled my work in math but in every subject."

"Go on."

"When she turned her back on me all her papers started to dance around on the desk and attempted to catch them as they floated around the room, it caused much chaos in the room. Tomas said he saw a dark menacing look in my eyes as it happened and that I was untouchable, he could see pure anger and hatred on my face. I'm so sorry father. The teacher didn't know how it happened but she blamed me."

"You used the Force."

"Huh? I thought I was blind to the Force."

Anakin didn't say anything more; he needed to mediate on this newest development.

"Take a shower and go straight to bed."

"Yes, sir." A' Marie jumped off the window seat and went to immediately obey her father.

_Author's Note:First off I do not own Star Wars or any of the canon characters thereof; I am merely playing in the Lucas' universe. I appreciate all the past support of my stories of the Skywalker Family this might be considered part III of the Skywalker trilogy. Hope you guys enjoy this one as well.—DarthGladiator45_


	2. School Troubles

Even after long hot shower, A' Marie found sleep to be elusive, she looked out her window while lay on her bed. The disappointment she saw in her father's dark blue eyes was still haunting her. Padmé gently knocked on the door and saw A' Marie staring out the windows to the darkness. She gently sat beside her daughter, "Can't sleep, Ani?"

"Yea, dad's really mad ain't he?"

"Yes, but I don't believe he's angry with you."

"Just disappointed, I know. Mom, I don't know what happened I was just so angry and I didn't know it was me flipping the papers around. It was almost funny watching the teacher go after all those papers."

Padmé smiled briefly and brushed the hair out of A' Marie's eyes. "Don't worry; everything will work itself out, Ani."

"Mom, Leia once told me that Dad knows how to sing, is it true?"

"Yes. Once he mediates, I'll ask him to come up."

Padmé kissed A' Marie good night and tucked her into the bed. A' Marie didn't understand why her father needed to mediate so often, he did it twice a day first thing in the morning and in the early evening. A' Marie hugged her bear and tried to fall asleep it was difficult.

When Anakin mediated on the events of A' Marie's class, Qui-Gon approached him.

"_I warned you she would be a handful, Anakin."_

"_Yes, sir you did. Is the block starting to wear off?"_

"_Yes, it is time to bring her to the Temple to be tested, but you must start working with her first."_

"_Isn't it a conflict for me to train her in the ways of the Force, I mean I didn't train Luke or Leia at least not in an official capacity."_

"_If it were anyone else, then yes; but you are an excellent master and you would show her impartiality and I do believe you are already strict with her are you not?"_

"_Yes, but this bond will be stronger and it may hurt our father/daughter relationship."_

"_No, I don't believe so. But let her visit the Temple let her decide on who she wants for a Jedi Master. If anything your bond will strengthen your relationship, surely you know that she adores you."_

Anakin smiled,_ "Yes, I suppose I do."_

"_Go to her Ani, she's having trouble falling asleep, she feels that she has disappointed you."_

Anakin gently pulled out of the mediation and felt for A' Marie's force signature, she was still awake and sad that she had disappointed her father again, she was beating herself up over the class incident. Like Luke she was her own worst enemy and critic.

Anakin went upstairs and eased the door open, A' Marie opened her eyes to find her father sitting beside her.

"Hi. You can stop beating yourself up now, A' Marie. I'm not disappointed in you, you know I love you don't you?"

"Yes, I love you too."

Anakin lay beside his daughter and gently sang in her ear, she snuggled up to him and fell asleep listening to the melodious intonations of his voice.

The next morning, A' Marie awoke before her father entered, quickly making her bed and pulling out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. She put her hair in a ponytail and tossed her knapsack over her shoulder. After eating breakfast and kissing her parents goodbye she walked to Tomas' house. She found him beside the house seemingly clinging to the wall of the house, "Tomas?" A' Marie whispered.

"Go, I'll meet up with you later; hurry before my father finishes . . ."

"Tomas Henry Piett! Get over here boy before I add more for your defiance."

A' Marie saw Tomas' father removing his belt and she quickly ran off before he hurt Tomas more by being around. When Tomas entered the classroom, Mrs. Leikvold pounced on the poor boy. "You are late I'm going to keep you after school, I will not abide by tardiness Tomas Piett."

"Yes ma'am." Tomas replied and hissed as he gently took his seat. Victoria giggled at the young boy's misfortune. A' Marie glared at Victoria, "Quit looking at me or else I'll get you into trouble."

A' Marie met up with Tomas at lunch he didn't look so good. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

A' Marie handed him a sandwich. "It's your favorite, my dad made lunch for me again; see he even included some pears."

"You are so lucky, Ani." Tomas squeaked as his emotions threatened to overcome him.

"What happened, Tomas?"

"Lost his job he decided to take it out on me. It didn't hurt too badly."

"What a load of bantha crap, Tomas. It isn't your fault."

"Well maybe by the time I get home he will be passed out and I won't have to deal with his anger."

"Yea and shaaks fly!" A' Marie retorted.

Tomas was the brunt of the teacher's frustration and finally A' Marie lost her temper and yelled, "Leave him alone you fat hutt!"

"A' Marie Skywalker you will be kept after class and I'm writing your father a note!"

"Yea go ahead, see if I care!"

Despite the empty threat of not caring, A' Marie did care and her father had warned her many times about her temper. After school, Tomas and A' Marie were assigned to clean desks and sweep the floor. They were also given additional homework, both of them walked home.

"Ani, please don't say anything to anyone."

"I can't lie to save my life; do you remember who my father is? He always knows the truth even before I say anything."

"Please. . ." Tomas seemed so desperate the last time someone interfered he suffered for over a week in isolation. School was the only thing he excelled as he hated being at home with his drunken father, especially now. He vowed long ago that he would never drink or come home stinking of spice. Tomas was very neat in his room his bed was always made, clothes hung precisely. It was the only thing that he could control was his room and the way he kept it.

"Okay, I won't say anything unless he asks me directly, that's the best I can do, your father is real sleamo."

"Go home, Ani." Tomas fearfully cried out as he saw his father approach with a belt in his right hand. A' Marie's eyes grew large as the man approached.

"Hanging out with Jedi scum now are you? I'll teach you to mind me, boy."

"Jedi? I am not a Jedi and if it weren't for Jedi, you would be slaves of the Trade Federation."

"Go home little girl before I give you some of this." The senior Piett shook his belt at her, A' Marie felt her anger rise as the man dared to threaten her, before she realized what she was doing she pushed out with her hands and the man was pushed twenty feet and fell flat on his back. A' Marie grabbed Tomas' hand and pulled him along while running away.

"What the hell was that?" Tomas was amazed by that, his father was a big man not as tall as A' Marie's father but was strongly built. A' Marie took Tomas to her secret hideout, well as secret as she could make it.

"You should go home, Ani. Your father will come looking for you and he won't be very happy."

"Here have a pear, I saved one for you." A' Marie handed him the fruit to change the subject.

Piett came around and decided to confront that Jedi scum himself, he was tired of his daughter interfering with his son, she was corrupting him.

Anakin was very worried for A' Marie she should have been home hours ago and it was starting to get dark. He knew that she was safe well he had enough of this foolishness. He pulled on his black cloak and since Padmé was at class tonight he didn't have to worry her about their wayward daughter. He opened the door to find Tomas' father standing there glaring at him.

"Where's my son, Jedi?" the man slurred.

"I don't know, why would he be here?"

"Your daughter is corrupting my boy, Jedi scum."

"Your hatred of me and my kind is absurd, Mr. Piett."

"She pushed me down using your mystical powers. She needs to be thoroughly thrashed and if you aren't man enough to do it, maybe I should."

Anakin felt his ire rise as he detested dealing with idiots particular ones who clearly had a spice problem. "Mr. Piett, if you so much as harm a hair on my child's head, you will find that I will be most displeased."

If Mr. Piett noticed the drop in the temperature he clearly didn't heed it as Anakin glared at the man before him. "You think you are so tough, but I can take you on any day of the week."

Anakin laughed at him, "Come back to me when you aren't high on spice and drunk and we will see how tough you are."

Mr. Piett took a swipe at Anakin and felt his hand being crushed by Anakin's right hand.

"Do not escalate this any further, Mr. Piett. Go home and go to sleep."

"I will go home and go to sleep." Mr. Piett repeated as the Jedi mind trick penetrated through the weakened man's mind.

Anakin delved into the Force to find his daughter's signature. She was hiding in her fort in the woods. He wrapped the Force around him after pulling on his hood and went into stealth mode.

"Tomas what he's doing is wrong, can't you see that?"

"Yes, but where am I to go? He's my only family."

"It doesn't matter, please let me tell my father he can help you."

"No, my father doesn't trust him or you for that matter."

"Your father doesn't trust anyone." A' Marie corrected.

Tomas sighed defeated, he knew that A' Marie was right of course, but he was afraid of what his father might do if he found him amongst A' Marie and her family, he would go insane with jealously.

"A' Marie you've hidden long enough, come out and I will be lenient." Anakin called in a not so gentle manner.

"Damn, you know Tomas it just doesn't pay to have a Jedi for a father."

Tomas laughed as he followed her out.

"But at least he loves you." Tomas whispered.

A' Marie greeted her father, "Good evening."

"Mm, we shall see. Come on Tomas I won't hurt you."

"Yes, sir I know." Tomas trusted A' Marie's father more than his own, he never saw A' Marie abused or hurting emotionally as he often was. Not to say that he hadn't see Ani walking funny occasionally when her antics proven otherwise. After dinner, A' Marie and Anakin excused themselves. Tomas completed his homework and was reading when Anakin returned without A' Marie.

"We need to talk, son."

"She told you."

"Told me what?"

"Look I know my father has a problem okay? Most of the time he's actually an all right guy, he recently lost his job and he's afraid."

Anakin had seen the marks on Tomas and could even see he was in pain now. Anakin leaned forward as he asked, "Do you trust me, Tomas?"

"Yes sir."

Tomas felt Anakin's hands being placed on his head and a warm soothing feeling came through as the Force eased him of his physical pain of the beating he received this morning.

Tomas was amazed by how he felt. "Wow, can all Jedi do that?"

"Yes, but the healing arts are not exactly my expertise. I can ease pain and heal some injuries."

"What is your expertise?"

Anakin smiled as he whispered, "Aggressive negotiations."

"What's that?"

"Negotiations with a lightsaber." Anakin explained as he laughed.

"My father hates the Jedi." Tomas sadly admitted.

"Yes, I know."

"Did A' Marie tell you what she did to him?"

"Yes."

"I'd never seen my father fly so far backward in my life. He was threatening her with a beating. Ani is very lucky to have you as a father, even if she does sometimes complain how strict you are."

Anakin smiled at that and he wasn't really surprised by this revelation, "Tomas I want you to stay the night, your father won't be able to see to your needs."

"He rarely does anyway." Tomas mumbled and went to the shower. When he stepped out he found a black silk shirt laying on the counter it was much too large for him but it felt very soft against his skin. Tomas was small for his age.

A' Marie gently moaned as she rubbed some lotion on her behind, when will she ever learn not to run her mouth and back talk adults and to Force-push child abusers around?

Her father seemed to be a little impressed by her display but he didn't condone her use of her anger, she would need to learn to control that. He was very strict when it came to using anger and aggression, she could only guess at the reason why, but maybe when Luke received her message he would be a little more forthcoming.

Luke had just returned from a mission when he saw his temple message center lit up.

"Hi, Luke, sorry I missed you, my guess is that you are out on another mission. I miss you big brother. As you can probably see I'm laid up again, dad has some weird ideas about what's proper for a lady to act you know? When I told him that I wasn't a lady, well let's just say he went into aggressive negotiations on my behind. Well, I've to go and I'll talk to you later, love you."

Luke shook his head and laughed it didn't surprise him, his younger sister was too much of a tom-boy, quite the opposite of Leia. Mara Jade asked him to join her for dinner when he returned. Luke knew that she was still undercover, but would be meeting her at Dex's diner the next evening. He was looking forward to spending time with his favorite red head. Luke was grateful for his small stash of civilian clothing it wouldn't do much good to go dress as a Jedi when he was going out with an operative. Mara loved the secrecy and busting up the bad guy's plans. Since Leia had work with Senate she was often giving leads to the Jedi council and consequently working with Mara as well to give her the inside scoop of the politicians lives. Soon Luke and Leia would be preparing for their final trials, though now they worked almost independently of their Jedi Masters seeking them out for guidance. Obi-Wan had spent most of his time with the younglings and Master Gallia continued to work in the Senate while assisting the medical corps occasionally.

A' Marie awoke the next morning and found her message light blinking.

"Good morning, Ani. Hope you are feeling better this morning especially since as you so quaintly put father went into aggressive negotiations on your behind. You should know that fear, anger, and aggression the dark side are they, but I'm not here to lecture you, that's our Father's job. You really have to learn to tame that mouth of yours, as you can see Father has little patience for a smart mouth. We've all been through what you are currently experiencing, probably Mara Jade more than any of us. Love you little sister, take care and try to behave. Bye."

A' Marie sighed, Luke was right after all. Her behind was still a little tender and if she sat too quickly she felt its effects. She dressed and went downstairs to find Tomas sitting at the breakfast table wearing one of her father's shirts. "Cute shirt, Tomas, though it seems you are swimming in it."

"So were you last night." Tomas retorted.

"Yea, don't remind me; Morning, dad."

"Morning, young one, hungry?"

"Yes, sir."

Padmé returned late last night and A' Marie had already been in bed.

"Morning, mom."

"Good morning, Ani." Padmé tousled her daughter's hair.

After breakfast, A' Marie and Tomas walked to school, Anakin talked to Padmé about Tomas' situation, she was saddened by his tale.

"Do you know anyone who could take him in? I would surely hate to get into aggressive negotiations with the boy's father."

"Sure you would." Padmé laughed.

"Padmé, I'm serious."

"Yes, honey, I know. I'll see what I can do, I have to go to the palace this morning, and I'll make some inquiries."

Anakin kissed his wife and after cleaning the dishes, he went to the garage to work on another swoop bike, he was working on it for his daughter's tenth birthday in a few months.

_Author's Note:First thank you for all your kind reviews. I really wanted to concentrate on A' Marie's character first before really getting into the thick of it with the other characters. Thanks again for your support. DarthGladiator45._


	3. Jedi Training

_Warning:There is some violence against a child and if this disturbs you please skip this chapter and if you wish email me and I will tell you the gist of this chapter. As always the Star Wars characters are not mine, I'm just playing in Lucas' large sandbox.—Darth Gladiator45_

Tomas was grateful to the A' Marie's father that he took him in last night he also washed his school clothes so he wouldn't have to go to his house to get clean clothing. He was afraid of the possible confrontation with his abusive, alcoholic father.

A' Marie hated her teacher it was only getting the infamous look from her father did she run out the door nearly colliding with Tomas.

"Hey!"

A' Marie had completed her report on the Battle of Naboo, fortunately she had knew the two living legends to collaborate her story. Mrs. Leikvold would have to give her an A+; since most of the details were left out of the general history. Unbeknownst to A' Marie though, she hated Padmé Amidala with a passion, the woman lucked out in everything that Mrs. Leikvold hadn't. When A' Marie received her report, it was marked with a C minus and when she questioned Mrs. Leikvold, "Most reports are required to have a shred of truth to them A' Marie. The parts that were true I marked, the others were fantastic lies and pure fantasy."

"No its not! My father did blow up the control ship and my mother did work with the Jedi to capture Nute Gunray. Why don't you believe me?"

"There is no way that a nine-year-old child could have flown a star fighter and crippled the Trade Federations ship, its impossible."

"No you are impossible; it's the truth!"

"Go sit before I report your impertinence to your father."

A' Marie sat at her desk and put her head down as she cried. "Told you; your parents aren't as great as you think they are." Victoria boasted.

"Shut up." A' Marie stared at Victoria.

"Oo, I'm so scared. Why is it your family can feel the so-called Force and you can't is it because you are retarded?"

A' Marie jumped up from her desk, knocking it over and punched Victoria dead in the face she collapsed in a large heap.

"A' Marie Skywalker report to the administrator's office, at once!"

"Fine!" A' Marie grabbed her knapsack and stormed out of the classroom. The administrator called her father, A' Marie would be suspended for at least a week. She sat and cried.

Anakin Skywalker sighed deeply after receiving the summons to retrieve his wayward daughter; it seemed she would never learn. Qui-Gon was right she was a chip off the old block. He went to the school and even though the sight was pitiful his daughter appeared to be incredibly sorrowful. The ride home was silent with the exception of some sniveling. Anakin wondered if this might be some type of blessing in disguise he could take A' Marie and start somewhat training her, though she would have to temper her anger. It was a difficult trait to learn at least it was for Anakin and would be for his daughter as well. A' Marie went to her room and changed into a pair of jeans and tee-shirt. She sat on in her favorite window seat and put her head on her knees and finished crying at least she hoped that she wouldn't be crying anymore today. She noted that her father didn't even say anything on the short ride home the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Why did she do these things? It was odd that her father didn't say anything on the way home, it would have been better if he started yelling or lecturing, instead it was pure dead silence.

She only had been on the receiving end of this once before and that was when she was found playing with his lightsaber. Her father kept it in a specific place in the bedroom. She had to climb the bookcase to get to it. She was curious about it. Luke had one it was very similar to his, except the blade was green instead of blue. A' Marie had sat there on the floor fiddling with the controls when her father stormed into the bedroom and Force-pulled it from her as it slapped resoundingly in his hand. The temperature had dropped twenty degrees and A' Marie sat there shuddering with not only fear but with cold. It had been the very first time she had been on the receiving end of the infamous "Sith Lord Stance." The memory faded as she heard her father's heavy footsteps in the hall and he opened the door and A' Marie tentatively looked up into her father's face. He was calm but his eyes were a darker shade of blue almost gray. Uh-oh, he was staring at her with a hint of anger, frustration, and disappointment. Why did her father have to be so tall and intimidating, why? It was especially intimidating to a nine year old girl; she noted that he remained standing.

"I can explain." A' Marie whispered.

"Please do so, young one." Anakin replied ominously.

A' Marie explained the entire bit about her teacher and with Victoria's gloating and calling her a retard because she didn't have any Force ability like the rest of her family. Anakin was saddened by her words, he would straighten that out in a moment, but the issue of A' Marie's anger getting the best of her would be addressed right now.

Anakin sat across from her, noting that she didn't move from her position.

"What have I told you about your anger?" Anakin gently asked.

"It will be my downfall, but I'm not a Jedi so it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it? To feel anger is a normal, it's what we do with it that makes it right or wrong. A healthy response is to say I'm angry and to work through it calmly. When my mom would become angry, she would clean. Punching Victoria was very wrong, A' Marie she is jealous."

"What about Mrs. Leikvold? She's always putting me down and she didn't believe the part in my report about you destroying the Trade Federation ship. She said that you were nine and it was impossible for you to do it!"

"Nothing is impossible thorough the Force, I will deal with your teacher."

A' Marie sighed with a tad of relief, but when she saw Anakin's face was still stern, she knew that there was more to follow. "Come with me." It wasn't a request but an order, she was already skating on thin ice, and she jumped down and followed Anakin's long strides out of her room. He was heading to the garage, she hesitated she wasn't allowed in there without supervision. She learned that lesson painfully when she was about five years old; she was caught playing with matches completely unaware of high flammable engine fuel nearby. It was one of most memorable moments in her life; she had never seen a father pounce on top of her so quickly. It was also the first time she had an extended length of time over his knee. Anakin opened the door and turned to find A' Marie standing at the doorway not moving. She was remembering the matches incident, he could feel her fear and apprehension, it was a solid lesson that she had been taught, she hadn't dared stepped into the garage since. Anakin knelt to the child sending warm feelings of compassion and forgiveness. A' Marie cried out of relief, her father didn't hate her or wouldn't be angry forever.

"To hate you, Ani, would be to hate myself." Anakin whispered in her ear as her tears were dried by his handkerchief.

A' Marie let go of her father and he picked her up and took her to the tools, they were disorganized and covered in grease.

"The last time Solo was here he used my tools, knowing that it really irks me when he doesn't clean them or put them in their proper places. So I require your assistance and I need to keep an eye on you."

"Yes, sir." A' Marie responded as she was placed on a stool, she was handed a cleaning solvent and a cloth.

Anakin removed the tarp from the speeder and A' Marie thought it was beautiful, despite it being nearly torn completely down. She diligently worked on the tools, she was watching her father work and as he did, his anger and disappointment seemed to be fading. It was amusing to watch him work especially when he cursed in Huttese. It was his native tongue; he also had a slight outer rim accent when he did curse. A' Marie finished cleaning the tools and putting them away. She watched as her father continued to work. He was starting to get frustrated, A' Marie couldn't explain it but she felt her father's feelings. How was this even possible? It was like she could feel what he was going through, it was very strange. She even felt his hunger as he continued to ignore his stomach rumbling.

"Dad?"

"Mm?"

"I'm hungry, it's almost lunch time."

Anakin stood and wiped his hands on a cloth, "Well, let's go get something to eat."

A' Marie jumped to the floor and took Anakin's hand into her own as they walked to the kitchen. After eating, Anakin asked her to get cleaned up and to meet him in the meditation chamber. "I'm not a Jedi, father. You told me to stay away from that room."

"Are you questioning me, young one?" Anakin sternly asked. A' Marie couldn't sense any real animosity just a bit of irritation.

"No, sir." A' Marie was substantially quelled and ran to the shower. Anakin took his shower and dressed in his Jedi robes. After meditating he felt A' Marie's confusion and a bit of apprehension about entering the room.

She had only been there once before, because she was curious, she had thought incorrectly that if she wore her father's black cloak that she could sneak in there to take a look around. It was peaceful and the mats on the floor were comfortable, Luke had found her in the sanctum and pulled her out before Anakin had shown up, he was grounded for week for allowing his younger sister into the room. Her big brother covered for her and she never forgot. Luke was always protective of her and didn't seem to fear their father as she often did. The door slid open and her father was sitting cross-legged on the floor wearing his black Jedi garb. His two favorite colors were black and yellow; he absolutely detested pink. A' Marie stood there with her head lowered looking at her feet.

"Come." Anakin warmly called.

A' Marie took one step forward shaking the entire time. Then she felt warmth embracing her and she stopped shaking with the cold and fear.

"Do not be afraid, A' Marie. Come have a seat."

A' Marie slowly walked forward and sat across from her father, it was strange she could sense his love and amicable nature. _"So many questions you have young one."_

A' Marie jumped out of her skin, she heard her father in her thoughts but his lips didn't move.

"How is it possible that I just heard you and your lips weren't moving?"

"It's called telepathy; I can also sense strong feelings."

"_Mm, its shame you could feel my feelings when you are spanking me, father."_ A' Marie thought.

Anakin leaned forward and whispered, "Oh, but I can young one."

"Stop that." A' Marie unintentionally yelled.

Anakin pulled A' Marie towards him using the Force, she tried to resist but he was much too strong for her. He gathered her in his lap, "It's important the next few questions I ask that you answer honestly, not that you would ever lie to me."

A' Marie was placed across from Anakin once again, he held on to her hands as he looked deeply into his daughter's blue eyes.

"Do you wish to become a Jedi? Think before you answer."

A' Marie was excited but she wondered how this was possible, she was blind to the Force wasn't she?

"You are not blind to the Force, young one. Before you were born, we had to put a block on your potential Force ability. That block has been weakening for the last nine years; once the block has been removed you will be strong in the Force once again."

"I'm not retarded?" A' Marie almost cried with relief.

"No, honey, you never were."

"Yes, father I wish to study to become a Jedi."

"You understand that it is your choice, that even if you choose not to that there will not be any repercussions with our family. We will love you."

"I want to become a Jedi like you." A' Marie smiled.

Anakin started to explain to A' Marie the responsibilities, the hard life, the discipline, the level of obedience required, he also told her that they would be going to Coruscant to be formally tested by the Jedi Council.

"Are these tests hard?"

"It depends greatly on your own point of view; each challenge is different for everyone."

"Will Luke, Leia and Mara be there?"

"Possibly, they are mostly on the go with missions."

"Will I have to wear Jedi robes like you?"

"No, yours will be a pale ivory and you will have a brown cloak."

"Why are you the only one with leather tabards?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, even his own child had to make remarks about his Jedi clothing.

"Dare to be different, young one." the only answer Anakin would provide.

"Why do you wear black? Master Obi-Wan wears beige and he doesn't scare people, aren't you worried that you might be construed as a Sith? I mean when you get angry, you have this funny little stance that you do."

"Are you sure it is wise to mock me young one?" Anakin sent a warning to his daughter to stop her inane questions. A' Marie quickly closed her mouth and remained quiet.

"Let me teach you how to meditate."

Anakin showed her to cross her legs put her hand palm's up and to clear her mind of all questions and to relax, breathing in and out. Her father was seemingly an expert in this meditation business, but she was bored out of her skull. How was this going to teach her anything? This was a waste of time; she could be outside climbing trees or playing with her friend Tomas. Then she saw a vision of Tomas, he was pleading and begging for mercy from his Father who was beating him relentlessly. He was in pain and was suffering.

"TOMAS!" A' Marie jumped up and Anakin startled out of his meditation as he watched A' Marie run out of the room. He quickly followed his daughter out the front door and down the street. Anakin and A' Marie heard the yelling and crying. Wasting no time, Anakin kicked down the door and entered the living room; the boy was barely able to cover himself from his father's harsh blows from the belt.

"Drop it Piett." Anakin growled.

"Get the hell out of my house, Jedi! You people have no business here, get out now!" Anakin drew himself up using the Force to intimidate the much weaker man. Tomas could barely move his arm was dislocated from being pulled into the house and slammed against the wall. Piett lashed the belt at Anakin, "That was a big mistake, mister." Anakin yanked the belt out of his hand and Force-pushed him across the room, he went reeling crashing into the fireplace and hitting his head hard. "A' Marie, get Tomas out of here!"

Tomas was helped to his feet and watched as Anakin stalked towards the cruel man. A' Marie took him outside and gently walked him to her house. Once the entered the living room, she gently sat him on the sofa. "Wait here."

She retrieved a glass of water and a piece of fruit.

"Here."

Tomas drank the water and ate the pear. He was so touched that even before he realized it, huge sobs broke out and he cried against A' Marie's shoulder releasing all his grief and sorrow. A' Marie attempted to send warm feelings of compassion as her father often did for her. Tomas eventually calmed and the pain from the beating wasn't as intense. It was strange, he felt better not only emotionally but physically. Anakin appeared some time later, after the senior Piett had been arrested and his rights to the child would be forever abolished.

Anakin put a deeper healing spell on the boy and managed to repair the dislocated shoulder, the boy didn't feel the sudden pain as Anakin pulled the arm and the arm went back into place.

"Father, what are we going to do about Tomas?"

"I have a good friend of mine who would take him."

Captain Panaka owed him a favor.

Captain Panaka didn't have any family of his own, but Anakin knew that he was a responsible man and he cared deeply for children. Anakin was a young boy when he first met up with the older man, even though he was at times very stern with Padmé her safety was his primary concern. Captain Panaka did work with Anakin briefly when they stayed after the defeat of the Trade Federation. Anakin wasn't surprised when the Captain agreed to take the young Tomas Piett under his wing. Piett's father committed suicide hanging himself with a sheet before he could be arraigned on child abuse charges.

Tomas hugged A' Marie goodbye and thanked Anakin for the new lease on life.

Padmé, Anakin and A' Marie had dinner that evening and it was decided that Padmé would finish out her semester and would semi-retire, so she could spend time with her family of Jedi. She would still work with the Senate and be a liaison between the Chancellor's office and the Jedi Council while working with Master Gallia. A' Marie meditated that evening with Anakin and even though the meditation exercises were mundane and seemingly boring, she enjoyed the time she spent with her father. Tomorrow they would be leaving Naboo to go to the council so she could be tested.

_Author's Note:Thanks again for all your kind reviews, my constant readers._

_DarthGladiator45._


	4. Jedi Council Tests

The tall buildings impressed A' Marie she hadn't been to Coruscant in about five years. Her father had an appointment with the Jedi Council and A' Marie would be visiting with Luke as he had returned from a mission. He adored his little sister; after they arrived he took her to the gardens so they could talk. Luke wore black as his father did and but since he wasn't as tall and imposing as Anakin the younglings and padawans weren't as fearful to approach him. Though most of the younglings knew the history of the Clone Wars and knew of Anakin's exploits. Luke hugged his sister tightly and spun her around as she screeched in glee. "Oh, Luke it's so good to see you again."

"Feeling is mutual little sister, I brought you something."

Luke sat and A' Marie sat in his lap, "Close your eyes." A' Marie obeyed and Luke placed a crystal in her hand. It was cool to the touch but she could feel its inner warmth. It was a shade of dark violet, her favorite color.

"Wow, its beautiful Luke. Thank you!" A' Marie hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek. Luke listened to A' Marie as she talked, but she was nervous about her tests with the Council. "You'll be fine, A' Marie. Remember you are a Skywalker, you can get through anything."

"Well, I don't doubt that." Anakin replied as he came closer to his children. Luke shook his hand and hugged his father. "Good to see you again, Son." After talking for a few moments, Anakin told A' Marie it was time.

Luke hugged her and told her that it would be just fine. "Love you, A' Marie." Luke whispered in her ear.

"Love you too, Luke."

A' Marie followed her father down the long corridor, stopping every so often to admire a statue. "Come on young one, you can admire after everything is said and done."

"Father? Were you nervous?"

"Yes; just remember you are amongst friends, that even when you stand in the middle, you are not truly alone." Yoda was the first to approach the youngest Skywalker, welcoming her into the council chambers; it put her at ease somewhat. She watched her father sit in his council chair.

"How feel you?"

"I'm nervous, Master."

Yoda hummed and A' Marie was first tested as she was handed a box full of white sand, she was requested to make any kind of figure she wished, but she had to do it telekinetically. She slowly sat on the floor and concentrated, she thought of her father. A tall, figure slowly developed, the intricacies of his face including the scar on the right hand side of face were included as was his mechanical hand and gauntlet. After a few moments a cloak appeared to be flowing outward as if caught in the wind. The Jedi Masters were amazed at the detail and thought she was finished until she drew herself in the image standing beside him as his apprentice. She gently handed the box back to Yoda, "Impressive." The council members could feel the affection and the admiration she had for her father. "However young one we would have been happy with a simple geometric shape." Mace Windu replied still stunned by the beauty of the image in the box of sand.

A' Marie smiled and her father winked at her. "Let us continue. You will tell me what shapes appear on this view screen." Mace Windu stated.

"A ship; a cup; a speeder; a lightsaber; "The Chosen One."

"Very funny, Master Skywalker." Mace sighed as an image of Anakin appeared on the view screen as a prank.

"Sorry, Master Windu I couldn't resist." Anakin laughed.

"Mm, maybe discipline you still need." Yoda replied.

"No, Master that is not necessary." Anakin quickly retorted.

"Spend some time training younglings you will."

Anakin sighed and nodded his head as he acquiesced, "Yes, Master Yoda."

As A' Marie concentrated on lifting one of the soft balls in the air one hit her in the back of head not hard but enough to break her concentration. It was test to see how well she could hold her concentration while having outside influences try to break her oneness with the Force. She passed this simple test, but then Anakin gathered all the plastic balls in the air and they rained down on his daughter. She almost lost the ball that time and gave her father an irritated look. She took the ball and hurled it in the air nearly hitting Anakin in the head he put his hand up and caught it, smiling mischievously at her.

The next test was a bit of psychological one, she was placed in a cold dark room, alone.

"Father?"

"Shh, don't worry no harm will come to you. You must trust in the Force it is the only way, okay?" Anakin hugged her and knew that she would pass this final test. "Take this." Anakin removed his cloak and put it around his daughters shoulders despite the large fit it suited her and she enjoyed the slight hint of spicy cologne.

"Be brave." Anakin closed the door and returned to the council room where the Jedi Masters could monitor A' Marie's response to the stimuli. She repeated the Jedi mantra as she tried to calm herself, it wasn't easy. Suddenly a dark figure approached her, a red lightsaber was ignited and she felt cold, as if her soul was frozen in fear.

"I can feel your fear." The ominous voice stated his voice was full of anger and hatred, but he was not losing control, it was frightening. But then she remember that she was Skywalker, she could defeat this visage. The figure started cackling, "You are too little to defeat me, young one. I'm apart of you." The lightsaber waved closer to her, but she didn't move.

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hatred, and hatred leads to suffering."

"Yoda has been lecturing you again?"

A' Marie sat pulling her father's cloak around her and meditated while the creature continued to stalk her and trying to break her. When it wasn't working as well as he liked, he attempted to take a swipe at her. The lightsaber stopped short of its target, as hard as it was A' Marie gathered the strength to remain in the light and brought it forth to blind the dark demon. He vanished with a yell and the lights came on a gentle glow reminiscent of candle light. Qui-Gon appeared to her, "you've done well, A' Marie."

"Do I know you?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master, well formally, I'm now a ghost. I guide the Jedi spiritually through the Force. I make appearances occasionally. Anakin would be proud to have you has his apprentice."

"Isn't it a conflict of interest?"

"It could be, but not with Anakin."

"Master Qui-Gon is it true that all of us have a dark side?"

"Yes, young one it is and as you grow more powerful in the Force, the temptations will be stronger. Just remember your focus determines your reality, if you focus your powers for good then things will turn out well, the opposite is true as well."

"Does father expect me to be totally obedient?"

"No, he wasn't. You are an apprentice not a slave to do his bidding; you will try him as he tried Master Obi-Wan. One thing I'm sure you are fully aware of is not to be deceitful or lie. It was because of lies that he almost fell to the seduction of the Dark Side, it would have been far better if he were completely honest with Obi-Wan, which fortunately he learned before it was too late. Its okay to make mistakes, you will make a fair amount; you will be your Father's greatest challenge. But he's up to it."

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon."

"You are most welcome, A' Marie." She felt a warm feeling on her forehead and he vanished. Anakin appeared next, but he was angry, the bright blue eyes were gone, left with a yellow and red tinge, he looked like a Sith. A' Marie backed up and cowered in the corner.

"Good fear is a powerful motivator, my _daughter_." He said it with great disdain and sarcasm. A' Marie didn't know what to do, why was he acting like this? Why was he trying to dominate and control her, what did she do?

"Father?" she tentatively whispered.

"Do not call me that, I am your Master." Anakin raised his hand to backhand A' Marie. She cried out as she went flying to the opposite side of the room.

"Please what did I do? Why are you acting like this?"

"Do not question me! You will learn to obey without questions. If it's the last thing you do."

She felt herself being lifted and he glared at her, she felt hatred and anger emanating from her Father.

"I love you, I love you, and I love you." She pleaded as she fell to the floor and the chamber was empty, she was sweating. The chamber door opened and Anakin entered the room. His daughter was crying, he stepped forward and knelt down next to her, sending love and compassion her way. When she looked up at him the frightening visage was gone and his eyes were a bright blue and full of unconditional love. She leapt into her father's waiting arms and hugged him. "You're not a Sith Lord."

"I should hope not." Anakin laughed.

A' Marie laughed too mostly out of relief, "You've passed." Anakin whispered in her ear.

She clung tighter to him as if it was possible. He carried her out, "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Love conquers all doesn't it?"

"Yes, it can even ignite the stars."1

_Author's note:1Revenge of the Sith Novel, written by Mathew Stover. Thought it was cute reminder of the novel, except this time its Anakin saying it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. Darth Gladiator45._


	5. A New Lease on Life

A' Marie was taken to the Jedi Council chamber, she was placed in the center and Anakin returned to his chair. She was silent as room darkened, but it wasn't frightening, it was comforting in a strange way she could feel the Masters' presences and the warmth and power they created. "A' Marie Skywalker, you have passed this Jedi Council's tests. You have been chosen to be a padawan to Master Anakin Skywalker, your father, the challenge before you both will be at times difficult, grueling, but the rewards and the successes will be yours if you decide that is what you wish. If you do wish it you will find your father's presence in the Force and kneel before him. Then the both of you will kneel before this council as Master and padawan." Mace Windu completed his speech and A' Marie closed her eyes and briefly mediated. Her father's presence was soothing his light was incredibly bright. It was easy to locate him, she knelt down before him. Anakin lifted her head up and the both knelt down in the center as the lights were lifted.

"Proud of you, we are Padawan Skywalker." Yoda smiled benevolently as he jumped down to the center of the room and hugged the young girl. Yoda rarely showed physical affection and A' Marie greedily accepted his most unusual hug.

"Come let's get you some padawan robes." Anakin took A' Marie's hand and they left the chamber.

"_Father?"_ Luke called out to him.

"_Yes, Luke?"_

"_Meet us at Dex's tonight we have a surprise set up for A' Marie."_

"_What time?"_

"_In about forty-five minutes."_

"_We will be there as fast as we can."_

"_Looking forward to it; see you then."_

A' Marie watched as her measurements were taken and she chose ivory robes, but she wanted a black cloak like her father.

Anakin smiled he wasn't really surprised, Leia was the only one who insisted on light colors only and a tan cloak. She hated black with a passion. Anakin took A' Marie to his quarters that were soon to be their quarters. She took a shower and washed her hair, it was shoulder-length and she knew that her father would braid her hair for the padawan tradition. He tied it with a yellow and white ponytail holder, signifying her beginning lessons. Anakin gently kissed A' Marie on the forehead and helped her with her cloak.

"We have an important mission to go on, my young padawan learner. It is a social gathering, however you must be resigned and respectful to each of the people you meet."

"Yes, master."

Anakin loaded up his speeder and A' Marie yelled with delight when he sped out of the temple while his friend Jedi Master Saesee shook his fist feigning anger in the unscheduled launch and speed to which Anakin was flying. A' Marie laughed as Anakin continued his death-defying stunts. They arrived in Coco Town and Anakin leapt out of the speeder as did A' Marie. Anakin opened the door and he was taken to private room in the back that Dexter just had built to accommodate more people and to allow for private parties. Most of the Jedi Council was there, Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia, Padmé and even Mara Jade had arrived. So was Han Solo he was talking with Leia and they were bantering back n' forth as they often did. A' Marie hugged everyone as they continued to talk. Luke pulled her aside.

"Still have the crystal I gave you?"

"Yes."

"Good when you get a chance to build your first lightsaber use this as your focusing crystal. Your blade will be like Master Windu's."

After eating dinner, a large chocolate cake was served with white icing. "Master Yoda, I thought you were on a diet." Obi-Wan chided.

"Diets, pure evil they are, must eat cake."

Yoda ate the cake and enjoyed A' Marie's presence as they ate silently. After the party ended, A' Marie said goodbye to her family and started to follow Anakin out to the speeder. Mara pulled her aside before she left the restaurant however, "Ani, we are all so proud of you. I want you to have this." Mara Jade removed the Japor Snippet that Anakin had carved for her years ago.

"Oh, no I can't it's yours."

"Yes, and now I want you to have it. Being Master Skywalker's padawan is not an easy challenge, but I do believe you will keep him on his toes. Beware of his "Sith Lord Stance," once he goes there its best to just remain silent and take your scolding without arguing, okay?"

"Yes, Mara I know."

Mara Jade hugged the young girl and kissed her on the cheek, "See you later."

"Thanks Mara."

"You're welcome, Ani."

Leia also parted A' Marie with the same sort of wisdom, "If he makes you wear all black on a mission don't balk, or else he will increase your physical training." A' Marie smiled at that she remembered Leia telling her about that, it was funny.

"Hey, kid." Han Solo called out to the youngest Skywalker.

"Hey, Han."

"Don't beg him for a pilot's license too eagerly, or else his Lordship will make you clean any spare part he can get his hands on and will probably make you work on a speeder." Han had also called Anakin his Lordship though obviously he wasn't a Sith Lord, it was a running joke between them, and sometimes Anakin would call him a smuggler. Padmé joined Anakin and A' Marie in the speeder. A' Marie went to bed after saying goodnight her parents. She sat on the bed meditating before going to sleep.

The next morning, A' Marie awoke to sense her father in the kitchen making breakfast; she jumped out of bed and joined him.

"After we eat, we are going to form our master-padawan bond."

"I thought we already had a bond?"

"We do, but this bond is stronger it is only between Master and Padawan."

"Does this involve meditating?"

"Yes it does."

A' Marie sighed deeply as she rolled her eyes she so wanted to go play in the gardens. But her father was her master now and she would have to learn to be obedient and respectful. It was going to be difficult nonetheless.

After breakfast, Anakin kissed Padmé goodbye and escorted A' Marie into one of the meditation chambers on this apartment level. Anakin sat on the floor mat crossing his legs and motioned A' Marie to do the same. She was nervous but she complied, it would seem that her father was sufficiently relaxed. A' Marie jumped when she heard his voice inside her head, _"can you hear me A' Marie?"_

"_Yes, father."_

"_Relax."_ A' Marie did a little breathing exercise and felt her Father's psychic touch in her thoughts the reminder of the Force block was completely dissolved and A' Marie felt the vast difference it was like being blind and now being able to see, she saw her father's light blue presence in the Force. The bond formed and they could share their thoughts.

"_Is it true that bond never really fades?"_

"_Yes, I can still feel Obi-Wan's thoughts and feelings as well as Mara Jade's. The natural bond I have with Luke and Leia is the same."_

"_Will you always know where I am and what I'm up to?" _A' Marie was hesitant to ask, but she had to know.

"_Your thoughts are always your own, A' Marie, I will allow you some privacy in that regard, but one thing you must never do, A' Marie is to try to sever our bond violently it could cause both of us great pain, even mortally wounding us."  
"Why would I do that?"_

"_I don't know, A' Marie but its something that you should be aware."_

After the training bond was created and reinforced, they both went to the training rooms, Anakin wanted to get her started on some rudimentary fighting stances, as he was an expert in Form V the Shien / Djem So, he knew that she wasn't quite ready for the challenge so he started her on the First Form, which was Shii-Cho was what the younglings had been taught by Master Yoda. It wasn't Anakin's favorite form but he knew it well enough to start her training at least. "You need some more physical conditioning, young one."

"No, I don't I'm hardly tired." Though it was obvious that she was tiring out rather quickly even through the basic movements, Anakin sighed deeply and Force-pulled the training lightsaber from her grip. "Fighting against an opponent and your own fatigue is a deadly mix, A' Marie."

A' Marie sighed and realized that her father was right. "You will rest and then I have an appointment with Master Yoda and the younglings you will be joining us."

"I'm hardly an infant, Master. I do not wish to go." A' Marie sulked.

"It matters not, go rest and I will call you."

A' Marie bowed to her father and went to her room. She meditated at first and then took a nap. After eating lunch in the cafeteria, a young padawan approached her.

"Where's Master Skywalker?"

"I don't know, I think he's in the fountain room."

"My name is Brandon."

"A' Marie nice to meet you, please sit."

Brandon noticed that she had finished her meal with the exception of her green vegetables. "Would you like a piece of chocolate?"

"Sure! I love chocolate it's my favorite." Brandon gave her a piece and A' Marie allowed it to melt in her mouth, "Mm, it's great."

A' Marie picked up her tray and was about to throw away her vegetables when she felt her father's presence nearby, she quickly dumped the tray and ran. "Going somewhere, young one?"

"Yes, master. I was about to come and get you."

"You sure did dump your food tray in a hurry."

"I was eager to come and see you and the fountains."

Anakin put his hands on his hips, "Just how eager? There seems to be an underlying motive here. Go sit I have a few moments in which to eat lunch before our meeting with Yoda."

"Can I join you in the gardens?"

"No, you will do as I tell you." Anakin turned his daughter around and with a swipe of his hand across her backside she got the message and moved towards the tables. Brandon was nowhere to be found. Anakin returned with his lunch and gave A' Marie a bowl of cooked spinach. "Food can be scarce, as it was on Tatooine, sometimes we have to eat things that we dislike, this includes when we go on missions, for a host can get quite insulted when you refuse to eat his food."

"I hate spinach, I really do." A' Marie whined.

Anakin ate his lunch while A' Marie stirred her spinach around refusing to eat it.

"Mm, maybe going without dinner will motivate you." A' Marie closed her eyes and pretended that she was eating a bowl of sweet milk chocolate; she choked it down and quickly drank her milk after every bite. Anakin had to get her a second glass.

"I knew you would do it."

A' Marie leveled her eyes at him and glared.

"You sure you want to play that game with me, young one?" Anakin glared at his daughter and she shivered as the temperature seemed to drop around them. A' Marie knew that look anywhere she immediately submitted to her father's authority. The warmth increased as he took her hand into his and led her to the training room with the younglings. The Bear Clan surrounded the Master Skywalker as he crouched down to their level, he could feel their excitement in the Force, and he never understood why the younglings worshiped him like they did. "Teach the class, Master Skywalker will. Behave my younglings."

"Yes, Master Yoda." The choir of young voices rang as he left the room. Anakin handed out the lightsabers, hoods, and the training balls. A' Marie joined the class listening to her father calmly explain the different positions. An evil thought crossed her mind as she pulled the lightsaber and stun Anakin in his posterior as he bent over the youngest child. He yelped and looked at his daughter glaring at her. The other younglings caught on to the mischief and he pulled all ten lightsabers from each of the younglings and removed their hoods.

"Now we will mediate on the proper use of the lightsaber which does not include stinging a Jedi Master's backside." The Bear Clan moaned collectively and they sat on the mats and went into meditation. A' Marie sat and felt her father's disappointment and a promise of further discipline later.

_Author's Note:Thanks for all your reviews and your kind comments. I hope you all enjoyed this update.—Darth Gladiator45_


	6. Jedi Lessons

A' Marie whined, "It was a joke." As she was taken to the gym, she had already changed into a pair of shorts, tee-shirt, and sneakers.

"Yes one at my expense. Not very wise of you my young padawan. Especially involving the Bear Clan, they are quite impressionable."

Once they arrived, Anakin sternly stated, "Start running, I'll let you know when you can stop." He gently gave his daughter a slight shove.

"Please." A' Marie saw him cross his arms and she started running when she saw him about to assume the infamous "Sith Lord Stance." A' Marie started running around the track Anakin sat on the benches reading a report, while she kept circling around the track, she would give him a pleading look every time she passed him. A' Marie could hear the slight calling of the Force to enhance her running ability; she answered the call and was soon speeding around the track. Anakin mumbled, "That's my girl." Anakin removed his cloak and started to run after her. A' Marie squealed as her father was seemingly getting closer and she called upon on the Force to continue and enhance her speed, but she knew that she couldn't beat her father, he was not only very powerful in the Force, he had strength and stamina years ahead of her, and being tall certainly didn't handicap him. As her short legs could testify which were beginning to hurt because of the ten laps she had already run, she decided that if her father wanted to give chase she'd give him one he wouldn't forget. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, her father responded, _"Bring it on, shorty."_ He scoffed. A' Marie disliked being reminded of her height deficiency; she burst out of the gym and ran down the hall towards the gardens. She looked behind her once and saw her father's determined face, she yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Ahhhhh . . . "A' Marie cried as the chase continued. Master Yoda was sitting in his hover chair when he saw A' Marie skid underneath it and quickly jumped to her feet and continued to run.

"Padawan Skywalker, stop you must!" Yoda sternly yelled. He then felt a Force-push as Anakin leapt out of the way.

"Master Skywalker a child you are not! Cease this chasing of your padawan you will!"

"Yes, Master as soon as I catch the little imp." Master Kit Fitso was holding a beginner swimming class for the younglings when A' Marie burst into the room and was standing on the diving board when her father entered the room.

"Don't do it." Anakin scolded.

A' Marie smiled mischievously and did a perfect dive into the warm water. She quickly swam to the top and shivered as her father glared at her. His left foot was tapping and his arms were crossed.

"What? I was hot and sweaty, I needed to cool off."

A' Marie was Force-lifted out of the water and Kit handed them a towel.

"Beautiful dive, Padawan Skywalker, you are a natural, perhaps you would like to join the dive team?"

"I'd love too, but it's up to my Father." She sighed as her impending doom would be forthcoming.

"We will see, A' Marie." With that Anakin grabbed her padawan braid and escorted her to their apartment. A' Marie was silent her feelings in a turmoil. She hoped her father wouldn't be too hard on her. After her shower she dressed in her favorite purple flannel nightgown and entered the living room. She tipped toe to her father who was watching the news on the Holonet, he switched it off when A' Marie started to fiddle with the clasps on his gauntlet glove. He felt her sorrow and try as he might he couldn't hold onto his irritation. He sat back into the chair and picked up A' Marie placing her on his knee.

"That was some chase." He said breaking the ice.

"Yes, master it was. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not."

"You're not? I disobeyed you when I dove into the water!"

"Yes, but if I really wanted to stop you I could have."

"No doubt." A' Marie sarcastically noted. After a few moments passed, A' Marie asked the question that had been circling her brain for the last hour, "Father, may I join the dive team?"

Anakin slyly smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, you may. It will improve your physical fitness and your stamina."

"Do you always have to take the fun out of it?"

Anakin laughed at his daughter's remark and decided to start tickling her until she couldn't stop laughing.

She was hanging upside down as he continued to tickling her, Anakin then slung his daughter over his shoulder and carried her into her room. She laughed as he settled her down for the evening. A' Marie was tucked in and her father kissed her good night.

"Dad?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams." Anakin shut off the light and returned to the living room to meditate as he floated above the floor during his contemplation.

Nute Gunray was angry, frustrated, and greedy, not necessarily a good combination. Of course he had been ever since the so-called "Chosen One," had defeated Lord Sidious and had him arrested. He had managed to escape was secretly working in Bespin as a local businessman and trader. It had been so long since the Clone Wars that he was soon forgotten as an icon of the Trade Federation, his daughter Dofine was in charge of the Trade Federation now; Nute had named her after the captain that perished when that brat Skywalker had blown the Droid Control Ship. She occasionally visited her father bringing him money and goods to trade. Even though he was getting to be quite elderly, his anger at the Skywalkers kept him motivated. He really wanted the entire family to pay for what they had done, in particular Padmé Skywalker, but the last time he had tried to have her assassinated in Geonosis, he failed miserably. He and the other separatists leaders had fallen away after Count Dooku had dropped his command of the Separatist leadership and with no true leader, the group had fell into disarray with squabbling bureaucrats and everyone went in their own directions.

Prince Xizor was patient and calculating individual, he knew of Skywalker's third and final child, who was supposedly training with Anakin Skywalker himself. Luke and Leia had grown to become very strong Jedi Knights, while he still sought revenge on the family of Skywalkers, he was patient waiting for the right moment and time, it was coming of that he was sure of, he had never been extradited back to Coruscant for a trial and his name soon disappeared from the news. He had heard of certain former Separatist leader was also vying for revenge, the Neimoidian, Nute Gunray.

It was time for the two to meet. The last information he had on the former Viceroy was that he was staying on Bespin working as a trader and businessman. It would prove interesting to say the least. Prince Xizor smiled. Revenge is dish best served cold; he would enjoy the third Skywalker's demise.

_Author's Note:Thanks again for your reviews. Hopefully with the introduction of Nute Gunray things will get interesting once again.—Darth Gladiator45._


	7. Revenge is a dish best served cold

Lando Calrissian was a gambler and a businessman so when one of his rivals lost the Tibanna Gas Mine in Bespin betting in Sabacc the scoundrel decided to become its administrator. The population was overjoyed by the prospect of more jobs and business opportunities, however what happened the in the lower levels crime was still a problem, with its share of spice pushers, slave traders, and other less than legal activities. Lando was starting to clean it up, much to the chagrin of the criminal organizations. The infamous Black Sun Syndicate was a major player as well as the Hutts. It wasn't easy going. Many criminals had been sent to the Kessel Spice Mine. It was on Bespin that Prince Xizor and Nute Gunray planned to meet. Prince Xizor knew of the Nute Gunray's hatred of Padmé Amidala-Skywalker, most everyone did. However, when Lando received word of their plot through his network of spies, he felt he had no choice to alert the Jedi Council. He left his good friend Lobot in charge of operations while he flew to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Anakin and A' Marie were working on their physical skills thorough telekinesis when Keri now an apprentice to the venerable Jedi Master Mace Windu approached the tall Jedi Master. "Master Skywalker?"

"Good afternoon, Padawan Keri." Anakin crouched to the young girl and listened intently as she told him that the council needed to see him. Keri was thirteen now, but she still adored the Jedi Master, who was very affectionate, all the younglings loved him.

"Thank you, Keri for telling me."

"You're welcome Master Skywalker." Keri received a brief hug and she enjoyed wrapping her arms around him. "I have to go to the council. Take a shower, eat some lunch and go to the archive to look up Bespin, Cloud City."

"Yes, Master." A' Marie responded as she lowered the crate on the floor and followed her father out of the training room. Anakin raced to the lift to find Obi-Wan following, "Come on Obi-Wan before the doors close!"

Obi-Wan jumped into the lift just as the doors close.

"Not bad for an old man."

"Watch who you are calling old."

"Sorry it must be the gray that's distracting me."

"Between you and your son, I've earned every last one of them!"

"Well at least I wasn't the death of you like you often said I would be."

"Its not too late, Anakin; the council could still put us together for a team mission."

Anakin smiled, patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder, "Yes it would be just like old times, wouldn't it master?" Anakin smiled mischievously.

"Yes don't remind me. In the old times it was you that often got us into trouble."

"No, I always saved your life, Obi-Wan, you still owe me."

"Oh, please, the Jedi do not believe in life debts, Anakin."

"It's a damn good thing they don't, or else I'd own you."

Obi-Wan laughed and Anakin joined him as they entered the Jedi Council chambers.

"Always late Master Kenobi and Skywalker are."

"Master Yoda, you say that every time we come."

"The truth it is!" Yoda admonished.

"Master Yoda, it is the will of the Force that we be late." Anakin sardonically replied.

"It is the will of the Force for you to work in the kitchen this evening for your sarcastic tongue." Yoda replied.

"You have got to be joking." Anakin replied.

"Not joking I am, most serious this is." Yoda replied.

Anakin rolled his eyes and as Mace called, "Let's get to the matter we have decided to convene."

Lando Calrissian was brought in and stood before the council to describe the situation he heard from his underground network. It seemed that the former leader of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray was attempting a rendezvous with the Prince Xizor of the Black Sun Crime Syndicate. The details were unknown, but it seemed that both of the villains had a vendetta against not only Padmé Amidala-Skywalker but against the entire Skywalker Clan. After Lando gave his report, Anakin thanked him and told him he meet up with him later. The Council didn't really expect this, that Nute would dare go against Anakin again, but it seemed the foolish Neimoidian was clearly not thinking.

"I think Mara Jade should infiltrate the group with a plan."

"What mischief are you thinking now Master Skywalker?" Master Saesee queried.

Anakin smiled and the council knew that was trouble.

"I heard that the Sith are on the rise again, in particular a certain Sith Lord. I'm often accused of being such, particularly by my children and both present and former padawans."

The entire Jedi Council rolled their eyes and sighs were heard emanating from each of the Jedi Masters.

"How are you going to manage this, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mara Jade since she is already in criminal circles as an undercover Jedi, she could fall in with Nute Gunray and inform him of a new Sith Lord that requires his assistance in eliminating the Skywalkers."

"Yes, but would Nute Gunray fall for that?" Master Gallia asked.

"Nute Gunray is a koochoo; of course he will fall for it. He wants revenge at any cost."

"Master Skywalker, what exactly does koochoo mean?" Master Tiin asked.

"It's Huttese for idiot."

The Jedi council laughed and adjourned. Anakin would notify Mara Jade to discuss the new threat.

Meanwhile on Corellia, Han Solo was having some problems of his own; he overheard some corrupt plans Corellian Engineering Corporation where he was working. It seemed that the greedy executives were purposely over billing not only the Republic for their ships, but even the Jedi weren't exempt. A friend of his in the accounting department before she disappeared was informing him of the embezzling and had given Han proof of the misdealing. With great difficulty, Han managed to leave the sector and his job. He immediately flew the Falcon to Coruscant to inform Padmé and Leia who was working with the senate; it appeared that there were some Senators on the take as well. Unfortunately, a warrant for Han's arrest was soon forthcoming and he had notified Anakin through their private commlink that he was landing in the temple to seek asylum from persecution. Anakin and Saesee greeted Han Solo has he walked down the landing ramp.

"Seeking asylum, Solo? What have you done now?" Anakin sighed deeply as he put his hands on his hips.

"Yes, you're Lordship. Here is the proof that Corellian Engineering is double-billing the republic and also a list of some senator's on the receiving end of the kickbacks."

"This falls into Leia and Padmé's jurisdiction, even Master Gallia could help us with this."

"What about me being wanted for arrest for the so-called theft of company property?"

"That will actually fall right into my plan, Solo. It is most fortuitous that you have arrived when you did."

Han raised an eyebrow and followed Anakin out of the hanger bay. "Is it possible that I get something to eat?"

"Great Solo always thinking with your stomach, I'll have A' Marie take you to the cafeteria. It looks like you will be staying with us for a while."

"Yes, it will be just like old times." Han smiled.

A' Marie leapt into Han's arms, "Oh, Han I've missed you."

"Missed you too kid; you've grown leaps and bounds."

"A' Marie, take Han to the cafeteria so he can get something to eat. You also have a training session in the medical division at 1500 hours."

"I hate hospitals." A' Marie sighed deeply.

"You must learn the finer arts of healing, young padawan."

"I rather learn the finer arts of aggressive negotiations, master."

Anakin stood over A' Marie turned her around and swatted her rear-end.

"How's that for some aggressive negotiations?"

A' Marie sighed deeply and Han followed her to the cafeteria after lunch she took him to their apartment to rest. A' Marie rushed to the medical division, Barriss Offee was repairing a broken arm on a padawan when A' Marie arrived fifteen minutes late.

"I see you are continuing the Skywalker tradition of being tardy." Barriss sarcastically stated.

"Sorry, Master Offee." A' Marie bowed.

"Just about finished here, next time padawan please be careful when climbing the trees, okay?"

"Yes, Master Offee." The boy jumped off the table and ran out of the triage unit.

"Master Offee?"

"Yes, Padawan Skywalker?"

"Why is it impossible to reattach a limb that has been severed by a lightsaber? Why is a prosthetic needed?"

"Because when a lightsaber slices it not only cuts flesh and bone but also all the nerve endings effectively cauterizing them, therefore it is impossible to reattach the original limb. However, there is a group of people in the research and development working on a prosthetic that looks and feels more like a real."

"Oh."

After meeting with Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Yoda, the plan was set up for Anakin to portray an evil Sith Lord. He managed to get fitted with special contacts and his black attire was already perfect. Anakin even worked on a Sith lightsaber, the beam was a blood red. It didn't take long to put it together as his skills mechanics and engineering always made fixing or building things easy. "Decided on a Sith name yet, Anakin?" Obi-Wan inquired; though he wouldn't say it he was frightened of the visage before him it was definitely haunting.

"Lord Vader, has a nice ring to it wouldn't you say?"

"Dark father; mm, you know its somehow fitting." Luke said as he entered the mission room at the request of Obi-Wan.

"Nice to see you my son." Anakin looked at him and Luke was startled as the Sith eyes turned at him. Anakin laughed and quickly removed the contacts putting them away.

"So who is going on this little adventure?" Luke asked.

"Han Solo will pilot the Millennium Falcon; we will be meeting with Mara Jade who is our contact to the underground and will be acting as my Sith apprentice."

"Why not me?" Luke asked.

"Luke, you know I love you but you still have that look of too much innocence and goodness, your light is incredibly bright just like your name implies."

Luke crossed his arms, but of course he knew that his father was right.

"So who else is going?"

"Leia, Padmé, and Master Gallia will also be traveling with us to look into Corellian Engineering's dealings. They will be dropped off in Corellia first and we will go onto Bespin.

"Is A' Marie going?"

"I haven't really decided yet, what do you think Obi-Wan?"

"If I know her like I do other Skywalkers, she will likely sneak on board the Falcon and hide until it is too late. It's best to bring her along."

"I agree." Anakin replied.

After the meeting was concluded, Anakin asked Luke if he was up to sparring he needed to test out his new lightsaber.

"Did you lose another one, Father?" Luke laughed.

"Obi-Wan you and your exaggerations, you are always telling my children the amount of times I've lost my lightsaber."

"Yes because you are always telling them how many times you have saved my life; as if I was incapable of doing so myself!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan rolled their eyes at each other and Luke started laughing, until both of them looked at Luke very sternly.

"You know it's already intimidating to have one Jedi Master glaring you down but two is a bit of overkill."

Luke followed Anakin to the large sparring room and after removing their cloaks, they bowed to each other and Anakin waited for the first attack. Both of them had powered the lightsabers down so that it would only leave mild burns and not cut limbs. Like Anakin, Luke's favorite form was the Shien / Djem So. Grant it he wasn't as much of an expert as his father but he did give most Jedi a run for their money.

"Isn't red a Sith color?"

"Yes."

"I prefer blue." Luke replied.

"So I see, so do I."

The spar began with Luke being the aggressor, his father coolly defended himself, not responding with aggression yet, and he wanted Luke to gain some confidence first.

"I see you have been working on smoothing out your attacks; however you really need to work on your blocking." Anakin soon gained the upper hand as he bullied his son through the Form.

Anakin almost felt his son make a grab through the force at his lightsaber, but Anakin was too quick for him, "An old trick of mine and yet you are attempting it against me? Not going to happen, my son." Anakin jeered.

Luke used it actually as a distraction as he watched his father react to a Force-push against a wall using this as the true movement. He quickly reacted as the lightsaber was at his father's throat, but of course Luke saw the tip of his father's lightsaber pointed at his mid-section. Both of them deactivated their lightsabers and Anakin hugged his son, "Most impressive. It's been awhile since I've had a draw with someone other than Obi-Wan and Yoda."

"So what are we going to do about A' Marie?"

"I haven't really figured that out yet, Luke."

"You know not all of us can travel together and arrive at the same time, it would look suspicious."

Anakin grabbed two towels from the bench and two bottled waters, handing one of each to Luke. He sat on the mat crossing his legs, motioning Luke to do the same.

"I suppose I could loan you my star fighter and you can come in independently. Solo can still travel with us as my pilot."

"I have suggestion, father, but I doubt you will like it."

"Go ahead."

"We could dress A' Marie in civilian clothing, synthesize some bruises and maybe some lash marks and she could go in as your servant."

Anakin glared hard at Luke, "You are right, I really despise that idea."

"It will give Nute Gunray a reason to believe you, since most Sith Lords have servants, other than the obvious apprentice. I could go in as the Jedi and "rescue" my sister from your clutches."

Anakin sighed deeply, he didn't want to admit, but Luke was right, otherwise A' Marie would be at terrible risk, no one would dare even think about raising a hand to her as long as he was her "owner."

"It is a solid plan as much as I hate to admit it. I guess I could get Obi-Wan to hide in the smuggler's compartments and come out after we leave, he's pretty good about getting into places where he is not welcome."

"Including your bedroom, my old padawan." Obi-Wan snickered as he entered the training room.

"Come on old man; let's see if I can still be the death of you." Anakin jumped to his feet and ignited his lightsaber. Obi-Wan ignited his after removing his cloak. Luke watched as the both of them fought it out. Anakin's lightsaber was kicked out of his grasp as he fell flat on his back. He immediately called it to him and blocked the downward strike; Force pushing Obi-Wan away as he circled the room.

"_Luke lets see how your father can deal with two combatants join us."_

Luke ignited his lightsaber and made a surprise cut on to his father's shoulder, "Oh, you want to play? Come on Luke bring it on!" Yoda entered audience chamber with the younglings who heard the lightsabers clashing as they were on their way to another training room set up with obstacles. Yoda admonished them to be silent. The younglings were excited it had been awhile since they saw three experts sparring. It ended with Luke sprawled out on the mat recovering from a hard kick to his mid-section, Anakin fighting with two lightsabers and Obi-Wan had kicked Anakin to the ground holding a light saber tip at his throat and with Anakin had the two lightsabers at Obi-Wan's knees.

"Let's go to the medical ward and see to these bruises, your sister should be there working with Barriss."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Father." Luke laughed as Anakin helped him up holding his bruised ribs.

"Yes otherwise you might lose a hand." Anakin laughed.

A' Marie was sending empathy to a youngling as she was getting a shot; the young girl calmed and didn't cry. "Very good, A' Marie; your compassion comes naturally. You must get it from your mother. As your father responds more to aggressive negotiations."

"Hey! I heard that!" Anakin replied.

"Good, I meant for you to hear it, Master Anakin Skywalker." Luke was holding his bruised ribs as Barriss entered the office.

"More sparring injuries; did you pick another fight Jedi Skywalker?"

"No ma'am."

"No that's right you don't pick fights, that's purely an Anakin Skywalker trait."

Luke smiled at the joke that Barriss made at his father's expense. A' Marie hugged her father and sat next to Luke as he lay on the med-bay bed. She sent him warm feelings of comfort as Luke seethed in pain. He fell into a light trance as A' Marie continued to feed him more empathy.

"Okay, Luke no more sparring for at least the next twenty-four hours and meditate to help the bruises to heal."

"Thanks, Master Offee."

"Next!" Anakin received a slight burn on his shoulder, "Master Skywalker, oh please."

"It wasn't my idea; Obi-Wan made me come in here."

"Go put it on ice, do a healing trance, unless its gushing, close to your vital organs, I don't want to know about it." Anakin was about to leave when A' Marie put her hands on the small burn and sent some healing to the burn and it dissipated completely.

"Thank you my daughter; at least someone cares about their patients."

Barriss Offee rolled her eyes and shooed them out.

A' Marie followed Luke out to his apartment while Anakin talked to Barriss about synthesizing wounds for his next mission.

"This is for A' Marie isn't it?"

"Yes, it was Luke's idea."

"It can be done, Anakin. Just make sure that you continue to feed her empathy even while you are pretending of being cruel, you will have to prepare her not only physically for this mission but emotionally."

"The only other choice would be to leave her behind."

"She's a Skywalker, through and through, she would find a way to get out of the temple to find you, even if you are a hundred parsecs away. It's best you take her with you. It's a good thing that we Jedi have telepathic ability so we can always send our true intentions through the Force."

"It is thank you Barriss for all your help."

Mara Jade entered the darkened restaurant, she had wrapped herself in the Force to appear completely invisible to the naked eye.

She sat at darkened table and watched as Prince Xizor entered the restaurant he was taken to the pre-ordained table that Mara insisted on with the greeter. He ordered a drink and patiently waited for the nervous Nute Gunray to meet him. Twenty minutes later, Nute Gunray entered the restaurant and sat with Prince Xizor.

"Good evening, Nute Gunray. It is so nice to finally meet you in person. We have much to discuss."

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Nute you are too nervous. I've hired an assassin to keep us safe."

"Who would this assassin be?"

"Mara Jade an apprentice to Lord Vader, very beautiful red head and very powerful. She will not allow us to come to harm. I've paid her too well."

"Mm, money doesn't necessary garner trust. So who is this Lord Vader? I've never heard of him."

"Oh, let's just say he has a certain hatred for a senator and a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"The Negotiator?"

"The very same."

"I don't like this, that Kenobi character has an apprentice the so called "Chosen One," or also known as the Hero with no Fear. He is a slippery one and far more aggressive than Kenobi."

"Well, Lord Vader will be arriving soon to help us with our little problem."

"Do we really need his help?"

"Yes, we cannot do this alone; there is no army to back us."

Mara Jade listened intently to the conversation and soon it ended after Nute Gunray left the table to return to his apartment. "Mara, my dear, do join me." Prince Xizor called.

"Sorry Prince Xizor I make it a personal rule not involve business with pleasure. I must contact my master. We will meet again as soon as he has arrived."

"I am looking forward to it." Prince Xizor smiled evilly as he hoped his plan would work and bring his Black Sun Syndicate back to life.

_Author's Note:Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you are continuing to enjoy the plot. PS I do not own any Star Wars characters, places, or anything the Lucas has claimed to be his. I am merely playing in his universe. Darth Gladiator45_


	8. Beware of the Dark Side

After returning from the medical wing, A' Marie followed Luke to his apartment. It was a modest place, but had some creature comforts from Naboo and Tatooine.

"Luke?"

"Mm?"

"Am I going with you?"

"I will be meeting with you eventually, A' Marie. You will be going with Father and Han Solo; I even think Obi-Wan will be going. We are dropping Mom, Leia, and Master Gallia to Corellia before we meet up with Lando Calrissian."

"_A' Marie?"_ Anakin called telepathically.

"_I'm with Luke, Dad."_

"_Come its time to meditate on our next mission meet me fountains room."_

"_Yes, father."_

A' Marie hugged Luke and left him to finish packing. She ran to the fountain room nearly colliding with Master Yoda but he leapt in time.

"Nine hundred years old I am, watch where you are going you should, Padawan Skywalker."

"Yes, master."

Anakin hid his presence from his daughter it was a form of hide-n-seek, she touched the Force to seek a location. A stone was thrown and gently thumped her as it landed at her feet she picked up sensing her father thorough the soft glassy river stone. She felt a cold tap on her shoulder, but knew that it was her father playing again. She had tied her hair up in a ponytail and the elastic band slipped out and her hair fell in her face.

"_Okay, Dad I know you are in here and you are toying with me. Show yourself."_

"_It's much more fun to play this game, A' Marie; find me and I'll take you to Dex's for dinner." _A' Marie took Anakin up on his challenge; she noticed that the lights had dimmed but the lights thorough the fountains were allowing enough illumination. A' Marie pulled her cloak around her pulling up her hood, she sensed a cold presence. She sneaked around the tree climbing to the top. Anakin was now the seeker, A' Marie jumped and landed on top of Anakin with a loud "Oomph!"

"Very good, A' Marie; I guess I owe you dinner at Dex's."

"Yes, dad you do."

"First, let's meditate, we have much to discuss."

A' Marie sat on her father's shoulders while he walked to a secluded corner. Once Anakin sat A' Marie jumped from his back to sit across from him.

"_A' Marie this next mission is going to be very dangerous most especially for you. We have to gather evidence on the Black Sun Syndicate and on a former rival of mine. It is our job to make our actions very believable. Mara Jade has already contacted Prince Xizor of the Black Sun who has made contact with a former Separatist leader Nute Gunray."_

"_Nute Gunray? Wasn't he the one who blockaded the planet of Naboo?"_

"_Yes, young one the very same, I'm proud that you know your history. Nute Gunray was at one time working for a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Sidious."_

"_I thought he died."_

"_Yes, he did. However there is a new Dark Lord, Darth Vader."_

"_Who's that and what does he want?" A' Marie was starting to get scared._

"_Shh, don't be frightened there are no more Sith, I defeated them. However, Nute Gunray and Prince Xizor do not know this, for this mission I will be acting as a Sith. Mara Jade is my apprentice, we are going undercover, A' Marie."_

"_You are leaving me behind." A' Marie sighed._

"_No, I am not, however, there is something you must understand for the sake of the mission that once we land on Bespin, Cloud City that I will not be Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, father of three. I will be Lord Vader. You will be my servant, you will only answer to me, and you must be completely obedient and as hard as it sounds you must be submissive. I do not want to have to discipline you in front of Nute Gunray or Prince Xizor for they will expect me to react violently. You will always feel my true intentions through our bond, even if I am acting differently on the outside. Barriss Offee will be synthesizing some bruises and your clothing will look as if you are a slave."_

_A' Marie sighed as the full understanding of the importance of this mission was becoming crystal clear. _

"_So do I call you Master or Lord Vader?"_ A' Marie asked accepting her role in this mission.

Anakin smiled he was proud that his daughter would be taking to this new challenge so willing. "Either one will work." Anakin patted his knee, he knew that A' Marie was a sensitive child and that the moments of affection on this mission would be few and far between. He hugged her tightly and gently rocked her, "This mission will be very hard on the both of us, but I also believe that we will be stronger for it."

A' Marie would treasure these next few moments of strong affection and love to help her through the mission. Her father felt emotions very deeply, which he had to learn to control, he was very passionate, something that was frowned upon while he was growing up, Jedi aren't supposed to feel emotions only peace.

Padmé and Leia were at the Coruscant Mall to complete some shopping as Leia didn't have much civilian clothing; she mostly purchased business attire and some casual clothing. "So is it true that A' Marie is going with father?"

"Yes, I'm worried about her."

"Don't be, mom; Luke, Han, and father will protect her. Nobody messes with a Skywalker kid and can expect to get away with it. I even hear that Mara Jade is going to be playing an integral part. Luke will like that."

"Mm, yes he has a crush on the redhead ever since you two were five."

"They do make a cute couple." Padmé smiled.

Leia rolled her eyes, her mom the matchmaker.

"So you say Han Solo is going with us too?"

"Yes, don't you get any funny ideas, mom. Han is a scoundrel and the biggest nerf-herder I have ever seen."

"You like him, Leia. I can see it in your eyes; especially when you are talking about him."

"He's arrogant; there's nothing to like."

Padmé smiled at Leia and she knew that Leia and Han Solo were meant to be together, it was fate. After finishing up their shopping they went out to dinner. Leia also had an apartment in the Jedi temple that was across the hall from Luke's.

After she finished packing she went to the gardens to meditate, she so loved the roses. Padmé was sitting in the cafeteria sipping on a hot cup of tea, when A' Marie felt her mom's presence. She had just had the implants fitted; she decided to play a little prank on Padmé.

"Mom?"

Padmé turned around and saw A' Marie with black eye, her face was slightly cut and her arms were seemingly covered with fine red marks of lashes.

"My goodness what happened to you? Who did this?" Padmé held her daughter as she feigned sorrow.

"Answer me, A' Marie, please." Padmé pleaded.

"I didn't mean to disobey."

"Who did you disobey? Who would dare do this to you, tell me please." Padmé beseeched.

"He's gone to the dark side."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, it would break your heart."

Padmé looked into A' Marie's bright blue eyes and saw something unexpected was that a glint of mischievousness in her daughter's eyes? "You better tell me, A' Marie Skywalker before I involve your father."

That's all it took, A' Marie started laughing.

"Oh, you!" Padmé immediately put A' Marie over her knee and started whacking away fast and hard.

Anakin was distracted when he suddenly felt a pain coming across his bond with A' Marie, she seemed to be quite upset and he felt Padmé's indignation across his bond with his wife.

"Excuse me Master, I must see to A' Marie, I think she's in trouble." Anakin ran to the cafeteria to find his daughter crying and rubbing her behind furiously. Padmé was absolutely furious.

"Anakin Skywalker, your daughter is absolutely the most serious prankster I've ever seen in my life! She's worse than you! Even I never thought that was possible!"

"What happened? On second thought I don't want to know." Anakin took one look at A' Marie's simulated wounds and knew already what she had attempted.

"A' Marie, go straight to bed. It's a good thing that your mother dealt with this herself."

"I'm sorry, mom." A' Marie hugged Padmé and ran to the apartment. She brushed her teeth, took a shower and went straight to bed. _"Good night, father."_

"_Good night young one."_

A' Marie attempted to heal her behind to at least take some of the soreness away. _"Do not even . . ."_ Anakin sent through their bond.

"_How did you know? That's not fair!"_

"_Life isn't fair, young one."_

A' Marie sighed and for the umpteenth time wished that her father were a little more gullible. A' Marie eventually fell asleep; Anakin took Padmé to the apartment and they gently fell asleep in each other's arms.

Mara Jade refused all attempts by Prince Xizor to meet him for dinner and other frivolity. "Look Prince, I'll only say this once. My master Lord Vader has prohibited me from having relations, okay? I do not wish to disappoint him; he can be quite cruel with his punishments." When she finally put it that way, Prince Xizor left her alone, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of his wrath either, particular some of the rumors he had heard in the underground. He was a very capricious man and seemed to enjoy choking people through the Force. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to involve the Sith, but it was too late now.

The early morning came too soon and Anakin was already up and making coffee. A' Marie folded her nightgown and dressed in her Jedi robes. She wouldn't have to change into the peasant garb until they were more than half-way there to Bespin. Padmé awoke to find A' Marie looking at her, tears were in her eyes.

"Oh, A' Marie I forgive you honey. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry I scared you; I shouldn't play such mean pranks."

"You are right, but then you are your father's daughter through and through." Padmé hugged A' Marie who sighed with great relief.

Luke awoke to make coffee as Han was snoring loudly; he put a handful of shaving cream in his hand and then started tickling his nose with a feather. He sneezed violently and smacked his face with the shaving cream.

"Damn you, Skywalker! I'm going to get you for that."

Luke laughed as he watched his friend go to the refresher to shower and dress. Luke handed him a cup of coffee when he came into the kitchen.

"So I hear you taking our Lord's ship out."

"Yea, isn't it great? He's even modified it to install a hyper drive so I don't need that hyper drive ring."

After breakfast, everyone met in the Jedi Hanger bay, near the Millennium Falcon. Once every one said their goodbyes, they boarded their respective ships. A' Marie was standing on her hands trying to achieve balance; it wasn't as easy as when she was underwater. Leia saw her youngest sister and decided to join her. Leia also did a handstand and they conversed.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"You know you will still be able to feel Dad's true intentions, he will not let anyone harm you."

"Yes, I know. But I've always spoken my mind and now I won't be able to, I'll have to follow the old axiom, 'Seen and not heard.' It's not going to be easy; he told me that he doesn't want to have to discipline me in front of the bad guys."

"Yes it will be very important for the success of this mission that he be perceived as being evil. I only know of one other Jedi Master would even have a slight chance of pulling it off and that's Master Saesee Tiin, he has a very tough exterior and is very strict, but inside he is the most loveable and sweetest master. It's pretty much the same with our father, A' Marie. You will be just fine. Trust in the Force."

Han Solo set the hyper drive for Corellia and went to the back to find Obi-Wan and Anakin debating. Han rolled his eyes grabbed his tool belt and went to complete some minor maintenance. A' Marie was hiding in the control room, when Han found her.

"Get you little squirt."

"What are you doing Han?"

"I'm doing some maintenance." A' Marie watched as he tore a panel off and started working. "What's Corellia like?"

"The cities are pretty chaotic, but the beaches and the countryside are beautiful, I enjoyed riding my swoop bike on my days off from work."

"I have a question."

"I have an answer I guarantee it."

"Did father ever have to spank you?"

"Fortunately no; He found other ways of dealing with me."

"Including?"

"Adding extra work, docking my wages, prohibiting me from leaving the house; he was most creative and cunning. That's why Mara and I refer to his stern expression as the Sith Lord stance."

"Yea, I've seen it; Looks like we will be seeing more of it, too."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, I've probably spoken too much already."

Padmé and Anakin enjoyed the time together and A' Marie accidentally caught them getting romantic in the engine room. She quickly backed away and ran to the galley. She missed Mara; she was like her second older sister. After dinner that evening, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Han Solo were playing Sabacc. Han passed out some reserved stock of Corellian Whisky and the boys started getting rambunctious. Padmé, Leia, and A' Marie were laughing at them. Master Gallia was going to go with them, but decided to take a Republic ship instead so that way Leia and Padmé wouldn't need to wait for the Falcon to return. It was early morning, the next day when Master Gallia met the Falcon. Padmé and Leia were dressed in business attire and carrying their suitcases. The droid took the suitcases from them and they followed Master Gallia to the hotel.

A' Marie was meditating when Anakin joined her, comforting her because the next destination would change their roles dramatically. Even if it were strictly for the mission, it would be hard for the both of them.

_Author's Note:The following chapter we will be getting into the meat of the mission. I want to warn you that it will be incredibly dark. Thanks again for your reviews and I'm glad you are enjoying this story. DarthGladiator45_


	9. Servant & Master

Before they disembarked from the Falcon, Anakin reiterated to A' Marie her role in all of this,

"You must remain behind me, with your head bent submissively down, do not look anyone in the eyes, remain silent do not say a word unless I grant you permission. If I tell you to do something you must reply with a 'yes master or yes, Lord Vader.' Remember your place you are my servant you only loyalty is to me."

"I understand I will do my part."

"I know you will, A' Marie."

Lando Calrissian had received a diplomatic packet which would describe the entire mission, once he read it and understood it he had completely incinerated. He would begrudgingly work with the Dark Lord and his servants. They would be arriving late Bespin time; he would give Lord Vader the finest suite in the most expensive hotel, for he knew that he would demand nothing less. Once the Falcon landed, Han Solo remained on the ship as would Obi-Wan. Luke had already landed previously and was staying in another hotel in a seedier part of town. A' Marie was dressed in a dark gray peasant dress, her big toe wiggled out of her ankle boots; she was also wearing her favorite black cloak though it appeared to have some patches sewn. She remained passive and was walking slowly and seemingly in great pain. Her hood was up obscuring her face, though it appeared to Lando that she was very haunted. A' Marie had been taught to use the force to help disguise her; it appeared to be working because she sensed Lando's concern for her well being.

"Kneel before me Calrissian, you are not my equal."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Lando didn't like this one bit but he did as he was told, no sense in angering the Dark Lord. Once he knelt, Lord Vader motioned for him to rise.

"Good. I do hope everything will be to my liking."

"We have set up a suite at our finest hotel."

"Pleasantries do not concern me, Calrissian."

"Yes, my Lord."

A' Marie followed at a respectful distance even as her father's large strides kept leaving her behind. She was curious about this planet but didn't have time to look as they hurried to the hotel. The people were frightened of the Dark Lord and avoided him, but when they saw A' Marie she felt their empathy and it warmed her, though she seemed outwardly despondent. Once they were settled, A' Marie found a corner by a window and brought her knees up and laying her head.

"Maya! Naga Winkee?" Lord Vader asked in Huttese which translated, "Weak-minded, want sleep?"

A' Marie quickly jumped to her feet and knelt where Lord Vader was sitting.

"Yes, master." As she kept her eyes on the edge of his black cloak, not daring to look in his eyes, "Get me a glass of wine, fruit and cheese and I'll consider it."

"Yes, Master."

"Lord Vader, we have droids that wouldn't mind preparing you a meal."

"Look Calrissian, you will not tell me how to conduct my affairs, she is my servant and will do what I tell her."

"Yes, Lord Vader. I understand. I will see you first thing tomorrow morning."

"Do not be late; Calrissian or I will be most displeased."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

A' Marie prepared the tray and carried it into the living room. She knelt as he ate, once Anakin sensed that Calrissian had left, he removed his contact lenses and lifted his daughter's head, _"Proud of you; get something to eat and go to bed."_

"_Yes, father."_ A' Marie felt a brush of warmth wrap around her like a warm blanket and it was her father giving her a hug.

The next morning, A' Marie awoke early dressed and meditated, this day is going to be arduous, her father had several meetings planned not only with Lando Calrissian but with one of the leaders of the Black Sun.

"_Your focus determines your reality."_ Anakin had sat across from her while she meditated.

"_Keep your mind on the here and now where it belongs. We will get through this, A' Marie. Trust in the Force."_

"_You know you are beginning to sound like Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda."_

"_Actually these are lessons I learned from Qui-Gon, I wish you could have known him, he would have adored you."_

A' Marie looked into her father's eyes and noticed that he put in his contact lenses, she looked away. _"You look really scary, father."_

"_Looks can be deceptive; surely you can feel the love I have for you."_

"_Yes, I do. Thank you."_

"_Calrissian is on his way, come lets greet him."_

Lando Calrissian was about to ring the bell, when the doors opened before him, startling him, but then he remembered who he was dealing with. As soon as he entered, he heard a resounding slap and A' Marie was picking herself up off the floor, wiping away a tear.

Lando was curious why the young girl was treated so harshly, she was a pretty little thing despite the bruises and the haunted expression.

"Do not cry in front of me, unless you want more of the same!" Lord Vader threatened in a deep forewarning tone. A' Marie cowered and prostrated herself at his feet and apologized, "I'm sorry my master."

"Should there be a next time you will be very sorry, do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"What is it Calrissian? Has everything been setup as per my instructions?"

"Yes, milord it has."

"Good. Let us go then." A' Marie pulled up her hood; she touched her cheek and pain dissipated, though the redness remained. Lando noted that she was subdued.

"Not to question, you milord, but is it wise to bring a child to these proceedings?"

Instead of answering, he turned to A' Marie. Anakin pulled her to him and glared hard at the little girl, "Are you trying to gain sympathy for your cause? Who was it that saved you from the Hutts?"

"You, my master."

"You will pay in full later; right now we don't have time for this." A' Marie was pushed to her knees and resumed her walking as soon as Anakin's cloak flipped out of the way and he continued his present course. Lando decided that it was best for girl's safety if he stayed out of Lord Vader's business regarding his servant.

Once they reached the board room, A' Marie was ushered into a cold dark corner by the window and told not to move. "Yes, master." She quietly whispered.

Anakin sat at the head of the table, the Black Sun Vigo, Savan entered the room. Noting the cold and the dark character sitting at the head of the table, she also saw a forlorn girl near the windows. Savan took her seat as far away as possible from the dark presence.

"I see that Prince Xizor sent one of his Vigos instead of meeting me himself."

"My Prince will be joining us shortly as will Nute Gunray."

"Excellent." Anakin leaned back and soon refreshments were brought into the room.

"Maya!" the young servant girl walked up to her master and knelt.

"Rise."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Maya grabbed a coffee cup and poured some coffee no cream or sugar. She also buttered a slice of toast, served a large piece of fruit to her master.

"Too bad you disobeyed me this morning; you could have partaken in this lovely breakfast."

"Yes, master."

"Get out of my sight."

"Yes Master." She quickly bowed and returned to the corner. Lando saw a slight wave of the girls hand and realized that she managed to pull one of the grapes free from its vine while the meeting took place and the attention on the food was forgotten. He inwardly smiled; it seemed the girl had some abilities in the Force. The meeting continued through to lunch. "This bickering is pointless! Something must be done and decisions must be made, I will not continue to allow this charade to waste my valuable time. I've just about had enough of you Nute Gunray, you are such a coward, its no wonder Darth Sidious was able to take over the Separatist movement. I will be in my apartment until 1500 hours awaiting your decision, either you want your revenge or you don't it makes no difference to me. Just know this if you dare go behind my back you will suffer the consequences!"

"Maya, come! These fools have wasted enough of my time."

"Yes, Lord Vader." She quickly followed him out as did Lando Calrissian.

"Lord Vader?"

"Yes?"

"Did you want your lunch brought to you? We have several nice restaurants in the shopping district."

Anakin thought about it seemingly for a while. A' Marie was behaving submissively outwardly, but Anakin could feel her excitement. "Let us go." A' Marie knew that as an acting servant she shouldn't be looking around and gawking at all the sights and sounds and the richly dressed people. Once they reached the restaurant, Lando took them to a private booth. A' Marie sat as far away on the bench.

"Lord Vader, may I talk to your servant?"

"Go ahead."

"What's your name?"

"Master, may I answer?"

"Yes, you may."

"Maya, Mr. Calrissian."

"That's a pretty name."

"Master, may I respond?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She sat silently as the meal was served; she received a large glass of blue milk, some vegetables and one-quarter of her father's nerf steak. Lord Vader nodded to his servant that she may begin to eat. The steak was very tender as it was cooked medium-rare; the vegetables were crisp and crunchy.

"Enjoying your meal, Maya?"

"Lord Vader, may I answer?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Mr. Calrissian, I am enjoying the meal."

Dessert was a slice of chocolate cake. Lando noted that the girl's eyes lit up for all of five seconds, she took a small swipe at the icing a near fatal mistake. Her hand was caught.

"Calrissian this has been a lovely meal, but now I must deal with my servant's misbehavior, we will join you later this afternoon."

Lando felt badly for the young girl, if Lord Vader's reputation was correct she would be in for long hard lesson. He opened the curtains and paid the bill. The Vigo also had gone to the shopping district to follow the dark Lord. She noted with some wry amusement that the young servant was getting dragged around and seemingly lectured.

Luke Skywalker landed his craft and disembarked, Artoo followed the Jedi, whistling and beeping. Luke always enjoyed Artoo's company, so had his father. Artoo had served in the Clone Wars and in the Battle of Naboo. He imagined that his father as Lord Vader would be in the most expensive hotel, so Luke decided to go with house that had rooms to rent. The older woman reminded Luke as a grandmother type; she let him have one of the biggest rooms with no additional charge. Luke paid his rent for an entire week and once he settled into the room, he changed into his civilian clothing and decided to go out for a bit. Bespin was a thriving city, the streets were clean, and the people were open and friendly. He stopped by a local Cantina and ordered a brew and took a seat. Han Solo entered the cantina along with Obi-Wan.

"Fancy meeting you here, Luke." Han greeted.

"Good to see you, Han and Ben." Luke only used the name of Ben when they were supposed to be inconspicuous. Han and Obi-Wan took a seat as they continued to banter and talk. Mara Jade could feel Luke's Force presence in the cantina as well Obi-Wan's and even the nerf-herder was there. She slipped into the bar ordered her drink and stepped up to the table. "Look three nerf-herders no waiting." Mara smiled.

"Come and join us, Jaded." Han Solo laughed as she glared at him.

"Han you shouldn't tease Mara."

"Yes but its fun to see her all riled up." Luke pulled the chair out for her and she sat.

"_So how goes the mission?" _Luke asked telepathically.

"_It's going okay, but if Prince Xizor doesn't stop hitting on me, I'm going to eviscerate him like the reptile that he is."_

"_Remind me not to get on your bad side, Mara."_

"_You never could, Luke. Master Skywalker is right; you are the light in our darkness."_

"_Mm, funny he's never said that to me." _Luke laughed.

"_Don't ever expect him to, Luke."_

"I hate it when I can tell that they are talking though they aren't saying a word, it's very aggravating." Han stated.

"Yes but shouldn't you be used to by now, Han?" Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm used to it; I just don't like it."

At exactly 1500 hours, Lando buzzed the door to Lord Vader's suite and the door opened. Maya was crumbled up in a corner; the haunted look was deeper if that was even possible.

"Let's get this over with Calrissian."

"Yes Lord Vader."

"You will remain here, do not disappoint me again." Lord Vader stated while pointing at the servant.

"Yes, master." Maya responded with a broken voice. Lando noted the strangulation marks around her neck; they matched Lord Vader's large hand.

"_You are doing well young one. Luke is here and will soon come to "rescue" you. Just hang in there."_

"_Thank you, father."_

As they walked down the hall, Lando noted that Lord Vader suddenly stopped and ignited his red blade as he appeared to be looking for someone or something.

"I sense something, a presence I haven't felt since . . ."

"Lord Vader?" Lando was now very concerned were they in danger?

"Let the old Jedi Master come to me, I will be the death of him." Lord Vader stated defiantly and disengaged his lightsaber hooking it back on his belt.

"Let us go. I pray that they have come to a decision for I am not a patient man." Lando couldn't say anything to that he remained silent.

Nute Gunray and Prince Xizor were arguing. "Why did you bring the Sith into this, they never keep their word. As soon as they get what they want that will be the end of us, we need to go ahead and go to the Jedi with this. Maybe if they know about the mysterious Sith, they will be lenient."

"You are such a coward, Nute Gunray! Did you hear what Lord Vader said if we betray him that will be the end of us and Sith Lord's are not known for their compassion. He will kill us and in most painful way possible. We must follow through, if the Sith can keep the Republic off our backs and kill off the Skywalker Clan then we will be safe to do what we need to do."

"If we live that long." Nute Gunray sighed, he should have just stayed retired and not allow his revenge to overcome his common sense.

Lord Vader entered the conference room he felt the tension and the chaotic charge in the wind. "So have we come to a decision?"

"Yes, Lord Vader the Black Sun Syndicate will provide you whatever resources you need for our project."

"What about the Trade Federation?" Nute Gunray shivered slightly; he knew that he was going to be making the biggest mistake of his life.

"No, Lord Vader we have decided not to get involved at this time. It simply isn't profitable and we are still suffering losses from our last dealings with the Sith."

"I see. I expected nothing less, Nute Gunray; as far as Neimoidians are concerned you are by far the most cowardly, disgusting, and double-crossing one of their lot. I guess I will go to Cato Neimoidia and find your daughter and after I have convinced her of your cowardliness, I will kill her." Lord Vader grabbed the cowardly Gunray and dragged him to a prison cell, "After our negotiations have ended, I will deal with you myself." Nute Gunray was shoved into the cell and he landed flat on his back. Prince Xizor drank from his coffee as he waited for Lord Vader's return. The Dark Lord stormed into the conference room fuming. Prince Xizor heard the seemingly curse words, though he wasn't that familiar with Huttese, he knew a little because he dealt with Jabba, but this Dark Lord was obviously fluent in this language. After rearranging some of the furniture, Lord Vader sat.

Prince Xizor remained silent as the Dark Lord calmed himself. "We will continue this tomorrow morning at 0800. I want to meet your Vigos, do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Nute Gunray sat in his cell fearing for not only his daughter's life but for his own. She would disappear if her father didn't call tonight at precisely midnight Cato Neimoidia time.

Lord Vader entered his suite to find a struggle had ensued, furniture was tossed about and he found a note of where he left Maya.

Dark Lord of the Sith,

We have your servant where she can no longer be harmed by your cruelty or your evil maniacal presence. She will come to no further harm.

Sincerely yours, the Jedi Brothers.

_Author's Note:Ha! Left you guys with a cliff hanger! Stay tuned to find out what happens to Nute Gunray and the Black Sun Syndicate. Thanks again for all your reviews and remember I do not own any characters, places, or anything related to Star Wars, I just enjoy playing in Luca's galaxy. DarthGladiator45._


	10. The dasterdly plot falls apart

Lando Calrissian came to the suite to find it a complete mess.

"Where is my servant, Calrissian?" Lord Vader stormed the administrator putting his gauntleted hand up to the man's throat and started to gently squeeze, not to necessarily hurt him, but to make him understand the urgency of the situation.

"I do not know, milord. I had to deal with a minor crisis in the lower levels; someone is stirring up the Ugnaughts."

"This is not my problem Calrissian. You will help me find my servant or else you and your precious Ugnaughts will dearly pay." Lord Vader released the administrator's throat and stormed out of the suite.

Nute Gunray was served a small meal of water, soup and bread. It was actually pretty good for prison food. He rather enjoyed the spicy soup. After eating, he sat on his cot and pulled up a data pad, completing his last will and testament.

Anakin removed his contact lenses and lowered his hood as he entered the prison cell. Nute Gunray looked up to see Anakin Skywalker, Hero with No Fear, standing there with his arms crossed. He was dressed just like Darth Vader, but his eyes were a bright blue and his hood was off his head, this was most confusing.

"Skywalker?" Nute tentatively asked, his fear overwhelming him, what was this man plotting?

"Viceroy Gunray, so nice to see you again; I see you remember me."

"Yes, but I thought Lord Vader was going to be interrogating me. I don't presume you are to rescue me from his vile clutches."

"Mm." Anakin knew he shouldn't be toying with this Neimoidian, but after all this Gunray had done to him and his family he was so tempted. He released his need for revenge into the Force. "So what does Lord Vader want with you Viceroy?"

"He's very angry that I backed out of a deal we were about to make with him and the Black Sun Syndicate."

"You know it's not wise to double cross a Sith right?"

"Yes, I do. Please I know we have had our differences, but if you release me from his clutches I will tell you of our plot and help you defeat the Black Sun."

"The Black Sun is a very powerful crime syndicate, how could one such as you do so much?"

Nute Gunray handed Anakin the data pad and had full details of the Black Sun Syndicate, including drug and slave running, communications with the Hutts, Black Sun had their fingers into everything, even in the Corellian plot to overcharge the Republic and Jedi for their ships.

"Okay, Viceroy Gunray, it seems we have enough here to send the Prince and his Vigos to breaking rocks for a very long time."

"So you will save me from Lord Vader he even threatens my family." Nute Gunray allowed a small tear to escape his eye.

"You don't need any rescuing from him." Anakin watched as the cowardly Nute Gunray knelt and held onto his cloak.

"Please, I'm begging you. Not so much for myself, but for my family."

Anakin rolled his eyes and helped Nute Gunray to his feet, obviously the Neimoidian didn't understand so he would have to tell him. Anakin opened up his contact lens case and showed Nute the red and yellow tinged contacts.

"You are Darth Vader?" Nute was astonished and nearly passed out at the revelation.

"Yes."

"But you're the Jedi's Chosen One! I thought you defeated the Sith!"

"I did, but I needed to play this ruse in order to get to you and more importantly the Black Sun Syndicate. Tomorrow morning the tables will be turned as the Black Sun will be dealt with; I must ask that you stay here. You will be treated well."

"Who's that servant that was with you?"

"Don't worry about her; she's with my former master and my son."

A' Marie was staying with Luke and Obi-Wan; they removed her prostheses and gently healed all her superficial wounds by meditating. She felt the gentle presence of her father and even felt his sorrow for having to treat her so cruelly. She granted him instant forgiveness; she wasn't the kind to hold grudges. Besides she knew that he would more than make up for it.

"_Luke, meet me in the carbon freezing chamber, we have much to discuss."_ Anakin sent to Luke via telepathy.

"_Are you going to be my father or the Sith Lord, Darth Vader?"_

"_You'll have to wait and see, young one."_

"I've just been summoned by Lord Vader, Master Kenobi."

"Go, I'll keep a look out for A' Marie."

"May the Force Be With You."

"May the Force Be With You, Luke."

Luke Skywalker met up with a frightened Administrator who was giving his men orders to find the servant.

"Lando Calrissian?" the young Jedi Knight inquired.

"Yes?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, what's going on?"

"There is a Sith Lord in the lower levels, he's seeming confronting the Black Sun Syndicate and is stirring up the Ugnaughts. He's trying to find his servant and his tearing everything up to find her."

"I'll take care of it, Mr. Calrissian. You may want to clear the carbon freezing chambers."

"Thank you for your help, Luke. Good luck."

Darth Vader stood on the platform silently awaiting his son's arrival, the Ugnaughts cleared out and the only presence he could feel was Luke and the Vigos of the Black Sun Syndicate.

"I've waited a long time to meet you, young one." The Dark Lord threatened.

"Personally, I'd wish the honor had been personally postponed, Lord Vader." Luke removed his cloak as his father did the same.

"So where's your servant or should I say slave?"

"You will tell me in time, young one."

"Mm, maybe."

The Black Sun Vigos watched with great intensity of the lightsaber duel, as it became more intense, they were really surprised how well the young boy was fighting.

"_Son, let's take this to the Vigos, let's show them what it's really all about."_

"You have learned much young one."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

Luke flipped over the carbon freezing chamber and landed on the opposite side. The Vigos noticed that the Dark Lord merely jumped and knocked Luke to the ground.

Luke took a swipe at Lord Vader's leg who immediately Force-jumped into the lower chamber. The Vigos opened fire on Luke who managed to return a few of the blaster shots, but as one got past him; it hit him in the chest stunning him. He passed out. _"Luke?"_

There was no response to Anakin's call, he quickly ran to the chamber and found Savan standing over Luke seemingly proud that she caught a Jedi.

"Did I ask for your assistance? Did you think me incapable of defending myself against a Jedi youngling?"

"He's one of Skywalker kids."

"Do you think I do not know this? It has been a long time since I fought against a Jedi and you mean to take that pleasure away from me? DO YOU!"

Savan backed up against the bulkhead with the red blade towards her throat. "I'm sorry, milord."

"Not nearly as sorry as you are going to be." Anakin raised his lightsaber and instead of running her through, he thumped her on the skull with the lightsaber hilt, knocking her out cold. "I'll deal with your treachery later, Savan."

Lando Calrissian approached the Dark Lord with his armed guard.

"Take Savan to the prison cells. I'll take care of this Jedi whelp myself."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

Luke was picked up and carried over his father's shoulders he would take him to the apartments. Stun cuffs were placed around Luke's hands and he was laid on the bed.

"Calrissian take this message to my servants kidnappers, I'm sure they are willing to do an even trade."

"Yes of course."

_Dear Jedi Brothers,_

_I have one of your own; he is unharmed at the moment. But unless my servant is returned to me, I will send your Jedi back to you in pieces; starting with his sword hand. Your friend of the Dark Side, Lord Vader._

Lando Calrissian found Han Solo in a cantina, "Good to see you my friend." Lando greeted.

"Hey old buddy." Han briefly hugged his old friend.

"Can you see that this gets to Master Kenobi? Lord Vader has Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker."

"What does he want with the kid?"

"He wants his servant returned to him."

Lando Calrissian's communicator started beeping, "Excuse me."

"We have much to discuss Calrissian get up here now."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

"Han I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Han left the cantina tossed the bar keep a coin and walked to the secret hideout at what he dubbed Grandma's house.

Master Kenobi received the note from Solo and laughed at the bottom reference, Friend of the Dark Side? "With friends like that I don't need any enemies."

Obi-Wan pulled out a magnifier and read literally between the lines about the real plan to capture the leaders of the Black Sun simultaneously. "My old padawan is a proverbial genius, but don't tell him that, it'll go straight to his head."

Luke awoke to find his hands bound and a cool cloth on his head, he was still feeling dizzy and his head felt like a hundred banthas were stomping on it to their own rhythmic tune.

"I see that the Jedi Brother is actually awake now. It's about time." Lord Vader crossed his arms glaring at the young Jedi.

"What's the matter Dark Lord couldn't fight your own battle? Had to let some Vigo hit me with a stun blast?" Lando never saw anyone move so quickly and backhand a person so hard. Luke's mouth burst open with blood.

"Girls hit harder than you milord." Luke taunted.

Luke found himself being choked, not hard to do any lasting damage but enough to where he could hardly breathe.

"Harm me and you will never get your servant back." Luke gasped.

"Maybe I rather break you instead, arrogant little Jedi."

"Oh, the fun we could have." Luke sarcastically replied.

"_Son, you are really pushing it you know."_ Anakin responded telepathically.

"_Yes, but when was the last time I was able to talk back to my father? Mm let me think, like never."_

"I will deal with you later and you will be very sorry, little Jedi."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"BOTH!" Lord Vader stormed out nearly knocking Lando out of the way.

Luke smiled, damn his old man could hit hard when he wanted, thank the Force he didn't use his right hand, Luke noted wryly.

"_Watch who you are calling old, Luke Skywalker_." Anakin responded when he picked up on Luke's thought.

"_Yes, father."_ Luke smiled.

Once the plan was setup, Lando Calrissian sent Lobot to Prince Xizor to deliver the message to finalize the deal. The meeting room was wire-tapped and was set up with knock out gas if it was necessary. Once Prince Xizor realized it was trap it would be too late.

Luke removed the stun cuffs and ate the small meal that his father had provided him,

"_Luke, where's your lightsaber?"_

"_I probably lost it when I was attacked by Savan."_

"_This weapon is your life! A Jedi must have it with him at all times, except of course if he's being held captive by his father, Darth Vader."_

"_You know Dad; you really have a sick sense of humor."_

"_I'd say it ran in the family."_

"_Mm, I bet you have enjoyed playing this dark Lord haven't you?"_

"_It's been interesting, I love watching Lando jump around. He's so scared of me, its funny he doesn't recognize me. But he will tomorrow morning."_

"_With those eyeballs, I don't imagine anyone wants to recognize you. It could be worse, I guess."_

"_Yes, this could all be for real." _Anakin noted with a bit of sadness, merely thanking Qui-Gon for the umpteenth time to sending him twenty years into the future; saving him from his fate and that of his family.

_Author's Note:I've notice that my reviews have being going down lately, if you don't like the story, that's fine, but I really enjoy reading your opinions whether be constructive criticism or otherwise. Thank you dear constant readers—Darth Gladiator45._


	11. The Black Sun Sets

The next morning finalization of the plot to capture the leaders of the Black Sun Syndicate had been completed. Anakin, as his undercover role of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mara Jade and would be working to crush the criminal warlord and his gangsters.

"You want me to be the babysitter?" Han exclaimed.

"That's not fair, Master Kenobi. I'm a padawan too! I can't be left behind."

"I'm sorry, A' Marie but it will be too dangerous for you. You will be safe with Han."

"But everyone else gets to go! My father put you up to this didn't he?"

"It's for your own safety, remain here." Master Kenobi sternly replied while wagging his finger at her.

The team left and A' Marie sulked, "I never get to go or do anything exciting, it's always training, meditate, training, meditate. If they think for a moment I'm staying here they have another thing coming."

Han watched as A' Marie pulled on her black cloak and her hood.

"This isn't a good idea, kid. I have a bad feeling about this. You're father will not be happy."

"He'll get over it."

"Is that before or after he . . .?"

"Will you quit worrying? Jeez, you're such a nerf-herder." A' Marie interrupted she didn't even want to think about the consequences; in particularly those kinds of consequences. A shudder of apprehension went through her spine, but she continued. She knew right where the conference room was and decided to work her way up through the duct work and since she was small enough she could do it. Han ducked into a cold dark corner, obscuring himself from plain sight. A' Marie was right over a vent when she heard her father's voice and the Black Sun leaders. "This is going to be interesting."

Anakin felt a tremor in the Force and realized that his daughter/padawan didn't stay in the safe house; she was in the duct work, listening in on the conversation.

Once Prince Xizor signed the necessary contracts and the hands were shaken, Anakin sealed the outside doors leaving only one open, where the Jedi were covertly waiting the code word.

"Prince Xizor, I understand that you really despise the Chosen One, why?"

"He took my business away from me on Corellia, I'd just set up shop along with Jabba the Hutt as my partner. I had a young smuggler working for us, Han Solo. He was a young snot-nose brat, but he knew the trade routes and had his own ship the Millennium Falcon. The last I heard he was working for Anakin Skywalker as an apprentice, before moving on to Corellian Engineering Corporation. Which we have a lucrative contract, they overcharge the Jedi Council and the Republic and we receive a percentage of the kickbacks, its very profitable."

"How does the Trade Federation and former viceroy Nute Gunray fit into all this?"

"Nute approached me he recognized that our goals were the same, the destruction of the Skywalker family; except he backed out, which you know."

"Yes, I enjoyed interrogating him. He was crying like a babe, begging and pleading for his life. It was rather pathetic, especially when I eviscerated him with my lightsaber."

"That's the code word." Obi-Wan kicked open the door and shots were fired as the Black Sun was quickly subdued.

"What treachery is this?" Prince Xizor yelled.

Anakin smirked, "Treachery is the way of the Sith." He removed his contact lenses and pulled back his hood.

"Anakin Skywalker! The Chosen One, how could you do this?"

"Easy! Greed can be a powerful ally or your biggest downfall."

"Your family is your biggest downfall!"

"No, my family is my greatest strength, Prince Xizor." Anakin corrected.

A' Marie moved forward and just as she put her full weight on the grate, she went tumbling through the air, landing on the long conference table on her stomach.

"A' Marie Skywalker, what a pleasant surprise! It is so nice of you to drop in on us and on a secret negotiation." Anakin replied sarcastically.

"Hi!" She waved her hand and quickly jumped to her feet and bolted out the door, slamming into Han Solo and Lando Calrissian, landing her on backside hard. She saw her father standing over her, looking down with a very stern countenance at his willful and disobedient daughter. A' Marie was helped to her feet and before she could even protest was slung over her father's right shoulder.

"Luke, Lando, Han, anybody, save me!"

"We tried to warn you, Ani. As usual you wouldn't listen." Han replied.

"Master Kenobi, come on please. Don't let the Sith get me. Yeow!" A' Marie felt a sharp tap to her backside.

The crowd laughed at her as Lando's police force took the leaders of the Black Sun into custody.

"I can't believe that Anakin had me fooled." Lando was still amazed by the theatrics of his business partner.

"He was so cruel and domineering."

"Mm, be grateful that you didn't have to grow up with him, Lando. That Sith act is pretty scary to his temperament when you anger him." Han admitted.

After A' Marie had her bottom sufficiently warmed, she was lying on the bed to finish crying and sulking. Anakin finished filling out the report to the Jedi Council when he felt small arms wrap around his neck and heard a gentle whisper like the wind, "I'm sorry, father."

"You are forgiven young one, it isn't in your nature to always be obedient, and I understand this, even if I cannot condone it."

"Father, did you always do as you were told?"

"This isn't about me, this is about you. And the answer to your question is no. I know it sometimes feels like that all the adults are holding you back, denying you any adventures, and that all you get to do is study, meditate, and train. But we are preparing you A' Marie so that when you are of age and you do become a Jedi Knight, you will have necessary wisdom, patience, compassion to go on lone missions and to succeed. This is a great time for you, enjoy being young it only comes around once."

A' Marie knew that her father was right, but since she was a stubborn Skywalker, admitting it to herself and to her father was a totally different thing. Han Solo, Luke, and Lando stayed at his apartment and played Sabacc and became totally toasted. Luke in particular since he couldn't hold is liquor. Everything was funny to him. "Luke you are going to regret this; especially if your father gets a hold of you." Luke laughed and Han took him back to grandma's house also known as the safe house.

The next morning, Luke awoke with a horrible hangover, and a very bad headache. As he meditated, he felt his father's voice calling out to him.

"_Son, you never were one to hold your liquor. What did you drink?"_

"_Corellian champagne, it was Lando's private stock. It was actually quite good, but if I never see the stuff again it will be too soon."_

"_That stuff needs to come with a warning label, not to be consumed by Skywalkers."_

"_Oh? You've had some experience with it, tell me."_

"_No, I will not. See you later; come by the hotel, Lando has set up a breakfast for all of us."_

Luke took a hot shower and dressed, "Say Master Kenobi, why won't my father drink Corellian Champagne?"

"He's never told you?" Obi-Wan smiled mischievously.

"No, what happened?"

"Have a seat Luke and I'll tell you."

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker were invited to a large wedding feast after settling a dispute that worked in favor of not only the bride's family but for the entire monarchy. They wore their finest Jedi robes and were Queen's guests, after the wedding, Anakin sought permission to go peruse the gardens with one of the other guests, not realizing that she was queen's cousin. The young girl was about seventeen and he was sixteen; the drinking age for special occasions were rescinded for the reception and wedding. The queen's cousin had grabbed a bottle of Corellian champagne and two glasses and they went out to the gardens. Anakin at this point had never had any alcohol. When Anakin had drank his fill he was singing a song while making a wreath of flowers to place on the girl's head. The girl adored Anakin she thought him to be very attractive and yet innocent at the same time. They were chasing each other in the moonlight, playing.

Obi-Wan had very rarely seen this side of his padawan so carefree and seemingly enjoying himself. He was always so intense and serious. The queen's cousin wasn't aware of the Jedi rule of no attachments and had started to get romantic with him.

Anakin consuming the amount of alcohol had forgotten his duties for that split second and was responding to the girl's affections. It wasn't until Obi-Wan felt Anakin intense feelings and thoughts that he stopped the romantic interlude rather abruptly. Anakin had felt his Padawan braid being pulled and was roughly taken to their cabin and forced to take several cold showers.

"Dad, singing, weaving flowers, its no wonder he said that stuff should have a warning label on it." Luke laughed so hard until it hurt nearly falling off the sofa.

"He was so ashamed; I didn't really have the heart to punish him, besides it was kind of refreshing to see him so carefree, he was always so serious."

Luke smiled and nodded his head; yea his father was too serious until he came around his mother, Padmé. She balanced him, allowed him to let some of his guard down to be relaxed. Luke noted wryly in his past childhood that whenever he misbehaved and his mother wasn't nearby the discipline was always slightly harsher than when Padmé was just in the very next room. After leaving the safe house, Luke thanked the lady for her hospitality.

"Master Kenobi?"

"Don't be late Luke; we will see you two later." Reading the young man's intentions and wondering just what it was with the Skywalker boys and women.

Mara wrapped her arms around Luke, "How have you been?"

"Do you have your shields up? I have no desire to be discovered by our favorite Sith Lord, you know?"

Mara smiled sardonically and knew of course that Luke was right. Han Solo saw the young couple and rolled his eyes, "Great just what we need another Jedi in the family."

"Get a life, nerf-herder!" Mara yelled.

Han Solo entered the dining room and Anakin stood, "We are honored by your presence."

"Thank you, Lordship."

"Wait a minute, Han, you knew!"

"Knew what?"

"Knew that Anakin was playing as the Sith Lord Darth Vader?" Lando was still flabbergasted.

"He's always playing that, like I tried to tell you yesterday."

Han noted that A' Marie was sitting next to Anakin and he patted her head, "Hey squirt."

"Hi Han."

When Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the dining room, Anakin looked up and was wondering where Luke and Mara were.

"Oh, I thought they would be here by now." Kenobi smiled mischievously.

"Obi-Wan, where are Luke and Mara Jade?"

"Oh, Anakin leave them alone, they are fine."

Luke and Mara Jade walked in to the dining room, holding hands.

Anakin looked at the two blushing Jedi and rolled his eyes.

Prince Xizor had been stripped of his title, money, and honor. He would spend the rest of his days breaking rocks. The scandal rocked his family hold on Falleen and only by disowning him did they manage to hold on to their power. Without the leader of the Black Sun and his Vigos, the Black Sun began to set to never rise again.

Nute Gunray was still sentenced and convicted, but instead of sending him to Kessel, he was sent to serve as a financial expert to the poorer Republic planets. His family particularly his daughter though remained at his side. He also gained an unlikely ally in Anakin Skywalker, he would often shake his head in bewilderment, and he thought for sure that he would be sentenced to death. With his information being used by the Jedi and the senate, the corrupt leaders of the Corellian Engineering would be tried and convicted, the company would be required to either give several starships at no cost to the Republic or could be forced out of business. Anakin had many sets of schematics to offer up to the engineers and they were very excited by the new ship designs that once a new prototype was built, he had it brought to Naboo, so he could inspect it and run it. Needless to say Padmé wasn't particularly fond of this idea; her husband had spent nearly most of his time seemingly swimming in grease and oil.

_Author's Note:Thank you for all your kind reviews in the previous chapter. I really appreciate it.—Darth Gladiator45._


	12. Return to Normalcy

After spending a week on Bespin for a much needed vacation, the Jedi would be returning to the Temple. A' Marie had made some progress with her training and Anakin told her that she would soon be going to Ilum to make her first lightsaber. She at first protested saying she wanted to use the gem that Luke gave her. When Anakin explained that she was likely to lose her first few lightsabers, she should save the stone until she was older.

"So just how many did you misplace, Father? You must have made a lot of trips to Ilum if you lost as many as Master Kenobi says you did." A' Marie scoffed.

Padmé and Leia overheard the discussion and were secretly laughing.

"I've lost a lot less than the amount of times you've been turned over my knee in the past and soon to be in the future." A' Marie's eyes grew large and immediately apologize, "I'm sorry, I was just teasing." She back pedaled, trying desperately to get out of the situation.

"It isn't wise to tease a Jedi Master or a Father, young one. You can now go meditate."

A' Marie sighed deeply and stood to her feet and meandered off passing the kitchen, Leia gave her a chocolate brownie. "Thanks, Leia. You are the best sister I've got." A' Marie hugged her.

"I'm the only sister you've have, A' Marie."

"Yes and that's what makes you the best."

"So, Leia, can I have a brownie too? I'm the best nerf-herder next to your brother of course." Han Solo smiled.

"No arguing there, nerf-herder." Han opened his mouth expecting Leia to gently feed him; instead she shoved it in his mouth and stormed away.

"Princess, you are a hard egg to crack you know!"

"Oh, don't you have to go fix something on this flying scrap metal?"

"Hey!" Anakin and Han simultaneously yelled as both men were very proud of this ship and its capabilities.

Mara was meditating when she felt small arms wrap around her neck, "A' Marie."

"Why does father have to be so strict?"

"Oh, please, you have it easy compared to Luke, Leia, and myself. You even get off easier than Han."

"Yea, but I'm the youngest."

"True you are, however, the four of us have paved the road so you won't have so many obstacles in your way. If it had been me to drop in on that meeting, Master Skywalker would have not have stopped at turning me over his knee, he would have assigned me chores and extensive physical training. So, sorry sister, you aren't going to get any empathy here."

A' Marie sighed of course Mara was right.

"_A' Marie, you aren't meditating are you?"_

"_I'm just getting into position, father."_

A' Marie crossed her legs, placing her palms up and started the light breathing exercises.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Han?"

"What am I going to be doing now? I've lost my job at Corellian Engineering and though my arrest warrant has been cancelled it seems I'll be looking for work again."

"Mm, we shall see; as soon as we get back to the Jedi Temple, we might have use for your services."

"I don't work for free."

"We have civilians that work at the temple, who get a weekly stipend check, Solo."

"What do the civilians do?"

"Some work in accounting, janitorial, mechanical ship yards, seamstress, buyers, you name we've got it."

Han Solo was skeptical but it wouldn't hurt to hear the job proposals.

Once the Falcon landed, Padmé met up with Bail Organa and the senators, "Politicians." Anakin rolled his eyes along with Obi-Wan.

"What was that?" Padmé turned around and glared at her husband.

"Politicians, they keep our democracy alive and we love them." Anakin quickly recovered giving her his impish smile.

"Yes you better, Jedi Master." Padmé kissed her husband. "I'll catch up with you later, love you."

"Love you too, Angel."

"Get a room." A' Marie sighed she hated it when her parents made kissy face all the time, it was disgusting.

"If we didn't, A' Marie you wouldn't be here."

"Ugh! Too much information." A' Marie ran into the temple.

"A' Marie, don't go far we still have to report to the council."

"I just want to go to the gardens."

"We'll go later, come let's go to the council."

"Now? We just got back." A' Marie whined.

"You aren't whining are you? For that will not work on me. Get over here now."

Mara Jade saw A' Marie's body language indicate that she was getting read to throw down the proverbial gauntlet. "Han go distract her; she's going to be getting into some serious trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Look." A' Marie turned around and stomped her foot. "Suppose I don't want to, I'm just a little padawan I wasn't even allowed to join in the mission; Han had to baby-sit like I was some youngling of three."

"Blast, its too late."

"Your defiance is getting to be legendary A' Marie, don't make me come over there."

"No, wouldn't want to make Jedi Master Skywalker have to chase down his little padawan one who isn't allowed to get involved such a dangerous mission." A' Marie sarcastically retorted.

Han saw Anakin get a very dark look on his face and put his hands on his hips, "Uh-oh, the Sith Lord Stance."

"Back down, A' Marie, please, before it's too late." Mara Jade pleaded.

A' Marie saw her father's eyes change from the light blue to a dark gray blue, indicative of the level of his irritation.

"Do you dare to challenge me, A' Marie Skywalker?" Anakin slowly stated in a deep voice.

"Oh, but of course Lord Vader, not!" with that A' Marie ran using the Force to enhance her speed.

"She sure is a handful, isn't she?" Obi-Wan noted sarcastically.

"Yes, she's her father's daughter. Obi-Wan, why do they always run? Aren't they aware that we can always feel them through the Force and we know exactly where they are headed?"

A' Marie disappeared into the gardens and jumped into the largest tree. She truly hated going into the council room, Master Windu was always staring at her, intimidating her. Its ironic really when she thought about it, most people was intimidated by her father's presence both physically and in the Force. When she thought of her father's Force signature, it was calming and soothing, unless of course he was riled. Like he was right now, then it was tumultuous, like tsunami sized waves crashing against a shore. It was odd really that he was a powerful Jedi Master as he was, typically Jedi weren't allowed to show emotion only peace. But her father hadn't allowed his strong emotions to override his Jedi beliefs either. He was an enigma, not even Master Kenobi could fully understand her father and he had raised him. He baffled Master Yoda as well, that was some neat trick to be able to baffle the oldest Jedi Master in the Order. A' Marie lost in thought didn't feel her father's presence. Anakin merely sat beneath the tree with his hood up casually munching on an apple, he picked from the hydroponics gardens. He released his irritation of his daughter just moments ago, when he felt her to begin to meditate. It was good that she was able to do it without concentrating that took some talent. Anakin had fond memories of always being sent to go meditate. He hated meditating at A' Marie's age, he wanted to always be on the move. Fixing things, playing pranks, studying lightsaber forms, and irritating Madame Jocasta Nu, these were things he lived for when he was a padawan learner. He was the only padawan that was expelled from the archive when he was about fourteen. The incident is still on record, however, only Jedi Masters were allowed access. The discipline he had to go through had almost been worth it, though, he remembered smiling to himself. He had never seen Madame Jocasta so frantic in all his life. It was obvious that she never forgot the incident and glared at him whenever he entered the archive; he would just smile at her that same impish grin that Padmé adored. A' Marie finished meditating and looked down from the tree limb to see her father sitting at the foot of the tree with his knees bent and his hood over his head.

A' Marie sat there for the longest time, wondering what she should do next; obviously the Council meeting had already come and gone.

She tried to gauge her father's mood; he was still seemingly irritated from her blatant disobedience and defiance. She tried to ease herself down the tree without alerting her father, but knew it was futile. Nothing ever got past him. As she crept down the tree, she completed a force assisted jump and quickly ran to the exit.

"Young one, you must know that no matter where you go, I will always find you. So you can either stay, face me and your consequences or we can continue this charade of hide and seek. The choice is yours but choose wisely."

A' Marie was so tempted to continue running, but where could she go in all reality, she knew that her father was right. She sighed deeply and turned around and sat across from her father. He lowered his hood and A' Marie did the same; both of them stared at each other for a long time not saying anything. _"I apologize for my earlier behavior, its just I don't like Master Windu."_

"_Why not?"_

"_He's always staring at me, he scares me."_

"_Master Windu is pretty fierce I'll grant you that, but he means you no harm. Most people feel the same way about me and Master Tiin. Maybe it might do you some good to spend some time with Master Windu; you will find he is one of our best swordsmen, next to Yoda. He even has an apprentice, Padawan Keri; she's really sweet, I think she balances Master Windu."_

"_If I do schedule some time with Master Windu, will you rescind my punishment?"_

"_Always trying to negotiate aren't you, my young padawan?"_

"_Yes, master."_ A' Marie guiltily admitted.

"_It still doesn't excuse your behavior in the hanger bay, you must learn to face your fears and confront them. For fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering."_

"_Okay, master Yoda."_ A' Marie laughed.

"_I'm quite serious. Fear, anger, aggression, and hatred all lead to the dark side. You will need to learn this, it is essential."_

"_How can fear lead to anger? I never really understood that. When I'm afraid I just want to hide."_

"_Fear like anger is strong emotion, it eats up all of our resolve to do the right thing, we allow it to take over and when we become afraid we normally have two ways of dealing with it its referred to as the fight or flight syndrome. If we choose to fight, we are using our aggression to defeat the 'enemy', it's a vicious circle. Our fear feeds our anger and our aggression we want to destroy whatever it is that makes us fearful."_

"_But I don't ever want to hurt Master Windu."_

"_Yes, A' Marie I know. We as Jedi because of our abilities it is very important for us not to fall into the trap. The Force is our ally it is always there for us, the Jedi use the power for knowledge and defense, never to attack. The Sith teaches that the Force is something that is bent to their will, they do not consider it to be an ally they consider it to be a tool. The Dark Side is cold to the touch, using strong emotions such as passion, hatred, and anger is the only thing that feeds it."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_That is for another time; I do not wish to discuss it."_

A' Marie knew by her father's tone that there was no room for arguing here, he would tell her eventually in his own due time. A' Marie's discipline would include working with Master Windu and Padawan Keri if he approved it and she would have to give her own report to the Jedi Council, alone. With all the Jedi Masters listening including her father, she didn't like that one bit, but she wasn't about to argue about it, especially with the look her father gave her before she even started to complain. The morning came too early and she had a council meeting set for eight o'clock exactly. She truly hated early mornings it didn't help matters that both her father and mother were morning people. She took a shower and dressed. "Blast! Don't you two ever let up?" A' Marie noted as her father and mother were hugging and kissing.

"Watch your mouth, young one."

"Good morning, Ani would like some breakfast?" Padmé asked as hugged her daughter.

"Just a piece of fruit, the butterflies in my stomach is giving me a fit."

After eating, A' Marie and Anakin left for their meeting. "Padmé, do you need a lift?"

"No, I'm going to visit the gardens for a little while. Bail needs assistance working on a piece of legislation."

"See you later, Angel." Anakin kissed her goodbye.

A' Marie was walking slowly; she wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Come on, A' Marie we are going to be late. Stop dragging your feet."

Obi-Wan stepped off the lift and ran to Anakin, "Come on we are going to be late, and the last one there has to buy us lunch at Dex's!" That was all the motivation A' Marie needed she burst forward wrapping the Force around her and as the doors to the Jedi Council opened, she stepped on a patch of wax and slid right into the center of the room.

"Am I safe?" A' Marie laughed as she picked herself off the floor.

"Safe you are, on time at least one Skywalker is."

Obi-Wan and Anakin smiled as they entered the room, "Sorry we were late, masters."

"Learn from your padawan you should Master Skywalker, she's here on time."

After the bantering concluded, Mace Windu looked at the young girl, "Go ahead with your report, Padawan Skywalker."

"First I wish to apologize for not being here yesterday, I have no excuse. This is part of my discipline to have to stand in front of all you and give my report without my master in the center with me. It is intimidating to say the least."

"Padawan Skywalker, relax we were all younglings just like you, it is okay to be nervous, just don't allow your fear to cloud your judgment." Master Gallia consoled.

"Yes, Master Gallia." A' Marie was comforted by her words and was able to give her report without any further nervousness. She described being undercover, though it was exciting it was tiring too. The hardest part was to have to submit herself as a servant and to ask permission for every little thing, in a lot ways it was a humbling experience.

"Tell us what happened at the final meeting with Prince Xizor and his gang of Vigos." Master Oppo Rancisis asked.

A' Marie shot a look at her father, knowing he had set this up. Anakin returned the stern look, "Well answer the question." Master Windu demanded.

"Master Kenobi told me to remain in the safe house with Han Solo. I felt that I was being held back from an important part of the mission, that I would be needed. I directly disobeyed Master Kenobi and my father Master Skywalker and managed to sneak into the meeting via the heating ducts."

"You thought that you could help, Master Skywalker who has years of combat experience, has trained a youngling to a full Jedi Knight, and has defeated the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and has reconciled with Count Dooku and has completed many other tasks. You thought you could help him? Even without a lightsaber? How is it that you thought that, Padawan Skywalker?" Master Tiin scolded.

Unbidden tears started to form in A' Marie's dark blue eyes, "I don't know, I was being foolish and arrogant."

"Yes, you were. You put yourself in grave danger." Master Fitso noted.

"But then do we expect nothing less from Master Skywalker's offspring?" Master Kenobi questioned.

"Mm, right you are, Master Skywalker himself has done far more dangerous tasks other than fall out of heating duct vent and interrupt the ending of the Black Sun." Master Yoda agreed.

"His pranks were more dangerous that that, however that doesn't excuse your actions, Padawan Skywalker. You must learn to obey Master Skywalker, not only as your parent but as your mentor. He is there to guide you so that you learn from your mistakes, the Jedi aren't holding you back young one. We only give you challenges that will build your confidence; each challenge builds on each other. You cannot skip these steps or take steps that you only want to take, each one must be a learning experience or else you will never grow with the Force." Master Windu stated as kindly as possible.

"I understand, Masters." A' Marie bowed.

"Master Skywalker, stand with your padawan while we decided what discipline would best suit her."

The meeting room was silent while the Masters deliberated telepathically. A' Marie felt her father's hand on her right shoulder sending comforting feelings through the Force.

"Padawan Skywalker, it has been decided that you will work with Master Yoda and the Bear Clan in the mornings for the next three days so as to get a refresher course on humility, you will also work with Master Mace Windu and his padawan Keri on fencing from 1300 to 1500 hours also for the next three days. After this you will have a mission to Ilum with Master Skywalker to create your first lightsaber. This meeting is now adjourned, May the Force Be with you."

_Author's Note:Sorry for the delay, my constant readers, writer's block can be such an inconvenience. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. DarthGladiator45.  
_


	13. Padawan Challenges

A' Marie was relieved that the meeting had ended, _"Father?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_Now that the council has made its decision I am I going to be punished by you too?"_

"_No. I've already taken care of that while we were in Bespin. We need to go to the archive and I believe you have some computer skills to study."_

"_Yes, father." _A' Marie sighed.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't think Madame Jocasta likes me."_

"_She doesn't like anyone except Master Yoda."_

Anakin and A' Marie went to the archive and Madame Jocasta approached them both.

"Good afternoon, Madame Jocasta." Anakin greeted warmly.

"Good afternoon, Master Skywalker, what do you need?"

"A' Marie needs to access the computer lab to work on her programming project and I'm going into the Master section."

"Just make sure you do not cause any trouble, Master Skywalker and that your padawan remains silent and doesn't go into any restricted areas on the mainframe." Madame Jocasta scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." Anakin bowed at the waist as did A' Marie.

"_A' Marie, please do not misbehave okay?"_

"_Yes, master."_

A' Marie went into the computer lab and Padawan Brandon was typing up a report.

"Hey Brandon!"

"Good to see you, Ani; in trouble again?"

"No, are you?"

"Always, didn't you know?" Brandon smiled impishly. He was an attractive boy with dark curly hair and the prettiest hazel eyes that turned colors according to his mood.

A' Marie pulled up her project and started working, "So Ani, when will you be getting your lightsaber?"

"Within a week or so, Master Skywalker and I are going to Ilum."

"You are so lucky."

"In what way?"

"Your father is your master, not to mention that he saved us from Darth Sidious."

"He might be my father but he doesn't allow me to get away with much." A' Marie sighed.

Brandon noted the wistfulness in A' Marie's voice and in her facial expression.

"I have a question and I'll understand if you don't want to answer."

"Go ahead."

"I've heard he uses an archaic form of discipline is it true?"

"What do you mean?"

Brandon leaned closer to A' Marie and whispered in her ear, "He spanks you doesn't he?"

"Yes and I hate it! I can't even heal myself afterwards; he puts a block on me."

Brandon smiled gently, "Hey, you know I can slice into the master section of the archive and I've found a rather interesting file."

"Really?" A' Marie asked excited.

"Yea, but we have to be very careful. We could get into big trouble with this."

"Let's do it." A' Marie smiled.

"Keep a look out for Madame Nosy."

"Sure thing."

Brandon sliced into the secret files grabbing the one called Anakin Skywalker it was loaded with all sorts of mischief and pranks. "Ani, come. This is it."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Madame Jocasta Nu, and Master Yoda were in the library archive, they were discussing what to do about Anakin's latest prank about making all the planets disappear in the planetarium. Anakin was a fourteen year old padawan, who was shown to be grinning mischievously until Master Yoda sentenced him.

"Padawan Anakin Skywalker, work with Madame Jocasta reloading the missing planetary systems into the archive, manually."

"Master Yoda that will take years!"

"Do it in a week you will."

"Master Yoda, this boy needs more discipline than that! If he had pulled this stunt when I was a padawan learner he would have been given some physical discipline as well."

"Recommend an archaic form of discipline you do?"

"Yes, these pranks must come to an end. Other forms of punishment have done nothing but encourage him."

Anakin began to plead, "Master Kenobi, please don't. I won't ever do it again, I promise. You can't possible consider what Madame Jocasta is suggesting."

"Padawan, I hate to say it but she's right. You've gone too far this time."

"No, please. This isn't fair, I won't submit." Anakin whined as his voice cracked.

"I'll meet you in our quarters, my young apprentice."

"No! I refuse; you will not do this to me!" Anakin yelled vehemently.

"Now I see where I get my temper from." A' Marie noted.

A dark stern look came across the master's face and before Anakin could react he was taken over the desk and Master Yoda stood the on the youngster's back holding him down. The screen went completely blank.

"What the?" Brandon wondered how this had happened, he saw the image before.

Anakin was looking in his files and found that someone had managed to download his discipline file to another computer. Someone had sliced into his file and that same person was in the computer lab.

A' Marie felt her father's familiar presence coming to the computer lab.

"Brandon, we must leave, now!"

"Why?"

"My father is on his way here!"

Brandon grabbed A' Marie's hand and they escaped the computer lab and went to one of the secret tunnels underneath the temple. They were escape hatches to different parts of Coruscant.

"A' Marie?" Anakin called finding the computer illegally sliced open to the master Jedi sources. Who ever had done this was pretty smart, but not smart enough. They must have left in a hurry. "Master Skywalker, what is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know; someone sliced into the Jedi Master mainframe and was looking at my file."

"You daughter was in here with Padawan Brandon. Your offspring are nothing but trouble."

"A' Marie didn't do this, Madame Jocasta. I'm certain of it; her skills do not include slicing or computer viruses."

"Well that's one gift I'm glad she didn't attain from your vast resources, Master Skywalker." Madame Jocasta noted with sarcasm.

Anakin really disliked this woman and her arrogance; he released his frustration into the Force and sighed deeply.

"Maybe she needs the same lesson you were taught as a padawan." Madame Jocasta stated coldly.

"Just maybe so do you, Madame Jocasta. You are always so ready to condemn me, my children, and even Mara Jade wasn't immune to your taunts and jeers."

"You dare to this day still talk back to your elders, Master Skywalker?"

"Madame Jocasta you might be our lead archivist and have vast wisdom at your disposal. I still outrank you as a Jedi Master and as a Jedi Council Member."

Madame Jocasta glared at Anakin and he returned the favor, lowering the temperature around him, "Anger is not the Jedi way." Madame haughtily replied.

"Neither is jealousy or arrogance."

It was a standoff between the Chosen One and the archivist, Yoda felt the tension between the two. "Stop you two must, drawing a crowd of younglings you are." Yoda admonished.

Anakin broke the stare down and sent his anger into the Force and temperature resumed. Madame Jocasta left the computer lab and went to her quarters; she just about had enough of the Chosen One.

A' Marie followed Brandon, who soon became lost, but wouldn't admit it.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"No, I'm not."

A' Marie knew that Brandon was afraid of admitting his wrongdoing.

"We must get help, Brandon. I'm calling my father."

"NO! He'll tell Master Fisto! Don't you dare!"

"Its better to face the consequences now, then get into deeper later." A' Marie argued.

"Then you go! Call daddy, see if I care. I'll just tell him it was all your idea."

"That would be lying! My father has zero tolerance to liars."

"That's not my problem." Brandon continued forward leaving A' Marie undecided for all of five seconds, she pulled the Force around her and stopped Brandon in his tracks he stumbled and fell forward. "Father!" A' Marie yelled so clearly and loudly through the Force that it startled Anakin and he sought A' Marie's Force signature and pulled open the secret compartment and followed it to see his daughter and Padawan Brandon using the Force to shove each other around. Through the Force, Anakin tossed a virtual blanket over their abilities and it stopped them cold.

"Enough! Come!" Anakin ordered as he grabbed both padawans by their respective braids. Brandon was immediately taken to Master Fisto and he was very disappointed and A' Marie though she didn't slice into the Master's mainframe she had to meditate on her actions. In all things considered she realized how light her discipline was, it could have been far worse.

Ta' a Chume, Queen Mother of Hapes was greatly distressed and the young servant girl was the brunt of her Queen's displeasure. She didn't know that the Queen mother greatly distrusted the Jedi and their sorcerous powers. The young girl could telekinetically lift trays, bowls, and regular everyday items. It was because of this that the girl felt her Queen's displeasure many times. While other servants had freedom, were well paid in their service, this girl was denied the most basic of human needs. Her room was in the attic of the palace, which became very cold in the winter and very hot in the summer. Her dress was made of rough woolen material, whereas the other servants had fine attire both for on and off duty, when she wasn't working, she was asleep or sometimes sneaking fresh fruit from the multiple trees. Often times she was caught by the head chef and taken before the Queen mother to be given a beating. Prince Isolder felt for the young servant and when the child returned to her quarters barely able to move, he finally needed to stop this, he didn't know how, as he didn't have any real authority in the matriarchal society, but there had had to be a way.

Unknown to Prince Isolder, the young girl was his illegitimate sister and a bane to the Queen Mother. Her husband had cheated on her producing this child, the woman was banished from Hapes along with her husband after the child was born. Ta'a had told the woman that the baby had died in child birth.

Prince Isolder wasn't quite sure but he was even fairly certain that his own mother was behind many of his personal tragedies. He couldn't ask his investigators to look into the matter, because if word escaped it could cause a major controversy. He knew of only one person that he could notify and that was his good friend Bail Organa, he knew that he was friends with the Jedi and this would be handled discreetly. Prince Isolder took a leave of absence and flew to Alderaan to see assistance from Bail. Bail Organa agreed to meet the young man. After discussing the situation and the possible involvement of the Queen Mother's treachery, he recommended the Jedi.

"That's going to be tricky, Bail. My mother doesn't trust the Jedi at all; in fact she despises anyone having what she has deemed to be evil, sorcerous powers."

"There's a young Jedi that has just about completed her trials, her name is Leia Skywalker, daughter of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker? I've heard of him, even met him when I was a kid, he was the Hero with No Fear and his mentor was the General Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator."

"Yes that's right. I'm glad you remember your history."

"I loved learning about the Jedi and their prowess in battle, I particularly enjoyed studying about Anakin Skywalker's battle plans. They were the most dramatic and exciting, whenever the Kenobi and Skywalker team worked together; the battle was guaranteed to win. Leia is Anakin's daughter; I bet she's quite a character."

"She is and very opinionated, she's a bit like Padmé but has her father's temper. Anakin was very stern with her and wouldn't even allow the poor girl to date until she was practically an adult. Not that many boys were willing to go through the gauntlet of Anakin's questions."

"I can imagine, I hear he is quite formidable when he wants to be."

"Yes, but he also has a heart of solid gold, Prince Isolder. Once you become his friend, you will be for life."

"So do you think that Jedi Skywalker will be able to investigate this?"

"I don't know, all I can do is ask, why don't you come with me? That way I can introduce you to both Anakin and Padmé."

"I would love to, it's not like I'm going to be missed."

The week with the younglings and with working with Keri and Master Windu went quickly, A' Marie and Keri became fast friends and even had a slumber party spent at A' Marie's apartment. The two girls were giggling late into night each of them mimicking their master's **idiosyncrasies. **

**Anakin returned after playing Sabacc with Han Solo and winning the small bottle of exclusive Corellian Whisky. "Good night, ladies." Anakin knocked on the door before opening it to find A' Marie's blanket scattered on the floor and the two girls talking incessantly.**

**"Time for bed ladies."**

**"Oh, come on Dad, just a little while longer?" A' Marie pleaded.**

**"No, sorry; it's late as it is."**

**"Okay, he's right Keri."**

**They cleaned up and after brushing their teeth went into the living room to say goodnight.**

**"Sweet dreams, padawans."**

**"Ani, you awake?"**

**"Yea?"**

**"Is it true that Master Skywalker curses in Huttese?"**

**"Yes, he has an outer rim accent when he does it, its actually pretty funny."**

Anakin could have sworn he sent his daughter and young Keri to bed, but he still heard them giggling softly.

"_A' Marie, go to sleep, don't make me come in there."_ Anakin sent a warning telepathically.

Things quieted down for all of five minutes and returned to hear the young girls giggling once again. Anakin grabbed his cloak put the hood over his head and opened the door sternly glaring at the two girls who froze when they saw a figure in black standing in the doorway.

"Good night, Master Skywalker." Keri fearfully stated as she saw the fierce Jedi Master glaring at her.

"Good night, father. Keri and I are going to sleep."

"It would be most wise for you to do so, as if I have to come in here a second time the consequences will be most dire." Anakin warned them in a low deep voice.

Anakin shut the door and the two girls hugged each other good night and went to sleep.

Early morning came too soon as it always did when A' Marie was up late, she and Keri cleaned the room and after dressing they joined Anakin in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Sorry Master Skywalker about last night." Keri whispered trying to gauge his mood.

"All is forgiven, Keri." Anakin hugged the young padawan and his daughter as well. After eating Keri hugged A' Marie goodbye and told her good luck in getting a good lightsaber.

"Thanks, Keri."

After packing winter gear and the Jedi flier, Master Skywalker and Padawan Skywalker departed for Ilum. A' Marie meditated before she worked on the metal pieces of her lightsaber; she hoped that it would be like her father's. He had already briefed her on the trial itself; she would be entering the temple alone. She even might have a vision. That part scared her; she hoped it would be a good vision nothing like she saw when she was being tested by the council. Her father of the Dark Side, fierce yellow eyes and consumed with anger.

After setting up camp on Ilum and sleeping the first night, A' Marie was sent forth into the temple. Anakin meditated after stoking the fires, A' Marie heard the Force whisper around her; the whispers were of promises of wisdom. She heard a light calling through the Force it was strange the pull was leading her deeper into the caverns. She found one unique crystal and though Ilum was mostly for building green or blue blades, she found one that was shining its brilliance like a fire. She had to climb several stories to get to it and carefully and gently pull it out of the rock formation. The stone itself was beautiful; it wouldn't need any shaping it would fit perfectly in her lightsaber hilt. She removed her pack and started a small fire as she assembled the lightsaber.

She saw a figure approach her; he was covered in a black suit with a matching helmet. It was strange but she wasn't scared, even when he sat across from her. The breathing was methodical and though it filled the cavern, she felt a small glimmer of light in his darkness. "You aren't frightened of me, young one?"

"No, father I am not. There is still good in you. You sacrificed your life in order to save your family and loved ones. Fear of loss is what drove you to the dark side and enslaved you. I love you. Love can even ignite the stars."

"What are you afraid of young one?"

"I'm afraid of being alone."

"Even with the Force as your ally you will never be alone."

"Maybe, but I certainly don't want to find out either."

She completed putting together the lightsaber and she smiled.

"It is finished."

"You are on your way, young Jedi." The Dark Lord of the Sith disappeared, leaving a smooth rock in his absence. A' Marie picked up the rock and felt the darkness being banished from it only leaving the brightness of the light. A' Marie turned on the lightsaber and a brilliant violet illuminating the way out. She smiled, she thought only blue and green blades were produced here.

Anakin turned to find his young daughter skipping out of the temple, she was so happy.

"So let me see."

A' Marie handed the lightsaber to her father, "Most unusual, A' Marie you have found a rare amethyst stone only one grows every century."

"I had to climb to get to it. I had a vision."

Anakin listened intently and she handed him the rock.

"Where did you get this?"

"Darth Vader left it after my vision ended. It was very strange, I wasn't afraid of him and I knew it was you in that suit."

Anakin sighed, "I lost this several years ago; Obi-Wan had given it to me when I passed my lightsaber trial and as a life day present."

"Father, I think I have a weird gift."

"What's that, my young apprentice?"

"Whenever I touch something that someone has held, I feel their presence still on it strange isn't it?"

"It leaves a psychic imprint and you can sense that?"

"Yes. I can sense their intentions, their feelings, even sometimes I can pick up their thoughts."

"It is strange, A' Marie, but not unheard of either."

_Author's Note:Hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took some time to complete it the way I wanted. Reviews of constructive criticism are always welcome. DarthGladiator45_


	14. Tragedy on Hapes

_Author's Note:Warning! This chapter is very dark and particularly gruesome, so if violence bothers you do not read this chapter and email me and I will give you the PG version of it. DarthGladiator45_

On Hapes, the servant girl Delaney awoke early as she often did to complete the chores that were assigned. Prior to be being broken not only emotionally but physically as well, she used to rebel against the heavy work loads, only one person showed her any kindness, which was Prince Isolder, she couldn't understand but she felt drawn to him. He was strong and though he was very tall and powerfully built he was very gentle and compassionate. He was too busy with his own tragedies that seemed to befall him constantly. He was the only one that didn't look down on her; while everyone else took their frustrations out on the poor nine year old. The Queen Mother particularly seemed to hate her as well, more than anyone. Delaney tried so hard to please her, but always failed. Each attempt always left her more broken than before. Soon she stopped trying and remained silent and kept her secret powers to herself. Delaney didn't know how she could do it but she could move things with her mind and sometimes she could read intent in others. The last always seemed to save her from increasing the brutality of her beatings. One time she was serving Queen Mother a glass of red wine in the throne room, it was on a silver tray and she managed to catch a thought of one of the other servants who wanted to trip her so she would spill the red wine all over the Queen Mother's new ivory gown. She instead dropped the tray on the ground and watched as the glass shattered and the wine stained the flagstones on the floor. She was of course beaten for her clumsiness, but it could have been far worse if she ruined the Queen Mother's new gown. She tried to remember this as she felt the lead butler apply his whip to her back. Later she was sent to scrub the floor on her hands and knees, while the Queen Mother continued to berate her publicly.

Delaney hated the Queen Mother with a passion, the amount of hate she had for her was very intense and powerful. The intense power she felt sometimes scared her and she heard whisperings of the Dark Side of the Force, telling her to murder the Queen and take her place on the throne, make those who increased her suffering, pay the price in full. Delaney was plagued with nightmares and her fear was a constant companion. She heard stories of the Jedi and her favorite Jedi was Anakin Skywalker, she had an old newspaper clipping of his exploits and it included a picture of him. "The Hero with No Fear," read the moniker. After she finished scrubbing the floor and the Queen Mother beckoned her forward. "Yes, your highness?" Delaney knelt and before she could react she was backhanded and the soldiers were ordered to take her to the dungeon.

"Please Queen Mother I'm so sorry."

"I'll deal with you later."

Delaney's tears were falling though she didn't cry aloud as the rough hands of the guards pushed her into the cell, she landed on her stomach. She crawled onto the mat, curling up in a fetal position; she suffered as the Dark Side continued its taunts of how she wasn't strong enough that she would always be weak and not ever good enough. The voice was the same as the Queen Mother's when she became shrill. The temperature plunged in the dungeon as Delaney's despair increased. The last bit of her humanity seemed to disappear as the Dark Side filled her and her agitation increased. The passage of time continued to pass as it always did, but Delaney was hardly aware of it. She only noted the times she received moldy bread and water and when the Queen Mother saw to her daily beatings.

Prince Isolder and Bail Organa agreed to meet with Jedi Leia Skywalker and Master Gallia at 500 Republica in Padmé's apartment. Padmé listened with great empathy as Prince Isolder told his tale and how he suspected that his own mother, the Queen was behind the tragedies. Leia felt great empathy also especially when he described the situation with the servant girl who was often the brunt of his mother's displeasure.

"Do you think you'll be able to investigate this matter discreetly?" Prince Isolder asked.

"I'll have to notify the Jedi Council but I don't believe it will be a problem."

The Queen Mother entered the dungeon noting the below frigid temperatures. The political dissidents were complaining but when she passed by their prison cells, they became unusually silent. The bars on the doors were frosted with ice and when she entered the room to give the girl a beating. What she saw in the gloomily lit cell frightened the Queen Mother. Delaney was curled up in a fetal position; however, that wasn't what frightened the Queen Mother. The table was literally bent in half, the solid iron bars on the windows were shattered, and when Delaney looked at the Queen Mother with yellow red tinged eyes with absolute pure hatred seeming to envelop around her.

The Queen Mother started to back up in an attempt to leave the cell; she found that she was unable to move. Delaney came to her feet despite the great pain she was in from the harsh beating she already endured, but somehow the pain gave her the necessary fuel to carry forward. "Your highness, come to give me another lesson in blind obedience?"

Queen Mother didn't reply as her fear of this child began to consume her thoughts.

"I used to adore you Queen Mother even when you did have me whipped mercilessly, I used to think that it was for my own good. That if I learned to be good like you wanted, that I would get treated better. But that wasn't your way was it? You could never love me or even treat me like the other servants; no I was never good enough. You know the words hurt more than any lash I received from the whip. The deprivation of food, warmth, clothing, even a nice blanket to keep the chills away, I never received these things from you. Just a beating and gruel was all I was allowed to receive; it's ironic that even after all I've suffered from your hands, I still love you." The Queen Mother tried to leave she was so desperate, but she was frozen. Delaney heard the loud whispers of the Dark Side of the Force and raised her hands, brilliant blue lightning shot forth, the Queen Mother tried to scream, but her throat was constricting as the blue lightning was pumped through her body, electrifying her skeleton. Delaney smiled most evilly as the Queen Mother's heart burst and blood poured forth from her mouth. Delaney grabbed a black cloak on the way out of the dungeon and escaped into the woods.

The next morning several messages went out including to Prince Isolder that the Queen Mother had been brutally murdered. The Jedi Council met with Jedi Knight Leia Skywalker to discuss the situation.

"Leia shouldn't go alone, if what they are saying is true, Jedi Knight Whie Malreaux, should also go as a Dark Side expert, particularly if it does involve a nine year old child. He was a great asset when we went to Vjun and found the Dark Side Children there." Anakin said.

"I agree." Master Mundi stated.

"That will work, Knight Malreaux has just returned from Agri-Corps to see how the Vjun children are doing."

"I also think that Han Solo should accompany the two Jedi, it will seem less conspicuous."

Leia rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. _"Thanks a lot Dad; we really don't need a male chauvinistic nerf-herder around."_

"_You will do as the Council directs, Leia. We tell you how to proceed with the mission and you are to follow our guidance. Wasn't this lesson reinforced to you years ago, young one? Or would you prefer a refresher course?"_

Leia looked at her father incredulously, _"You're kidding me right? I'm nearly twenty years old, Father."_

"_It matters not, young one. If you are old enough to be defiant then you are young enough to be turned over my knee."_

"_This is incredible; I suppose that if I ever become a Jedi Master you'll be saying the same thing?"_

Anakin grinned mischievously. Leia rolled her eyes and once the parameters were set for the mission, the meeting was adjourned.

Meanwhile, A' Marie was practicing her dives and swimming her laps, Brandon had avoided her for awhile, still angry with her for ratting them out. Master Fitso had made him clean the pool for three straight weeks. After swimming lessons, she found Keri on her way to the outside gardens.

"Hey, how have you been?"

"Good, just finished up with dive class; getting ready to go upstairs to change."

"Meet me in the gardens, near the large oak."

"See you later Keri."

"Bye Ani!"

A' Marie ran to the apartment and after changing she went to the gardens. Keri was hanging upside down swaying back n' forth. A' Marie Force leapt into the tree and pulled herself up on the strong branch.

"So, how's your Master?" Keri giggled.

"The same, he never changes; just as strict as ever!"

"Yea, Master Windu is too, do you suppose they give each other pointers on raising us Jedi Padawans to Knights?"

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"Oh, here comes Brandon, isn't he cute?"

"Yea for a nerf-herder."

"You don't like him?"

"He's all right, but I think he's still mad at me for getting him into trouble with Master Fisto."

Leia went into the garden to meet with Whie to discuss their mission together.

"There's my sister."

"She's so nice, and pretty."

"Yea, but she's got at temper and don't even get her started on politics. Its funny how Leia and I take after our Father and Luke looks like dad but is more like mom in his temperament. It takes a lot to really get him mad."

When Seccah found out about Ta'a Chume's murder, funeral arrangements were made as the search for the servant was increased. Prince Isolder notified his aunt that he would be coming home with some people to help with the investigation.

"All I have to say Prince Isolder is that this 'help' better not be Jedi. Your mother wouldn't tolerate it and neither will I."

Prince Isolder didn't say anything further. After everything was set, he led the Millennium Falcon to his home planet. Seccah distrusted the Jedi even more than Queen Mother did. Her people didn't need any outside interference anyway. This girl would be no match for her security personnel in any case. Pride often goes before the fall and unfortunately Seccah was overly confident.

Delaney remained hidden in the woods only coming out at night to take fresh fruit from the gardens. It was a matter of survival that she remains near the palace grounds. She heard security talking about her and the Queen Mother's murder.

"How can a nine year old do so much? Have you ever seen Delaney?"

"Yea, I know she's scrawny, seriously malnourished, and I've never understood why the Queen Mother was so abusive. The other servants were rarely treated badly."

Leia, Whie, and Han Solo disembarked at the palace private landing pad. Leia and Whie both were dressed as civilians and their lightsabers were well hidden from casual observers. "I'm surprised your father let you go, Leia."

"Yea, me too; He's too damn protective."

"He just wants you to be safe, princess."

Leia rolled her eyes at Han and sighed deeply, "You are always taking his side, Han Solo."

Seccah greeted the visitors with a barely concealed hatred while she smiled pleasantly at them. "We have made arrangements for you here in the Palace."

"We appreciate your hospitality, Your Highness." Leia bowed reverently.

"My servants will take you to your rooms and afterwards we will have tea."

"That sounds delightful, thank you." Leia replied.

Prince Isolder was amazed by the grace and the natural beauty of Leia; it was obvious that she took after her mother Padmé. She was so beautiful. Leia could feel Prince Isolder's infatuation for her.

Though, Leia was flattered, there was another that she adored far more, despite the fact he was a big nerf-herder. Han Solo wasn't really used to opulence and obvious demonstrations of wealth, he liked things simple and uncomplicated like the dinners he had with the Skywalker's while growing up, the dinners were always warm and funny. Han Solo like Anakin despised political games and maneuvering, neither of them really understood the finer arts of diplomacy. Their idea of diplomacy was lightsabers blazing and shots being fired, then talking.

"Tea will be served in a couple hours, Leia would you like to join me for a walk in the gardens? They are quite lovely."

"Perhaps later, I'd like to get settled in first, it's been a long trip."

"Certainly I understand, perhaps later then."

Leia could sense Han Solo's intense jealousy; she really had to be careful with this.

"Oh, Leia would you like to join me in our gardens so I can seduce you properly without any interference from that Solo guy?" Han mocked Prince Isolder after he left.

Leia rolled her eyes at nerf-herder's antics.

Prince Isolder found his Aunt Seccah surrounded by the servants, she sent them away and he sat on the chaise.

"Are our visitors settling in then?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you listen to me Prince Isolder? I told you that I don't want Jedi here!"

"They are here to investigate and to find Delaney only a Jedi can find another Force-user."

"Our men will find her and she will be put to death for murdering the Queen Mother!"

"You would sink so low to put a child to death? Maybe the Jedi can help her; we have to let them try."

"I do not have to let them try anything, this is your business Prince Isolder and you will not gain any assistance from me."

Whie Malreaux sat on the balcony and meditated on the situation, he could sense Delaney's cold presence on the edge of the forest and she was still hiding from the guards. Leia could sense an unusual amount of hatred from Seccah and her handmaidens. To the average person, they couldn't sense anything wrong or how unpleasant the palace really was, it was well hidden but there nonetheless.

Leia sighed, "I'm not looking forward to the tea this afternoon, Whie."

"Mm, keep your focus on the here and now, Leia. The Force will guide you."

Seccah had her chef put a special herb into Leia's tea to incapacitate her, no permanent damage would be inflicted, and she would merely be put to sleep as would Whie.

Han Solo was not invited to the tea and he would remain with the ship.

Prince Isolder went to the guest quarters to see Leia and Whie ready for tea. Han Solo returned to the Falcon to do some maintenance. After the pleasantries were exchanged, Leia took a sip of her tea and almost immediately collapsed; Whie ignited his lightsaber but also collapsed.

"Take them to the dungeon and get that Han Solo character out of here!"

"Aunt Seccah, what have you done? You've brought the down the Jedi on our heads! Do you have any idea who Leia's father is?"

"I don't care, probably some little guy with his nose in a book."

"You are so wrong!"

"Take Prince Isolder to his quarters and do not allow him to leave, he is now under house arrest."

Han Solo saw a group of soldiers heading his way. "Where are Leia and Whie?"

"It is time for you to go, pilot, and leave while you still can."

"I ain't leaving without Leia and Whie."

"Yes you are, Solo." The head guard pointed the gun at him.

"Fine but you people are going to regret this, trust me on that." Han Solo boarded the Falcon.

_Author's Note:Stay tuned to find out what happens next . . . Thank you for all your kind reviews and I hope you are continuing to enjoy this story. Darth Gladiator45_


	15. Jedi Masters shall not know despair

Han Solo boarded the Falcon and took off from Hapes under great duress, he knew that once word reached Anakin, that the Jedi Master would be none too amused to find his daughter kidnapped. After sending an urgent message to Old Folks Home, Han was sent to Kashyyyk so they could meet on a friendly planet to plan their rescue effort.

A' Marie could sense something was terribly wrong with her father. She knew that he was protecting her from some terrible event that had occurred. A' Marie gently broached the subject and all she received for her efforts was a dark glare and a menacing look. For the first time she sensed real fear and anger, she decided at that moment not to even breathe and excused herself to her room. He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. Luke found out through Obi-Wan that his sister had been kidnapped and he wondered if his youngest sister knew, no doubt dear old dad was keeping it from her to protect her. But if their father was sent on the mission, then A' Marie would have to know wouldn't she?

Luke went to his fathers' apartment sensing his father in a deep meditation and an inordinate amount of anxiety emanating from A' Marie. Luke knocked gently and opened the door. The bright light of Luke's presence jarred Anakin out of his meditation he stood and looked at his son. Luke didn't say anything as the two looked at each other; Luke sensed fear and anger in his father. But he wasn't going to look away; he knew that he was challenging his father, while most wouldn't dare go so far when he was in this frame of mind.

"Son, I do not require your assistance at this time. Please leave." Anakin ordered and not too gently either.

"No." Luke simply stated in defiance.

The temperature plunged to record lows and Luke could see his breath coming out in little puffs as he pulled his black cloak around him.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn, my boy." Anakin warned ominously.

"Stubbornness is a Skywalker trait, you've said so yourself. If you think for a moment that I'm going to let you wallow in self-pity because Leia was kidnapped you have become seriously delusional."

"Wallow in self-pity! You have some nerve to talk back to me!"

"Yes, but I'm the only one brave enough to do it, beside another Jedi Master."

"I am only going to say this once, Luke. Leave I will come to you when I need your help."

"You need my help right now! Leia is my sister too! However, she is not the little girl you think she is she's nearly twenty years old! Weren't you fighting in the Clone Wars at her age? She is smart and is very strong in the Force, we will find her. Don't tell me you doubt her resourcefulness, Father. She's got your blood flowing through her veins just like I do." Luke argued emphatically.

Anakin glared at his son though the words ran true in the Force and in his heart oh how did his son become so wise and daring? Anakin allowed a few tears to roll down his face and Luke embraced him as the fear dissipated and with it the anger, Luke was right.

"_Of course I'm right_." Luke retorted as a sardonic smile came across his face.

"_Just like your mother, argumentative as the day is long_."

Luke laughed and watched as his father rolled his eyes and smile that infamous impish grin. A' Marie tested her bond with her father and found that he was warmer to touch and even heard his call_, "A' Marie, come we have something that needs to be discussed."_

"_Yes, father."_

The tension in the living room was negligible, the air temperature was warmer and A' Marie didn't feel the dark waves of emotions that were exuding from her father just hours ago. "Come here A' Marie." Luke sat on the sofa and patted his knee. She jumped into his lap and gave him a hug. Anakin watched the sweet moment before he sat across from them. A' Marie took her father's right hand into her own and fiddled with the silver clasps on the gauntlet. "Its okay, we'll get her back. Leia is very cunning and wise, just like you." A' Marie sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. Anakin picked up his youngest daughter and held her tightly sending waves upon waves of love and affection.

A' Marie knew that her father had always felt things very deeply, perhaps more than he should as Jedi Master, but his love was his greatest strength.

Jedi Leia Skywalker awoke in a darkened prison cell her head was thumping and it was frigid and damp in the dungeon. "Whie?" Leia called gently. She could barely see, though she sensed Whie's presence in the Force. He appeared to still be sleeping.

Prince Isolder was infuriated how could his Aunt Seccah do this? If he what he knew of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker was in anyway partially accurate, she would regret deeply of holding his daughter ransom.

Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker went to the council with a clear conscience and the despair he felt moments before had been dissipated into the Force, attachments at one time may have been forbidden, but for the Chosen One it was a necessity. His love of family saved him from the Dark Side for over twenty years now. His family centered him and gave him peace; a peace that had been a long time coming. Angel, his adoring wife, Padmé saved him from the darkness that had begun to prevail. Qui-Gon also had a hand in it when he sent Anakin twenty years in to the future, to change not only his fate of losing everyone, but saving the galaxy from further ruin. A' Marie was sent to the archives to study Hapes Consortium and Kashyyyk. She muttered something about always having to miss out on the fun and went to obey her father. Sometimes it just didn't pay to agitate a Jedi master or a father for that matter.

"_You are correct, young one."_ Anakin smiled at his youngest daughter.

"_Thanks, Dad. Please stop reading my mind."_ A' Marie responded with a roll of her bright blue eyes.

Anakin entered the council room the mood was somber and quiet. Anakin took his seat in the large orange chair and sighed.

"Master Skywalker, what is your plan of action?"

"I've sent Han Solo to Kashyyyk which is in the neighborhood of Hapes. We can develop a plan of rescue from there. We can also locate this young girl Delaney as well, since she is responsible for the Queen Mother's death."

"How do you plan to capture the young girl?"

Anakin didn't know how to answer that and Obi-Wan sensing his old padawans struggle answered for him, "Oh, you know, the Skywalker & Kenobi team we sometimes just let the Force guide us."

"You mean you plan to fly by the seat of your pants?" Master Gallia mused.

"Pretty much." Obi-Wan smiled.

The meeting ended and Anakin thanked Obi-Wan as he patted his master on the back. "I owe you one, Obi-Wan."

A' Marie researched the planet of the Wookies and was amazed to find that they built their towns in the trees and their trees looked to be the best for climbing. She desperately hoped she was going on this mission.

Madame Jocasta saw the young troublemaker researching in a nearby terminal, "You better not plan any more trouble in the archive, Padawan Skywalker. Or I will see that you get expelled permanently."

"Madame Jocasta, no insult really intended, but don't you have anything better to do other than harass padawans and prevent them for researching for their missions?"

"You are an impertinent youngling; you need harsh lessons in obedience and respect."

"In my experience respect is earned not given."

"Leave! I will report your disobedience to the council and I pray they do something to curb your attitude young lady."

"I'm not the only one with an attitude! You hate me and you want to chase my entire family from the Jedi Order. It ain't gonna happen, no matter what you do!" A' Marie gathered her data pads and ran out of the archive to the temple gardens.

Madame Jocasta approached Master Yoda, "I must speak with you Master Yoda, privately." She noted as Master Skywalker and Kenobi were with the wizened Jedi to discuss the current situation.

"Continue without me, you can?"

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Excuse us, then." Master Yoda and Madame Jocasta went to another room.

"Padawan A' Marie Skywalker needs a harsh lesson; her impertinence is getting out of hand."

"Discuss this you should with Master Skywalker, strict with her he is."

"Not nearly enough, she talks back and is disrespectful to her elders."

"Madame Jocasta, A' Marie is Master Skywalker's padawan and his responsibility, if she needs to be taught a harsh lesson teach it he will. Trust him I do, firm Jedi Master he is. He is sterner than even Master Windu, most younglings say."

"Master Skywalker might be strict with other younglings but not with his padawan or his daughter."  
"Disagree I do. Talk to him you must, Madame Jocasta."

Realizing that she wasn't getting any further with Master Yoda, she bowed and left the room. Madame Jocasta approached Anakin and told him of what transpired and of what she felt needed to be done.

"I will discuss this with my padawan. An apology will be forthcoming."

"You also need to teach her manners. She is greatly disrespectful."

"I will take your words under advisement."

Madame Jocasta wasn't impressed but she left anyway. A' Marie thought about what she had said to Madame Jocasta and she probably shouldn't have said those things, but the woman was insufferable and arrogant. She knew that her father would have something to say and it wouldn't be pleasant. A' Marie returned to their apartments and mediated awaiting her father's return from the council.

Leia meditated on her situation she knew that her father would mount a rescue but the struggle she felt now was whether she should wait for him and remain patient or should she attempt escape? They hadn't tortured her or hurt her in any way. She even received food and drink on a regularly basis. Whie and Leia had talked telepathically about their situation and had decided for the time being to remain where they were.

Han Solo enjoyed the company of the Wookies once more and awaited further orders from the Jedi Temple. He especially enjoyed sitting on a log and fishing every afternoon. He knew that once Anakin and his crew arrived he wouldn't have much time for frivolity.

_Author's Note:Okay, I know that this chapter is somewhat short and not very action oriented, but that will be occurring in the next few chapters. Thank you as always for your kind reviews and your ideas. -- Darth Gladiator45._


	16. Saviors & Villians

_Author's Note:Thank you for all your reviews. The 100th reviewer is Legagirl. Thank you for all your support and reviews. I'm always pleasantly surprised by the amount and the quality of reviews that I've been getting for this story. It's simply amazing. Thank you to all my dear constant readers!—DarthGladiator45_

Delaney remained in the dark foreboding woods just on the outskirts of the where she used to work the gardens. She had memories of bringing wild flowers to the Queen Mother to brighten her day. The flowers were always thrown back at her and as she would pickup the crushed petals she would silently cry. The Queen Mother falsely accused her of trying to gain favor. Delaney looked at it as showing the Queen Mother how much she loved her. "She never loved you because you weren't good enough nor will you ever be." The dark side phantom whispered to her and as her despair increased so did her rage. Two guards thought they could catch Delaney off guard as she felt their approach, she made a grasping grip in the Force and the two men died instantly as their necks were snapped. The hidden guards stunned her before she realized that they were there. Delaney slumped to the ground clinging to a red rose she had procured from the rose garden. Leia awoke to hear the guards talking and shuffling in a nine year old child and tossed her at Leia's feet.

"Hope you like your new bunk mate, Jedi." The guard taunted, laughing as he went down the hall.

Leia looked at the young girl so battered and so consumed with hatred and despair; she put the girl on the cot and felt her forehead for a temperature. The girl was like ice and very cold to the touch. Leia removed her own dark brown cloak and wrapped it around the forlorn girl. "Whie?"

"Yes, Leia?"

"They put Delaney in the same cell with me."

"Yes, I know."

"She's freezing and she feels so dark."

Whie sighed that was his assessment as well, he wasn't sure but the young girl might be too far gone to help. But he wasn't one to give up so easily, he wasn't an expert in the Dark Side for nothing.

"Leia, soothe Delaney through the Force, try to keep her calm."

"Okay." Leia meditated and placed her hand on Delaney trying to pull the good person out of so much hatred and despair there were so many black shadows it was difficult to muddle through it. Whie called gently to Delaney while Leia kept her comfortable.

"No, I'm not worthy, leave me." Delaney cried.

"What makes you think you are unworthy?"

"I'm a burden; I'm a slave, not worth anything. A slave lives to only listen to her master and obey. Take her beatings and not to cry, though they hurt. The words hurt more than any whipping. Not good enough, not obedient, weak and stupid; can't ever please her, though I love my Queen Mother."

Whie put a sleeping suggestion into Delaney's mind and gently pulled out of her despair as did Leia.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. She's stuck in a vicious cycle."

A' Marie felt her father enter their apartment, she ever so gently touched their bond and sensed his irritation and it was aimed at her. Madame Jocasta must have talked to her father, damn. She quivered a bit as a cold chill crawled up her spine. A' Marie hated suspense more than anything so she went to her father. He was drinking a glass of water when she approached him.

"I'll apologize to Madame Jocasta father; I'm sorry I disobeyed you and was disrespectful to her."

"I know she can be a tough old lady, A' Marie. She and I have had more than our share of run-ins. I was even expelled from the archive for my actions; it took a bit of doing by Obi-Wan to get my archive privileges reinstated."

A' Marie certainly didn't want that to happen, she didn't know what her father would do in that case. "So what do I do, father?"

"First you are right you will apologize and from here on out do not instigate anything. Just let her talk and take what she has to say with a grain of salt okay?"

"Why is she so mean?"

"I don't know, A' Marie." Anakin sighed and was confounded by Madame Jocasta's arrogance, especially since such emotions were heavily discouraged by the Jedi.

Prince Isolder was visited by his Aunt Seccah to announce that they had found the murderer. "She will be put to death in three days hence; it will be a public execution to remind all servants of their place in our society."

"Aunt Seccah, that's just wrong. She is only nine years old!"

"It matters not! She brutally murdered the Queen Mother, your own mother for crying out loud! Do you not care?"

"I do care; its just seeking revenge against a nine year old child will cause a rebellion to erupt. The commoners will not sit still with this and neither will I!" Prince Isolder stood to his feet.

Seccah raised her hand and slapped Prince Isolder who turned and looked at her with menacing glare.

"You will regret that Aunt Seccah." The Prince immediately grabbed one of the soldier's guns and stunned the entire entourage and escaped from his room. There were many ways that Prince used to leave his room, he was hesitant to try any of them before, but now that he knew that Delaney had been caught and would no doubt be with Jedi, he used one of those secret passages now. After changing into some commoner clothing and a dark gray cloak he escaped through his closet. The passage way was winding and dark, but he knew his way like the back of his own hand, this what he used to do when he was kid to sneak out at night to ride his speeder. Leia and Whie heard shots being fired and the friendly face of Prince Isolder unlocked the cell doors and handed the Jedi their lightsabers. Delaney was still asleep as the Prince ever so gently picked her up and carried her away from the prison as Whie and Leia followed.

"Where are we headed?" Leia whispered.

"There's a place where we can lie low for awhile, until your Jedi friends arrive. The commoners are good people and most of them are friends of mine."

Delaney started to stir and when she opened her eyes she saw the handsome face of Prince Isolder she wrapped her bruised arms around his neck and wept.

"_Mm, maybe she isn't so far gone."_ Whie sent to Leia.

"_Yes, I still sense darkness though and despair, but she is regretting her actions."_

"_I agree. It will take sometime for her to heal."_

The next morning, A' Marie arose to smell breakfast being made; she quickly leapt out of bed and quickly dressed. Her mother was in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes; she quickly pounced on Padmé almost causing her to drop the batter onto the floor. A' Marie caught it before it dropped.

"A' Marie!" Padmé yelled in surprise by her daughter's actions.

"Sorry, mom. You are making my favorite breakfast!"

"Yes, and you almost made me drop it on the floor."

After eating breakfast, A' Marie asked if she could go to the gardens and then to the archive to apologize to Madame Jocasta.

"Be back before noon, A' Marie we still have prepare for our mission."

"So I'm going also?"

"Yes, you are my padawan are you not?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but I was afraid that you would keep me here." A' Marie noted sadly.

"Oh, come here you." Anakin pulled her into an embrace and after setting her down she scuttled to the door and hurried to the gardens. She meditated for a while and went to the beautiful rose garden and plucked a yellow rose to give to Madame Jocasta as a peace offering. She prayed that it would work.

Madame Jocasta was in her private office when she felt a Padawan A' Marie Skywalker's presence. "Come." the archivist sternly called.

"Madame Jocasta?"

"Yes, come to cause more trouble?"

"No, ma'am; I've come to apologize."

Madame Jocasta scoffed, "A Skywalker to apologize, I doubt it will be sincere."

A' Marie struggled to remind herself of what her father told her.

"I'm sorry for being defiant and for being disrespectful." A' Marie offered the rose to the archivist. She refused to take it and instead stormed over to the young girl.

"Get out and take your pitiful lies with you; you are manipulating little youngling who has yet to learn her place."

A' Marie tried to keep her temper under control, she ran out of the office and to the temple gardens. She pulled her hood over her head and leapt into the large oak tree and wept. Anakin felt his daughter's distress and went to the garden, he sat beneath the tree. A' Marie climbed down the tree and stood before her father. He was casually munching on a green apple. "Here." Anakin floated the apple to A' Marie, she grabbed the apple and buffed it on her cloak.

"Father I've disappointed you." A' Marie whispered.

"How do you figure, young one?" Anakin asked between bites.

"Madame Jocasta didn't believe me; she said that I need to learn my place as a youngling."

"I see."

"Please father if you are going to punish me just do it." A' Marie cried.

"What have you done to deserve punishment, A' Marie?"

"Madame Jocasta thinks I'm a liar and that I manipulate people."

"Mm, so are you a liar and do you manipulate people?"

"NO!"

"A' Marie calm down; did you do as I asked? Did you apologize to Madame Jocasta?"

"Yes, father I did, but she ..."

"Let me clarify, so you obeyed me and you apologized and how do you figure that you are in any way responsible for Madame Jocasta's response to the aforementioned apology?"

"She said that I wasn't sincere." A' Marie cried.

"Once again how is that your problem? You apologized her reaction to the apology is not your responsibility. You obeyed me not only as your father but as your Jedi Master. I will not ever punish you for doing what you were told to do. It is only in your disobedience that you need discipline and guidance. Okay? Stop beating yourself up you cannot control whether Madame Jocasta will forgive you or not."

A' Marie jumped into Anakin's lap and hugged him. "Come we have to get ready for our mission."

"Are mom and Luke coming too?"

"I believe so."

A' Marie sat on her father's shoulders, "Dad?"

"Mm?"

"Were you always this tall?"

"No, I was once a kid and short and when I started to grow, Obi-Wan had a terrible time, every time a pair of pants was made for me I'd outgrow them in a week."

"When did you stop growing?"

"I was about twenty-two."

"Do you think I'll be as tall as you?"

"Mm, I don't know."

Once they arrived in the apartment, A' Marie went to her room and started packing. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to take her special rock with her.

"That's a pretty rock you have there, Ani." Padmé complimented.

"I found it when I did the lightsaber trial I had vision and the strange thing was that it didn't bother me."

Padmé listened intently as A' Marie described the cold chamber and a Dark Lord of the Sith approached her and sat across from her, he was very tall and strong physically as well as in the Force. He had rhythmic breathing and his voice was that of a deep baritone. Though he was frightening, A' Marie could sense a glimmer of light in the Dark Lord. "You know what was strange, mom?"

"What's that?"

"I knew it was father; that I could feel his love despite the darkness."

"Mm, most Sith Lord's I've known were cruel and violent; they didn't have any compassion left in their black twisted souls."

"The only reason father would turn was to save you, because he loved you."

Padmé took the stone from A' Marie's hand and it felt cool but she also felt its warmth, the stone changed colors from dark blue to a soft green.

Padmé returned the rock back to A' Marie who fell into a light trance.

A' Marie was seeing her father and mother handcuffed to the cart he was wearing his light brown Jedi robes with the leather tabards and Padmé was wearing white. They were in an execution arena. It was before the Clone Wars had started,

**"Do not be afraid." Anakin stated to Padmé.**

**"I'm not afraid to die; I've been dying a little bit each day since you've come back into my life."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I love you."**

**"You love me?" Anakin asked incredulously.**

**"Yes, and before we died I wanted you to know."**

The two kissed passionately and the trance ended. A' Marie was shaken from her vision.

"A' Marie, are you okay?"

"I just had a vision. You and dad were in an execution arena you had just professed your love."

Padmé sat back astonished and hugged her daughter tightly.

The nearby village was well hidden in the forest, once the commoners recognized Prince Isolder; they took him, Leia, Whie and Delaney to a small but well furnished hut. Delaney was laid on the bed and she was fighting an infection as her fever continued to spike. She was very distrustful of Leia only Whie or Prince Isolder could really keep her calm and soothe her fears.

_Author's Note:First let me apologize for the total lack of excitement. This chapter was difficult to write due to my writers block. But I went ahead and decided to post it so my dear constant readers wouldn't think that I was neglecting them or this story.—DarthGladiator45_


	17. Touch of Darkness

Prince Isolder helped the commoners to increase the security of their camps and had a few of the military generals procure weapons should it come down to a civil war. The commoners were the working class, really just one step above slavery. They completed all matter of menial labor, most of them were illiterate. However, their strengths existed in creativity of the arts. It was great irony that Prince Isolder felt most at home with the unpretentious folk. Prince Isolder despised the duplicity of barons and the people of the Hapes Royal Court. Most of them had not ever worked the land, made a meal, or sewed; everything was taken for granted in most particular servants. The commoners knew the huge risk they were taking by granting asylum to not only the Queen Mother's murderer, but the Jedi and even Prince Isolder was a fugitive. It was only in the great faith of the Prince and of the Republic that they believed everything would succeed. Leia and Whie enjoyed the time working with the commoners they assisted them in sorts of chores, they refused to sit back and let the servants continued to serve them. Leia in particular was against this idea. Her mother often assigned her chores and taught her the value of a job well done. Her father was pretty much the same way, if he could do it with his own two hands then that's what he did. Even though at the time Leia hated chores and helping to cook, she realized now the importance of these life lessons. If she ever saw her parents again she would have to be sure to thank them.

After landing on Kashyyyk, A' Marie bounded down the transport platform and jumped into Han Solo's arms. "Hey, kid. Good to see you."

"You're nervous. Why?"

"It's your Lordship, A' Marie; I sense he will be angry with me for leaving Leia and Whie."

"I should be Solo, but I am not." Anakin replied.

Han breathed a heavy sigh of relief; he certainly didn't want to displease the elder Skywalker. Chewbacca greeted the family and hugged A' Marie, she sat on the large Wookies shoulders and the other's followed. While discussing the heavy plans for rescue, A' Marie and the younger Wookiees went to the forest to play.

She adored the large trees and the climbing was intense and she loved leaping from branch to branch and catching vines in mid-air. Soon night began to descend and the other Wookiees took her home.

"A' Marie come, its time for dinner and to get a bath." Padmé instructed.

A' Marie sighed and waved bye to her friends and joined Padmé in the cabin. After the hot bath, A' Marie joined the family for dinner. After eating she saw her father and brother sitting outside on the deck seemingly meditating. She plucked a few of the seed pods from the trees and climbed to the roof and threw them down on both of them.

"_We have a prankster in our midst, Luke."_

"_Yes, we do. What would you like to do?"_

A' Marie noted that her brother or father was not responding to her repeatedly throws of the seed pods. She sat for a moment and crawled to the other side of the roof and saw two large pails of rain water. She rubbed her hands together as she gleefully levitated them to her outstretched hands.

"_She's gone for now."_ Luke noted and then felt a large drenching of water being poured over his head; as did Anakin.

"_Do you know what this means, my son?"_

"_This means WAR!"_

The two Jedi leapt on the rooftop and startled A' Marie as she squealed and leapt into the large tree. She kept laughing and carrying on as she leapt from tree to vine to tree as her brother and father chased her. She launched towards a vine and ended up over a large mud puddle. Anakin leapt to the tree next to large vine that his daughter was hanging onto for dear life. He ignited his lightsaber as she tried desperately to climb down and to jump over the mud puddle.

"Mm, what an interesting situation we have here, wouldn't you say Luke?" Anakin held the tip of his bright blue lightsaber to the vine.

"Please don't! Mom will kill me."

"Why is that young one?" Anakin asked very interested in his daughter's tale.

"I'm supposed to be in bed, if she finds out I sneaked out. . ."

"So you are at my mercy?" Anakin laughed.

Luke smiled as he realized his father's intent.

"Yes, father I'm at your mercy. Please."

A' Marie watched in horror as the lightsaber cut easily through the vine and she quickly fell into the mud puddle ruining her lilac floral cotton nightgown and screaming as she knew that her mother would have to give her another bath. A' Marie crawled out of the mud puddle and cried as she walked to the cabin. Luke and Anakin heard the loud shout and laughed as A' Marie tried desperately to explain the situation, but Padmé wasn't have any of that. While her mom scrubbed (none to gently, mind you) and yelled, A' Marie cried.

"You are such a tom-boy, you make me crazy."

A' Marie took her richly deserved scolding and tried to plead without much success. She was taken out of the tub and before she was dried, she felt Padmé's hand swat her bottom for a more emphatic lesson. She was put to bed with a very stern warning to go to sleep. A' Marie fell asleep almost instantly; she most certainly didn't want to see her father gloating.

The next morning, A' Marie awoke to hear the birds singing sweetly as the cool breezes of the early morning brushed against her face. She pushed the blankets off and eased out of bed. She sat on the balcony facing the rising sun as she meditated. She felt her father's presence as he sat next to her and joined her in meditating.

"_Good morning, Ani. Sleep well?"_

"_Yes, Dad, the bed was so soft I didn't really want to get up, but I hate your wake up calls and your infamous bed tossings."_

"_Oh, come on, A' Marie I only do that after warning you first."_

A' Marie sighed and she knew her father was right of course. _"So is mom still angry with me?"_

"_Nah, she doesn't hold grudges, A' Marie, you should know that."_

"_Yea, but she doesn't let you forget either."_

"_True."_ Anakin smiled.

Leia entered the small hut and saw Delaney thrashing around in her sleep; she was crying and pleading for the beating to stop. "Whie!"

The Jedi Knight bounded into the room and put his hand on the feverish Delaney's forehead and soothing the girl and lulling her back into a deeper healing trance. "I really need to find out what exactly befell this girl or there will be no way for me to help her."

"She was my mother's favorite servant." Prince Isolder said sarcastically.

"There is so much darkness and betrayal. How did she end up in your mother's home?"

"My father had an affair with one of the commoners." Prince Isolder noted sadly.

"So you're telling me that Delaney is your half-sister?" Leia asked incredulously.

"Yes. She is illegitimate; when mother found out she kicked out my father and had him sent to the penal colony. After the lady gave birth she was sent to join him. I tried to protect Delaney as best as I could, but the Queen Mother wouldn't have it. She even had me whipped because it was found out that Delaney had been given food and clothing. I should have stood up to my mother years ago and I didn't. Now Delaney is paying the price. My Aunt Seccah has all intentions to have her put to death."

"She would put a nine year old child to death? That's disgusting."

"Especially since according to our laws, Delaney would be next in line for the throne. My Aunt Seccah wants it for herself."

Prince Isolder knelt beside Delaney and held her hand as he bitterly wept. Whie sighed he would have to find a way for both siblings to find healing and peace. "Leia, I have to meditate on this new information. There has to be a way to heal the both of them and I'm certain that I can find it."

Anakin, Luke, Han and Chewbacca had finalized their plans and boarded the Falcon with Padmé and A' Marie, this wouldn't be easy. Especially since the Falcon was not welcome on the Hapes. Anakin also felt that this would be especially dangerous for A' Marie.

"Father?"

"Luke?"

"She'll be just fine, you'll see." Luke smiled.

"Yes, but she's too much like me, impetuous and rebellious."

"Those can be strengths, you know."

"Mm, we'll see."

A' Marie followed Chewbacca into the engine room, she was handing him tools while listening to him talk about his adventures. She couldn't quite understand exactly what he was saying but could feel his excitement and could catch some of the meaning of his words.

"_A' Marie, are you meditating?"_

"_Nope, I'm helping Chewbacca."_

"_Come its time."_

"_I've already meditated today father, right now I'm helping Chewie, isn't it important for Jedi to be a part of the team?"_

"_Young one, you will do as I ask."_

A' Marie used the Force behind her words as she replied, "No. I'm helping Chewie and there's nothing you can do about it."

Anakin stormed into the engine room and A' Marie felt his ire and the temperature dramatically dropped as his irritation grew. Chewbacca noticed the sudden chill and saw the stern Jedi Master glaring not at him, but at his apprentice.

A' Marie pulled her cloak around her and refused to move. "Do you want to continue to challenge me, A' Marie." Anakin asked in a slow methodical voice that he used when he was angry.

"Chewie, I'm sorry I've got to go." A' Marie gathered the Force around herself and leapt to her feet and ran in the opposite direction. There weren't many places to hide on the Millennium Falcon. She managed to hide under the smuggler's floor and felt her father's presence as he neared her location.

"Come out now, A' Marie and I shall be lenient. If I have to find you the consequences will be dire."

A' Marie knew that her father wasn't playing around and she really didn't want further consequences that were dire having learned from past experience. A' Marie pushed on the cargo plating and was helped out with her father's hand. He put her over his shoulder and carried her into the cabin.

"Uh-oh, somebody is in trouble." Luke whistled as Anakin walked by them. Han and Luke were playing Sabacc.

A' Marie was scolded very severely about attempting a Jedi mind trick without specific training and for attempting it on a Jedi Master. "You should know better than that, young lady."

"I'm sorry."

"Mind tricks like using a lightsaber is a last resort, if you do not know what you are doing you could really hurt someone. There was a record of an incident where a Jedi padawan used the Jedi Mind trick against a civilian, causing the man to commit suicide and then padawan because he lacked the experience and the knowledge went insane because he didn't sever the connection fast enough. It is not a toy! Its like playing with matches they can burn you. You will meditate on this while I ponder a suitable punishment."

A' Marie's eyes burned with tears as she meditated. Anakin stormed away and shut the door locking it with the use of the Force. Anakin went to the cargo hold to update the newest acquisition of the speeder he received from the Wookiees. Luke folded the cards on the Sabacc table, "You win this round, Han."

"Okay. Go speak to Lord Skywalker."

"You're too much Han." Luke laughed.

Anakin was cursing in Huttese as he struggled to remove the door to the engine compartment as it was rusted shut.

"Need some help?"

"Yes."

Luke worked with Anakin he felt his father's anger begin to dissipate as he continued to work. A' Marie continued to meditate and another vision came to her.

"_Lord Vader, why am I always seeing you, my father isn't a Sith."_

"_I'm still a part of him; he is touched by darkness, when he went to Tatooine to save our mother and failed; though it really wasn't his fault. Do you know the reason he is very strict with you?"_

"_No, can't say that I do."_

"_For one thing he loves you and wants to protect you from any evil that may befall you."_

"_Lord Vader he can't protect me from everything, no one can."_

"_You are right of course. Do try to be patient young one, he will teach you all that you need to know and more besides. Because he was conceived of the midichlorians, he has many talents that some would say dabble into the Dark Side of the Force, however, as long as his intentions are pure and of the light he won't succumb to the Dark Side."_

"_That doesn't explain why I always see you when I meditate."_

"_You do not fear me."_

"_How could I you are my father."_

"_Exactly."_ Lord Vader said nothing further as he disappeared. A' Marie pondered her vision and shook her head; did her Father have a touch of darkness in him? What happened on Tatooine all those years ago? She gently touched the bond she shared with him. She felt a chill go through her and decided to leave her father alone and to take a nap.

Luke meditated to search for Leia's Force signature, he found it but she wasn't at the palace, she was in a village in the woods. She gave him coordinates where they could set the Falcon down without attracting any attention. Since night time had already fallen, it was decided to stay on the Falcon until the morning, to meet the Prince and the entourage.

Delaney awoke as her fever had broken through the night; Leia gave her a cup of cool water. The young girl was still highly suspicious of Leia, even though Leia showed only compassion and great concern. Delaney glared at Leia with her yellow-red tinged eyes and bluntly asked, "What do you hope to gain by helping a girl like me?"

"I do not want anything from you Delaney."

"That's what they all say, but they always want something. Queen Mother wanted me to be broken and beaten. You want something."

"No I don't. I am merely trying to help you."

"Why? Suppose I don't want you're flipping help? I hate you and I never want you around me again, _Jedi_."

Leia was hurt by the child's words but bowed her head and left the hut. Delaney laughed as her core personality continued to shatter and a large part of it being consumed by her hatred and despair. Whie learned of an ancient Jedi ritual when it seemed a person was inflicted with the Dark Side. He was hesitant to try it because it had only been tried one other time, several hundred years ago. Master Yoda had led the exercise, because at the time he was the strongest Jedi. While Whie didn't have access to the Master records, but he knew that Anakin Skywalker did and since he was one of most powerful Jedi Masters, Whie knew that with his skills this ritual would probably go a lot easier.

Leia was in the flower garden picking the flowers to present them to her mom when they arrived. Whie sensed her sadness, "Leia?"

"Delaney's fever broke, she's getting better it seems."

"What's wrong?"

Leia avoided the question and instead replied, "My parents and my brother and sister have arrived. They will come to us at first light."

"That's great news." Whie excitedly replied.

As the sun broke above the horizon, Anakin, Padmé, Luke, Han Solo, Chewbacca and A' Marie filed out closing and locking the Falcon. A' Marie was having a hard time controlling her excitement. She could feel Leia's presence, she tried to run ahead but her father had issued her a stern warning already once this morning to behave. Luke grabbed his sister's hand and they ran off from Anakin and the group before they could be stopped.

"_Luke Skywalker!"_

"_That's my name, Dad. Don't wear it out!"_

"_If you don't get back here I'm going to wear you out in our duel."_

"_Looking forward to it!"_

"_That boy is going to be the death of me."_ Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes.

A' Marie yelped as Luke carried her through the woods sensing Leia's presence as it grew stronger. Luke was so happy to see Leia he hugged her tightly.

Leia introduced Prince Isolder and briefly told Luke of their situation, A' Marie pointed behind Leia to see a pair of eyes glaring at her.

"Who's that?"

"Her name is Delaney, please Ani don't bother her okay?" Leia pleaded.

But it was too late, A' Marie approached the hut and knocked on the door. Delaney glared at A' Marie. "What do you want, Jedi?" she asked menacingly.

"I'm just a padawan-learner."

"What does that mean? You are dressed like that Leia woman and why do you have a braid?"

"It was my father's idea, he's a bit old-fashioned."

"Just who is your father?"

"Anakin Skywalker, he's also training me."

Delaney could barely contain her excitement, her favorite Jedi was here?

"So is he here with you?"

"Of course! Do you think he'd let me come alone?"

Delaney smiled ever so briefly until the darkness prevailed once again. "You're father is training you? Why would he want to do that it's obvious that you aren't as talented as you think you are."

A' Marie was stunned by the cruelty of Delaney's words, but not for long. "You're right it takes time to develop talents."

Delaney scoffed at A' Marie and Force pushed her away.

"You want to fight?"

"Oh, yes, do you think you can take me?" Delaney challenged.

A' Marie felt her anger increase, but then remembered the several lectures she had already received about the Dark Side. Delaney felt ready for the challenge despite the weakness still prevalent in her bones and muscles. "Great power comes with great responsibility, A' Marie. Always use your knowledge wisely." Her father's wisdom shone through her thoughts and she immediately dispelled the anger she felt. Delaney watched as A' Marie left the hut.

Anakin entered the small village and all of the commoners looked at him in awe, he hated it when people recognized him. After the introductions were made and settled, Anakin and Whie went to a nearby spring and meditated.

"Master Skywalker?"

"Jedi Malreaux, must we be so formal with each other?" Anakin smiled.

"I suppose not."

"Good."

Whie expressed his idea of helping Delaney by completing a Force-meld to dispel the darkness that threatened to completely consume Delaney. Anakin could feel the struggle that was warping the young girl into a slave of the Dark Side. It was a pull he was all too familiar especially as his prowess in the Force continued. Yoda and Mace Windu had warned him after his ceremony and confirmation as a Jedi Master and council member.

_Author's Note:Sorry to leave you guys with a slight cliff hanger. This chapter is dedicated my one reviewer who is always the first to reply to each chapter, special thanks you Quillian for all your reviews and your helpful advice. I also want to thank my other constant readers also. The Star Wars genre does not belong to me I am merely playing in George Lucas' playground. So don't sue me. Darth Gladiator45_


	18. Exorcism of a dark side child

Delaney left the cabin and saw A' Marie sitting on a log levitating a pretty rock into the air. Delaney went over and snatched it from her. "Oh what a pretty rock." Delaney sarcastically noted as it turned from a light purple to absolute midnight black.

"What's wrong with this stupid rock?" Delaney threw it at Anakin, nearly hitting him in the head. "Delaney you were told to remain in the cabin. You will do so now."

"You ain't the boss of me! You ain't allowed to tell me what to do."

A' Marie watched as her father stood straighter and his posture was one of great intimidation. It didn't seem to affect Delaney, though.

"You don't scare me." Delaney challenged as her bravado increased. Anakin took one step closer as Delaney stood there. Anakin raised his hand and gently pushed Delaney towards the cabin door. She became enraged and blue lightning bolts shot from her hands, but they were very weak. Anakin merely raised his right hand and absorbed the bolts. She attempted to Force choke next, Anakin laughed. Delaney became so furious that she attempted to grapple with a much taller and physically imposing Jedi Master. The commoners watched as Anakin merely grabbed the young girl and took her into the cabin. A' Marie called the rock to her and she fell into a vision from long ago, it was what fueled Delaney's anger and hatred. Anakin heard A' Marie's call and shared the vision with him. _**Delaney had just finished a day full of chores, she was very hungry having been denied another meal, and she hadn't eaten in three days. Just bits of scraps and large quantities of water; it was winter and clothing she had wasn't really keeping her warm. The Queen Mother had just called for her and though she was very tired and hungry she hoped fervently that she would be in for some tea and maybe a warm biscuit. She knelt to the Queen Mother on hard flagstones her knees groaning in pain. The Queen Mother stepped off throne and pushed Delaney into a prostrating position. Delaney lay there the entire evening, not daring to move. Prince Isolder came to her and pulled her into an embrace wrapping a charcoal gray wool cloak around her small form. He carried her to his chambers giving her fresh food and warm clothing. The next morning, Delaney had awoken to hear a commotion coming from the Prince's main room. She presented herself to the head butler and he dragged her to the Queen Mother where she was sentenced to be beaten within an inch of her life.**_

The vision ended but A' Marie felt each lash of whip and cried as she pleaded with her father to make it stop. Anakin ran to A' Marie and pulled her out of the vision with a powerful Force suggestion. She lay in his arms and wept. Anakin and Whie would need Luke and Leia's assistance with for the Force-Meld help Delaney face her darkness. It wouldn't be easy, but not completely impossible either.

After meditating and resting the four Jedi entered the cabin and despite the near humid air outside, it was bitterly cold inside the cabin. A' Marie was kept far away from the proceedings, she was sent to play with the commoner children and Anakin had shut off his bond with her so she wouldn't feel the pain. The small light that was Delaney was becoming more consumed by the darkness it was similar to a candle flickering in the shadows. Since Anakin was the Jedi master, he led the ritual. Whie was constantly surprised by Anakin's strength in the Force; he knew that he shouldn't be as he was the Chosen One. As each of the Jedi linked their minds with Anakin, Delaney felt a bright light coming towards her, she shrank away from it. The light represented the truth and she really didn't want to face it. But she found the call strangely compelling, it was Anakin speaking to her mind. It felt warm and incredibly gentle but her darker personality scoffed and tried to tell her that she didn't need him or his friends. Delaney couldn't resist any longer. She leapt into the light and faced the truth of her actions, the gruesome murder of the Queen Mother and the killing of the two guards. She didn't feel any condemnation just the simple truth and despite the hatred she still held within her heart, she felt forgiveness not only from Anakin but even from Leia.

"_Delaney you must forgive yourself."_ Anakin emphatically stated.

"_I can't."_

"_Yes, you can. You must otherwise the despair, the anger; the hatred would only consume you again."_

Delaney grasped the memory and after releasing all the negative emotions that tied her to it, she let it go. The pain went with it, the wound was slowly healing but the darkness would always be a part of her. Anakin wrapped his arms around her as did the other three Jedi and she felt peace. Anakin realized how tired everyone was and he put Delaney in a healing trance that would take at least a full day for her to recover.

Time has a tendency to stand still while in a Force-meld though it seemed only an hour or two passed, in reality it was at least 12 hours. Anakin dismissed Whie and his children. Padmé offered the hard-working Jedi fresh food and water, they graciously accepted.

"We were getting worried."

"Sorry, Angel; the wounds were very deep she only had a flicker of her core personality left, if we had waited any longer, the dark side would have completely consumed her."

"What about the legal ramifications? She is still wanted for murder you know."

"Yes, but there something far more sinister going on here; I intend to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"Jedi secrets, milady." Anakin smiled impishly.

Padmé shook her fist at him, "I'll give you some Jedi secrets, how about a punch in the nose?"

Anakin grabbed Padmé's arm and spun her to face him and pulled her down into his lap. Where the two fervently kissed and Anakin carried her to their cabin; A' Marie was in bed in a deep sleep her playing with the children in the camp had worn her out. She even managed to make some new friends.

Seccah heard about the betrayers it was early morning when she sent her soldiers to battle the commoners she would finish the Jedi and their interfering ways once and for all. Then she had plans to have the Queen Mother's murdered tried and tortured publicly.

A' Marie awoke to a strangely silent forest; no birds were singing; not even the cries of strange wolf-like creatures could be heard, and something felt very wrong. The forest felt cold and dead. Like it was holding its collective breath, she approached her father and the other Jedi sensed the same dread. Each Jedi were stationed at the four corners of the camp, the children were herded and hidden in secret bunkers underneath the homes. The adults were worried. Prince Isolder sent out a scout and he returned saying that the Seccah had rounded up troops to their sector and they were heavily armed, it was the beginning of a much larger force. "Han return to the Falcon take A' Marie with you and notify the Jedi Council."

Han grabbed A' Marie as she began to protest. Han ran as fast as he could, he made it to the Falcon and made a call to the Old Folks Home and was happy to see Master Kenobi and Master Windu. He informed them of the situation on Hapes and while Anakin was obviously hoping that this wouldn't cause a Civil War but it was imminent.

"Tell Anakin to try to negate aggressive negotiations as long as possible, we will send Jedi to support as fast as we can."

"Thank you, Masters." Han Solo briefly bowed and A' Marie sighed. Before Han and A' Marie could disembark to return to the camp, Seccah's soldiers had surrounded the ship.

"Surrender and no harm will come to you." Han put his weapon down and came out with his hands on his head. A' Marie refused to surrender her weapon she sent a desperate plea to her father and could only hope that he received it.

"Well what do we have here?" the General noted as he grabbed the young girls braid yanking on it eliciting a yelp from A' Marie who glared at the man.

"You are a brave one aren't you; do I detect a hint of defiance also?"

"Yes or are you really that dense?" A' Marie asked lacing the words with a bit of anger and sarcasm.

One moment A' Marie was standing and the very next she was backhanded to the ground. She spit the blood on the General's black boot. "There's your spit shine, sleamo!"

"You are going to regret that girl!"

"You ain't getting me without a fight! Echuta!"

Han Solo loved the fiery spirit of A' Marie it would take a lot to break her. The General ordered his quartermaster to whip her. Han struggled in his bonds, "You really don't want to do that General."

"Oh, why is that? She is a child and she needs to learn her place."

"It ain't your place to teach her that, trust me." Han sighed.

"Take him away and have the girl's defiance beaten out of her." A' Marie struggled between to the two burly guards without much success of getting free. Her manacles were hung on her nail protruding from a large tree. The quartermaster noted the rebelliousness of the young girl. Before applying his whip, he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He started a conversation, "So what's your name?"

A' Marie remained silent refusing to answer any of his questions. "You remind me of Delaney, the Queen Mother's slave. She was insolent as well, but we took care of that, believe me."

"Echuta." A' Marie cursed in Huttese.

"What does that mean?"

"It means go to Hell!" A' Marie yelled. The quartermaster was now infuriated and proceeded to lash her mercilessly. She refused to cry out in pain. Anakin felt each lash as if it was his own. He felt A' Marie's cries for help. He soothed her through their bond. When the beating ended, A' Marie was unable to move she was dragged to the cage that Han Solo was occupying. Her back and bottom were bleeding most profusely; Han removed her tunic and nearly cried at the horrific sight; there were red angry slashes that were on her back. It would take time for it to heal. A' Marie seemed to fall asleep in Han's arms. He watched as she miraculously stopped bleeding and the wounds seemed to fade away completely. A' Marie was healing herself with the help of her Father's force presence. Anakin felt calm and at peace as A' Marie borrowed some of her father's strength in the Force to heal her wounds. Though the superficial damage was healed she still felt the ache and soreness. She pulled her black cloak around herself and laid her head on Han's leg.

"You okay, kid?"

"Hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, Han."

Soon night fell and A' Marie worked the mechanism of the poorly made lock and as it sprung she cloaked both herself and Han in the shadows as they made their escape into the wilderness.

_**Author's Note:Thanks again to all my kind reviewers on this story. Sorry to leave you with a slight cliffhanger. (It is after all the Sith way.) As always the characters of SW do not belong to me, just A' Marie and a few extras, so don't sue me. DarthGladiator45**_


	19. Hapian Conflict

Han pulled A' Marie up on his shoulders as she rode piggy-back, he could tell that the effort of keeping them hidden was taking a lot of effort and strength. Han saw A' Marie as his kid sister. She was only nine years old but she was tough, he sensed that it had a lot to do with Anakin. They were so alike in many ways especially in temperament. Han mused. As Han continued to walk he soon heard the gentle murmurs of A' Marie as she was fast asleep. As he approached the camp, he saw Anakin leaning on a tree wearing his midnight black cloak with the hood on top of his head. "Damn don't you look fierce, Lord Skywalker." Han said as he came close to him.

"You don't know the half of it Solo." Anakin replied sarcastically.

A' Marie stirred in her sleep and Anakin Force pulled her into his arms from Han's back.

"She's like an angel when she's sleeping, isn't she?" Han murmured.

"Yes. I guess I owe you one, Solo. Thank you for bring her back to me."

"You are more than welcome, milord." Han genuinely smiled. Anakin patted him on the back and then entered the camp as another guard took Anakin's place as lookout. Padmé kissed and hugged A' Marie and although she loved the affection it was getting to be a bit much in particular when Luke and Leia showed up. Delaney was standing in the corner hiding in the shadows. A' Marie approached her carefully she didn't want to upset the girl.

"You okay?" Delaney tentatively asked as she bit her lower lip.

"Yes, thanks."

Delaney was still so raw from her exorcism that she wrapped herself around A' Marie and bawled her eyes out. "Please forgive me, A' Marie."

"There's nothing to forgive, Delaney." A' Marie sent warm feelings of empathy around her new friend and she drank from it like she was dying of thirst.

When the enemy camp found out that they lost their two valuable hostages, the general ordered his troops to attack at first light to show no mercy kill them all. "Even women and children, General?" one of the lieutenants asked.

"Yes! The commoners must pay for their treachery and if a few women and children are sacrificed then maybe they'll learn from this little insurrection."

The lieutenant bowed his head but reported to his group and decided that they wanted no part of murdering women and children. They rather be arrested and taken prisoner by the Jedi then to have this on their souls. One-third of the general's army left as other like-minded soldiers left the ranks to surrender. Anakin sent a warning as felt a tremor in the Force and found over a thousand soldiers surrendering waving a white flag. He recognized their intent and motioned with his hand for everyone to lower their weapons.

"Sir."

"Lieutenant."

"The Hapian Army has lost its mind. They have ordered us to murder women and children. My friends and I are only trained to fight soldiers in a battle not purposefully go after women and children and other civilians. We have abandoned the General and his Army. We surrender to you."

"We are glad to have you, Lt. Khal." Anakin offered his hand and the relieved Lieutenant responded in kind.

"This definitely changes things." Luke responded.

"We need to redo our strategy."

The first light broke and while the women and children were hidden, A' Marie was frustrated. "This is ridiculous I'm a Jedi aren't I? Yet I'm stuck down here."

"Master Skywalker told us to remain here. I think we should obey him." Delaney softly countered.

A' Marie rolled her eyes. The battle ensued and A' Marie was not one for patience and she quietly sneaked out of the bunker and climbed a tree. After watching the battle, she decided to join by using stealth and would take out some of the snipers that were raining shots down on the Jedi and her new friends. Anakin noted that the sniper fire had suddenly stopped and it was only the individual fighters that were engaged. As he blocked shots and took down the militant soldiers he searched the Force for an answer. A' Marie had been busy taking out the snipers. "I'm going put that errant child over my knee."

"Which errant child might that be, Ani?" Padmé asked as she shot off a few rounds at the Hapian soldiers.

Anakin looked at his wife. "Your daughter."

"Oh, no, she's only my daughter when she's good her mischievousness is all yours, sweetie." Padmé sardonically replied.

The Jedi arrived in Hapian space and Anakin sent them a telepathic message saying that the battle was well in hand but that they could still use some relief.

"Your old padawan learner wait he could not." Yoda told Obi-Wan.

"Yes, master. You know he has always enjoyed being in the thick of it."

"Mm, cunning warrior he is." Yoda agreed.

"I'm just glad he's on our side." Master Fisto responded.

Master Tiin nodded his head, "Yes, so am I."

The Jedi disembarked along with several senior padawans and joined the fighting. The general and his Army were overwhelmed especially since they lost one-third of their ground forces to the enemy. The battle ended within that same day, A' Marie was talking to her brother Luke about her taking out the snipers that were high in the trees. She suddenly stopped as her father approached the fire and glared at her with his fierce blue eyes that were a shade of midnight blue and the air was chilled. Luke noted the Sith Lord stance and was happy that he wasn't on the receiving end of it. A' Marie cowered behind her brother. "You will come with me, right now, Padawan Learner, A' Marie Skywalker." Anakin sternly ordered.

A' Marie hated it when he used her full name with title; it generally meant that she was in very serious trouble. She sighed and decided now was not a good time to argue and gently took her father's right hand into her own and walked with him. Delaney noted that A' Marie had left the warmth of the fire. She was sitting with Whie who was protecting her. "Jedi Whie, why is A' Marie in trouble?"

"She directly disobeyed Master Skywalker."

"But she defeated the snipers."

"Yes that she did, however it doesn't change that she still disobeyed him."

"He isn't going to hurt her is he?" Delaney asked feeling protective of her new friend.

"No, she'll be fine."

A' Marie noted her father's conflicting emotions he seemed elated that she defeated the snipers but angry that she disobeyed him. He wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Father?"

"You will be silent." He pointed his finger at her as he sternly ordered. A' Marie prayed to the Force that she wasn't in for another lesson over his knee. Anakin lowered himself near the spring and sighed heavily. A' Marie sat across from him and watched as the Jedi Master put his head in his hands and sighed again. She remained silent but could feel his frustration. "You aren't ever going to learn to obey me are you, A' Marie Skywalker?"

A' Marie didn't know how to answer this question she tried to obey and to do as her father asked, but sometimes she received a stirring in the Force that caused her to react; most of the time without necessarily thinking of the consequences.

A' Marie's eyes misted with tears as she thought of always seemingly disappointing her father, maybe he'd better off with another padawan, one that was more obedient.

"No, A' Marie don't you even think that, you are the only padawan I want. You are right in one perspective that sometimes the Force does call us to do certain things and not that I want you to necessarily ignore its advice, but be very cautious as to what the Force is asking you to do. Going after snipers was a very dangerous tactic and it could have gotten you seriously hurt or even killed. You are still a child, young one."

"So were you when you blew up the Trade Federation Droid Control ship. I bet you didn't get a scolding or even a single spanking did you?"

Anakin sighed, "That was an extenuating circumstance and you know it. I was pulled into battle because I was hiding from enemy."

"But when you regained control of the ship from Artoo, did you go back to the hanger bay?"

Anakin glared at his daughter; however it didn't seem to work she was on a roll "You wanted to be a hero and you flew into the hanger of the control ship firing torpedoes and caused the ship to implode. So who was putting his life at risk unnecessarily, father?" A' Marie asked.

"Master Skywalker right she is." Yoda replied.

Anakin threw his hands up and yelled, "Okay what I did was careless and idiotic but it still saved all of our skins."

"Yes that it did as did A' Marie's actions save us from the snipers." Obi-Wan responded.

"So are you telling me that I shouldn't scold her for disobeying a direct order?"

"It is called the principal of conflicting harm, my old padawan. Had she obeyed the snipers could have overwhelmed our fighting force and the result would have been more disastrous. How many times have you disobeyed orders, Anakin to come and save me? It is in Skywalker blood to put others before themselves even at great personal peril especially if the maneuver is particularly daring and dangerous."

Anakin quirked his eyebrow at this, but of course Obi-Wan was right. A' Marie was pulled into her father's arms that hugged her but still took a swipe at her bottom.

"What you did was dangerous and irresponsible young one, but we thank you. Now go play."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

Delaney spotted A' Marie walking into the camp and greeted her friend.

"So what happened?"

"Just same old lecture and a hard tap on my bottom, sometimes parents can be so hypocritical you know?"

Delaney smiled gently and the two girls went off to play ball with the other kids of the camp. "Jedi Knight Whie has done quite well on this mission, proud of him we are." Yoda admitted.

"What are we going to do about Delaney? She is still wanted for murder you know." Master Tiin asked.

"Yes, meditate on this we should."

Meanwhile Seccah had been defeated and Prince Isolder returned to the palace to find it deserted; Seccah had abandoned the palace and the planet system. She left a note describing her leaving.

Whie was meditating about Delaney, her anger and hatred had left her and she had even faced what she did with an inner strength of character and will, it seemed that the Jedi meld had finally set her free. He would like to take her on as a padawan but wasn't sure if the council would approve it, her future was still very gray, but he felt that he could break through the fog if given the opportunity.

He decided to approach Masters Skywalker and Kenobi about his idea first. To leave such potential untrained would leave Delaney vulnerable to the Dark Side's call again. Jedi Whie Malreaux approached the two Jedi Masters and bowed before them and told them of his proposal.

"We will support you, Whie. I agree that if left to her own devices that she could easily succumb again. She trusts you Whie and I know you will be able to help her completely heal." Master Kenobi responded.

"Yes, I agree."

Whie was elated but the final decision was the council's. Whie knew that it would cause much controversy.

After playing ball and retrieving the ball from a nearby bush, A' Marie spotted a swoop bike and Delaney followed her to it.

"What's that?"

"It's a swoop bike, my father has one."

"Have you ever driven one?"

"No, but it can't be that hard." A' Marie hopped on it and Delaney joined her, since the two girls were fairly small they fit.

"I don't think we should go." Delaney responded.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Lane? A' Marie asked as she shortened the girl's name.

"I don't want to anger your father." She whispered in A' Marie's ear. Anakin was helping repair some of the damaged huts when he heard a yell of pure joy come through his bond with A' Marie. He handed the young boy his hammer and nails, excusing himself. Without thinking he jumped on nearest swoop bike and kicked it into high gear chasing the two wayward girls. "Uh-oh." A' Marie sensed her father's presence grow closer, she drove the swoop bike swerving around trees and managed to turn it around to head back to camp before her father caught up to her. Anakin followed her maneuver; as she pushed the throttle forward to go faster, but for some inexplicable reason it wouldn't respond and she was slowing down.

"Hurry A' Marie he's right on top of us!" Delaney yelled.

A' Marie and Delaney jumped from the swoop bike and cried when they felt an invisible leash hold them in place as Anakin jumped off his swoop bike and stalked towards them. A' Marie cried out as her padawan braid was grabbed and Delaney was taken across Anakin's right shoulder. "Whie, this wayward youngling I believe belongs to you and not out joy riding with my soon to be heavily disciplined daughter." A' Marie cringed at the thought.

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

"Come along, young one." Anakin sadistically called as her braid was pulled and she followed him into their hut. A' Marie was silent as she took her scolding and she would be cleaning the swoop bikes. "But, you used race pods; you were the only human who could do it."

"That doesn't mean I want my daughter racing swoop bikes and putting others at great risk especially not since she has been trained on their operation."

"It isn't fair! You're holding me back!" A' Marie whined.

"Life isn't fair! Get over it, A' Marie. I am not holding you back, you need to be trained and taught. You know this to be true."

A' Marie sighed again and crossed her arms.

"I do not like arguing with you A' Marie, but you are far too impetuous for your own good."

A' Marie couldn't say anything to that except that she was just like her father and even Obi-Wan had to rein him in occasionally as his padawan learner. Anakin sat on the chair and shook his head at his daughter, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You are going to hug me, tell me that you love me, and promise not to ever spank me again." A' Marie grinned as she pretended to wave her hand in front of his father's face. Anakin looked his daughter in the eyes and she shied away, "Okay maybe not." Anakin pulled her into an embrace and told her to get to work on cleaning those swoop bikes.

A' Marie thanked him and she felt a sharp swipe with his hand as she yelped and ran out of the hut.

_**Author's note:Okay, I hope you guys like this chapter better than the previous one. I hope you find it to be a bit lighter and humorous. Let me also apologize for not disclosing a warning on the previous chapter's darkness. I hope this chapter makes up for it. It was brought to my attention by the Son of Anakin of why Anakin didn't rescue A' Marie from the horrific beatings. Mainly because he was the senior Jedi Master in charge of the camp and if he had left the camp it would have made it more vulnerable and the Hapian military would have likely attacked, they hoped to use the hostages as bait. Also he had to put the needs of the many above the needs of the few (borrowing a line from Star Trek.) Anakin would have fallen into the trap and this is why he instead help A' Marie physically recover from her wounds and even healed her soul a bit. I hope this knowledge helps clear up any confusion. Thanks again for Son of Anakin making an excellent point. . . Darth Gladiator45**_


	20. Pink Dresses and the Sith

The next morning, A' Marie awoke to find Delaney sitting beside her bed. She was playing with the rock; it stayed a dark blue instead of black when she first touched it. Delaney smiled at her friend and handed her the rock, A' Marie felt her psychic imprint and unlike the last time it was less violent, though Delaney still felt confused and seemed to need reassurance.

A' Marie made her bed and grabbed Delaney's hand and took her out to the large fields of wildflowers where the girls could laugh and talk without adult interruptions.

Meanwhile, Jedi Knight Whie Malreaux was talking with the council about taking Delaney under his wing to help heal her darkness and bring her into the light. The Jedi Masters were dubious; this girl had committed murder of not only the Queen Mother but of two guards.

"Masters, may I offer another alternative?" Anakin Skywalker suggested.

"What is your suggestion, Master Skywalker?" Mace Windu stated through the hologram.

"I believe that my own padawan is in need of refocus of her responsibilities as well as her abilities, perhaps Jedi Knight Whie and Delaney could join us on Naboo. He could work with her and I believe the experience would also be good for padawan A' Marie as well."

"Mm, consider this we should." Yoda had also noted that both Delaney and A' Marie had become friends.

"Jedi Knight Whie Malreaux, ready for this are you?" Yoda queried.

"Yes, Master Yoda."

Prince Isolder reviewed the files including the evidence of Delaney's crime, he knew that in a way she murdered the Queen Mother as a self-defense maneuver, it was obvious that she was terrified of the next beating that it would take her life, and people have tendency to do crazy things when they are cornered against a wall. When the evidence was shown, the judge he agreed with Prince Isolder's assessment. That if she were to receive healing from her ordeal of being the Queen Mother's victim she would return to be a model citizen.

Leia worked very hard with the Hapian Judicial system and closely with Prince Isolder who adored Leia. She was a strong woman and would make an excellent Queen. After the Delaney was cleared of the Queen Mother's murder, the Prince decided to throw a grand ball everyone was invited including the commoners not as servants but as guests. There would be no further division of the classes of people the royals would mingle with the commoners. The Jedi of course were invited and it gave Padmé an excuse to shop for not only A' Marie but for Delaney as well. Unlike A' Marie, Delaney loved the shopping excursion and adored Lady Skywalker and her generous ways. A' Marie was amused by Delaney's excitement, but when it came for her trying on various gowns and stuff she started to balk.

"No, come on mom, my Jedi attire is just fine see? I'll even take a long hot bath okay?"

"No. You will go as a civilian and you will wear a dress." Padmé ordered.

A' Marie continued to back up and then she felt herself fall against something hard and she moved her hands to feel a heavy woolen cloak, a leather gauntlet glove, and as her hands traveled above her head she felt her father's belt and the leather tabards. She lifted up her head and saw her father's bright blue eyes peering down at her. "Hi."

"Hello, young one. Padmé, do you require a Jedi Master's intervention?"

"I don't know I just might."

A' Marie watched as her father's arm shot out and point, "Go young one, I would hate to go into aggressive negotiations in middle of a dress shop."

A' Marie sighed and walked towards Padmé resigned to her fate. "NOT PINK! MOM I REFUSE!" A' Marie yelled as the pink organza dress was pulled over her head along with the crinoline. Anakin rolled his eyes as he listened to the ensuing battle. He Force-pulled a chair to him and sat knowing that this would be taking awhile and was secretly laughing at the situation, Delaney approached him wearing a lovely soft petal pink dress she was twirling around as it puffed out. He could at least feel her happiness and giddiness through the Force.

"You look very pretty, Delaney."

"Thank you Master Skywalker."

"A' Marie!" a shriek was heard as the young girl ran out of the fitting room screaming in holy terror.

"I hate pink; I hate lace, and I HATE DRESSES, MOTHER!"

A' Marie raced behind her father as Padmé stalked towards her with a very intent look on her face.

"Anakin you tell your daughter that she had better get over here or else."

"My daughter? I didn't conceive her by myself, Angel. We had lots of fun that night." Anakin smiled wickedly.

"Well, Master Skywalker if you want to have more fun later you better straighten out your daughter."

"I ain't going to any stupid party in this getup, I either wear my padawan clothes or I won't go!" A' Marie stomped her foot to prove a point.

"You better get over here right now, young lady." Padmé sternly warned.

"FORGET IT!"

Anakin stared at A' Marie, "No more defiance, young one. Go do as your mother has requested."

A' Marie refused to move.

"I will only say this once, A' Marie. You will obey your mother and not give her any more trouble."

"I hate pink, I hate dresses, please." A' Marie whined.

Anakin gathered his cloak around himself and stood to his feet. A' Marie took the hint and went with her mother back into the fitting room. As Padmé removed the gown and hung it up A' Marie continued to cry as she pulled on her Jedi tunic and clothing. Padmé went to the cashier to complete the purchase of the dresses. "Well at least Delaney is happy." Padmé smiled. A' Marie sulked as they returned to the speeder and Delaney tried to get her friend out of her mood.

Anakin assigned A' Marie extra mediation on being grateful and being blessed. Maybe a few months on Tatooine would straighten her out particularly in the poorer areas. "Good maybe we can give them my dress." A' Marie responded.

"Knock it off, A' Marie Skywalker." Anakin warned.

"Why don't you, father! You don't have to wear a pink dress!" A' Marie yelled. Anakin slammed on the speeder's brakes and jumped out of the speeder.

"Padmé, Delaney, we are not going put you through this, please continue to the palace we will meet with you shortly."

A' Marie was lifted out of the speeder and her padawan braid was wrapped around her father's right hand. "You have much to learn on being grateful, A' Marie."

"Echuta, Koochoo." A' Marie mumbled.

"What did you say?" Anakin turned on his daughter the temperature dropped as his anger enveloped around the both of them. She raised her eyes in defiance and glared hard. Anakin's eyes darkened as his daughter continued her insolence.

"Back down, A' Marie Skywalker." Anakin sternly warned.

"Oh, yes great Jedi Master Skywalker." A' Marie sarcastically stated.

Anakin was momentarily stunned, his daughter had been defiant before but not to this level of animosity. He could feel her hatred and anger, 'what the hell is going on?' she was never like this. He took a swipe at her mind suggesting one powerful mind suggestion it was sleep. A' Marie collapsed nearly falling to the ground he caught her and carried her back to the palace. Jedi Knight Whie Malreaux met with Master Skywalker.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know Whie, something is tampering with A' Marie. Her defiance has increased one thousand fold I don't understand. She was back talking and when I checked her through the Force, I felt anger and hatred behind it. Most of her defiance is fueled by rebelliousness not dark side feelings. There's something or someone that's influencing her."

Jedi Malreaux agreed it seemed to be emanating from the palace itself, only Jedi could feel it. Even Leia noted the coldness of not only the people but of the building itself.

A' Marie awoke early evening to find her father kneeling beside her, his hands were folded and he was in a deep meditation. A' Marie remembered her past actions and she started to cry, she didn't know why she acted that angry. Yes she hated pink and dresses but she never talked to her father the way that she did. She loved her father why were her feelings so dark and convoluted?

"Father?" A' Marie tentatively asked.

"How do you feel, A' Marie?"

"Confused."

"I want you to rest, there's something deeper going on here."

"Father, I'm sorry I said all those things, it wasn't me. I would never curse at you or be that ungrateful."

"I know, A' Marie I'm not angry with you."

Anakin noted the tears in A' Marie's eyes he picked her up and placed a handkerchief to her eyes and hugged her as she continued to cry.

"Shh."

"Why would I say and do those things? I love you and I would never want to hurt you."

"Yes, I know sweetheart." Anakin continued to hug her sending her warm affectionate feelings over their bond. As he lay her down he sang to her she soon fell asleep. He put her in a deeper sleep gently easing her; he left her in the dreamland meadows of Naboo.

Anakin, Whie, Yoda, and Obi-Wan meditated together and managed to find a key to the chaos of the youngling's mind. The older Jedi because they were more experienced in the light side of the Force were not as influenced due to their training. The dark side whisperings were only influencing young force-users, the older Jedi and their training couldn't be influenced.

_**Author's note:So, what could it be that's influencing A' Marie? Sorry about the cliffhanger, (well not really, cliff hangers are the Sith's way to keep your attention to the story.) I hope to post this evening of what the answer is to this conundrum. Thanks again for all my readers and their ideas to this tale. I appreciate all the great advice.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	21. Banish of the Sith Spirit

A' Marie still asleep responded to the dark whispers of promises of power, control, and domination. Delaney watched as A' Marie walked out of the bedroom and followed her to the front door. A' Marie opened the heavy oak door as it creaked on a rusty hinge. Delaney ran to Anakin's and Padmé's bedroom, she handed Master Skywalker his black cloak as he quickly pulled on his black shirt and boots.

"Ani?"

"Go back to sleep, Padmé."

"_Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia, Yoda, please awaken_." Anakin called telepathically as he passed their doors and continued to follow A' Marie to whatever was calling her. Anakin had his suspicion and that was why he didn't bother awaking A' Marie, she would lead them to whatever it was that pervaded the palace.

A' Marie heard the calling of the Sith spirit calling her into the inter-sanctum of the museum. The door shut with a heavy foreboding clang as soon as she stepped into the anteroom. She was pulled into a kneeling position and unable to move. "Huh?" a dark ominous figure appeared to her watching her movements.

"Daughter of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, the Hero with No Fear, powerful you are." The dead Sith Lord intoned gleefully.

"Let me go!" A' Marie yelled.

"So rebellious and defiant, you would be so easy to break."

"So you say, I'm a Skywalker and stubborn."

"Yes." The figure lowered his hood and smiled. It was the most evil grin A' Marie had ever seen in her life. The yellow eyes seemed to consume her greedily.

Fear began to creep into A' Marie's heart as did her irritation that she couldn't remove herself from a kneeling position. "I can feel your anger it gives you focus."

"Shut up you dead old man!"

"I maybe dead, but I'm still very powerful." The figure raised his hand as A' Marie gasped for air. She was losing consciousness and just as the black spots multiplied the Dark Lord released his grip. She took a deep cleansing breath feeling grateful as the sweet taste of air filled her lungs.

"Powerful apprentice you would become."

A' Marie couldn't explain it but she felt another presence in the room. "Leave her alone."

"Oh not you again; you have betrayed our order for the last time, Lord Vader. It is time for you to die."

"Die? How can I die if I never existed?"

"What do you mean?" the Sith Lord asked.

"Anakin Skywalker never fell to the Dark Side, was never given a sith name or bowed to another master."

"If that's the case then how can you be here? This doesn't make any sense."

"A' Marie summons me ask her."

"So why do you bring him here if he is not a Sith?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it myself. I just know that my father has a dark side but he doesn't succumb to it. I can't understand why. The Jedi Code changed due to him allowing for attachments and family. Even if he had become Lord Vader he would still have feelings for his family, despite the darkness."

A' Marie watched as Lord Vader defeated the Sith and secured him permanently into the Sith Holocron where only its knowledge was retained not the spirit.

Lord Vader helped A' Marie off her knees and she wrapped her arms around him. _"I love you."_

"_Do not get sentimental with me young one; Sith Lords do not appreciate it."_

"_Yes, but you do. Remember Anakin Skywalker still resides inside of you just like you reside in him."_

"_You are too wise for your years. You may go."_

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_I do hope not, your light shatters my darkness too much, I do not like it."_

A' Marie laughed and Lord Vader handed her the holocron and left shaking his head.

Anakin lifted his daughter into his arms and noted the smile on her face and the giggling that ensued, he noted that she was holding the Sith holocron that had been corrupting the young girl Delaney and as soon as the evil spirit was completely banished from the Chosen One's signature in the Force, the palace felt warm and open. A' Marie opened her eyes and saw her father holding her.

"Nice dream?"

"Huh?" A' Marie didn't remember the dream, the sleepwalking, or anything, just waking up in her father's arms holding the triangular red and black holocron. The holocron was handed to Master Yoda as he carefully inspected the object. "Strange this is, no longer possessed this holocron is."

"What do you mean, Master Yoda?"

"The spirit that was corrupting the holocron banished he was, explain this I cannot. Only a Sith could do this and leave the information intact."

"Or perhaps someone who has a dark side, who has been on that side and has returned." Anakin replied.

"Who could do such a thing?" Luke asked.

"Yes and why would that same Sith do so? I thought Sith thrived off of chaos." Leia replied.

Anakin smiled impishly. "Maybe A' Marie has the answers."

"I'm not a Sith, father!"

"We know that, A' Marie. Do you remember your dream?"

"No."

"Come let's return to our rooms we need our rest for tomorrow's festivities." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Keep this with me I will." Master Yoda responded referring to the Sith holocron.

Anakin tucked A' Marie into bed, "How did I end up in the basement of the palace?"

"You walked there in your sleep; Delaney is the one who woke me up as you started to leave."

"Father, will you meditate with me? I still feel weird."

Anakin lifted her out of bed and they went to the palace gardens and sat amongst the flowers.

"_Relax don't think too hard on the dream, focus on the something else and it will come to you."_

A' Marie focused on her father's right hand and she began to remember the dream, Anakin followed her subconscious thoughts. It was like watching a movie, A' Marie in a kneeling position the evil Sith Lord taunting her and then he saw Lord Vader approach the scene. Anakin could never fully understand how she knew him in this form and how she knew of his dark side, though he had remained in the light for the last twenty years. He knew a bit of the Sith secrets as he had studied them one at a time with help of Mace Windu, it was really ironic that his arch nemesis as a Jedi was now a comforting friend. Anakin laughed at the exchange between Lord Vader and A' Marie. He had banished the demon into the nether realm with his very bright presence in the Force, but in the dream it was Lord Vader that completed the task. It was strange indeed, A' Marie opened her eyes.

"Strange dream, young one; I see Lord Vader saved you again."

"No it was you. Why do you have a dark side father, what happened?" A' Marie asked.

Anakin wouldn't reveal this quite yet, "Time for bed, young one."

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Eventually, A' Marie, but it will happen on my own time schedule not yours."

A' Marie noted the seriousness in her father's tone and knew that there was no arguing.

_**Author's note:Okay, I know that this idea is a bit far out there and even I'm not all that pleased with the conclusion of the mystery. It seems a bit too weird, even for the SW universe. But maybe my readers will still enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so short. . . DarthGladiator45**_


	22. Hapan Palace of Light and Darkness

That morning, A' Marie awoke to find Delaney jumping on her bed, "Quit it, Lane! You are going to get us into trouble!" A' Marie laughed as she joined her.

"I've never jumped on a bed before, its great fun!" Delaney laughed.

A' Marie immediately did a back flip and landed on her backside as her father entered the room. Delaney jumped down as Anakin put his hands on his hips feigning sternness, but he could see the great happiness in both girls that he didn't have the heart to scold them, "I should scold you, but I don't have the heart to do it."

"That's okay, father I'll do it for you." A' Marie jumped to her feet and put her hands on her hips, "Now, how many times must I tell you, young one not to jump on the bed?"

"Several times, because Dad I'm a Skywalker and with that comes stubbornness."

"Isn't it the truth!" Padmé announced as she entered the room laughing at A' Marie's antics.

"Breakfast is ready, go get cleaned up."

"Yes father."

A' Marie pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple shirt, Delaney followed suit as she dressed in a pair of jeans and dark green shirt.

After breakfast the two girls were allowed to go place in the palace gardens until two o'clock so they could get ready for the party.

Han and Leia were talking privately while sitting in the gazebo, "Shh, let's hear what they have to say." A' Marie put her finger next to her mouth as she sneaked up on the pair.

"Come out with it Han, the suspense is killing me." Leia remarked.

"It ain't easy you know . . . Don't you dare read my mind either!"

Leia sighed as she smelled the pretty yellow rose. She suddenly became alert to A' Marie's presence and to her little friend Lane.

Han sat next to Leia and looked deeply into dark brown eyes, "You know I care about you."

"Yes."

"Leia, it isn't easy for a guy like me to admit my feelings."

"You don't say." Leia smiled gently.

Han leaned forward and kissed Leia and was half expecting her to slap him, but she pulled him closer and the kiss deepened.

"Yuck! They're kissing!" A' Marie shrieked as she ran away from the gazebo pulling a Delaney away from the scene.

"I'm going to kill her." Leia murmured as she jumped from Han's arms and chased the pair down to the fountains.

"How can you kiss a nerf-herder? That's gross it's bad enough when our parents do it, Leia."

"You will be silent about this, don't you dare tell father or else I will flatten you."

Leia was so involved with A' Marie that she didn't see her father approach her.

"Tell me what?" Leia jumped and turned several shades of red.

"Dad, it was gross. Leia was kissing Han! Do you believe it?"

"How did you learn of this young one?" Anakin asked as he crossed his arms.

"I was, uh, mm, just passing by the gazebo and saw them, sort of." A' Marie sheepishly answering, knowing that lying to a Jedi Master would likely get her in deeper, she knew that she wasn't supposed to be sneaking around on people or eavesdropping.

"Were you spying again? How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Yea but she was kissing a boy!" A' Marie desperately pointed out trying desperately to get out of trouble but failing miserably.

"Go to your room, young one. I will deal with you later."

"Yea, but it ain't my fault, they were kissing!"

Anakin pointed towards the door, "Oh all right I'm going." A' Marie resigned as she sulked away from Leia and her father.

"Leia, I hope you get a spanking for kissing that boy!"

"The only person who is going to get a spanking is you, A' Marie Skywalker."

"But I wasn't kissing a boy! Allowing my girly emotions get away from me, that's not fair!"

Anakin rolled his eyes and turned to A' Marie glaring at her, "unless you want an audience to witness your punishment, A' Marie I advise that you get going!"

A' Marie ran enhancing her speed through the Force, she slammed herself on the bed, "I don't believe it, Leia gets caught kissing a boy and I'm the one in trouble. It ain't fair!"

Luke gently knocked on the door to A' Marie's room, "May I come in?"

"Yea, Luke."

"Caught spying again?"

"Yea but Leia was kissing a boy!"

"Leia is nearly twenty years old, I'd say she's allowed." Luke laughed.

"I ain't ever gonna kiss a boy, twenty or not! It's gross!"

"You won't always think so, Ani." Luke knowingly smiled.

Meanwhile in the garden, "Solo, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Anakin asked as he crossed his arms.

"Me, sir? I don't have any intentions, your Lordship. Leia, I'll catch up with you later." Han ran as fast as his long legs would allow him.

"_Great, thanks for scaring him off, he was getting ready to reveal his feelings, Father." _Leia sighed rolling her eyes.

"_Oh, come on Leia, am I really all that intimidating?"_ Anakin asked laughing.

"_Yes and what's worse is that you know it."_

Han Solo went to the Falcon to complete some maintenance, "Of all the rotten luck. Do I really want a Sith Lord as my father in-law?"

"Anakin a Sith Lord he is not." Yoda replied as he jumped on the sofa.

"As intimidating as he can be, he might as well be one."

Yoda sighed, "Do not allow your fear to cloud your judgment, Han Solo. Tell Leia of your feelings you should."

"I was trying to do just that until, A' Marie and Delaney showed up ruining the moment."

"Many moments you will have at the party."

Yoda leapt off the sofa and returned to the palace.

A' Marie felt her father approach, he felt irritated, uh-oh not a good sign. Anakin opened the door and found A' Marie sitting at the window.

"I've decided for this sake of this evening's festivities to be lenient. You will however remain in this room and will meditate on your wrong-doing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father." A' Marie quelled responded.

"Good." Anakin left the room to begin mediating in the outside gardens, though he knew his wife was trying to slip in on him. "Don't go your presence is soothing." Anakin smiled.

Padmé approached her husband and sat in his lap, "We've been very busy lately you and I."

"Yes, we have, Angel. I do hope you aren't beginning to feel neglected."

"No, of course not." Padmé kissed Anakin's hand.

"Moments like this are so rare these days."

Anakin pulled his black cloak around himself and Padmé and manipulated the Force so they would appear to be invisible. She held onto him listening to the thumping of his heart. Anakin looked deeply into Padmé's eyes the same dark brown drops he fell in love with all those years ago. "You will always be a part of me, Padmé."

"As will you, my Jedi protector."

A' Marie awoke from her nap to find herself being gently shaken, "Time to get up so we can get you ready." Padmé smiled.

As her dress was pulled over her head A' Marie sighed, really hating this pink dress. Anakin could sense his daughter's ire through the Force.

One single warning rang out through their bond it was one single word but the threat behind it was as clear as a Nubian Lake, "_BEHAVE_." Was the single word that was layered like a double-decker sandwich, with the threat clearly implied of the heavy consequences that would befall the padawan should she decided to be defiant and obstinate. A' Marie released her ire into the Force and tried to emulate Delaney who was currently dancing around the room. After the young girls were dressed, they were told to remain in the sitting room and not to get into any trouble. Leia and Padmé dressed and completed their hair styles and makeup. Han and Luke were dressing, Han was wearing a black tie formal and was fidgeting, and he even had his hair trimmed. Luke was wearing his formal Jedi robes like his father. "At least one of us will be comfortable." Han replied as he gazed at Luke's clothing.

Luke smiled briefly. "You gentlemen ready?" Anakin knocked on the door.

"Well Solo you do clean up nicely." Anakin impishly stated.

"Ha, ha, very funny your Lordship, I notice you aren't wearing your tuxedo, what's up with that?"

Anakin glared at Han, "It goes against the Code to wear such uncomfortable clothing."

Luke looked confused, "No, its not. You're making that up, father."

"Hush, son. Who's the Jedi master here? And who his about to take his final trial to become a Jedi Knight, mm?" Anakin placed his hands on his hips.

Luke rolled his eyes, he and Leia only had to complete one final test, one of the spirit.

Leia noted that Han Solo was dressed very elegantly and though he looked very handsome, she noted that he was very uncomfortable. But she also knew it that he did it for her, sometimes he could be honorable when he wanted. Prince Isolder and Han Solo appeared at Padmé's & Anakin's suite of rooms, hoping to escort the lovely Leia to the banquet room. Much to Prince Isolder's chagrin, that despicable Han Solo already had given her a corsage and had her hand on his arm.

Delaney looked so happy that he decided to give her the corsage and escorted her to the palace banquet. She curtseyed and he pinned the corsage to her gown. A' Marie was approached by a young commoner boy that was a year older than her, he bowed to her and handed her a beautiful flower that she put in her hair. The boy was very cute with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes, he was shy. His name was Malcolm, but she called him Mal, they became fast friends when she was helping her father in the village. He had a brother named Bryan that met up with Delaney and the foursome was inseparable. After eating dinner and once they were dismissed they ran to the gardens to play. "Do not get dirty, A' Marie." Anakin warned her.

"Yes, father." A' Marie sighed; she wanted to get out of this dress so desperately. She saw large rose trellis that would take them to the second floor and away from the adult's eyes. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going, Ani?" Delaney asked as she watched intently as A' Marie climbed the rose trellis.

"I'm going to change and I don't want to have to walk past the ballroom."

"Your father is going to kill you, A' Marie." Mal called up to her.

"Shh, nerf-herder, he won't if you remain silent."

A' Marie climbed in to the window to see a dark shadow waiting by the bed, whoever it was they were hiding in the darkness.

While the three children waited at the bottom of the rose trellis, they heard a loud explosion and screams were ringing through the air. A' Marie forced pulled her lightsaber to herself and went into a defensive posture.

The bounty hunter started laughing. "You are a cute Jedi youngling, but I'm too much for you to handle."

"Bring it on, Mandalorian!" A' Marie yelled, unaware that another sneaked up behind her knocking her out could with a well placed hit to the back of the head. Boba Fett tossed her over his shoulders and carried her out. The chaos from the bombing had reigned confusion and Anakin felt A' Marie's suddenly departure, he quickly ran to the top floor to see Boba Fett rocketing away to his ship.

Boba Fett handed the youngling to the mysterious figure in a dark green cloak and bowed as he left after gathering several bags of gems.

"Take her to Tatooine and sell her to the slave market. You may keep any profits for yourself, Bounty Hunter. I wish the girl to suffer the indignities of being someone's slave." The cruel woman ordered.

"As you wish." Boba Fett grabbed the young girl and left aboard his ship Slave I, aptly named since he spent most of his days seeking profit from slavery.

_**Author's Note:Uh-oh another tragedy befalls the Skywalker Clan, sorry about the cliff-hanger. Thanks for all your kind reviews my dear readers . . . DarthGladiator45**_


	23. Slavery & Tattoine

A' Marie awoke to see a pair of stun cuffs around her wrists and a terrible thumping headache. She was on a ship currently occupying a cage the flat she was laying on was dirty and reeked of human and alien sweat. She noted that her dress had been removed and she was wearing a pair of dingy pair of tan pants and an ivory tunic. _"Well at least I'm out of that ridiculous dress."_ A' Marie thought to herself. Beige slip-on shoes and a cloth belt completed the outfit. She struggled and soon her captor approached her cage.

"Good afternoon, young A' Marie Skywalker." Boba Fett greeted with a wisp of sardonic humor.

"When my father gets a hold of you, Mandalorian, we will see how great of an afternoon it will be then."

Boba leaned forward and angrily stated, "I am looking forward to it."

"I wouldn't if I were you." A' Marie responded heatedly.

"You think I'm afraid of Jedi? You are sadly deluded if you do. In any case we should reach our destination soon."

A' Marie sighed and decided to meditate to focus releasing her anger into the Force.

_Slave I_ landed on lower level landing pad, A' Marie was pulled out by her stun cuffs and shoved to her knees in front of Bib Fortuna, Jabba the Hutt's right hand man. When she tried to get to her feet a sharp flick of a whip cracked above her head.

"You will enjoy breaking this one, Fortuna. She is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker."

The Twi'lek's lekku shifted in anticipation of breaking the young girl before bringing her before Jabba. A' Marie glowered at the retreating Boba Fett, "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" A' Marie screamed and several potted plants shattered through the Force Strike, that she was learning to develop. Bib Fortuna grabbed the girls stun cuffs and interlaced a chain through them and yanked hard on the chain pulling her forward into the slave processing center.

Meanwhile, Anakin and the other Jedi settled the civilians and the party ended rather abruptly, fortunately no one was hurt in the bombing attack, it was then that Anakin realized that it was a ruse for the real target. Anakin jumped to his feet and found the room that his daughter and Delaney had shared was partially destroyed. The beautiful chairs were in shambles and there was a struggle; Anakin noted the singed marks of the lightsaber battle. He was proud that his daughter defended herself; however that turned to disgust as it appeared that she had been knocked out cold by another aggressor. Her lightsaber had fallen to the floor and he called it to his hand igniting the small purple blade, he shut it off and hooked it beside his as tears formed in his dark blue eyes. Padmé knew something was terribly wrong when her strong Jedi Protector was on his knees holding his head in his hands.

"They have her, Padmé. I couldn't protect her."

"She's your daughter, Anakin. She's made of tough stuff."

"Yes but I'm also afraid for her."

A' Marie screamed as the slave tracking device was inserted in her lower back. She was taken to the slave quarters and chained to the wall with her hands high above her head facing the wall. Before a word of protest could be formed, she felt a sharp crack of whip and cried along with the Force, "FATHER!"

It hit Anakin like a ton of bricks and he crumbled to the ground. After the beating that seemed to leave the young Jedi broken, she was taken down to cage in the kitchens where she would be working until a suitable owner could purchase her. A' Marie meditated as she attempted to heal her wounds the warmth of the Force helped her feel better not only physically but spiritually as well. She soon fell asleep and prayed to the Force that she would be found soon.

Sebulba had a foul temper and when he sent his servant to her death, no one was really surprised. His small home in the Mos Espa district, not far from where Anakin & Shmi Skywalker resided, he often thought of that little boy that defeated him in the Boonta Eve Classic, humiliating him, stealing his honor away from him. Even though he had purchased the pod racer from that Jedi and had it repainted a loud orange, he eventually grew too elderly to continue the sport, his grandson was now racing for the family of Dugs and was quite good, and almost as good as he once was. Whispers of another Skywalker abounded, especially in Hutt circles. Sebulba had decided to go to slave auction that following week, he need a new servant and he wanted a young human girl to not only mind the kitchen but to serve his grandson, Pugwis.

A' Marie worked hard in the kitchen, though she hated the work, but she certainly didn't want to receive another beating that her captors thought left her broken, if anything it merely strengthened her resolve to somehow get free. Her meals had been denied to her earlier in the day due to her defiance. The other slaves were surprised by her strength. Despite the cruelty of Bib Fortuna of him trying so desperately to break her, he was unable.

On an incredibly hot morning, A' Marie and her fellow slaves were loaded up and taken to the Mos Espa Slave Selling Block. When Sebulba saw the young girl, she reminded him of Anakin Skywalker, the resemblance was startling. He grinned most vilely and purchased the girl. She would be broken not only in body but in spirit before the suns would set this evening.

A' Marie despite the heat was forced to walk to her new owners' home; unbeknownst to her Mara Jade watched her shuffle off as Sebulba yanked on the girl's chain. Mara Jade knew that the Dug was an adversary to Anakin Skywalker this adversary began many years ago at the Boonta Eve Classic in which her former master had won his freedom.

Mara Jade notified the Jedi Council of A' Marie's whereabouts and could feel the indignation rolling off the Jedi Master through their bond. "If he so much harms a single hair on her head . . ." Anakin didn't finish his threat, but it was quite clear that Anakin felt very angry and worst vengeful. "Master, release your anger and your feelings of revenge, before it consumes you." Mara Jade gently reminded him. Anakin relaxed and released his negative feelings into the Force. Luke and Leia were ordered to take the Falcon along with Han Solo to infiltrate Jabba's palace to abolish the slave trade on Tatooine permanently.

A' Marie was taken to the dug's grandson, though she couldn't really understand Huttese that well, she knew enough to understand what they were saying. Pugwis shoved A' Marie to the floor and pounced on top of her. A' Marie returned the favor and pushed the Dug across the room with the Force. Sebulba had of course heard of the Jedi and was disgusted by their kind. One of his human servants that was very cruel grabbed A' Marie and took her to a slave chamber. She refused to cry as he chained her up again and proceeded to beat her. Afterwards, A' Marie was taken outside and hung on a protruding nail. Though she refused to cry in front of her enemies she did as she was left alone. Night fell and with it the temperatures. A' Marie felt the cold not only from the desert but a creeping cold in her soul. It was the Dark Side; she felt its presence before with that Sith holocron. As the temperatures continued to drop, A' Marie struggled to free herself from the nail.

"You must first deactivate your slave transmitter, young one."

"How?"

"Think about it; use the Force." The Dark Lord responded.

A' Marie felt the pulsating end as she deactivated it, "Now the next part will be painful, and push it out."

A' Marie cried as the wound reopened the slave transmitter fell to the ground.

"Good, young one; heal the wound. After you do that, leave heading south there is an encampment where you find a shaman by the name of A'Sharad Hett."

"Lord Vader, why do you continue to appear to me, why doesn't my father?"

"I represent the darkness that is your father, didn't I explain this before?"

"Yes, but I'm confused, he never fell to the Dark Side."

"This is conversation that you must have with him, all will be told in due time. You must remain patient."

"Patience is not one of my better attributes, Lord Vader."

"I know this young one. Now hurry, the suns will be up and you want to be a long way from here."

_**Author's Note:Okay, here's your latest update on Skywalker Legacy. Thank you all my dear readers for your kind reviews. I leave you with this update, as my readers are complaining. Sorry for the short chapter . . . Darth Gladiator45**_


	24. Spiritual Healing

Pugwis awoke early as he always did to work on his pod racer, he found that his slave A' Marie was gone. He went outside and found her slave transmitter lying in the sand. He immediately hit the warning bell and the soldiers came out of the barracks and he ordered them to search for the slave girl giving full descriptions.

A' Marie moved into a darken cave as the heat of the day increased, she decided to lay low for awhile. She could only hope that she was heading in the right direction.

Luke and Leia were assigned to work with Jedi Master Skywalker as well as Master Kenobi, they weren't fully aware but this mission would prove to be their final test for the Jedi Knighthood. While Han Solo flew the Falcon into Mos Espa spaceport, Anakin searched the Force for his daughter's force signature. Luke found his father meditating and saw a tear roll down his face.

"_We will find her father, it will be okay."_

"_Yes, Luke I know." _ Well at least he knew it logically that A' Marie would survive. Sebulba sent his minions to find the slave. A' Marie awoke late that evening to hear loud voices giving orders and she became frightened she didn't want to be recaptured; Force only knew what they would do to her. She peeked out of the cave and felt a warning coming above her head and she quickly retreated into the cave.

Tusken Raiders are incredibly territorial, the cave that A' Marie was hiding was no longer safe, but it was odd the raiders were not after her specifically but after Sebulba's minions for violating their sacred grounds. A' Marie was grabbed by Sebulba's guard and as he talked of torturing her and of violating her, something in her snapped. She made a reach into the Force and it flew to her calling and the man found himself unable to breathe as he ascended into the air. She slammed him into the rock formation and the other soldiers fired upon her however no shots found their target as she had created a Force field and the shots ricocheted and were returned to their owners.

Tusken Raiders defended the young girl and attacked the antagonists. One guard was left pleading for his life as he looked into A' Marie's dark blue eyes. She sensed his great fear, "Return to Sebulba and inform him of everything you saw tonight. Then go find a quiet corner of Tatooine and live a calm life."

"Yes, thank you, Jedi." The guard ran off as fast as he could. The Tusken Raider held their fire and turned to A' Marie. She collapsed in exhaustion, the Shaman A'Sharad Hett gently picked her up and leapt onto the Bantha and carried her back to the camp.

Anakin Skywalker entered Sebulba's home and the Dug didn't recognize the grown man before him. "Jujiminmee, A' Marie Skywalker?" (Kidnap A' Marie)

"Bedwana Shag, A' Marie Skywalker, Jedai." Sebulba gloated. (Buy slave, A' Marie Skywalker, Jedi.)

"Chess Ko, Sebulba." Anakin warned his intentions very clear. (Be Careful)

"Pushee, Jedai. Chuba do poono." (Get out, Jedi. It is not your business.)

"A' Marie Skywalker, sa myo poono. (Is my business.)

"Kava sa sleamo shag do poono?" (How is slime ball slave your business?")

"A' Marie Skywalker is my daughter!" Anakin yelled as he ignited his lightsaber at Sebulba's throat. The Dug was caught completely off guard and told him that she escaped late into the night, he had sent his soldiers after her and only one returned tell him of the tale.

"Sand people Jujiminmee A' Marie, Jedai. Nobata Killee, Je." Sebulba pleaded. (kidnap A' Marie, Jedi. No Kill me.)

"Chess Ko, Sebulba. Nobata Dopa-meeky, Je." (Careful Sebulba, No double-crossing, me.)

Sebulba swallowed and the guard took Anakin and the Jedi team to the site of where A' Marie was last spotted.

A' Marie awoke lying on cot with a rough dark blanket covering over her form; a small glass and a pitcher of water were sitting on a wooden table. She took a sip of the clear liquid it tasted heavenly on her parched throat. The shaman entered the small hut and though she didn't quite understand the language of the Sand People, their intentions were not dishonorable. A' Marie watched intently as the Shaman ever so carefully removed his wrappings around his face. She then recognized the human underneath.

"Shaman Hett?"

"Yes, young one. Why are you so far away from your Jedi Master?"

"I was kidnapped from the Hapes Consortium and sold as a slave to Sebulba, one of my father's rivals."

"Who is your father, young one?"

"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker is my father, Shaman Hett."

"Oh, yes the Hero with No Fear also known as the Chosen One."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, he and I fought in the Clone Wars; a very cunning and tactical warrior, even if a bit hot-headed and aggressive." Shaman Hett smiled at the memory.

"He hasn't changed all that much, Shaman Hett." A' Marie smiled.

"So who is your Jedi Master?"

"My father is training me."

Shaman Hett sat back astonished, "I thought that was a conflict of interest for a Jedi master to train his own child. It was something that I thought the council forbade."

"Well, he is incredibly strict with me, if it makes you feel any better."

"I can imagine. So how did the kidnapping occur?"

A' Marie told Shaman the tale as he listened intently, even laughing at some of her antics.

"Shaman Hett, why does my father have a dark side? What happened to him?"

"We all have a dark side, young one."

"Yes, I know, but I don't get it."

"This is something that your father will have to tell you."

A' Marie was frustrated, "Every one tells me that! My father won't open up to me!"

"There were events that occurred that he rather not remember, it is difficult for him."

"What did he do that was so awful? Is he afraid that if I learn the truth that I will no longer love him?"

"I cannot answer these questions; trust that your father will tell you in time."

A' Marie sighed as she realized that she wasn't getting very far with getting any answers.

"Come, meet our clan."

A' Marie watched as the Shaman re-wrapped his face and followed him out of the hut. The Tusken children were feeding the banthas when A' Marie came across them. They looked at her curiously as did the women, but she didn't sense any malevolence from anyone in the camp. Evening soon fell and the Tusken had a blessing of the bonfire and sat in small groups to eat. A' Marie didn't really care for the menu choices, but remembered her father's wise words sometimes as a Jedi you will have to eat food that you dislike or risk insulting your hosts. She ate the food; the meat had a gamey taste to it and was slightly chewy and salty. The fruit was better and had a sweet and sour taste to it that she liked. The shaman told a story in a series of grunts and growls and although A' Marie couldn't quite understand, she watched the reaction of the raiders around her and they were enthralled.

Obi-Wan comforted Anakin; "She's safe, Anakin surely you know this."

"I do; I just pray that our friends don't tell her the truth about the night my mother died."

"They won't, but your children do need to learn the truth."

"I'm not the same person I was that awful night, Master. The darkness might still be a part of me; it doesn't control me any longer."

"Yes, I know Anakin. Your children will understand, just give them a chance."

Luke & Leia had prepared a camp fire and were heating up rations as Obi-Wan and Anakin returned from their meditation.

After dinner, "There is something that you must know, Luke and Leia. It won't be easy for me to tell you."

"We love you Dad. That won't ever change." Luke held Anakin's hand.

"We can sense your pain, father." Leia frowned at her father's conflicting emotions.

Taking a deep breath and releasing his anxiety into the Force, Anakin began to tell of the night he touched the Dark Side and murdered not only the warriors of the Tusken Raiders but the women and the children.

"The visions started about three months prior to me being assigned to protect your mother from the assassins of the Trade Federation. I sensed my mother in pain, agonizing pain. At first we thought the visions were just nightmares, I hadn't seen my mother since I left to become a Jedi. I was nine years old the day I left my mom. The change was hard for me, I was even at nine years old was a bit set in my ways. But all that suddenly shifted the afternoon I won the Boonta Eve Classic pod race. I not only won the spare parts for the Nubian Cruiser but also my freedom. Jedi Master Qui-Gon tried to free my mother too, but Watto refused to let her go. I met up with Obi-Wan Kenobi that afternoon, I heard the stories of the Jedi from the space pirates and it sounded so exciting. Obi-Wan had just received his Jedi Knight promotion after killing the Sith Lord Darth Maul. Unfortunately, Darth Maul killed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan promised him that he would train me. It was very awkward at first. Palpatine became Supreme Chancellor and befriended me. I of course didn't realize his plot to eventually recruit me as his next Sith apprentice, which was fourteen years in the making. Darth Sidious was patient and calculating, he didn't mind waiting for his plans to come to fruition."

"The nightmares increased in intensity and even though I was assigned to protect Senator Padmé Amidala, I broke my mandate and she followed me to Tatooine. I had found out that my mom had been freed by Cliegg Lars. Padmé and I traveled to the Lars Moisture Farm and had told me that Shmi, my mom had been kidnapped by the Tusken Raiders the month previously and Cliegg nearly lost his leg in a rescue attempt. Of the thirty or so men that went after my mom only four returned. The Sand People are a vicious race of people and are very dangerous. I found my mom strapped to a crude cross, she was bleeding and she was broken. She died in my arms, telling me how proud she was and how much she loved me."

Luke watched as his father took a drink of water and dried his tears obviously the next moment would be very difficult to tell. Leia and Luke sent waves of compassion of their familial bond and it gave him the strength to continue.

"It was that night while mom lay in my arms that I felt a wave of fear, anger, and aggression take possession of my soul. I had touched the Dark Side the first time reveling in the power. Every single Tusken Raider warrior in that camp fell by my blade. That didn't satiate my desire for revenge for taking my mom away from me. I murdered the elderly, the women and even _children_. I heard the call of Qui-Gon telling me that this wasn't the way. I ignored him as I continued the dance of death. When I returned to Lars' homestead, your mother brought me lunch and I confessed to her everything that had transpired and I wept bitterly in her arms."

"Father, have you ever forgiven yourself?"

"I've come to terms with what I've done, but the murder of the innocent women and children will always be there. I touched the Dark Side, using my anger as a weapon. The Dark Side will always be part of me; I still hear its whisperings. But I haven't touched it again. It is why when A' Marie meditates she sees Lord Vader, that would have been my Sith name if I had been completely duped into following Darth Sidious."

"There is an old saying that I read, "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." Luke stated.

"You are right my son."

After the camp fire story had ended, A' Marie returned to the Shaman's hut and he tucked her into bed.

"You will need your strength, for your father will be arriving here tomorrow afternoon possibly early evening."

"How do you know this Shaman Hett?"

"I have scouts who are always scanning the area for aggressive creatures."

"I can feel him in the Force, but he seems worried."

Anakin took first watch as Obi-Wan and his children rested. Luke watched as his father stood like a sentry at the cave entrance. Luke approached him, "You should be sleeping my son."

"I know. It was very hard for you to tell us wasn't it?"  
"Yes, it is a memory that will always be a part of me, I've accepted it and I don't allow it to manipulate me, but this situation with A' Marie is so similar with my mom." Luke hugged his father and returned to the bedroll.

Dawn broke and A' Marie watched as the nomadic tribe broke camp and started loading the banthas with their supplies and equipment. A' Marie helped as best as she could. The children though were mostly silent, she could feel their friendliness. After the warriors went ahead in single file, A' Marie meditated while the Bantha slowly lumbered forward. The spot where Shmi Skywalker had met her fate was within walking distance of the camp. Once again they setup the tents and small huts. A' Marie knew she was forbidden to enter the graveyard and she saw the total devastation and knew that something horrible had happened there. The shaman refused to give his permission for her to go into the graveyard and disturb the ghosts of that awful night.

A' Marie sat on the edge of the new camp and of the old camp that a weird shrine dedicated to the tribe of Tusken Raiders that had been slaughtered.

"_This is where Anakin Skywalker touched the Dark Side for the first time, young one."_ Lord Vader informed her in A' Marie's meditation.

"_What happened?"_

"_That is all I will tell you, young one. Fear, anger, hatred, fuels the power of the Dark Side."_

A' Marie finished meditating and helped prepare the next meal. Anakin and the Jedi approached the camp by nightfall, but decided to wait until morning to retrieve A' Marie.

Despite a restless sleep, Anakin awoke the moment Tatoo One graced the sky with its morning light. Leia saw her father standing towards the morning light with his hands clasped behind himself. He was meditating seemingly hoping that the negotiations wouldn't end in more bloodshed.

"I don't believe it will, father. I don't sense any hostility from the Sand People, this clan feels different as if a Jedi were leading the tribe."

"Very astute of you Leia; I do also believe that you might be correct."

Obi-Wan and Luke awoke as Tatoo II began its ascent and soon the camp was cleaned up and they started their approach. Luke drove the speeder as Obi-Wan and Leia were in the backseat. Anakin tried to get Luke to drive more daring, but when Obi-Wan shot Luke an annoying glare, he decided to maintain the speeder at its current speed.

A' Marie fed the banthas and after completing the chores with the young children they made rock formations of cities with small pebbles. A' Marie moved the sand through telekinesis, forming a sculpture of her family. This tribe of Tusken Raiders were hardworking and fighting rarely broke out, there was a sense of calm and A' Marie largely believed it was because of Shaman Hett.

Anakin jumped out of the speeder when they arrived at the Tusken Raider camp. He waited patiently as Luke and Leia joined him. Obi-Wan went ahead and sensing no animosity, motioned for the others to join him. A' Marie caught four familiar presences in the Force and she quickly ran to the source of disturbance. Anakin released Luke and Leia's hands and ran to A' Marie and hugged her tightly as tears of pure joy fell from his eyes. "You are safe."

"Come inside." Shaman Hett greeted.

A' Marie sat on her father's shoulders playing with his dark blond hair. After the Jedi sat, Shaman Hett offered water as he removed his wrappings.

"Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett it is so good to see you. I thought the Tusken Raiders seemed calmer." Obi-Wan was amazed by the bright light that showed in the Force that represented Hett.

"After my father was killed, I decided to come back to lead this tribe, we are far less violent than the other tribes. The tribe that had killed Shmi Skywalker was far too aggressive, seeking violence just for the sake of it. The leaders were oppressive to even the women and children they took the doctrine of our people to fanaticism. Women were more or less slaves there was no honor left in the warriors."

"That doesn't excuse of what I did that night, Shaman Hett." Anakin guiltily replied.

"No, it doesn't Anakin you allowed your anger and rage to consume you and to touch the Dark Side. But in retrospect our people have learned a harsh lesson that night that is why the hut where your mom perished is now a shrine. It is a stark reminder to our tribes that if they use evil and become evil, then evil will befall them, sooner or later. If it's any consolation, your mom was a tough lady to put up with all the beatings, most women would have succumbed within a week if not within days."

"It would have been better if she hadn't suffered."

"Yes, perhaps it would have been, but the one thing that kept her alive was her hope and the love that she had for you Anakin. It was her dying wish to see you before she died. The love she had for you was that powerful. There is a lament that we sing each anniversary to Shmi Skywalker, we want you to stay with us. You have my permission to enter the shrine and to explain this to A' Marie."

"Thank you Shaman Hett."

After the meeting with the Shaman, Anakin and A' Marie meditated together and decided to wait until suns started to set before entering the ghost camp. After dinner, Anakin and A' Marie went to the shrine. It felt very cold and wrong, A' Marie noted that her father's countenance was one of tension and uneasiness. Anakin waited outside the hut as A' Marie entered; she seemed drawn to the crudely made cross and touched one of the leather throngs. She felt pain, despair, and a very strange emotion of hope and love here where her grandmother died. Her grandmother's love of her son kept her alive and resolved until she could see him again, despite the pain and agony she would not give up until Anakin would arrive.

"Mom, everything's going to be all right."

"Ani, my handsome son, I love . . ."

"Stay with me mom."

"I am now complete. I love . . ." Shmi Skywalker succumbed to her wounds.

Fear of loss overwhelmed Anakin and as he shut her eyes and gently laid her on the ground a fiery dark look appeared in his eyes. Removing his lightsaber and igniting it he made his first two kills right outside the hut and as the other Tusken Raider Warriors advanced he killed them. The hatred and rage of losing his mother increased his violence after all the warriors had died by his hand; he turned on the defenseless women and children. A' Marie was sickened, it was almost like watching a holovid, but knowing it was real. She let go of the leather throng and knew that she had to forgive her father or perhaps suffer his fate.

"The Dark Side could have consumed him fully, if not for the actions of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"How do you mean, Lord Vader?"

"This was his first taste of the power of the Dark Side he later would have called upon when his fear of losing Padmé would rule his heart once more. A fear that Darth Sidious would have used to tempt Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side, if that had happened. I would have ruled the Empire as the Lord Sidious' slave and the entire galaxy would have suffered greater atrocities than that of this Tusken Raider camp."

"How did Master Jinn prevent this?"

"He sent Anakin Skywalker twenty years into the future to see his fate. It changed him and his direction. The love of his family and not raising his first children deeply affected him. It forced him to learn to control his emotions particularly his aggression. He uses the strong emotions as you have seen; however, they no longer control him. He is proactive rather than reactive. He is not that brash young man that slaughtered the entire camp; he has long since matured and has come to terms with his darker side. Even as Lord Vader, Anakin would have still had strong feelings for his family and his children. It was a double edge sword." A' Marie understood now and she left the hut and saw her father kneeling before the hut meditating. Luke and Leia eventually went to the hut and also had a spiritual meeting with Lord Vader. It was the first time that they saw him in a long time. Luke listened intently as he opened up his heart and mind to the words of wisdom that were coming from a mostly unlikely source. The felt calmer and richer of the experience and felt forgiveness flowing from their hearts to their father; he welcomed the warm feelings.

That night after the lament of Shmi Skywalker's fate, there was not a dry eye in the camp. Shaman Hett translated the words into basic and once it ended, he knew that Anakin Skywalker's wounds on his soul had finally been completely healed not only by the lament, but also by the forgiveness of his children.

Though A' Marie would miss him, she doubted that Lord Vader would visit her again. Her father was whole once again.

"_Mm, maybe he won't be as strict with me now."_ A' Marie smiled as the thought raced across her mind.

"_Don't count on it, young one."_ Anakin replied sternly, although he did laugh a bit at the wishful thinking of his youngest daughter.

_Author's Note:First, I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. But I wanted to ensure that it was done correctly. I figured two cliff-hangers would be enough in such a short span of time. I could have technically split this into two chapters, but I decided not to that it would be cruel. I'm glad that this story seems to have a large following. I'm still amazed by the responses and I thank you my dear readers. Darth Gladiator45_

_PS: the Huttese language I borrowed from a website, called: The Complete Wermo's Guide to Huttese it is a geocities website._


	25. Farming & Engagement

Anakin decided to take some time to spend with his brother and took his three children to the Lars Farm, besides it had been a long time since he saw his brother Owen. Han Solo was also brought to the Lars Farm to help with the small farm. "We welcome the extra hands; we have an abundant crop this season." Owen hugged Anakin, "Perhaps you can work on that new speeder I bought from the Jawas."

After setting up several cots and places to sleep, A' Marie joined her Aunt Beru in the kitchen to prepare dinner. Leia at much prodding of her father joined them. Three ladies were laughing as they were telling stories about their adventures. Luke and Anakin went to the garage and sighed as the speeder looked quite used. They started tearing it apart as Owen and Obi-Wan talked. Anakin had notified Padmé about their location and told her that they would be staying for awhile. She informed him that Delaney and Whie were settling in nicely, the serene Lake Country seemed to be having a calming effect on Delaney. Anakin was pleased to hear that. After dinner was prepared, A' Marie went to the garage and saw her father filthy with grease as was her brother.

"Dinner is ready, but you might want to clean up first."

"Oh, Ani you are so sweet to come and get us like this, come give me a hug!" Anakin approached her.

"No! Get away, I don't want to have to take another shower, father!" Anakin chased her around the garage and she tripped over a wrench near a box of spare parts and went sprawling on the floor. "A' Marie!" Anakin helped her up and she was in a trance witnessing Anakin's temper tantrum. He held her and was also pulled into the vision:

"I killed them. I killed them all! They're dead! Not just men, but the women and the _children_. They're like animals and I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!"

A' Marie grabbed her father ignoring the grease and cried. "Shh, don't cry Ani."

The pair sat like that for a long while, Luke told the rest of the family to stay out of the garage.

"_Is the dark side more powerful?"_ A' Marie asked.

"_No. It requires strong emotions like hatred, anger, and aggression; it's like an addictive drug. One hit is never enough, you need more and therein lays the trap because the more you succumb to the Dark Side the more it consumes you. You become a slave to it."_

"_How did you break free of it then?"_

"_I had some help from Qui-Gon Jinn also Obi-Wan helped me with his patience and guidance. I found forgiveness through my family and my wife."_

"_Why do the Sith have yellow/red eyeballs father?"_

Anakin sighed deeply, _"Because their anger and their hatred consume them and it shows in their eyes. Ever heard of the maxim, 'Eyes are the windows to the soul?'"_

"_I think so."_

"_Eyes can be a clear indication of the condition of the soul, that is at least my theory as to why the Sith have yellow/red eyes."_

After eating dinner, Beru set aside a couple plates of leftovers for her niece and brother in-law. A' Marie took a quick shower and walked into the kitchen, Aunt Beru was sewing.

"Sorry we missed dinner, Aunt Beru."

"That's okay sweetheart, there is a plate in the kitchen."

Anakin came into the kitchen to see A' Marie eating and Beru was sewing.

"Thanks again for your hospitality, Beru."

"Why are you thanking me, Anakin Skywalker? You are not some mere stranger, you are family." Beru stood and hugged him, who returned the favor. After eating dinner, A' Marie was tucked into bed with Leia.

"Dad, I'm old enough to tuck myself into bed."

"Yes, but appease your father will you, Leia?"

"I suppose." Leia sighed, though secretly she enjoyed the tucking in and the comforting that was always her father's presence.

"Good night."

"Night, father."

Anakin went to the garage and slept on the pallet by the speeder. The next morning, Anakin awoke to hear Han Solo and Leia arguing. He went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, Beru smiled at him. "Good morning, Anakin."

"Morning, Beru. How long have they been at it?"

"Oh, about five minutes." Beru exaggerated.

"Beru, come on now, don't lie to a Jedi." Anakin feigning irritation stated.

"Okay more like thirty minutes, but I think those two love each other." Beru laughed.

"You're probably right, I know I've sensed strong feelings between them for sometime now, but both are too proud to admit it."

"Leia can be very stubborn."

"Yes a trait that she gets from both of her parents."

Beru laughed.

"It probably doesn't help that Leia has training in politics not only by her mother but by Master Gallia."

"You have your hands full, don't you brother?" Owen stated as he entered the kitchen.

"Mm, and much to my chagrin, A' Marie is a bit too much like me. Stubborn, head-strong, impatient oh I could go on."

"She's also sweet, forgiving, loving, and openly affectionate."

"Solo!" Anakin called.

"Yes, sir?" Han replied as he entered the kitchen from the courtyard.

"Here are some credits go to Anchorhead and get these parts, take Leia with you."

"Oh, come on, your Lordship, I really rather go by myself."

Anakin raised his eyes and pointed his finger at him, "You will do as I tell you."

Leia was mortified, "I rather spend the next fifteen minutes in the stomach of a Sarlacc then spend another fifteen minutes with the galaxy's biggest nerf herder!"

"That my daughter can be arranged, now go."

Leia huffed and stormed with Han Solo. "Dad, are you sure its wise putting those two together?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Anakin knew that the two needed sometime together to sort out their feelings.

Han sighed deeply as they went through Anchorhead to get the parts they needed for not only the speeder but for the moisture evaporators as well. After making several deals for the parts they needed, Han asked Leia if she wanted to get something to eat. "Yes, I'm hungry." Han and Leia found a small diner in the back corner of the shopping district. After sitting and ordering their drinks, Han smiled at her.

"We are alone at last. I'm glad you came with me."

"I agree this is nice. I'm sorry I was irritated with you earlier."

"That's okay Princess. I know you like to argue." Han Solo smiled.

"You know me too well, Han."

"It's because, well, I uh . . ." Once again as Han was trying to express his deep feelings he had for Leia they were interrupted by a young boy running into the diner and hiding under their table. The child of about nine years old clung to Leia's leg.

"Where is that boy, he is going to be in for a rude awakening." The rough burly farmer stated as he walked by Leia and Han's table.

"Have you seen a young boy, about yea big, brown hair blue eyes?" The farmer indicating the boy's height about four foot five.

"Not recently."

"Keep your eyes open if you do see him, let me know."

"What do you want with the young boy?"

"He is to be arrested for stealing from me."

"What did he take?" Han asked.

"It doesn't matter! These homeless kids can always think they can get away with murder. He needs to be taught a harsh lesson. Good day!"

"Its safe you can come out now." Leia noted the scrawny boy and the bruises on his arms and he had a black eye. Leia could feel the boy's desperation and intense hunger. "What's your name?"

"Zachary." He whispered eyeing the meal before him.

Leia helped him into the chair and gave him her meal. He started to eat as fast as he could.

"Hey, slow down, kid." Han put his hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't touch me, it hurts." Zachary cried.

"Sorry kid."

"Where are your parents?" Leia gently asked.

Zachary looked at her confused, "Parents?"

"Yes, who are the adults that take care of you?"

"Adults are mean, they only want to get you arrested and beaten. I hate adults." Zachary emphatically stated as the egg yolk dripped down his chin. Leia noted the young boy's mind was full of pain and misery.

"Han we can't leave him here."

"What will his Lordship say?" Han asked.

"I'll take care of my father, Han. I know he frightens you." Leia laughed.

"With good reason."

Leia laughed especially since Zachary let go a large belch and turned three different shades of red.

"Would you like to come with us? We know some friends who could take good care of you."

Zachary shrugged his shoulders and took Leia's hand. Three armed thugs approached Leia, Han, and Zachary.

"Hand him over and no one gets hurt." The leader of the group stated.

"I don't think so." Han grabbed his blaster.

"Okay so we kill you and take him anyway."

"You can try." Leia pulled her lightsaber from her hip and activated the blade. The brilliant blue light amazed Zachary but he disappeared underneath a vendor's cart.

"A Jedi, lets get out of here!" two of the three cowards fled. The leader fired a shot anyway and it was blocked.

"The boy will rob you blind! You will regret sheltering him, Jedi!" the thug stated as he ran away.

Zachary was in awe of Leia's lightsaber, "Wow you're a Jedi!"

"Shh, keep your voice down, kid." Han replied.

Leia hooked her lightsaber back on her belt and took Zachary's hand. "Come let's go."

Han couldn't understand it why is it that every time he wanted to tell Leia how much he loved her. Some kid always had to come into the room and ruin it for him whether it is related kid or not. Leia picked up on his thoughts but remained silent; she knew he disliked it immensely when she read his thoughts.

"Leia, you're blushing are you okay?" Han noted.

"Oh, it's the heat that's getting to me." Leia replied as they walked to the speeder.

Zachary jumped into the speeder, "Are you guys married?"

"Kids, they say the darnedest things don't they?" Han laughed.

"No we're not." Leia sadly noted.

Han knew that this wasn't probably the most romantic spot in the galaxy but then Leia might appreciate the spontaneity of the moment.

"Leia, I love you. You take me as I am nerf-herder and all. I've watched you grow from a youngling to a mature, intelligent, contentious woman. Will you marry me?" Han lowered himself to one knee as he fumbled with a black velvet box that creaked to reveal a beautiful rose-colored diamond on a titanium band.

Leia was flabbergasted and completely speechless.

Han noted that tears started to come down her face and she was smiling. "Yes, Han! I will marry you. I love you so much." Leia threw herself into Han's arms and he lifted her up and sat her on the hood of the speeder. He placed the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her hands.

"Wow! I never witness a ring exchanging! This is too wizard!"

"Now, kid she's engaged to me, which means we will marry soon."

"You know at one time you told me that you didn't want to be related to my father, Han Solo."

"Yes, the sacrifices one has to make. Maybe since I'll be his son in-law he will cut me some slack."

"I doubt it very seriously, Han. He will consider you as his son, which in away you already are since he raised you." Leia smiled.

"Miss Leia?"

"Yes, Zachary?"

"Do you know a famous Jedi named 'Anakin Skywalker'? He used to race pods when he was my age. I think he is so cool."

"I'm familiar with him." Leia smiled.

"Leia, don't be coy."

"Shh, Han, let it be a surprise." Leia whispered.

"Is he as nice as they say?"

"Perhaps one day you will meet him and can find out for yourself."

"Really you think so?" Zachary seemed so excited about the prospect of meeting the Hero with No Fear.

When they arrived at the homestead, Leia sent a telepathic message to her father, _"Remain where you are, Dad. There's someone with us that would love to meet you."_

"_Solo? He already knows me dearest."_

"_No, you'll see."_

"_I'm in the garage with Luke."_

"_Big surprise there."_

"_Watch it, Leia."_ Anakin replied sternly.

After unloading the speeder, Leia handed a few of the packages to Zachary and told him to follow her into the garage. Zachary was introduced to Owen and Beru Lars. Luke appeared in the kitchen wiping his hands on a rag, "this is my brother Luke and my sister A' Marie."

"Nice to meet you." Zachary replied.

"Dad is in the garage impatiently waiting for those parts, Leia."

"Patience is a virtue that Dad has yet to learn. Come on Zachary, come to the garage and I'll introduce you to my father."

The young boy followed Leia down the gang plank into the garage and saw the speeder he was working on. Anakin was underneath the jacked up speeder installing an oil filter.

"It's about time, Leia. Where did you go to get these parts, Mos Espa clear across the other side of the planet?"

"Yes and I ran into your old boss, Watto, he gave me the family discount."

"Impossible, Watto is in jail."

"A Jedi Master who is always preaching patience but has so little of it himself, ironic isn't it, Zachary?"

"Huh?"

Anakin rolled out from underneath the speeder and stood to his feet.

"You better watch your mouth, my daughter." Anakin pointed at Leia, faking his anger.

"He's your father?" Zachary stared at Anakin completely incredulous.

"Yes, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, father of three, Hero with No Fear and also the Chosen One."

"Leia, you know I hate being referred to in such a manner."

"Oh, get over it, you enjoyed the press when you were younger and don't tell me that you didn't because I won't believe you."

Anakin sighed and Zachary was just standing there staring in awe. _"Why do these kids look up to me like this?"_

"_You are very tall, father. Most people have to look up to you."_ Leia laughed.

Anakin knelt down in front of the small boy and thanked him for bringing him the equipment.

"You're welcome sir."

Anakin noted the small boy's injuries and even though he had eaten there were still a lot of meals that he was missing. "Where are your parents, young one?"

"Huh?"

Anakin smiled this child was still in awe of him.

"Where are your folks?"

"I don't know, sir. I think their dead." Zachary cried.

"Shh, don't cry." Anakin put his hand on the boy's shoulder who shrieked in pain, "Please don't hurt me!" Zachary yelled and ran into the cupboard. Anakin was mystified, why did he think that he was going to hurt him?

"Come out Zak, let me help you." Anakin gently called.

Zachary stepped out of the cupboard and stood there crying.

"Shh, let me help you." Anakin gently placed his hands on the small boy and sent him massive doses of healing into the young boy. Zackary was so relaxed that he nearly crumbled to the floor; Anakin gently lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom with a cot. He placed him face down and continued to heal his wounds. Obi-Wan felt Anakin's exhaustion through their old bond and went into the room and took over as Anakin wiped the sweat from his brow. Healing was still not his forte, he could heal minor wounds, but the massive doses he was giving Zachary took a lot out of him. Anakin put the young boy in a deep sleep as soon as the healing was completed. While he had been healing him, he sensed great psychological trauma, his parents had abandoned him on this planet and he had survived by stealing food and bits of clothing.

"Father, how is the young boy?" Leia asked.

"He's sleeping now, it seems the local thugs enjoyed beating him on a regular basis, this is why he doesn't like anyone touching him."

"Where are his parents?"

"They abandoned him; he doesn't trust anyone."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"We'll take him." Beru replied.

"Are you sure? He's liable to give you a lot of trouble."

"We can handle it." Beru replied.

"He needs compassion, love, and most of all understanding." Anakin replied.

"Owen and I will see to all his needs both physical and emotional."

Zachary awoke the next morning to hear laughter coming from the kitchen, his wounds had been healed and he was dressed in an off-white cotton tunic with brown pants. He also felt clean, which was a foreign concept, for the young boy. Ever so quietly he entered the kitchen and stood in the doorway taking in the scene, Anakin was sitting with his youngest daughter on his knee drinking a cup of coffee, Beru and Owen were bantering back n' forth. Luke and Obi-Wan were laughing and Leia was sitting beside Han also laughing.

"Good morning, Zak. Come have a seat." Anakin greeted.

"Yes, sir." Zak took a place and Beru handed him a bowl of warm oats and a glass of blue milk to go with it.

"Enjoy."

"This is all mine?" Zak asked incredulous.

"Yes, we've eaten already." Beru reassured him.

Zak took the spoon and greedily began to eat and his stomach welcomed the warm oats. After breakfast the family went in different directions and Owen invited Zak to help him with the harvest and the young boy agreed.

"Luke, hand me the hydro spanner."

"So, what do you think of Leia's engagement?"

"I think it's great that she's found somebody that will treat her well and obviously loves her."

"Yea." Luke stated dreamily thinking of his own red-headed girlfriend.

"Son, when are you going to up the ante on Mara Jade?"

"I doubt she'll say yes; she loves being a Jedi so much and she enjoys the independence of being out there on her own."

"Yes, that maybe true; but I also sense a real yearning to be with you. She adores you."

"You're just saying that, Dad."

"No, I'm not. She especially adores your blue eyes that are reminiscent of the brightest clear blue sky."

"Which I incidentally inherited from you, father."

"Yes, I know Son." Anakin smiled wickedly.

"Too bad you didn't get his height, Luke." A' Marie laughed hysterically until Luke came over to her and glared at his youngest sister.

"Your cute brother when you attempt father's Sith Lord Stance, but your essence is too pure to be believable." Anakin laughed as Luke chased his sister throughout the courtyard. Zachary enjoyed the time spent with the Skywalker Family especially since he knew that Beru and Owen were going to adopt him, he would finally have a family. He was very happy but also scared, sure Beru and Owen were nice to him now, but that would change soon and he would be on his own again. Even all the reassurances from the both of them that would not happen, he still couldn't believe them as much as he wanted to believe.

The next few weeks, Anakin had managed to fix the speeder, modified it for better speed and durability and also fixed the moisture evaporators with the help from Luke and Zachary. Anakin discovered that the boy was very smart but a bit introverted. A' Marie enjoyed Zak's company, sometimes its tough being around adults all the time. Late one night A' Marie couldn't sleep she had awaken to get some juice and saw Zak sitting in the courtyard.

"You okay?"

"Yea, you have to leave soon don't you?"

"Yes. But you are good hands; Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen adore you."

"A' Marie, do you think we will see each other again?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it."

"You are so lucky to have a great family like you do."

"Just think you will also be a part of our great family when Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen adopt you. You will be related to your hero."

Zachary blushed, "Yea. He's the one that kept me going those hard days and nights. Did you know he was a slave?"

"Yes, he won his freedom in the pod race at the Boonta Eve Classic."

"He's a patient teacher, even when I kept handing him the wrong tools."

A' Marie whispered, "Did you ever hear him curse?"

"Yea, he speaks Huttese and his accent is like mine." Zachary smiled.

"Its funny ain't it?"

Zachary laughed, "Yea who would have thought that he would be the type. He seems so cultured."

"You're lucky you haven't seen him mad yet."

"He gets mad?"

"Yea, you'll know it too. The air temperature drops about twenty degrees and he does this." A' Marie stood to her feet, put her hands on her hips and glared at Zachary.

"That's scary! I hope I never see him like that!" Zak wanted to go hide.

"He only has one major pet peeve that I should warn you about, especially since you'll be in our family."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever lie to him, not even a little white lie. First he can pick up on lies like a flea from a bantha. Second, that stance I just went into he will intimidate you further."

"What does he do?"

"You don't want to know, trust me."

Zachary left it at that and followed A' Marie into the kitchen to get a glass of juice and then hugged each other good night and went to their respective bedrooms.

_**Author's Note:I was hesitant to bring in another abused orphan into the scene. But I thought that maybe Beru and Owen needed a child to raise. I couldn't really think of another way of doing it and Zachary though he's been on the streets for awhile desperately needed a family that would love and accept him as he was. I thought also that there was some comic relief needed especially when Han was once again trying to express his love for Leia and a kid interrupted, again. The next chapter is going to be wedding preparations and poor A' Marie will have to wear another dress. (No, it will not be pink.) Thanks again for all the kind reviews. DarthGladiator45**_


	26. Sandstorm of the Century

The next morning, there was a strange foreboding on the wind; Anakin sensed it when he first awoke. This phenomenon felt particularly familiar, even though the first sun wasn't even breaking the horizon he recognized it as a sand storm and a big one. He ordered everyone out of bed to help with the preparations of shutting the farm and sequestering the food and water in the main living areas, it would be cramped with nine people, but they had little choice. Just as they shut the main doors the whipping sounds began. Zachary was terrified of sand storms he remained huddled underneath the table refusing to leave. A' Marie huddled with him; sending warm feelings of compassion into the frightened boy.

The storm blew for several hours, Luke, Han, Obi-Wan, Owen, and Anakin played Sabacc. Leia and Beru discussed the wedding, and A' Marie practiced her telekinesis exercises.

"Can you lift anything?"

"Most things; watch this." A' Marie raised a small canteen of water and called it to herself.

"That's so cool."

"It can be but it takes a lot of practice to do it without breaking stuff."

"Can you take your father's lightsaber?"

"No! Are you crazy?"

"I just want to see it."

"Go ask him then, he'll show you."

"No."

"Why not?" A' Marie asked.

"It's stupid, why would he show me his lightsaber? I'm just a kid."

"There's one thing about my father you have yet to figure out, he loves anything mechanical. Why do you think he is a genius when it comes to fixing things?"

Zachary didn't know what to think so he shrugged his shoulders.

A' Marie saw a pear sitting in the bowl on the sideboard; she lifted the pear and called it to herself.

"We will be eating lunch soon, A' Marie put it up." Anakin stated as he saw the floating pear whisk by him.

"Is this high enough, Father?" A' Marie floated it to the ceiling.

"A' Marie." Anakin slowly pronounced her name sending her a warning.

"You said put it up."

"Young lady, you know what I meant."

A' Marie spun it around the room as Zachary laughed until he saw a small puff of air escape from his mouth the temperature dropped, dramatically. He then saw his hero glare very sternly at his daughter. A' Marie quickly put the pear in the bowl and lowered her head.

"The Force is not be used for parlor tricks, young one. Quit showing off to Zachary."

A' Marie mumbled a "yes, sir." The temperature returned to normal levels.

"What was that?" Zak whispered.

"That was a warning." A' Marie whispered in return and decided to go into one of the unused rooms to meditate. Zachary approached the men at the table and sighed.

"Where did your friend go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She went to meditate. Master Skywalker, why did the air turn cold so suddenly?"

"Oh, that."

"When our father becomes displeased to use his euphemism, his irritation shows through the Force and the immediate area becomes cold and uncomfortable. It's mainly an early warning to his wayward children and former padawan." Luke smiled.

"What happens if the warning is not heeded?"

"It really depends on the circumstance."

"What would have happened if A' Marie had ignored you and had continued to spin the pear?"

"Why don't you ask her? The penalty for disobeying and being defiant are pretty severe." Anakin replied.

Zak decided to do just that, A' Marie was doing a handstand and several objects were floating around her. Zak was in awe of the display. "Wow!" A' Marie laid each of the objects down gently and rolled forward and sat.

"What do you think your father would have done if you had defied him?"

"You're kidding right? Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious, how does a Jedi Master deal when a child is being bad?"

"First I'm not bad. I'm just sometimes naughty. Secondly, I am not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's not any of your business!"

"Master Skywalker told me to ask you!"

"You can ask until the banthas come home, I ain't telling!" A' Marie ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Please!"

"No! If you are so eager to find out go bug him and you will find out first hand! No pun intended."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad."

"Zak, leave me alone or else."

Anakin put his cards down, "I fold." He sensed A' Marie's increasing agitation through their bond. "I'll be back."

A' Marie opened up a jar of flour and pulled out a handful of it.

"Zackary if you don't leave me alone, you will wear this white powdery substance!"

"You wouldn't dare! I'll tell your father!"

"Go right ahead! Do you think I'm scared of him?"

Anakin remained hidden as he watched the two argue, Zak saw his breath coming out as the temperature dropped again. He turned around but he didn't see anyone.

"I dare you!" Zachary challenged as he turned around and got a face full of flour, he took the entire container of dark purple juice and poured it over A' Marie's head, she shrieked and slapped Zachary to the ground and they were in place fighting. Secretly Anakin was laughing, but he knew that he now had to be the very stern Jedi Master catching two younglings fighting. A' Marie noticed the frigid temperatures, and she and Zachary were starting to shiver uncontrollably. A' Marie looked up and saw her father's right boot tapping furiously, his one hand was on hip and his right hand was pointing.

"What is the meaning of this, Padawan Learner A' Marie Skywalker and Zachary Lars?"

"Uh-oh." Zachary had a feeling he was going to be on the receiving end of the Jedi Master's displeasure.

"That's an understatement, young one. Both of you will thoroughly clean this kitchen from top to bottom and after you finish you will take a thorough shower and come and get me. You have exactly one hour before lunch starts and Beru needs this kitchen."

A' Marie knew better than to argue, but Zachary, bless his heart, didn't know any better.

"Master Skywalker, she started it!" he whined.

"Yes, and I'm finishing it. Do not make me tell you again."

"It isn't fair!" Zachary whined again.

"Life isn't fair, get to work young one."

"No." Zachary whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"No."

A' Marie was incredulous, nobody ever told her father 'no' and lived to tell the tale.

"Come on Zak, let's get this done." A' Marie stated as she was trying desperately to stave off Zak from what she called a fate worse than death.

"You started it A' Marie you should do it all!"

"Okay, you're right. I'll do all the work and you can sit and supervise." A' Marie didn't want Zachary to be on the receiving end of her father's hand, literally. Even if he was being a brat and needed to work along side her.

"No. I want to go play."

"You will work young one and help clean up this mess no bargaining."

"No, I will not cooperate." Zachary challenged.

The temperature dropped again and the young boy stood his ground, he told himself he wasn't afraid, but his heart told him something all together different. Anakin picked up on his feelings and commented, "I feel your fear and your conflict. Are you sure you want to continue this charade?"

"Yea what are you gonna do about it?"

Just as Anakin was about to pick up the child and carry him away, he was hit in the face with a handful of flour. A' Marie was taken instead and Zachary started immediately cleaning the kitchen. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made she sighed as she felt herself being lowered in the all too familiar position of being over father's knee. She cried even laughed a bit at the surprised look on Anakin's face, it was priceless.

Beru entered the kitchen and found Zachary sweeping up the juice caked flour off the floor and dumping it into the garbage. After the seeming incredibly long spanking, A' Marie was helped to her feet and felt a block go over her Force abilities.

"One of these days, I'm going to get around this block, father." A' Marie whispered as she rubbed her bottom.

"I look forward to it, young one." Anakin replied as he leaned closer.

After her lukewarm shower, A' Marie went into the kitchen and saw that the mess was nearly cleaned. Zachary noted A' Marie's red eyes still streaming tears and the incessant rubbing of her bottom.

"Why did you do that?" Zachary asked.

"Do what?"

"Throw that handful of flour at Master Skywalker?"

"To save you my friend, besides the look on his face was priceless. He wasn't expecting it! Do you know how hard it is to surprise my father? I can't even sneak up on him!"

"Yes but what is it worth it?" Aunt Beru interjected.

"Mm, that remains to be seen, do you have any lotion?" A' Marie whispered.

Beru laughed and removed some from the cabinet.

"Can't you heal yourself?" Zachary asked.

"Yes, however my father has put a block on my abilities for the time being."

"He can do that!"

"Yes, unfortunately." A' Marie moaned.

She went to her bedroom put the soothing, cooling lotion on the marks. She still giggled at the look of total surprise of her father's face all powdery and white with large blue eyes darkening to a deeper blue. It reminded her of a commercial she saw on the Holonet: 1) a spanking from a Jedi Master five credits, 2) a large handful of flour thrown at the Jedi Master two credits and finally and the look of utter surprise on the Jedi Master's face, priceless.

"_A' Marie Skywalker, you will stop this line of thinking or else you'll have a further lesson before bedtime."_

"_Obeying your Jedi Master & father, because you value your ability to sit and use the Force, priceless." _A' Marie laughed.

Anakin couldn't really help from being amused by his daughter's antics, even if he had to be strict with her. It took a lot of the Skywalker nerve to distract him from his intention of disciplining Zachary.

While sitting at the lunch, A' Marie felt her block being released and she whooped for joy, nearly knocking over the bowl of steaming vegetables from the table.

"Sorry."

Luke laughed as did the rest of the table.

"_Thanks, father."_ A' Marie smiled at him sending the message telepathically.

"_You're welcome, my daughter."_

It was late that evening, when the sand storm finally let up and when Owen awoke the following morning, he saw the damage the storm had wrought, the expense was astronomical. Several moisture evaporators were completely destroyed, the headstones were brushed clean from the whipping winds and there were large piles of sand dunes about the place. He saw his brother sitting on a sand dune meditating.

"Well, suffice it to say the Lars Farm is gone." Owen sat next to Anakin and breathed a sigh of frustration.

"Sometimes when the world closes a door, the Force will open a window."

"Let me know when you find that window, Anakin."

"I have."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Owen. Come back to Naboo with us, farming is far more ideal on a much nicer planet with rain to help grow crops. Zachary will also enjoy his time there as will Beru and all the Naberries will keep you busy."

"Padmé's family?"

"Yes, Owen. We would help you get setup. At least think about it and talk it over with Beru."

Owen sighed it would be nice to be with Anakin and to see his family occasionally, if Beru agreed he wouldn't fight it, he had no one to hold him here and neither did Beru.

_**Author's Note:Okay, let me know what you think my dear constant readers. Thanks again for all your input and reviews, I really do appreciate them.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	27. Devasting Loss

_Disclaimer:As I have recently been (wrongly) accused of plagiarism, I will from now on note at the beginning of each chapter that none of the characters, locations, or anything canon of the Star Wars universe belongs to me; it all belongs to George Lucas at Lucasfilms, Ltd. I am merely playing in the Star Wars galaxy. I thought I had made this obvious before in my chapters and at the beginning of each story, but apparently I haven't made it clear enough.—Darth Gladiator45_

When Beru awoke to see the devastation of the farm she fell forward to her knees and cried. It would take years if ever, for them to recover. Sand was everywhere, the moisture vaporators lay in pieces on the ground and what wasn't lying in large chunks on the harsh sand were scattered to the four winds. As she sat Owen came to her and pulled her into an embrace, the two held each other. "Owen, what are we going to do now?"

"Anakin has suggested that we sell the farm and move to Naboo. It's a much friendlier planet for farming and not only that we have friends and family."

Beru wiped her eyes and looked deeply into Owen's blue eyes and she knew what the farm had meant to him, but he was willing to sacrifice it for her.

Beru nodded her head and agreed it was time to cut their losses and join the Skywalker Family on Naboo. They packed their belongings on the land speeder and also had borrowed some Eopies to help with the transportation.

The Millennium Falcon's smuggling compartments were filled with Owen and Beru's luggage and home related property. Zachary and A' Marie played as the Falcon lifted off.

A' Marie was playing hide-n-seek when she felt her father's presence in the cargo hold. She peeked from behind the large box; he was holding a training ball and a helmet for her.

"Ugh, I hate that ball it always zaps me in the behind." A' Marie mumbled.

"Come out, A' Marie, its time for some lightsaber practice."

"No, I want to practice with you. I hate that ball its evil, it wants me to go do the dark side." A' Marie laughed.

"A' Marie Skywalker, you will come out now, or else the ball will be least of your concerns as I zap you in the behind myself!"

With a threat like that, A' Marie wasn't about to disobey her father. She jumped out from behind the box, Zachary tapped her. "Ha! I got you!"

"Very funny, Zak." A' Marie rolled her eyes. Her father squatted in front of her and lowered the helmet over head along with the blast shield. A' Marie activated her purple lightsaber and went into Shii-Cho stance. As the training ball spun it fired a shot and A' Marie blocked though barely. "Feel the Force flow through you." A' Marie relaxed as the ball continued to spin and fire random shots. Zachary watched in awe, she was quite good. A' Marie deactivated her lightsaber and pulled the helmet over head, she was sweating profusely.

"Good job, padawan."

Anakin handed her a towel and a glass of water, she hugged her father and was sent to take a shower.

"Master Skywalker?" Zak shyly asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I see your lightsaber? I'll understand if you say no."

Anakin smiled at the young boy and motioned him forward. Zachary sat on his knee and Anakin handed him the hilt. "Was it hard to make?"

"My first one was, but the ones after that not so much."

"That's because my old padawan, you've lost so many of them, it became second nature after awhile." Obi-Wan snidely replied.

"Oh really, you want to duel, my old master?" Anakin gently picked up Zachary and set him down on the crate.

"Bring it on." Obi-Wan smiled as he and Anakin removed their cloaks. Zak was so enthralled at the Jedi Master's duel, the blue lightsabers clashed and he was amazed at the high level of speed and agility of both Jedi Masters. It was over as quickly as it had started though with both brothers laughing as they were once again at a draw.

"Excuse me your Lordship; we received a coded message from the temple, its Master Yoda." Han Solo stated as he entered the cargo room. Anakin returned his lightsaber to his belt and entered the communications booth.

"Master Yoda, is everything okay?" Anakin asked a bit worried.

"Near Mimban are you?"

"Not really."

"Final test of the spirits for Padawans Luke & Leia arranged I have. They are to go alone as you leave orbit, inform them do not. Surprised they must be; may the Force be with you, Master Skywalker."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

Anakin told Han to change the coordinates to Mimban, he started to protest.

"Do not inform Leia or Luke of the change. For once Han just do as I ask." Anakin replied as he raised his hand to stop Han's protest. Han nodded his head and changed the coordinates after pulling out of hyperspace. Anakin meditated.

Luke sensed a feeling of tension in his father as did Leia; they approached him as he was sitting meditating.

Anakin felt their questions and knew that the next few days would be tough and he had to be the stern Jedi Master as did Obi-Wan. It would not be easy.

"Vacation is over, its time to work. Leia you will work on your lightsaber skills with me and Luke you will work on your Force abilities, specifically telekinesis."

Luke and Leia looked at their father incredulously, he couldn't be serious.

"I am quite serious, daughter. Let's go." Leia followed her father to the cargo hold and he was quite merciless with his dueling style and regiment.

After the grueling week of lightsabers duels, more physical training, and fine tuning their abilities, Luke & Leia were surprised with a grand meal of all their favorite foods. Anakin knew that both Luke & Leia worked very hard and were ready for whatever final task would be asked of them before confirming them as Jedi Knights. After eating the fine cuisine, the four of them went to meditate on the new mission to find the Kaiburr Crystal for Master Yoda.

Luke and Leia gathered their supplies and huddled together in tight space of the escape pod.

"The Force will be with you, always." Anakin sent telepathically to his children, who responded in kind.

After leaving Mimban's orbit, the Millennium Falcon went to Naboo to get Owen & Beru Lars settled into a nearby ranch that was recently put on the market, it had a large garden, a small vineyard, and the house was just the right size for Owen, Beru, and Zachary. It was in the same district as the Skywalker home and Zachary found himself being enrolled in school, ironically with the same classmates that A' Marie had.

_**Author's Note:Sorry this chapter is so chaotic; let me give credit of Luke & Leia's final trial before reaching Jedi Knight Status that the original idea for their traveling to Mimban to get the Kaiburr Crystal is based on the canon book Splinter of the Mind's Eye by Alan Dean Foster. Secondly, I want to thank all of you who have responded to the author's note of someone falsely accusing me of plagiarism. Your support of not only of the story and its author has been overwhelming; I had not realized that so many people would have my back during this trying time. I've been truly touched by all the supportive reviews and private messages. I can't express it enough of how truly profound your support has been. Thank you my dear friends on Fan Fiction.–Darth Gladiator45.**_


	28. Final test of the Spirit

_**Disclaimer:This is rather ridiculous obviously I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters or places. I'm just a lowly parts delivery driver during the day and a Dark Jedi at night who writes these stories in her spare time to break up the monotony of her life.—Darth Gladiator45**_

As Luke & Leia tumbled through the atmosphere in the escape pod, they pondered why would they be working together what was Master Yoda thinking? What's so important about this Kaiburr crystal? Once the escape pod landed both of them grabbed their knapsacks and opened the door they quickly discovered that they were in the middle of a murky, bug infested swamp. "Oh, nice." Leia replied as she rolled her eyes. Luke smiled and said, "Well at least it isn't cold."

"Very funny Luke; no instead it's hot and humid my favorite combination."

"Well, I know I hate being cold."

"Did you get dad's side of the anti-cold genes or something?"

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed, "This is really going to test our patience with each other, Leia."

"Yea, maybe that's what Master Yoda had in mind."

"No, I bet you a meal at Dex's that our dear sweet father had something to do with this." Luke replied.

Leia laughed and continued to follow her brother through the swamp. The humidity was so incredibly thick that once they arrived at what seemed to be a mining town, their clothing was sticking to them and their irritability was pretty high.

"_Leia, I hardly see any women or children."_ Luke noted telepathically.

"_Yes, I can feel the men's desires to take me into their bed. I don't like this."_

"What's a pretty little thing doing in a place like this?" a burly miner approached Leia.

"Hey, you can't talk to her without going through me first."

"What are you going to do about, boy?"

"_Forgive me, Leia."_

"Boy, see here mister. This woman is my property, I just spent all my hard earned cash on her and I'll be damned if some sleamo is going to put his hands on her."

The burly miner pushed Luke, which proved to be nearly fatal for the miner. Luke leapt on top of the man's back and started to choke him by wrapping his arms around his neck and also with the use of the Force. Luke released him when he felt the miner lose consciousness. Luke grabbed Leia's hand dragging her away from the scene. Leia was not amused and after stopping at a small cantina on the muddy dirt street. She raised her hand and slapped him, hard.

"Listen to me Luke, if you ever do that again, so help me . . ." Leia didn't finish her sentence as she noticed the look of remorse on her brother's face as well as the glowing red handprint.

"_I'm sorry Leia, the man was going to rape you and share you with his friends. I had no choice. If anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."_ Luke replied seemingly overly emotional.

Leia sighed deeply, realizing that her brother was right. _"Okay, I'll play for the time being. Just keep this in mind, brother dear, I can take care of myself."_

Halla entered the cantina when she recognized not one but two force-sensitive individuals in close proximately. After receiving her juri juice she approached the young Jedi.

"Good afternoon, you're strange to these parts, what brings you here?" Halla asked.

Luke & Leia recognized the force signature the old woman produced and they didn't pickup any deceit or negative energy.

"Halla, crazy old woman, still trying to get the rest of that crystal, you'll never find it!" one of miners shouted.

"Ignore him, he's drunk."

Luke & Leia looked at Halla, "The Kaiburr crystal?" Luke asked.

"Yes, you know of it?" Halla was surprised.

"Yes, we have been tasked to find it as our final trial."

"So you are Jedi but you seem to be somehow related, how is that possible?" Halla asked.

"Is there somewhere more private where we could talk? I feel too many eyes on us." Luke requested.

"Sure, follow me to my house." Halla swallowed the rest of her juice as Luke & Leia followed the old woman.

"That's them! They are the ones that attacked me!" the burly miner pointed as the guards approached the both of them.

"_Leia, why does trouble always seem to find us, we never have to go searching for it ourselves."_

"_That's an easy answer, because we are Skywalkers."_ Leia sarcastically answered.

"Come with us, you are under arrest." The guard ordered.

Luke & Leia were placed in handcuffs and were taken to the detention center as Halla remained in the shadows. She sighed deeply, she couldn't understand it but how were these two young Jedi related? Were they cousins? They couldn't be any closer than that, because after all marriage is forbidden for a Jedi. Halla had left the Jedi Order before the beginning of the Clone Wars; she was tired of all the missions and the strict orders of the life. She loved the freedom she had here, even if the planet itself was a swamp. She could feel the pulse of life all around her and the serenity was a beautiful thing. She knew that she had to help those two kids; there was something very important about the both of them.

Luke and Leia were fingerprinted and were given cold showers and dressed in prison fatigues. Their things were confiscated including their two lightsabers.

"Jedi children? Here?" The Captain-Supervisor Grammel laughed and assigned them to a cell with two Yuzzem named Hin & Kee who were clearly intoxicated. Neither Luke nor Leia could sense any animosity from the strange hairy and muscular creatures.

The young man, who finished processing the fingerprints in the Republic database, makes a startling discovery. He immediately runs to the Captain-Supervisor with his information, they must release the Jedi and right now.

"What is it Ensign Boyd?"

"Sir, we have to release the Jedi!"

"I will do no such thing, Ensign Boyd."

"But sir, they are related to Anakin Skywalker!"

"What? Jedi aren't allowed to have family, Ensign Boyd! Stop pulling my leg."

"Sir I'm not look!" Ensign Boyd tossed the pad to the Captain.

Captain-Supervisor Grammel laughed, "This isn't even accurate, Ensign Boyd, it says here that Anakin Skywalker has three children and is married. Jedi aren't allowed to do either. It's a joke; someone is pulling your leg. Get back to work."

"But sir, suppose its true and this Jedi Master comes looking for them."

"Stop jumping at shadows, and get out!"

Ensign sighed deeply and did as he was ordered. He had heard of this guy Anakin Skywalker the Hero of No Fear and already he didn't like this one bit, if he discovered that they were holding his children, he would react violently. Even though Ensign Boyd would probably spend the next thousand years in the brig, he decided to inform the Jedi Council and that way if this Master did show; maybe he would spare him at least. Just as he was about to send a message the alarm was blaring. Luke & Leia followed the now sober Yuzzem, Hin & Kee to the storage rooms and to get their knapsacks and lightsabers. Halla was waiting for the two Jedi children (at least that was what Halla's perception of Luke & Leia) on the edge of the forest with a stolen swamp speeder that was conducive for travel through Mimban's rough surface.

Once they boarded the speeder and were on their way, Halla couldn't resist the temptation any longer and she had to know.

"Luke, how is it that you are related to Leia?"

"What makes you think we are related, Halla?" Luke asked.

"Because of your signature in the Force, it seems to be very similar with some minor personality differences."

"I beg to differ; Madame Halla, Luke and I are unlike as night and day." Leia haughtily replied.

Luke sighed, "That's true, and you take after mom, always trying to find the diplomatic solution in everything. You are definitely a politician."

Halla thought for a moment, "You two are brother and sister, but how is that possible?"

"Anything is possible through the Force." Luke laughed, always wanting to use that line.

"Who are your parents?"

Luke was about to answer when something rocked the ship causing it to violently jar back and forth. Luke jumped into the driver's seat and tried several different maneuvers to get rid of the creature. Despite the speeders capabilities it wasn't enough and soon Luke was hearing complaining about his erratic driving. After boosting the engine it finally had enough and burst into flame. Everyone abandoned ship and split up. Halla, Hin, and Kee went in one direction while Luke and Leia went in another, the large white worm was almost on top of them when both Luke and Leia fell into a large hole and they climbed down the vines to reach a small outcropping. The wandrella wasn't as fortunate and fell to its death taking the vines with it.

"Perfect Luke, that's just great!"

"Its' not my fault!"

"Oh, now you are sounding just like Han Solo!" Leia yelled.

Halla heard the loud arguing and was able to find the siblings on an outcropping.

"There's another way out of there, find it and we will join you."

"No, Halla! Get us out of here!" Leia yelled.

"Sometimes the Force takes us to places where we are needed, young one. Trust in the Force." Halla replied.

Luke & Leia climbed down relieved when they reached the bottom. They had reached a large cavern that would have been very dark if it hadn't been for the gems that sparkled in the enormous rock formations as well as the reflection of the large river of water that seemed to cut through the rock. An old wooden boat was tied nearby on a post.

"Come on Leia." Luke excitedly called as he ran towards the boat.

"I am not getting on that boat with you, Luke. It looks like it's about to disintegrate."

"So are you going to stand here, alone?" Luke teased.

"I've just about had enough of your adventurous spirit, Luke Skywalker."

"Oh, Leia Skywalker, don't be fussy. Come on can you imagine what father would do to me if I left you behind? He'd kick my butt."

"There are worse fates than that, Luke. Like what's waiting at the bottom of that river."

Luke stretched out with the Force and realized that Leia was right there was a large creature at the bottom of the river. He touched its mind and encouraged it to remain dormant and asleep. It seemed to obey, "Okay, its safe now."

Leia climbed into the boat and Luke started to row.

"I'm hungry; do you have any ration bars on you?"

"You are always hungry that's another common thing you have with our father, Luke."

"Boy, you better be glad he isn't here to give you that Sith Lord stance."

"Do you think I'm afraid of our dear sweet father?"

"No and that's the problem." Luke laughed.

"You are afraid of him?"

"No, of course not; but he used to intimidate me when we were kids."

"That's normal Luke, even Yoda intimidated you."

"That's not funny." Luke frowned.

"I think it's hysterical. Fear me do you Padawan Skywalker, feel no fear you should it leads to the dark side." Leia laughed after doing a Yoda impersonation.

"Mm, wise old Jedi master I am, mock me you should not!" Luke returned.

Leia laughed, "You do a much better impersonation of Yoda than I."

"You should hear Mara impersonate our father, it's hysterical."

"Can you impersonate him?"

"A little, I'm not as good as she is though; she even has all his mannerisms down, especially the way he's always pulling his cloak on his shoulders; or pointing with his right hand."

Leia handed Luke a ration bar and rowed as he ate it.

"This is harder than it looks."

"Perhaps you should work with father on your physical training some more."

"No way! I think he enjoys being callous when it comes to that."

"Can you imagine how A' Marie feels? He is so strict with her."

"But its funny there is no resentment, she adores our father Luke."

Luke took over rowing as Leia ate; they both fell into silence, enjoying the life around them. The river was very peaceful as appeared to be as smooth as glass. Eventually they reached a small port on the river, but a warning in the Force indicated highly agitated beings.

"Luke, we need to turn around. This doesn't look good."

"We have no place to go."

"I don't believe that there is a diplomatic solution to this mess." Leia whispered.

"Just hold onto your lightsaber, Leia. Maybe if we appear non-threatening they will allow us to pass." Luke jumped out of the boat and helped Leia out as well.

"We mean you no harm." Leia began but the Coway wouldn't hear of it, they distrusted all humans as all they wanted the Coway to serve as slave labor.

They attacked, Luke and Leia defended themselves. Luke didn't really want to hurt any of them. After the battle, that seemed mostly one sided, all but one Coway warrior survived the rest had either died or were dying.

"Come." The one warrior stated and Luke and Leia left the scene and followed the lone warrior deeper into the cavern to his tribe. Once they reached the tribe and the small homes made of hewn rock, Luke and Leia were motioned to sit. The tribal leader heard of the tale from his lone surviving warrior and ordered that Luke fight their champion to the death in hand to hand combat. Luke removed his black cloak and lightsaber and handed both to Leia.

"Please be careful, Luke." Leia pleaded.

"Hey, it's me." Luke replied borrowing a line that Han often used when he was being overly cocky.

"You are definitely your father's son, Luke." Leia sighed.

Luke studied the warrior's stance and even allowed him to take a few shots to figure out his fighting style. It was something that Anakin had taught him to discover weaknesses in his enemies before striking. Once Luke had it figured out he went on the offensive and soon the warrior was drowning in the pool of water. Once Luke felt the warrior lose consciousness and removed the warrior from the water gently carrying him to the witch doctor.

"He isn't dead."

"It's against my principals to kill an unconscious warrior." The tribal leader bowed his head in acknowledgement and realized that these humans were merciful and very different from the ones on top. Through a ceremony, the chieftain welcomed Luke and Leia as permanent members of the tribal family. After which a huge feast was prepared and soon Halla, Kin & Kee met up with Luke and Leia. As they ate, Halla once again asked Luke who his father & mother were.

"Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala Skywalker are our parents."

"The Chosen One, is your father?" Halla was amazed she almost choked on her juice.

"Yea, but don't call him that, he doesn't like it." Leia countered.

"How is that possible? The Jedi are forbidden to marry and have children."

"Dad changed that when he killed the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious who was also the very same Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

"I had left before the Clone Wars began, I started to distrust the Jedi council and in particular the Senate. I knew Anakin when he was a young boy; well not personally, he was a padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi. From the rumors I heard, he was constantly in trouble, racing swoop bikes in the underground of Coruscant, his defiance was legendary. He was also quite devious with his pranks. He particularly picked on Master Windu and Madame Jocasta."

"Tell me Halla, did he ever receive any archaic forms of punishment?"

"What do you mean, Luke?"

"He used a particular form of punishment when Leia and I were younger and I often wondered where he picked it up from, he won't tell us."

"Give me an example."

"When we misbehaved he would spank us."

Halla was surprised but she suddenly remembered an incident between Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi and young Anakin.

"I seem to remember one time, when I was studying in the archive and I heard a loud crash in the lower halls. I had just received my promotion to knighthood. Anakin had leapt from the third floor of the archive trying to get away from Madame Jocasta, who was annoying the young padawan without mercy, if anyone deserved a spanking it was her. She didn't trust the prophecy or the boy. She often mocked him. In any case, he misjudged the distance to the other side of the library by nearly a foot. As he tried to slow his descent he crashed into one of the multiple statues of the archive. Since it wasn't a durable material as bronze it shattered upon impact and Anakin was pretty banged up, unfortunately for him, Mace and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the archive that moment. Anakin picked himself up off the floor and stared at his feet. He apologized to the Jedi Masters and Obi-Wan knelt to him and asked him if he was all right.

Mace Windu however wasn't as forgiving and neither was Madame Jocasta. She demanded that he be heavily disciplined. Mace agreed and that poor boy was taken across Mace's knee but Obi-Wan stopped him. 'He is my padawan, if he is to be disciplined it will be me to do it.' Anakin struggled a little but acknowledged his fate."

"Wow."

"The rumor's went around like wildfire amongst the young padawan learners and it's ironic though; after that they recognized Anakin as more human and the prophecy seemed to be loosened after that, he made many friends, because the padawans recognized that he could get into serious trouble as much as they could. That he wasn't exempt from the heavy rigors of discipline like many of them had thought."

After the story, the five friends settled in for a long sleep before they continued on their journey.

It was nearly dawn when the Captain-Supervisor Grammel, attacked the small tribe of Coway. Luke, Leia, and the two Yuzzem fought nearly wiping out the security force. Ensign Boyd decided that he needed to inform the Jedi Council and the Senate of the illegal slavery of the greenies (a.k.a Coway) and of the danger both Luke and Leia seemed to be headed.

Anakin was rebuilding A' Marie's speeder for her birthday in a few weeks when he received a transmission from Obi-Wan.

He entered his private office after washing his hands and received the coded message "Please enter your password for final transmission."

"Hero with No Fear."

"Please enter another password that is incorrect." The computer noted.

"Chosen One." Anakin replied as he clenched his teeth.

"Good day, my old friend." Obi-Wan smiled.

"I hate being reminded, Obi-Wan, why do you do it?"

"I think its funny, besides you are the Chosen One."

"Get on with it, Obi-Wan." Anakin sighed.

"It seems we have received a message from an Ensign Boyd of Mimban Security Force, your children have been getting into some trouble that could only be caused by a Skywalker."

"I thought they were supposed by finding the Kaiburr crystal for Master Yoda as their final trial."

"Mm, apparently they are, do you want to give them some more time?"

"Yes, if they are going to be Jedi Knights they need to learn to be self-sufficient and solve problems. No one was there during our missions to come and save us; we always had to figure it out."

"You are right of course, Anakin. I just thought you should be aware of what was going on."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Luke and the others managed to confiscate another speeder and after only three hours found the great Temple of Pomojema. Luke held the crystal and his Force abilities seemed to go super nova it further awakened his abilities that were all ready there, but somehow more enhanced, it did the same for Leia. The old woman Halla held the crystal and felt it to begin to heal her heart and her strength returned. When she read the old sand script on the wall it indicated that the Chosen One's offspring would find the Kaiburr crystal and to heal the crystal itself. It also stated that the further away it was from the temple the less power the crystal held. The temple was bound to the crystal as was the crystal was bound to the temple. Leia held the crystal as Luke inserted the shard and it became whole. A bright red glow could be seen on the walls. When the crystal was placed in its socket a secret panel opened up and there were several Jedi Holocrons and one Sith Holocron that could only be opened by the Chosen One.

"That's strange. Our father isn't a Sith."

A peculiar figure surrounded by a red glow came to both Luke and Leia, "The Chosen one is a Jedi prophesy. The Sith'ari was what your father Anakin Skywalker was meant to become."

"The Sith'ari, what is that?" Leia asked.

"He was meant to destroy all the Jedi and rule the galaxy until such time he could kill his master and eliminate the Sith from the galaxy."

"But hasn't he done that, when he killed Darth Sidious?" Luke queried.

"Yes, but he has left the Force unbalanced into the light at least from our perspective. He was conceived of the midichlorians which I helped organize in his mother's womb who was my house slave at the time. When I set her free my apprentice murdered me in my sleep."

"So you are a Sith, why would you go through all that trouble?"

"Because the Jedi and the Sith are naturally enemies. The Jedi only use one side of the Force as do the Sith, I was hoping to create a being that learned the power of both sides. To become something completely different of the Jedi teachings and to embrace both sides of the Force. The Force doesn't care which side you are on whether you are a Jedi or a Sith it is a neutral energy, it's your intention that makes you good or evil. Most people would say that I am evil, because I am passionate but my passion gives me strength. Give the holocron to your father he will be able to access it."

"How is it that you are able to speak to us? I thought only Jedi could speak from the netherworld of the Force." Luke was confused.

"There is a Jedi here who was once considered a maverick who understood the Chosen One philosophy, he was actually meant to train the Chosen One, but he was murdered prematurely. It fell to Obi-Wan Kenobi and if this same maverick Jedi Master hadn't interfered in the natural cause of events. Than Anakin Skywalker would have become Darth Vader and our Sith'ari. He would have been only been saved by the love he had for his son."

"So are you angry that it didn't work out they way it should have?"

"Not really. He is still a very powerful Jedi and because of his incident in the desert with his mother. The darkness will always be a part of him as he had touched on the dark side during that dreadful event. He is somewhat tainted and that's why he is very powerful and one day I even foresee him becoming a Grand Master of the Jedi, he will lead the Jedi Council."

"But as a Sith doesn't that bother you?"

"No. I was a Jedi once and strong like your father, I turned to the Dark Side because it held more answers than questions, but technically I'm still a Jedi in behavior because I don't believe in violence for the sake of it. I don't seek power or greed. I seek knowledge whether it is Jedi or Sith, I was a medical doctor by trade and helped many people through their illnesses because of my knowledge. Does that sound like a Sith to you? I took the name to strike fear into my enemies and that was it, I always waited for them to attack me first. My apprentice was impatient, cruel, and had a vicious temper, though he carried one Jedi-like quality, patience."

With that Darth Plagueis the Wise disappeared, leaving Luke and Leia standing there with their mouths still open, completely flabbergasted by the knowledge that had just been parted to them.

_**Author's Note:I took great liberties here with Darth Plagueis the Wise and with the canon book Splinter of the Mind's Eye which was written by Alan Dean Foster. It also seemed to me that Darth Plagueis would have to have some knowledge of medicine in order to create life. I'm sure I borrowed this idea from another fan fiction story, but twisted it around making Shmi Darth Plagueis' house slave instead of a girlfriend. I hope you guys enjoyed this segment and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get it written and posted. Darth Gladiator45**_


	29. Powerful Jedi Knights You Will Become

_**Disclaimer: Raise your right hand and repeat after me, Darth Gladiator45 does not own Star Wars, nor will she ever.**_

Luke packed the Sith holocron in his pack as Leia took the Jedi Holocrons it seemed to be in their best interests to keep them separated. Halla immediately looked at the both of them and their presence in the Force had been brightened considerably, it was almost painful to look upon them. They returned to the mining town within a couple of days. "So Leia, do you think we passed?" Luke asked.

"Yes, don't you feel it?" Leia asked.

"Yes a deeper connection to the Force, strange isn't it?"

Halla smiled at the Jedi children. When they arrived at the mining town they saw it was bustling with activity. Ensign Boyd approached them and apologized for all the trouble.

"Where is Captain-Supervisor Grammel?" Halla asked dreading the answer.

"He has been injured and we have placed him under arrest."

"So are you now in charge, Ensign Boyd?"

"Yes, ma'am." The young man smiled but then frowned.

"We are trying to establish friendly relations with the Coway, but it is proving quite difficult as they feel we still want to round them up as slave labor, but we don't at least not anymore."

Leia smiled, "Well let us help you."

"Really? You would do that, especially after all we have put you through?" Ensign Boyd was flabbergasted but quite relieved.

Luke and Leia decided that this young man wasn't deceitful and really wanted the fighting to end. The hard part would be to convince the Coway of that, but since they were members of the tribe it shouldn't be too difficult.

The tribal leader came to the town's main hall and sat with Ensign Boyd and they negotiated for peace and to never again demand slave labor from the Coway. Its quite ironic if the humans had asked for their help, it would have been given freely. The Coway were an honorable species and believed in giving help as needed, but they only answered to their tribal leader and ultimately to their gods.

Once the negotiations had ended, the Coway returned to the Temple of Pomojema to protect the Kaiburr crystal, only Jedi and Coway would have direct access to the crystal. The mining when continue but on a much smaller scale and the humans and Coway would work peacefully to ensure prosperity for both the humans and the tribe they would use the natural resources to stabilize the mining colonies as they changed from mining to farming, building, and government.

After the negotiations were finalized; a huge party was organized between the Coway and the humans, first time in history. "You both should be very proud of all that you have accomplished." Halla stated after she handed both Luke and Leia a glass of champagne. Luke enjoyed the sweet taste of the champagne just a little too much and soon he had a gathered a group of Coway and humans who were laughing at his antics on stage.

Leia rolled her eyes, "That boy cannot handle his liquor."

Halla laughed as she saw a large Republic ship approach the landing site, it landed with little trouble as Anakin was piloting it. The entire Jedi Council was on board, _"Luke! Father's here! You better stop!"_ Leia sent telepathically.

"Speaking of my father, did ya'll know that when he gets angry that the temperature drops twenty degrees? I mean really, one time I was just coming out of the bath and I felt little icicles starting to form."

"Luke, please come on down, its time to go." Leia pleaded as she tried to pull her brother down from the stage.

"Look at my sister, Leia. Can you believe that some smuggler won her heart?" Luke continued.

Anakin bounded down the ramp and was the first to see Halla and introduced himself.

"I know who you are, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon would have been very proud of you." Halla laughed.

"Halla?"

"Your children are a grand blessing, did you know?"

"Yes, thank you." Anakin saw the antics of Luke on stage as Leia was trying desperately to remove her foolish brother, before they were recognized.

"Here's my father's Sith Lord Stance." Luke pulled his hood over his head and crossed his arms, glaring down at the crowd. Anakin was not amused and approached the stage.

"Hello, there!" Luke happily greeted as Anakin glared at his only son who was now acting like a fool.

"It is not wise to mock at neither Jedi Master nor a father, Luke Skywalker."

"They think it's funny."

"And just how many glasses of champagne have you had, son?" Anakin asked now exasperated.

"Three."

Anakin glowered harder.

"Okay, it was five." Luke sheepishly responded.

"Come with me." Anakin grabbed Luke and carried him over his shoulder.

Leia sighed deeply, Luke would regret his actions the following morning if not before.

"What type of champagne was served, this evening, Halla?"

"Corellian, why do you ask?"

"It figures." Anakin rolled his eyes and continued to carry Luke to the ship.

"Anakin, what's wrong with Luke?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Corellian champagne is the main culprit."

Anakin laid his son on the bed who was giggling as Anakin was tucking him into bed.

"You are going to regret this in morning, Luke."

"I'm a bit too old don't you think, father?"

"Good night, son." Anakin sighed.

Luke fell asleep. Anakin joined the rest of the Jedi council partaking of the food and talking to Leia. _"At least she's the responsible one."_ Anakin noted as Leia described the mission.

It was entering the hours of early morning, as Leia and Anakin continued their discussion even after all the other Jedi masters had already retired.

"I'm surprised A' Marie isn't with you."

"This was a mission for Jedi Council members only, she wasn't happy about it but remained with Padmé and to also try to get Zachary settled into the new school."

Leia grabbed her father's hand and took him to small knoll to where they could watch the sunrise. Leia leaned against Anakin's shoulder as he put his arm around her. It was rare the moments he spent with his eldest daughter, she was strong and beautiful like his angel but had his temper.

Luke awoke to feel his head pounding and the urge to vomit was incredibly strong. He ran to the refresher and after purging, decided to meditate to heal not only his hangover but his queasy stomach and thumping head. He vaguely remembers the night before, just being tucked into bed by his father.

Luke shook his head the last time he had been tucked into bed was when was still a youngling. It was strangely compelling to know that no matter how old you get, you will still need your parents' comforting presence and to remember fondly of the times when they gave you piggy-back rides, took you fishing, let you work on speeders, and get tucked into bed. Luke found Anakin sipping on a cup of coffee. "Good morning, father."

"Morning, son; I hope you are feeling better."

"Yes, I am. Sorry that I mimicked you."

Anakin leaned forward and whispered to Luke, "That's okay; I've done worse, one time I mimicked Obi-Wan as a prank, he got into so much trouble with master Yoda. Consequently so did I, but the rest of the council were too busy laughing to really spend anytime scolding me." Anakin smiled mischievously.

While the Skywalkers were bantering back n' forth; the Jedi Council decided to hold the promotion ceremony in the Temple of Pomojema. It seemed to be a perfect location; even Master Yoda recognized the beauty of the Force in this sacred temple. Luke, Leia, and Anakin hitched a ride in the large republic ship to the temple. Master Tiin had already dropped off the other Jedi Masters so the site could be set up for Luke & Leia's Jedi Knight Confirmation. The temple itself was darkened with only candles to light the path towards the large rotunda. Anakin hugged his children and left to join the Jedi Masters in the circle.

Luke and Leia held each others' hands as the entered the small group of Jedi Masters. The room was alight with not only the Jedi Master presences, but with the gentle glow of blue, green and one distinctive purple blades. Luke and Leia knelt before Grand Master Yoda as he recited the words that would bind them to the Force and to the Jedi teachings.

"The Chosen One's children you are; powerful in the Force you always will be."

"With great power comes great responsibility; you both are ready not only in strength but in wisdom." Mace Windu continued.

"Gone are your padawan days; Many challenges will befall you: physical, emotional, and spiritually. Learning is never completed; this is just the beginning, the dawning of a new day." Master Gallia replied.

"Though Jedi Knights you will be your core personalities will remain the same; you will not lose you identity as you will always be one in the Force." Master Tiin intoned.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker rise and accept your promotion as Jedi Knights." Anakin stated as the overwhelming happiness burst forth not only in his voice but the light in the chamber brightened. Anakin had always shown brightly in the Force, but it seemed doubly so as his eldest children accepted their heritage.

Luke and Leia hugged each of the Jedi Masters, including the stern Jedi Master Mace Windu, who was shocked by the affection.

"Master Skywalker, your children constantly amaze me." Mace replied.

Anakin smiled and concurred with Mace's assessment.

XxX

Meanwhile on Naboo, A' Marie was having struggles with her own since her father had left to join Luke and Leia in their knighting ceremony. Anakin sent her back to the elementary school to help Zachary with his struggles in the new situation. But her old enemies were there of course, including Mrs. Leikvold. Zachary was assigned to the teacher and most afternoons went home sullen and depressed. Finally, A' Marie had enough, though she knew that if her father found out what she was about to do that there would be heavy consequences. As Zachary walked home alone a group of boys surrounded him.

"So where's your Jedi protector now?" one of the bully's scoffed.

Zachary attempted to leave but they blocked his path, "Oh, come on desert rat; let's play tag."

"Leave me alone." Zachary moaned.

"No." the bully pushed him to the ground and watched as his books sprawled out.

"He said leave him alone, I suggest you do it!" Tim ordered as his friend Joe and Malcolm joined him.

"You guys are nothing but stupid Jedi slaves."

Zak was helped to his feet as the bullies left.

"Who are you guys?"

"We are friends of A' Marie and who is a friend of hers is automatically a part of our gang."

"Where is A' Marie?" Joe asked.

"She said that she had to talk to the teacher after class."

"Mrs. Leikvold?"

"What do you want, A' Marie Skywalker?"

"You will stop harassing my cousin, Zachary Lars." A' Marie said with a deep intonation of the Force.

"I will stop harassing Zachary Lars." Mrs. Leikvold replied in a Force induced stupor.

"You will also go on a diet." A' Marie stated.

"I will also go on a diet."

A' Marie laughed and left the room, not realizing that her arch nemesis saw her and would inform her father as soon as she saw him next. "A' Marie, will be in so much trouble." Victoria laughed gleefully.

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the kind reviews of this story and I'm so pleased to announce that I'm over 200 hundred reviews for this story. It never ceases to amaze me. Thanks again my dear faithful friends and reviewers.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	30. Jedi Mind Tricks Lesson

As soon as Luke & Leia returned home, they were surrounded by the entire Naberries, Lars, and Skywalker families. A huge banquet was planned and even Jar Jar Binks and Boss Nass were invited, the Gungans were proud of the both Luke & Leia. Mara Jade arrived a day before to help setup rooms. A' Marie was very excited to be seeing not only her brother and sister but her father as well. Zachary, A' Marie and her friend Tomas played together as the adults were spending time visiting and planning Leia and Han's wedding.

After the three day celebration, Anakin opened the door to find a fair-haired child with bright green eyes standing there. She was obese and seemingly antagonistic.

"Master Skywalker, sir?"

"Yes, young one?"

"There is something wrong with our teacher, Mrs. Leikvold."

"What do you mean?"

"May we talk in private, Sir?" Victoria asked.

"Certainly, let's meet in my office." Anakin motioned the rotund child into the foyer.

"_Padmé, please meet me in the office. Something serious has occurred."_ Anakin sent telepathically.

"Excuse me Boss Nass, I'll return shortly, continue to enjoy yourself."

"Yes, milady." The large Gungan replied.

Victoria sat on the sofa and Anakin took a seat in front of her as did Padmé.

"Milady Skywalker." Victoria bowed.

"Oh, please that's not necessary dear."

"Master Skywalker, there is something wrong with Mrs. Leikvold, my teacher. She's not herself."

"What do you mean?"

"She is only eating vegetables and fresh fruit; rarely does she partake in chocolate any more. She claims she's on a diet."

"Well, that's nothing alarming about that, Victoria. Maybe she's trying to lose weight."

"But I heard A' Marie do something to her."

"What was that?"

"She repeated word-for-word what A' Marie had said to her in a weird voice."

Anakin bristled and the temperature dropped as his ire was raised. Victoria noticed it right away.

"Thank you Miss Victoria, we will take care of it. Mrs. Leikvold will be just fine you'll see." Padmé left the office escorting Victoria to the door.

A' Marie was playing hide-n-seek when she tripped over her own feet attempting to get away; she felt her father's shout in her head, "_A' Marie Skywalker_!" Anakin was in full Sith Lord mode, she knew it and she sensed Victoria leaving the residence.  
Zak saw his cousin freeze and then trip over her own shoes as she tried to get away.

"Ani? Where are you going?" Zak called after her.

Luke and Leia sensed their father's anger and knew it wasn't directed at them but at their youngest sister. Everyone gave Anakin a wide berth as he stormed from the house to the tree line of where A' Marie was hiding.

"Come out, now young one." Zak had never seen his uncle angry before and it was a frightening visage, he hoped desperately that he would never be on receiving end of his infamous Sith Lord Stance.

A' Marie opened her eyes to see her father's feet spread shoulder width and when she looked up his hands were crossed against his chest and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. The little puffs of air were clearly visible, A' Marie shivered. She had three choices none of them any good, run away, but then he would be waiting for her when she returned; try to reason with him and pray to the Force that he would be easy on her however unlikely that was.

Or the third option, just accept whatever she had coming to her and as she sighed that was what she choose as she crawled out from underneath the scrub and felt her father wrap her right hand around her padawan braid. A' Marie didn't fight or gripe about the stranglehold he had around her padawan braid.

She was escorted to the meditation chamber and was pushed into a sitting position.

"Jedi padawan, A' Marie Skywalker, you are in very serious trouble, young one."

A' Marie bowed her head in deference.

Anakin continued to scold, "Have you been formally trained in Jedi mind-tricks?"

"No, father I have not."

"What makes you think that it is okay to experiment in people's minds and to bend their will to your own?"

"She wouldn't leave Zachary alone!" A' Marie replied raising her voice.

The temperature plunged, "So instead of informing an adult you decided to take matters into your own hands?"

A' Marie shrugged her shoulders not answering.

"You will answer my question, young one."

"I guess so; but it worked, she hasn't bothered Zak in over a week and she is losing weight and seems to be happier."

"Are you not listening to what I'm trying to tell you, A' Marie Skywalker?"

"Yes, father I know I shouldn't have done it."

"I don't think you fully understand the consequences of your actions, my young padawan. If I so wanted I could manipulate our bond so that you would obey my will at all times, do you have any idea what that would mean to you?"

"Yes, you would have a perfect daughter who never makes any mistakes!"

"Cut the theatrics, A' Marie. You would essentially become my slave; it is what a Sith Master does to his apprentices, if he wants a drone and not a free thinker. The apprentice only cares about his master's will, nothing else matters."

A' Marie sighed again and realized that her father was right of course.

"So what must I do?"

"First and foremost, you will apologize to Mrs. Leikvold."

"I can't do that! How on earth am I going to explain what I did?"

"You will find a way."

A' Marie sighed.

"You will be grounded I haven't figured how long or what you will be sacrificing for this incident."

"I only did it to protect Zachary; you are always holding me back, I am really beginning to detest this."

Anakin rolled his eyes why did his apprentices always accuse him of the same thing he often said about Obi-Wan when he was his apprentice?

"You must understand A' Marie that with great power comes great responsibility."

"Oh, please, not this lecture again! I practically have it memorized."

"You may have it memorized, young one, but obviously you have yet to learn anything about I'm trying to teach you. The Force is not a game; you don't use it for parlor tricks, to manipulate others or for deceit. These behaviors are of the dark side."

A' Marie was tired of the same old dark side lecture too; she began to tune her father out. Anakin's head snapped up so quickly and decided that maybe she needed a little more forceful persuasion. He had hoped that he would never have to go this far with his youngest, he did it Mara Jade only once and it never had to be repeated. A' Marie was getting a little too cocky for her own good, but this didn't really surprise him; she was after all her father's daughter in every sense of the word.

A' Marie cried out in pain as her father dominated her thoughts and bent her will to his, she began to sob. "Please, stop." A' Marie cried.

"_This is what a mind-trick can do to someone; it hurts doesn't it? Losing a part of your identity to do another's bidding. In essence becoming their slave, having to obey their master's demands or suffer even more. This is what a Sith does to a slave, do you like it? Do you understand the difference between the light and the dark now, A' Marie?_"

Anakin gently pulled out of A' Marie's mind. "You will go to your room and remain there. We will deal with situation further."

A' Marie ran out of the meditation so quickly she didn't see the glistening of tears fall from her father's blue eyes. Obi-Wan sensed his old padawan was in pain, he gently knocked on the meditation door and it slid open.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, master."

Obi-Wan sat crossed legged across from him, "You okay?"

"No. I had to give A' Marie a harsh lesson in Jedi Mind Tricks."

"I didn't know you were training her."

"I'm not; she put a mind trick on Zak's teacher at school. Apparently Mrs. Leikvold has been rather harsh with the boy and A' Marie decided to take matters into her own hands."

"How did you find out?"

"One of the other students saw it happen."

"So what happened?"

"I bent A' Marie's will to my own to show her that playing with people's minds is a very serious step and not to be taken lightly."

"If I recall you did the same with Mara Jade."

"Yes."

XxX

A' Marie threw herself down on her bed and cried into her pillow, she still felt her father's touch on her mind it was just residual touch, but it hurt. Now she fully understood the consequences of playing mind-tricks on people, it wasn't a game.

After Anakin had meditated with Obi-Wan he went upstairs to A' Marie's room. She was in bed asleep, she was still shivering. Anakin touched their bond and flooded A' Marie with warm feelings of love. A' Marie awoke to see Anakin sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry father."

"Yes, young one I know; I had hoped that I wouldn't have to take the extreme step that I did, but you were tuning me out. You were being arrogant and weren't taking what I was saying seriously. The dark side is a very serious threat, not one to ever take lightly."

A' Marie knew what was coming next as her Father straightened and she was carefully lifted out of bed and shuffled over to his left side.

"Can't we ever forgo this? Please?"

"No; just imagine the agony of being a servant to a Sith Lord; especially one like Darth Sidious. Force Lightning would be your torment instead of spanking, A' Marie. Force lightning hurts far more, trust me." Anakin will never forget the experience at the hands of Count Dooku, that's for sure. It hurt more than when his right forearm was severed.

_Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews. FYI I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters, I just enjoy playing in George Lucas' universe.—Darth Gladiator45_


	31. Arrogance of a Jedi Master

The next morning, A' Marie awoke to see the sun rising brightening her bedroom with its natural beauty. She was still very sore from her father's rather emphatic lesson; she wasn't sure which were worse the overwhelming feelings of her father's presence in her mind attempting to bend her will to his own or the spanking. She realized that it was probably both; note to self: _Do not attempt Jedi Mind Tricks without being taught first. In fact don't attempt any Force talents without training._ A' Marie made her bed and pulled a pillow from the bed and sat on the floor meditating on the harsh lesson she was sure to remember probably for rest of her life.

Anakin felt A' Marie's awakened presence in the Force; he and Padmé had a long discussion the previous evening about his actions and although necessary to reiterate A' Marie's position as a padawan-learner, maybe he was a bit harsh. Sometimes he recognized that he could still be arrogant it was a flaw that he always struggled with except as a slave to Watto and as an early padawan learner, he constantly needed approval and love. When he was with his mother these feelings were always exchanged. Obi-Wan though was at first hesitant to show these feelings and would often surprise his Jedi master with hugs. Obi-Wan had been trained to let go of such feelings from birth and he like most Jedi found affection unnecessary. But for Anakin it was his life line, he needed it and craved it, particularly from his wife and children. When he was away from her during the Clone Wars it was almost unbearable, he could focus on the task, the battle but when he rested those feelings would return a thousand-fold. It was ironic; he could then understand why the Jedi forbade attachment. But for him it was made him feel so alive and it was necessary.

He remembered Padmé's words from the night before: "Anakin, you really need to cut loose occasionally and not be so strict with A' Marie. She is only seeking your approval." The words that Padmé had said cut like lightsaber to his soul because as always Padmé hit the nail directly on the head.

A' Marie finished her meditation and touched on the bond she had with her father and sensed his feelings of regret? _"A' Marie, meet me in the meditation chamber."_

"_Yes, father."_

A' Marie watched as the doors opened before she even knocked. Her father was sitting on the cushion with his hood up on his cloak, he was very silent, but she felt his strong feelings of regret, sorrow, and mixed with a tinge of humility. She sat across from him hissing a bit, _"Should have brought my pillow."_ A' Marie thought remorsefully.

Anakin raised his head and A' Marie saw something very strange, were those tears? She felt warm feelings of healing and affection pour through her father's touch. A' Marie smiled feeling loads better, sleep was rather elusive last night and like her father she sometimes suffered with insomnia.

"A' Marie, your mother, made me realize some important lessons last night. Even though it was necessary to teach you the importance of not playing around with Jedi Mind Tricks or any of your talents; it seems here lately I've been taking my Jedi Master duties a bit too serious lately."

A' Marie smiled and replied, "I hadn't noticed." Anakin broke through his sorrow to laugh at his daughter's comment.

"You are so much like your mother with your quick comebacks and sarcasm."

"I think I get the quick comebacks from her but the sarcasm is all yours father."

"I guess I deserve that." Anakin smiled briefly.

A' Marie also sensed that there was something else troubling her father.

"What's wrong?"

"A' Marie, there is something else I need to tell you; it is difficult to find the words."

Anakin had in fact been perusing the Sith Holocron and most of the images disturbed him greatly, especially about the Sith'ari legend and his origins. Darth Plagueis the Wise created life using midichlorians the thing that disturbed him the most was his mother a willing participant or was she raped?

"What is it, father?"

"When you see Lord Vader what are your feelings of him?"

"I haven't seen him lately. But he was there when I created my lightsaber, he was frightening, but there was still this infinitesimal spark of goodness in him."

"Can you conjure him up in your mind, like a holocron?"  
A' Marie wondered why, but instead meditated calling upon the darkness of her father. "What is it this time young one? You must stop this, your light burns too brightly for me. I told you this many times, you disturb my darkness."

"Oh, get over it. This time the Chosen One wants a meeting with you."

"Get over it? Are you sure it's wise to anger me?" Lord Vader intoned by putting his hands on his hips.

Anakin felt split right down the middle in this conversation, "Oh, by the Force; not another Jedi one is truly enough."

"Tell me the Sith'ari legend and I will leave you alone."

"Access the holocron, what do I look like to you an interpreter?"

"A' Marie is right, sarcasm comes from me."

"Along with her ability to get into trouble; I will tell you what I know but it isn't much. I defeated the Jedi and destroyed the order or so it would seem until my son Luke Skywalker appeared to me as a combat fighter and as an untrained Force-sensitive. Though I became very powerful in the Force, I knew that I couldn't defeat the Emperor on my own, Force lightning would short out all my circuits. So I needed my son to help me and destroy the Emperor, which he failed as he thought he could save me and bring me back to the light. Which his suffering at the hands of the Emperor, made me pick up the old man and throw him down an energy reactor. But I took the beating to save my son and thus destroying the two reigning Sith, Darth Sidious and Darth Vader that is the Sith'ari legend in a nutshell. But Qui-Gon the interfering Jedi meddled, when he sent you into the future by twenty years. So I never came to be, but I still represent your darkness which your daughter A' Marie has the annoying habit of bring me out to bear, which I am beginning to resent, young one."

"It wasn't my idea Lord Vader, it was my father's."

"Don't lie; you know you wanted to see me again and disturb me."

A' Marie laughed and replied, "Yea so what if it was, what are you going to do about it?"

Lord Vader sighed deeply and simply walked away, fading into Anakin's personality. This was odd, why could A' Marie access the darkest part of his soul, when not even the most powerful Jedi Masters could, was she destined to always be his savior from his own darkness and to truly recognize his faults and yet despite it all, love him? He knew Padmé loved him deeply as well his entire family did, but A' Marie's connection to this side of his personality was odd. Even when he was strict on her, she never truly balked or fought back as Luke and Leia would have, even Mara Jade did the same crazy rebelling he did, though she was now a very accomplished Jedi Knight and had been for a number of years.

A' Marie now needed some time to spend some time being a child and to not always fear a reprisal from an overly strict Jedi Master as Padmé had reminded him last night. Not that A' Marie really feared him per say.

XxX

Delaney and Jedi Knight Whie were enjoying their time at the Lake Country Palace, they rose early each morning to meditate, eat breakfast, Whie worked with Delaney on school subjects such as reading, writing, math, science, and history. The second half of the day was spent working on developing Delaney's force abilities telekinesis, telepathy, enhancing her physical abilities through the Force, most especially healing, not only the flesh but of the spirit. It was an exhausting routine; they needed a break. Delaney didn't have much time to be a child and to just enjoy another's company. She often spoke of A' Marie and when Master Skywalker spoke to Whie they decided to join him at their house. Delaney was very excited to spend time with A' Marie again.

A' Marie had just completed her Jedi calisthenics, when Anakin had informed her of the break. He told her no mischief, but knew that there would be, especially with two girls and a young boy to play with as he was on spring break. Even Tomas had gained permission to spend time with A' Marie and her family. Captain Panaka was proud of his adopted son; he was very smart and was incredibly witty.

Anakin had his hands full with not only his padawan, but with his nephew, Zachary, Tomas Piett, as well as Delaney. The foursome were hardly separable, he recognized his daughter A' Marie as the leader and the negotiator. They spent most of the time playing, fishing, and talking non-stop. Some of the pranks they pulled were similar to ones that Anakin himself had pulled, but he relaxed and allowed them to have their fun, even at his expense. Jar Jar Binks took them before Boss Nass and were granted permission to spend some time in the underwater town.

Anakin realized how much freer A' Marie felt and he decided to allow her more freedom. He had been arrogant and now realized his mistake.

_**Author's Note:Hope you guys enjoy this latest installment; a special thanks to MeyaRose for her comments about Anakin; I can only hope that she likes the way I have made him change. –Darth Gladiator45**_


	32. cookies, pranks, planning weddings

A' Marie and Delaney had been working on their Jedi abilities when a fiendish idea struck A' Marie.

Delaney noticed the impish grin on her best friend's face and knew immediately that meant only one thing, trouble.

"Master Whie is right you are an instigator; it's a wonder you can sit at all."

"Shh, this will work perfectly you'll see. We won't even get caught."

"You said that the last time and we were caught anyway."

"It was a great plan, just poorly executed that's all and besides who knew that my father would be right there waiting; we have to get back at him, for throwing us into the river."

"Revenge is not fitting for a Jedi." Delaney reminded A' Marie.

"This isn't revenge its justice." A' Marie corrected.

Delaney sighed and just shook her head.

Padmé, Jobal, Sola, and Leia were sitting at tea planning the wedding;

"Lane, listen they are planning the wedding."

"So do you think they will put you in pink again?" Delaney asked teasing her friend.

"They better not!"

Anakin escaped to his garage, not wanting to be involved in what he considered women's work. He would rather be up to his elbows in grease anyway. The two boys, Zachary and Tomas were enjoying working with Anakin as he requested each part.

A' Marie listened for awhile and called her father's black cloak over to herself.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh . . ."

"That cloak is much too large for you; especially since your father is like seven feet tall." Delaney whispered.

"Stop exaggerating, he ain't that tall."

"He might as well be!"

"Shh, hush now. Let me get on your shoulders."

"Say what? Are you crazy?"

"Come on it will be fun."

A' Marie climbed on Delaney's shoulders and pulled the hood on top of her head.

"Head for the kitchen; mom baked some cookies last night; with strict instructions that my father keep his hands off him. He so loves chocolate chip cookies; especially if they are made semi-sweet chocolate."

Delaney sighed they were going to get into so much trouble, but if it worked it would be so funny. A' Marie removed the cookie jar and carried it into the garage. Anakin was under the speeder completely oblivious and focused on his work. Zachary and Tomas saw a large black figure approach the garage at first they were scared until they saw A' Marie's face poke out from the cowl of the hood and gently lower the cookie jar on top of the tool box and left the garage or would have if the cloak hadn't caught on something. A' Marie told Delaney to slowly walk forward.

"I can't."

"Shh not so loud; he will know."

"Know what?" Anakin suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Huh? I thought you were under the speeder."

"You think so?" Anakin enjoyed the predicament of confusion on A' Marie's face; it was priceless. He removed his favorite cloak and found A' Marie sitting on Delaney's shoulders.

Padmé left the living room to get some cookies when she noticed that the entire jar was gone. "I'm going to kill him." She went storming into the garage and saw the pilfered cookie jar sitting on the tool box. Anakin was casually munching on one as were Zachary, Delaney, A' Marie and Tomas.

"Anakin Skywalker! I told you that those cookies were for our guests, not for you!"

"Guests! It's Mom, Sola, and Leia for Force-sake, they aren't guests they are our family."

"It matters not! I told you to stay away from the cookies."

"Padmé, be reasonable. You know chocolate chips are my favorite, besides I _always_ share my dessert with you." Anakin chuckled mischievously.

"I gave you a cookie last night."

"Yea, but that was last night."

"You told me that you wouldn't eat anymore."

"I didn't eat any more last night."

"Give me the jar, Anakin." Padmé ordered.

Anakin lifted the cookies out of the jar and levitated the jar over to Padmé.

"Give me the cookies, Anakin, stop being so damned literal."

Anakin laughed as Padmé tried desperately to leap to get the cookies that were levitated far above her head.

"I'm going to sic Obi-Wan on you; if you don't give me those cookies."

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Anakin mocked.

Padmé glared at Anakin who merely started laughing, "You are so cute when you are angry, Angel."

"You are impossible, Anakin! I do not know why I put up with you!"

"Its simple, it's because you love me."

A' Marie noted that things between her parents were about to heat up and she motioned to her friends to leave the garage. Anakin moved closer to his wife with the passion clearly written all over his face.

"Don't look at me like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable." Padmé smiled as she said it; it was a kind of game for them now.

"Sorry, milady." Anakin replied as he gently pulled her into his arms.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Ani; but your parents are weird." Delaney stated.

"Yea, no kidding."

Leia began to wonder where her mom had gone; she felt her presence in the garage with her father.

"Leia, where is Padmé?"

"She's in the garage with Dad. I am not going in there."

Leia replied noting the strong feelings that seemed to emanate through the Force.

Padmé appeared in the living room with grease smeared on her face, her hair was hanging by the formally arranged bun, and she looked disheveled. Sola, Leia, and Jobal started laughing hysterically.

"Jedi Protectors are too damn passionate for their own good." Padmé cursed as she stormed to her bedroom, followed by a dark figure in a black cloak.

Anakin swept up his love in his arms and tossed her onto his back and carried her to their room.

"Anakin put me down!"

"Sorry, milady; I must protect you."

"You can't protect me from yourself!"

"Nor would you want me too, milady." Anakin laughed as Padmé continued to beat on his back with small ineffectual fists.

"Parents! They can be so embarrassing!" Leia cried as her face turned three different shades of red.

XxX

Lando and Han were at a local tavern on Bespin talking about the wedding. Han had asked him to be his groomsman, Lando accepted. He and Luke were also planning the biggest bachelor's party this side of the galaxy. Even Anakin had a hand in the planning; old Han would be surprised to know that.

"So are you sure you want to marry Lord Skywalker's daughter?" Lando asked laughing.

"Sure, I'm marrying Leia not her father."

"Don't be so sure, my friend." Lando replied.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Han replied taking a large swallow of his Corellian Ale.

"As much as I adore Leia, she is too much like her father; man doesn't she have a temper and a sarcastic wit. Luke is more like Padmé."

"Well I ain't going to marry Luke, Lando."

"I know; Leia is very feisty."

Han smiled at Lando, "You just don't know, how much, even Lord Skywalker has had a time handling her. I remember the arguments, the bickering; the only way she would listen to him was when he gave her the Sith Lord Stance."

"I can imagine. Remember when you wrote your final will and testament, when you and Mara Jade got into that scrap? It was so damned funny, Han. I never forgot your expression when he called you into that office. You were shaking with so much fear."

"Did I ever tell you what he did when I was arrested?"

"No! You were arrested?"

"Well it really wasn't my fault; I was just defending a girl's honor, is all.

Lando listened intently as Han relayed the story in particular the evil prank that Anakin had pulled on him. "Sith eyeball contacts, eh?"

"Yea, it was pretty scary."

"Maybe you should save them all the trouble and elope."

"You know that might not be such a bad idea; but Lady Skywalker would have a conniption."

"You're right of course." Lando smiled.

Han finished his beer and said goodbye to Lando until the bachelor's party in a few months.

_**Author's Note: Okay, I know that this chapter isn't all that great; consider it a transitional chapter. Thanks again for all your reviews and suggestions.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	33. Daughters Growing Up Too Fast

Padmé hired a seamstress to hand craft all the dresses and Leia's gown would be the same one that Padmé wore when she married Anakin. The dress was beautiful and Leia looked lovely. Leia decided on lilac for the bridesmaids and her Maid of Honor, Mara Jade would be wearing a dark purple the same as A' Marie. The wedding would be held in Varykino with the same holy man that married both Anakin and Padmé. The honeymoon was being planned by Han Solo & Lando Calrissian. Leia wasn't sure what those two were up to, but whatever it was, it would probably be an adventure she wouldn't forget.

A' Marie was pleased that should be able to wear her favorite color at the wedding, despite the fact that she did have to wear a dress. As she was fitted she fidgeted and sighed heavily as Padmé kept admonishing her to keep still.

"Always on the move aren't you, A' Marie?" Marion noted wryly.

"A' Marie stand still, don't make me get your father in here young lady."

"Go ahead, mom! I'm sick of this! OUCH!" A' Marie cried out as a pin stuck in her in the waist.

Padmé rolled her eyes to check on Marion's assistant to see how Mara Jade was coming along in her fitting of the gown. Mara Jade was standing still but was very quiet, she was meditating.

"That's it! No, more! I'm done! I'm outta here!" A' Marie jumped down holding the skirt and ran out of the room. "A' Marie, come on child, I'm just about done." Marion chased after the young girl.

"No wedding is worth this! Just let me wear my padawan robes, I'll even take a bath, okay!"

Anakin was getting a glass of blue milk out of the refrigerator when A' Marie ran around him trying to hide behind him.

"Come on, Ani. I'm just about done."

"No more! You are a Sith with those poodoo pins! You ain't gonna stick me anymore! I'm through with you and your sadistic ways!"

"Master Skywalker."

"Marion." Anakin looked at his daughter who had her flower girls' dress on and was wearing an exasperated look on her face.

"A' Marie, go."

"Father, please. She's sticking me and it hurts."

"It's not intentional, Ani. You just won't stop moving around."

"I hate this!" A' Marie crossed her arms and refused to move.

"How many more do you have Marion?"

"I only have to attach a few more to secure the skirt to the bodice and I'll be completed."

A' Marie cried out as Anakin grabbed her padawan braid and followed Marion to Padmé's dressing room. A' Marie was lifted on to the stool and Anakin held her in place using the Force.

"It ain't fair! Guys don't have to go through this! It's ridiculous, I'm a Jedi, I should be able to wear my padawan robes, father." A' Marie whined.

Anakin rolled his eyes, why were his children always whining at him? Was it a Skywalker trait, he tried to remember. Mm, indeed it was. After the pinning was completed and the dress was pulled over her head, A' Marie was finally released to go play. Delaney had been waiting for her friend by the gazebo, meditating when A' Marie showed.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, finally!" A' Marie stated excitedly.

The two girls went off to play near the river.

"So what do you do you want for your birthday, Ani?"

"Mm, a whole year without my father's Sith Lord Stance?" A' Marie excitedly asked.

"You can't even go a week without that, A' Marie, you are such a troublemaker."

"It was worth a shot." A' Marie laughed.

Delaney shook her head at her friend, "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Don't know; I haven't really given it much thought. A new cloak maybe? Mine's getting holes in it."

"Let's go play ball, we will gather up the others."

"Okay."

The two girls ran into the neighborhood to find their friends.

xXx

Anakin had just finished the final touches to A' Marie's speeder in time for her birthday party. It just seemed like yesterday she was being born, now she was ten years old and so much like her father it really touched his heart. He wiped away a small tear from his eye as he felt Padmé's presence.

"Soon we will be marrying A' Marie off, time goes by so quickly, doesn't it?"

"Yes, Padmé it does. Sometimes I wish we could keep them little you know?"

"Yes, dear I do." Anakin pulled Padmé into an embrace.

"The speeder is beautiful, I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope so too."

On the morning, of A' Marie's birthday, Anakin gently nudged her awake just before sunrise.

"Mm, sleepy, father."

"Time to get up, Ani."

A' Marie cocooned herself in her purple quilt, refusing to get up. Anakin waved his hand at her as she slowly ascended into the air watching the quilt unfetter at her feet and land on the bed. A' Marie yawned loudly and was carried out of her room. Anakin gently sat her on the cushion of the meditation chamber and watched as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Its too early father, let me go back to sleep." A' Marie requested as she yawned again.

Anakin smiled and handed her a small wooden box there were ancient symbols on its surface, hand-crafted in Huttese. "Happy Birthday, Ani."

"For me? Its beautiful father, thank you."

A' Marie set the box aside, not realizing that there was something more inside.

Anakin smiled as his youngest daughter leapt into his lap. He called the box to him and asked her to open it. "There's more?"

"Yes."

A' Marie lifted up the hinge and found a japor snippet inside hanging off a solid gold chain. Anakin fastened it around his daughter's neck while tears sprung to her eyes.

"Ani, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just overwhelmed by the love you have for me, father."

Anakin held her tightly as A' Marie saw her father's force signature go supernova and brightened the darkened room intensely almost a blinding light full of love, compassion, and affection. A' Marie basked in the presence of her Father's brightly shining Force presence.

Padmé awoke early to prepare A' Marie's favorite breakfast and saw her sitting atop of Anakin's shoulders as they entered the kitchen. Anakin sipped from a cup of black coffee.

"Dad, are Luke and Leia coming?"

"I'm sure if their missions don't interfere. Han Solo and Mara Jade will be here."

"Are they coming together?"

"Yes."

"Then we will hear them coming, those two are always arguing."

Anakin laughed as he agreed with his youngest observation. "Speaking of which, I have yet to have a sit down talk with Solo."

"Anakin, leave him alone."

Anakin smiled mischievously and Padmé knew that look, "You better not interfere with our plans."

"Me?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"Yes, you. If you do not behave Jedi Master Skywalker, I will tell the Council about it and you will train younglings for a year!"

"Oo, Padmé, you are so fierce, if you had been a Jedi you would have succumbed to the Dark Side years ago."

Padmé glared at Anakin who pretended to get scared. A' Marie leapt from her father's back and sat on the kitchen counter.

Padmé backed him into a corner. Anakin laughed and Padmé soon found being levitated from the ground to his arms and hugged.

"Pancakes are burning!" A' Marie exclaimed.

Padmé quickly turned them over and ordered both Anakin and her youngest daughter out of the kitchen.

_**Author's Note: Okay I know this is really short update, but it's been awhile since I've updated and I didn't want you guys to think that I forgotten about this story. It seems my hiatus has kind of broken up my writers block a bit. Hope you enjoy this update. As always I do not own Star Wars I'm merely playing in Lucas' galaxy—Darth Gladiator45**_


	34. A' Marie's Birthday

A' Marie was relieved that her Jedi studies were cancelled for her birthday; she was unaware that the entire Naberrie family including her Aunts Ryoo & Pooja were coming as well as several Jedi council members. After eating breakfast, she went outside to sit in her favorite tree. She would only have a few hours to spend as she liked as her mother had already informed her that she would be taking a bath and getting her hair washed and dressed. Sometimes her mother was so girly, that it made A' Marie physically ill. But she would allow her mom to have her fun and besides they had the most interesting talks and she always did enjoy it when her mother braided her hair. Though A' Marie was ten years old, she didn't feel any different. She looked at her play clothes and knew that technically she shouldn't but the creek was calling her name. She went to her secret hideout and grabbed a can and small trowel. She loved digging up worms for fishing and if Han was coming maybe they could do some fishing later.

"Anakin, have you seen A' Marie?" Padmé inquired.

"No, angel, have you checked near the creek?"

Padmé's face showed great exasperation as she stormed away.

"_A' Marie, you better look out your mom is on the war path."_ Anakin sent telepathically.

A' Marie immediately looked down on her self and of course she was absolutely filthy with mud and water. She lowered the small can of worms into a nearby hole under the root of the tree. As her father had taught her, she wrapped the Force around herself to hide from her mother as she saw the stern look on Padmé's face. A' Marie smiled wickedly as Padmé approached the creek, she managed to sneak behind her and Padmé felt a sharp push as A' Marie jumped on her back and both fell into the creek.

"A' Marie Skywalker, I don't believe you. We don't have time for this; we have to get you ready."

A' Marie responded by putting a goop of mud on her mother's face. "This means war, A' Marie Skywalker." Padmé let herself go and both mother and daughter were having mud slinging contest. Anakin approached the both of them laughing.

"What are you snickering at Anakin Skywalker?" Padmé glared at him.

"You two sure make a pretty picture sitting in the creek, knowing that our guests will be here soon."

Anakin turned his back and both Padmé and A' Marie winked at each other and took handfuls of mud and slung it at Anakin's retreating back. He turned around and found both his wife and daughter pointing at each other. Anakin lifted his hands and both of them were enveloped in a crashing wave of water.

"Never underestimate a Jedi Master." Anakin laughed as the two were astonished. A' Marie helped her mom up and they followed Anakin into the house. "Pay back can be hell, mom." A' Marie whispered.

"A' Marie, watch your mouth." Padmé stated but she was laughing.

A' Marie smiled most mischievously and leapt on her father's back smearing him with fresh wet mud. "Never underestimate a Jedi padawan that has Skywalker blood flowing through her veins."

Anakin laughed and gave a mock glare at his daughter, "Yes you are right young one."

Padmé laughed as father and daughter continued to banter back n' forth. After her long hot bath and hair washing, A' Marie wrapped a dark purple towel around herself and entered her bedroom. A dark purple dress was laid out for her it was made of very fine linen with silk cuffs and hemlines. She also had a pair of small ivory heels to go with the outfit. She dressed in her undergarments and Padmé knocked on the door. Her mom was already dressed wearing a soft floral yellow dress. A familiar scent of her favorite perfume preceded her entrance. "Get behind your ears, young lady?" Padmé asked.

"Yes ma'am; you that was only one time where I didn't get behind my ears and now you are always bringing it up." A' Marie stated as she rolled her eyes.

Padmé smiled and helped A' Marie into her dress and slipping on her stockings. A' Marie's long blonde hair was brushed and manipulated into a single braid. The style made her appear more mature. She was also wearing her father's japor snippet. "You look very lovely, A' Marie. Go show your father."

A' Marie found Anakin standing in the gazebo facing the east; his hands were clasped behind his back. He was wearing his formal Jedi robes with his favorite midnight black cloak. His boots were recently buffed and cleaned; he was also wearing his favorite spicy cologne.

"Hi." A' Marie whispered.

Anakin smiled as he turned around and saw a lovely figure before him, her crystal blue eyes, blond hair in a single braid, and she was wearing a lovely purple ankle length dress with a pair of heels. A small tear escaped from his eye as he realized that this beautiful young lady in front of him was his youngest daughter.

"Dad, why are you crying?" A' Marie felt his emotions through their bond and he seemed both proud but also saddened that his little girl was growing up.

"No matter how old I get dad, I will always be your little girl." A' Marie noted with great wisdom. Anakin lifted her up into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, young one, I know. I love you so much." Anakin kissed his daughter and carried her into the house.

Han Solo and Mara Jade were heard arguing as they entered the house. A' Marie ran to greet them.

"Hey there squirt, my you are getting big." Han noted as A' Marie leapt into his arms. Mara smiled at A' Marie and hugged her neck after Han handed A' Marie to Mara Jade.

"How long are you staying?"

"For at least a week, I've requested a small vacation and the council approved it."

"Here you go kid." Han handed A' Marie a small box.

"Let me put it on the table. Thank you."

"Master."

"Mara Jade."

Anakin hugged Mara and laughed at the way she greeted him. "You are too formal for your own good, Mara. I've tried to teach you to cut up from time to time."

"Sorry old habits die hard; I'm used to being so cold on my missions, I really hate being hit on you know?"

"What I try to explain to Mara is who in their right mind would want to do such a thing, except maybe a certain Jedi and farm boy."

"My son is not a farm boy, Han Solo." Anakin noted seriously.

"He might as well be as naïve as he still is." Han replied.

Luke and Leia showed some time later and also gave their sister two gifts. As family continued to arrive, A' Marie, Delaney, Tomas, Keri and Zak talked out by the gardens. Delaney was telling A' Marie about this ancient ritual that she studied in her galactic history class. It apparently was a Tatooine custom amongst moisture farmer families. Every child's birthday until they reached adulthood a certain ritual was performed. "Well we aren't living on Tatooine, Lane." A' Marie corrected.

"Well I know that, but isn't your father from Tatooine?"

"Shh, not so loud, yea what of it?"

"Maybe he knows of it first hand."

"Knows of what?" Anakin smiled deviously as he appeared.

"The birthday rituals that the farmers practice on their children on each life day, you know of it don't you Master Skywalker?" Lane inquired.

"Well on my birthday with my mom she normally made my favorite stew and if she had a pit of sugar she'd make me a cookie."

"That's it?" Lane asked.

"Yes, we were very poor, Lane. I was grateful to all that mom gave me."

"There were no other rituals?"

Anakin was wondering what she was driving at, "Get to your point, Delaney. I am unfamiliar of any other rituals."

"I was studying in my galactic history that Tatooine Farmers inflicted certain pain on their children, it wasn't serious, but done in fun reminiscent of when children were first born."

Anakin smiled and looked at A' Marie who was still perplexed about the ritual.

"Are you referring to the ancient ritual of birthday spankings, Delaney?"

"Yea, that's it." Delaney said laughing.

"Oh, no! Forget it!" A' Marie saw the mischievous glint in her father's eye and immediately jumped to her feet. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was heard as A' Marie ran into the living room hiding behind Master Windu.

"Save me! Don't let him do it!"

"Do what young one?" Master Windu asked.

"He wants to do that Tatooine ancient custom for life days!"

Anakin entered the living room to find A' Marie hiding behind Master Windu.

"Mace."

"Anakin."

A' Marie bolted out of her hiding place to find Master Yoda standing there. Anakin grabbed her hand and sat in his chair. A' Marie fought her hold on him, without much success. The ritual was carried out and A' Marie found herself surrounded by her friends and her family. Luke held her and sent her full healing, as did Leia, and Mara Jade. Those feelings were very strong and she loved the attention.

Soon it was time for opening birthday presents. She received a new cloak from the Jedi Council; Mara Jade gave her a beautiful set of silver earrings with lovely amethyst stones. Luke gave her a box of her favorite chocolates, Padmé also gave her jewelry. The grandest gift was the final one from her father; a dark purple swoop bike.

**_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update; hope you enjoyed this segment. As always Star Wars doesn't belong to me I'm just merely playing in George Lucas' sandbox.—Darth Gladiator45_**


	35. Bakura Mission

A' Marie enjoyed her birthday party and the all the family that had come to visit she really hated to see it end. She tried to extend her time away from bed but Padmé was adamant that she go to bed at a decent hour. She was tucked into bed and sighed heavily.

"I'm not tired, it's my birthday, let me stay up." A' Marie yawned.

"Good night, Ani. Sweet dreams." Padmé replied as she kissed her daughter goodnight.

A' Marie sighed again and rolled over on her side and watched as Padmé left the room. A dark figure appeared in the doorway and entered her room, "Hey, dad. Let me stay up a little longer, please."

"You need your rest, young one."

A' Marie rolled her eyes and sighed which turned into a yawn. "Father?"

"Mm?"

"Can you sing to me, please?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, why did the Force have to bless him with this particular talent? A' Marie moved towards the wall and as Anakin sat beside her he began to sing the lullaby his mom used to sing to him when he struggled with nightmares.

xXx

Pain, unending torture of slowly being taken over by a higher power entity, fully aware and conscious, wanting to die to stop the pain; unable to ascertain what's going on and why it never stops. The Ssi-Ruuk enjoyed the humans' life-force, and on this planet the humans were plentiful, to the leaders of the clan it mattered not if the humans were male or female, adult or children. Entechment was all the same to them, it powered their weapons and gave them power over the pitiful slaves of Bakura. Correction the pitiful human slaves that were very malleable as well were their lower caste of P'w'eck.

Gaeriel Captison a newly elected Senator of Bakura told the Senate and the Supreme Chancellor of the Bakuran's plight. She agreed to send two Jedi to negotiate. Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were contacted and brought to the Supreme Chancellor's office to talk to her and Senator Captison about the crisis.

"Go on in, you are expected Jedi Masters." The young secretary buzzed them into the chambers. "It's a much calmer color in here than all those reds that our favorite Sith enjoyed so much."

"Yes, green much more soothing it is." Yoda agreed.

"I'm glad the Jedi Masters agree." Chancellor Mon Mothma smiled as she sat on the sofa with the Senator Captison.

They described the situation on Bakura and it wasn't pleasant at all. The Ssi-Ruuk were only interested in domination and setting up more worlds for their gods. The humans were enslaved and they had even captured a young Force Sensitive boy that was on his way to the Jedi Academy with the blessings of his dying parents, he had no other family.

"Serious this is."

"Yes and all negotiations have failed. We would like the Jedi to intervene, if at all possible. Here's the full tactical data and the classified information of our enemy. Let me know what your decision will be, please."

"Meditate on this we will, inform you of our decision tomorrow morning at first light."

"Thank you Jedi Masters."

xXx

A' Marie carefully and silently sneaked into her Father's office to hear the Jedi Council Meeting take place. He voted to allow Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker and Master Kenobi to take the mission. A' Marie gasped a bit too loudly and knew that by the lowering temperatures that she had been caught, she tried so desperately to get away but felt cemented in place. The meeting was adjourned and A' Marie was pulled out of her hiding place. She kept her eyes shut as she felt herself rise in the air.

Anakin looked at his daughter who he noted was keeping her eyes shut, "Do you not have anything better to do other than spy on Jedi Council Matters?"

"I could practice my telekinesis."

"You could also practice on being obedient and listen when I tell you to stay away from my office particularly during a council meeting. You should also look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I don't want to." A' Marie fearfully replied.

"A' Marie." Anakin warned.

A' Marie opened her eyes and it was just as she expected her father's infamous 'Sith Lord Stance.'

"Maybe I'm not keeping you busy enough."

"Yes you are!" A' Marie emphatically stated.

"Obviously not, if you find the time to sneak into my office and listen on confidential matters of the Jedi Council, you will go to your room and do not leave it until I call for you."

A' Marie was lowered to her feet, turned around and felt a heavy swipe impact her backside as she ran to her room.

Anakin shook his head as he saw A' Marie rubbed her bottom as she went to her room.

xXx

Luke was meditating in the large gardens outside the temple; when he felt Obi-Wan approach him. "We have a mission, Luke."

"I've heard." Luke smiled.

"You haven't been sneaking around the Jedi Council again have you?"

"No, my sister has just informed me; it seems dear old dad wants to send us to Bakura."

"Yes. What was A' Marie doing eavesdropping on the Jedi Council Meeting, is she trying to get into serious trouble?"

"No. She is just nosy; believe me I would not want to be on the receiving end of whatever punishment my father has in mind." Luke admitted.

"Neither would I, come let's go." Obi-Wan smiled. His old padawan was indeed a very strict Jedi Master.

xXx

A' Marie was sitting on her front window seat looking longingly into the backyard and sighed. Zak tossed a small pebble at her window. She opened the window and waved.

"Can the princess come out and play?" Zak asked teasing her.

"No, the princess is awaiting her cruel fate at the hands of the evil wizard." A' Marie responded playing along.

"What did the princess do?"

"The princess was caught listening to an important meeting of the head wizards on Coruscant. She will probably be exiled for at least a week perhaps longer. So go sir knight and slay your dragon and by the time you get back from your quest, I hope to be free of the evil wizard's clutches." A' Marie was too busy being dramatic that she didn't see her father come in from behind her.

Zak had a frightened look on his face as he pointed behind A' Marie. When A' Marie suddenly turned around her face was staring at her father's chest, his arms were crossed. Uh-oh, the area temperature was very cold.

"Zachary, fair knight, go now and my exile from you will probably be at least a good month, if it ends sooner expect a message from my falcon."

"What an overactive imagination you have young one, so who is this evil wizard?" Anakin smiled impishly as he lifted A' Marie into his arms.

"Darth Vader?" A' Marie laughed.

"Mm, then who might I be?"

"You are my savior, you are the sweetest, generous, father, who I love with all my heart. Who really hates it when he has to punish his daughter; who would rather take her fishing?"

"Mm, interesting too bad that even your imagination won't help you escape the fate that awaits you."

A' Marie sighed, "I'm sorry I sneaked into the meeting, Father. It's just that I hate missing out on stuff."

"Even stuff that has nothing to do with you?"

A' Marie sighed, she didn't like where this was headed, she had to think of something and fast. "Do not even presume to try and think of a reason as to why you were in my office, an area that is forbidden for a reason."

A' Marie sighed and accepted her defeat, "Please I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean to disobey, its just I was curious."

"That is not an excuse and you know it." Anakin scolded as he pointed his right finger at her.

A' Marie hung her head in shame, there was a reason she sneaked into her father's office to eavesdrop on the meeting, she didn't want her father to go to Bakura and she felt that he would go and have to leave her here.

"A' Marie there is something bothering you and I want you to tell me." Anakin gently prodded.

"I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to go on any missions without me."

Anakin picked up his daughter and held her as she cried, "I will always be with you, Ani. Not even death can prevent that, the love I have for you is that strong. Being a Jedi you take certain risks and responsibilities; sometimes it can be a burden but when the mission succeeds and you've saved thousands of civilian lives it balances everything out. You don't need to worry about me, as Obi-Wan once observed, I'm too reckless to get killed easily."

A' Marie felt a little bit better and after she meditated with her father, she felt at peace.

"So how long am I going to be grounded, father?" A' Marie asked suddenly shy.

"One week and a very stern warning that I better not catch you in my office at any time and if you eavesdrop on Jedi Council meetings again, your backside will pay a heavy penalty. Do you understand?"

A' Marie gulped and responded, "Yes, master."

"Good." Anakin rubbed his hands together and stood to his feet motioning A' Marie to do the same. Her father was gleeful, this was never a good sign, and she followed after him. He took her to the garage and sat her on a stool, "Solo struck again, A' Marie. Clean and organize my tools."

"This isn't fair! If Han did it than he should clean it up himself! I hate cleaning up after people father!" A' Marie tossed a wrench on the table and crossed her arms, refusing to move. A' Marie's defiance was legendary and she refused to lift a single tool to clean it.

"Are you going to make me regret being lenient, my young padawan?"

"Lenient? You call this being lenient? Every time Han comes over and takes your tools and uses them you always make me clean them, what motivation does he have to ever do it himself? Especially if he knows that every time I get into trouble, he will get off scot-free!"

"Point taken, okay I'll give you a choice. Clean my tools or clean the refreshers all four of them."

"If there's anything I hate more than cleaning your tools its scrubbing toilets! That's not much of a choice!"

"Okay, number three choice: get a spanking, clean my tools, and the refreshers." Anakin sternly glared at his daughter.

"Hand me that cleanser and a cloth." A' Marie suddenly felt very cooperative.

_**Author's note: Hope you enjoy this recent chapter and thanks again for all the reviews. Wow over 265 reviews! That is even more than Skywalker Family. Thanks again for the generosity.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	36. Eloping vs Big Weddings

A' Marie couldn't figure out which was worse having a Father who was a Jedi Master and very powerful in the Force or the fact that he was her Master, she pondered this as she was scrubbing the floor on her hands and knees. Sometimes it just didn't pay to get put on restriction and to lose privileges. She even lost the right to ride her speeder. She had to stay near the house. Zachary had been very sweet bringing her flowers in a vain effort to cheer her up, but only one thing would, get off restriction. As soon as the floor was scrubbed clean she carried the bucket of dirty water to the back yard to dump its contents. Then a mischievous thought ran across her mind. She levitated the bucket of water above the doorway and called out to her father. _"I'm finished scrubbing the floor, father. Can I play now?"_

_"No, you need to meditate."_

_"Again! Jeez I just did that this morning!"_ A' Marie whined.

_"Don't make me come out there, young one."_

_"Oo, come and get me, you high and mighty Chosen One."_ A' Marie knew that with that particular taunt her father would come storming out of the house and sure enough as soon as he did a bucket of filthy muddy water poured over his head.

"Are you sure it is wise to be an instigator, young one?" Anakin asked as he lifted the bucket off his head and glared at his daughter.

A' Marie didn't have a response, albeit one, run like hell. Anakin sighed, "_you have to return sometime, A' Marie Skywalker and I'll be waiting._" A' Marie heard her father's voice in her head and she sighed. Anakin took a shower and meditated. A' Marie ran to her secret hideout, enjoying the brief moments of freedom before she had to return to face whatever consequences her father had in mind.

xXx

Bakura was a beautiful planet with lakes, streams, and beautiful plots of land for farming. Luke and Obi-Wan were amazed by its beauty apparently so were their alien hosts.

Dev Sibwarra had been kidnapped ten years prior and was a servant of the Ssi-Ruuk, he was brainwashed into believing that these aliens were moral and righteous. He used his force ability to calm human subjects so that the Entechment would be of better quality. As a servant of the Ssi-Ruuk, Dev had to take multiple baths, drink special elixirs to eliminate his odors from their highly developed olfactory glands. The Ssi-Ruuk were very kind to him and although very rigorous with him, he knew that they loved him as he loved them for saving him.

Luke Skywalker watched the video of Dev Sibwarra and knew immediately that he was a force-sensitive, he wasn't sure how he should proceed, thankfully Obi-Wan was there to guide him. All negotiations seemingly were failing and it seemed that war with the Ssi-Ruuk was inevitable.

xXx

A' Marie returned to her house, trying desperately to sneak inside to her room, but instead found her father sitting on her bed. She sighed deeply.

"It is useless to attempt stealth with someone who is aware of your force-signature."

"Yes, father I know. I'm sorry, I just had to take an afternoon off and escape."

Anakin laughed, "A feeling I know of all too well, young one. Go take a bath and after dinner, go straight to bed and we will call it even."

"Really?" A' Marie was excited.

A' Marie leapt into her father's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, get going, Ani." Anakin lifted her off his lap and she ran off to the refresher to take a bath.

xXx

Leia was in the Temple gardens tending to the small roses when she felt a presence come from behind her.

"Han."

"How do ya know it's me?" Han asked.

Leia smiled mysteriously and held his hand as she showed him his Force Signature through a slight trance. Han saw himself as a swirl of blues and greens, calming soothing colors with a slight flash of red, but this was aggressive side.

"I hate to see what Lord Skywalker looks like through the Force."

"Ask him too show you some time." Leia smiled.

"No." Han said curtly.

"Dad is mostly a midnight blue with teal intermingled, but also has a flash of dark red. He feels warm and passionate; most of his feelings are very deeply felt. If he ever turns to the dark side, he would become a very powerful Sith; thankfully he won't."

Han agreed, he wouldn't want to ever face him as a Sith, he would probably defecate in his pants. Lord Skywalker was fierce enough on the light side, Han thought.

Leia cut a few of the roses and left the gardens. Han asked if she would like to join him for dinner.

"Sure."

"How is the wedding planning?"

"It's tedious; I just want a simple ceremony and mom, well you know; she's a very popular lady, has practically invited the entire galaxy.

Han turned white, "You're kidding right? Please tell me you are joking."

"What are you nervous about? All you have to do is stand there; I am the one that has to walk down the aisle."

"Leia, let's elope! Yea, Lando Calrissian is the Baron of Cloud City, he can marry us and then we can just go on our honeymoon. It would be perfect."

"You are not serious, Han Solo! My father has to walk me down the aisle and give his blessing, if you think that for a single solitary second I'm going to give up on that you are out of your ever loving mind!" Leia yelled.

"Leia, please; be reasonable. I don't like large crowds and big ceremonies, think of the money we will be saving."

"Money, is that all you care about you greedy nerf-herder!" Leia bellowed.

Han sighed, "Leia, please."

Leia glared at Han and stormed off, "Go eat dinner by yourself, nerf-herder."

Leia ran to her Jedi apartment and cried. Han Solo sat on the ground when Yoda appeared to him.

"What am I going to do? I've just hurt the woman I love."

"Forgive you she will, Han." Yoda replied.

"Now I can see why attachments were forbidden, women are so damned complicated."

"Yes agree I do. Leia is her father's daughter; Anakin's temper she has and Padmé's attitude."

"Master Yoda, you are very wise for an old man." Han sincerely stated.

"You I thank, need no reminders of being old, however." Yoda whacked Han Solo on both of his knees.

"Ouch, you are a tough Jedi Master."

"Get some roses and chocolate for Leia you should. Forgive you, she will."

Han smiled as he did what Yoda suggested.

xXx

Anakin was sitting in his office when his communication center lit up, "Leia, how are you?"

"It's Han, he wants to elope, but I don't want to, father." Leia cried.

"Then don't."

"He's hurt my feelings; we just had a big fight."

"What do you want me to do, Leia?"

"Teach him a lesson on what happens when he messes with Jedi Master Skywalker's children."

Anakin sighed deeply; he did need to return to Coruscant to the temple for the tournament.

"Okay, Leia. A' Marie and I will be there in a few days."

"I love you, father."

"I love you too, princess."

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and for the delay in updating. Real life has a tendency to sneak into my perspective and I have to take care of it. Thanks again for all the kind reviews . . . Darth Gladiator45.**_


	37. Fishing with Master Skywalker

After her father's infamous bed tossing, A' Marie made her bed and went out to the gazebo to meditate. She really disliked early mornings and he seemed to revel in them. _"Morning people are very annoying, especially if they are cheerful."_ she thought.

Anakin caught his daughter's thought and smiled. "Annoying grumpy morning people is my specialty." Anakin replied.

"Obviously, father, but why did you get me up so early? The sun hasn't even risen yet."

"Training." Was the simple answer he gave as he lifted A' Marie to her feet. A' Marie sighed as her father guided her to the row boat.

"Are we going fishing?" A' Marie asked excited.

"Mm, maybe later, if you behave." Anakin responded with a hint of mischief in his blue eyes.

A' Marie never liked it when he said that to her, it normally meant that her patience was going to be severely tested. Anakin rowed the boat into the middle of the lake.

"Do you have your aquata breather with you?"

A' Marie pulled it out off her belt. "Yea right here."

Anakin took it and threw it into the water, "What kind of test is this?"

"Sometimes a Jedi has to be prepared for when equipment fails or it gets lost, we have to learn to do without and trust the Force."

A' Marie rolled her eyes and started to remove her cloak.

"No, remain dressed; you may not have time to do that in real life." Anakin sat back and removed a worm from the can and went fishing.

"One more challenge, do not disturb the fish."

"You want me to sneak around under water, are you crazy?"

"Nope. I'll be here waiting. May the Force be with you, A' Marie."

"Thank you. May the Force be with you, father."

A' Marie completed a perfect dive into the water with minimal splash and searched through the Force for a small piece of equipment. She wrapped the Force around herself, taking care not to disturb the fish. Just as she was about to run out of air, she found her aquata breather and slipped it into place; taking a large gulp of air into her tightening lungs. She was about to return when she saw her father's line sitting there just innocently bobbing along awaiting a fish to take the bait. A mischievous thought crossed her mind as she gently grabbed the line and ran it under the boat and hooked it through her father's cloak while he was sitting in the boat and then she tugged hard on it. She smiled as she saw the boat rocking back n' forth, "Damn this is one big fish." Anakin muttered as he stood in the row boat, the fishing line snapped and he went head first into the water. A' Marie saw the astonished look on her father's face, wrapped his own cloak around his head and removed his aquata breather from his belt and watch it drop into oblivion. One thing she didn't take into account was the fact that Anakin was able to snatch it and put it into his mouth before it sank and started to swim for shore. One thing that she had over Anakin was her ability to swim better than he did. A' Marie quickly made it to shore and stormed into the house, soaking wet, nearly slipping on the ceramic tile as she hurried to her room.

She was laughing so hard that she didn't see her father standing in her doorway glaring at her, until the temperature dropped and the water on her arms started forming icicles. She looked up and there was her father staring angrily at her with his arms crossed, his wet hair hanging like a mop on his head. A' Marie smiled sheepishly at her father. "Get changed and meet me in the foyer." He ordered and none too kindly.

"Poodoo, I couldn't leave well enough alone, why do I always instigate fodder, especially since my father has no sense of humor?" A' Marie sighed and quickly changed into some dry casual clothing. Anakin was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue jersey, his hair was still damp. He was sitting on the stairs, waiting for A' Marie. She bounded down the steps and hugged her father's back as he began to scold.

"You thought it was funny, nearly ripping my favorite cloak for the sake of a prank, do you?"

"May I be blunt, father?"

"Yes you always are, A' Marie; its one quality that I enjoy the most."

"The look on your face was priceless." A' Marie kissed his cheek as he grabbed her arms and pulled her over his head. She barely managed to stand on her feet before he let her go. An impish smile came across his features and she knew that only meant on thing, trouble.

"How are your levitation skills, young one?"

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that I might incriminate myself." A' Marie replied.

Anakin lifted his hand and a sponge flew into his hand, he levitated it over a puddle of water and watched as the water flowed upwards to be soaked into the sponge, he then put it over the bucket and wrung it out.

"Now you try."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No. I am not, do it or else prepare for a harder lesson of a more physical nature and still have to do it anyway."

"You are so mean! What kind of Jedi training is this? Did you have to do this?"

Anakin stood to his feet and pointed to A' Marie, "You have one hour to do it; this includes all of the various puddles on this floor."

A' Marie held the sponge over the puddle, it fell into the water. She raised it above the bucket but it fell as she neared the rim. She raised it out of the water and wrung it. Each attempt was leaving her frustrated and she was starting to get angry.

"This is the most ridiculous, asinine Jedi training assignment I've ever been given! I don't believe this!" A' Marie finally relaxed bringing in the power of the light side of the Force for calming and she managed watched as the water flowed upward soaking the sponge and with each attempt she was succeeding, although it was very difficult. Finally the assignment was complete and she took the water and dumped it into the garden. She cut some roses and took them into the living room setting them on the table.

xXx

The Ssi-Ruuk Emissary, Dev Sibwarra was sent to Bakura to 'negotiate' with Bakura and with Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. Dev was very excited to be meeting another Force-sensitive, if he could only convince him of the glory of the Entechment. Luke could really help their cause to bring glory and freedom to Bakura.

Luke and Dev sat at the table at first not really saying anything just greeting each other. Both of them were sizing each other up. "My people only want to bring humans to glory and give them freedom."

"Your people, Emissary Sibwarra; what an interesting choice of words, if I do say so myself, the humans on Bakura are currently experiencing freedom of making their own choices to live as they choose."

"Yes, but they live in pain and then they die; we live without such frailties."

"Everything dies, Emissary Sibwarra. What the Ssi-Ruuk believes is in slavery of the worst kind; to have your life taken from you without your consent, using your life energy to power their weapons and armaments. Republic citizens deserve and need freedom it is a basic human right. Since the people of Bakura have chosen to live with such frailties, the Ssi-Ruuk should leave Bakura and this region."

"It is a shame we cannot convince you, Jedi Knight Skywalker." Luke immediately felt a tremor in the Force and he ignited his lightsaber and cut off the hand of the warrior that was attempting to subdue him.

"Give it up, now; or else we will attack this planet and show you no mercy."

Luke looked at the Ssi-Ruuk dead in the eyes and calmly yet sternly replied, "I don't think so." Obi-Wan joined his former padawan and also had his lightsaber ignited. Emissary Dev Sibwarra was amazed by the light rods that had much power and he was dragged away from the table.

"Prepare for War, human."

"Bring it on, you overgrown lizard."

"Luke, it is not wise to anger your opponent. You are too much like your father sometimes."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Master." Luke smiled the infamous Skywalker smirk.

_Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews; sorry the updates haven't been as punctual. Hope this chapter bides me some time, before I get more private messages about hurrying up with my next update.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	38. Seperation Anxiety

A' Marie finished her chores and was sitting outside meditating. Padmé approached her and turned to leave, "Don't go." A' Marie dreamily stated.

"I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is soothing, mom." Then A' Marie jumped to her feet and hugged Padmé. "Did you like the roses I put in the living room?"

"Yes, honey I did; thank you."

"A' Marie, please excuse us, you need to complete some Jedi calisthenics before dinner."

A' Marie leveled her eyes at her father and rolled them sighing deeply.

"Is there a problem, young one?" Anakin asked grabbing her wrist as she was about to storm away.

"No, master."

"Good, part of being a Jedi is being obedient and to also stay in shape, surely you realize this."

"Yes, I realize it; I just don't like it much, standing on my head and floating objects."

A' Marie skipped out and went to the backyard and saw various balls of different sizes awaiting her test. She calmed herself and raised herself into a handstand. She raised the lightest ball first and soon the other three balls followed suit. Anakin was very proud of A' Marie's feat through the Force. Padmé was disappointed that they would soon be going to the temple to train for the tournament and although A' Marie didn't know this; Anakin would be going to Bakura to assist Luke and Obi-Wan in battle, while she remained behind. It really was too dangerous for her; she would be answering to Mace Windu while Anakin was gone.

Padmé decided to come to Coruscant and spend some time with her senatorial friends.

A' Marie finished her exercises and was very excited when she heard the call for dinner. Anakin would tell her the following morning about his mission to Bakura, he knew that A' Marie wouldn't like being left behind, but he had no choice. War was no place for a small padawan.

xXx

Luke prepared the Bakuran people for the upcoming battle; their military was small but willing to fight with the Jedi to save their planet. Obi-Wan had contacted the Jedi Council and it was decided that Masters Skywalker and Tiin would be joining them.

xXx

Mace Windu agreed to take padawan A' Marie Skywalker under his wing while Anakin was on the mission. The morning arose too early as it often does, when they are leaving Naboo to return to Coruscant. A' Marie was dressed formally in her padawan robes and once the ship lifted off, she found a quiet corner to fall asleep.

Anakin placed the ship on autopilot and gently shook A' Marie awake, "We need to talk."

A' Marie rubbed her eyes and followed her father to the meditation chamber.

"When we arrive at the Jedi Temple you will report directly to Master Windu, I have to go Bakura to help with the negotiations."

"Why? I want to go with you! I can help!"

"These aren't normal negotiations, A' Marie."

"I can fight!"

"Yes I know your saber techniques are improving as is your prowess with the blade, but I'm afraid that only Jedi Knights and Masters are allowed to be going. You will be able to spend time with Padawan Keri and prepare for the Jedi Tournament in my absence. I will make sure that you also get some time with Master Fisto."

A' Marie began to cry. "Oh, please don't cry, Ani."

"Why do you always have to go? Why can't Master Windu?"

"Because I'm very good at what I do, Ani; Master Kenobi and I were always sent on the most dangerous missions. It was the reason why we were hardly home during the Clone Wars."

"Is Leia going with you too?"

"I don't know; I believe she is already on another mission."

"How are you going to get there?"

"The temple has hired out the Falcon and Captain Solo will be joining us."

"He's not Jedi." A' Marie noted with great disdain.

"No, you are right he isn't but he does have great insights and abilities."

"So do I!" A' Marie yelled.

"Nobody is denying that, young one, the trouble is that you are far too young to go into battle."

"It isn't fair, I'm always too young." A' Marie stormed away.

Anakin felt empathy for her plight, but the Bakura mission was too risky. A ten-year-old padawan would have no place in the violence that would be erupting continually.

Once they landed at the Jedi Temple, Masters Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, and Yoda were awaiting Anakin and a sulking A' Marie. She bowed to them resenting that her father would be leaving her here.

"May I say hello to Han?"

"Yes, you may."

A' Marie ran to the Falcon and saw Han working on some repairs.

"Hi."

"Hey, kid good to see you." Han Solo picked her up and hugged her.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon, Lord Skywalker wants to get underway."

"Want to see something it's a new Force trick I've been practicing."

"Sure kid."

A' Marie took a deep breath and pushed out with the Force and created a projection of her self.

"That's pretty clever and scary."

"Scary?"

"Yea cause now there's two of you." Han laughed as did A' Marie.

"Solo."

"Lord Skywalker, welcome aboard and hey Master Tiin thanks for the spare parts, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Come on A' Marie let me escort you."

Anakin lead her down the gangplank and hugged her.

"I love you, nothing will ever change that."

"I know father. I love you too."

"Please behave." Anakin requested.

"I will."

A' Marie noted that Master Windu was too busy talking with Yoda to notice her jump back into Falcon and left a projection of her self on the platform. She wrapped herself with Force going into cloak mode. She hid under the secret compartment platforms. However clever her idea was, Anakin knew she was still on board and watched as the figure of A' Marie disappeared from the platform.

A' Marie was levitated out of the compartments and as the Falcon was lowered and the ship landed she was given a most thorough spanking. She was taken to Master Windu and Anakin handed him her padawan braid as she stood there crying and rubbing her very sore bottom.

"Nice try, A' Marie Skywalker; don't do it again." Anakin scolded.

"_I'm sorry father."_ A' Marie cried.

"_You are forgiven and I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"Mischievous this one is; have your hands full you will Master Windu." Yoda laughed as he hobbled away.

"_Thanks a lot Anakin Skywalker!"_ Mace sent to Anakin and heard his impish laughter in his mind.

_**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter; thanks for your kind reviews and remarks. As always Star Wars belongs to George Lucas I am merely playing in his sandbox.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	39. A' Marie's Reputation

A' Marie sulked as she followed Master Windu to his apartment and showed her the room she would be occupying. After she settled her clothing in the dresser and placed her favorite rock on the nightstand she went into the living room to find Keri returning from her morning meditation. A' Marie was hugged and the two girls started talking incessantly. "A' Marie, have you eaten yet?"

"No, master."

"Have a seat."

A' Marie found the bowl of plain oats and a glass of blue milk waiting for her.

"I do not like this." A' Marie crossed her arms and refused to eat.

"You will eat what I put before you or you can go hungry." Mace Windu sternly replied. Mace noted she was wasting no time to begin challenging him; she was too much like Anakin in not only appearance but in defiance and attitude. A' Marie jumped up from the table and slammed the chair in place.

"FINE!"

"Your defiance is legendary, Padawan Skywalker, it is in this you are so much like your father it is absolutely terrifying."

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" A' Marie ran out of the apartment as she mumbled a ton of Huttese curses as she continued to the fountain room. Keri shrugged her shoulders, "Master, this is the first time she's been without Master Skywalker, let me talk to her."

"Be my guest, my young padawan." Mace gently smiled.

Keri excused herself and grabbed her cloak and ran out of the apartment. A' Marie was sitting in a tree and Keri climbed up to join her. Keri hugged her and felt her deep sorrow. "Master Windu can take some getting used to, he can be so strict sometimes, but he means well." A' Marie just cried. "Do you know what Master Yoda says?"

"No."

"It's funny. Like a bad Republic coin, Master Skywalker always turns up he does."

A' Marie smiled, "Boy, don't I know it."

"There's a ton of stories, Master Windu knows about Master Skywalker too, especially all the pranks and discipline that poor kid had to go through. Did you know that when he had to go on missions as a young Jedi, he had to record all his mission reports in the archive? His first few are absolutely hilarious, because he was so nervous and it showed. He wasn't always the well coordinated Jedi Master you know now; he was sometimes as clumsy as a Gungan; especially since he was growing several inches every month."

A' Marie smiled and let out a small giggle. "Just think of the ammunition you will be able to access with Master Windu's code."

"He'd give it to me?"

"You would only be able to access the Skywalker File, there's stuff in there on Luke and Leia too. Come get something to eat, the oatmeal isn't bad, I actually put a bit of honey in it."

A' Marie smiled and realized that yes she would miss her father and would worry about his safety, but she knew that as long as she had Keri by her side she would be able to get through the time without her father.

Master Windu was reading a file when the two girls returned.

"Master Windu, I'm sorry for my outburst."

"That's okay; just get something to eat okay? You have a long day ahead of you."

The oatmeal though it was terribly bland, the honey did help with the flavor. The two girls finished eating and Master Windu handed the pad to A' Marie.

"You will be joining Padawan Keri in most of your classes; maybe you could help her in mechanics."

"Thanks Master Windu, I actually pulled my grade up."

"Yes instead of a 75 you have an 80 and I am proud of you, padawan. You better get going don't want to be late." Mace Windu looked pointedly at A' Marie.

She gave him a look as if to say, "Who me?"

"We all know it is a Skywalker gene to always be late, A' Marie. There are actually only two Skywalkers that I am certain are rarely late. That would be Padmé Skywalker and Leia Skywalker."

A' Marie crossed her arms. "Good bye Master Windu, see you later." Keri grabbed A' Marie's arm and hustled her out the door.

"Hurry we are going to be late, Master Zivon is our mathematics teacher and he is very strict."

Just as the dulcet tones of the bell bonged, Keri and A' Marie enhanced their run with the Force and made it just as the last bell toned.

"You are late!" Master Zivon bellowed.

"Sorry, Master Zivon, A' Marie just arrived this morning, Master Windu and I had to get her settled for temple life."

"Ah, yes, the infamous Padawan A' Marie Skywalker, the Chosen One's daughter, how simply wonderful that she would grace us with her presence." Master Zivon sarcastically stated as the class tittered. A' Marie felt her anger building and she released it into the Force as her father had taught her.

"Take your seat and I will subtract five points from your homework for your infraction, Padawan Skywalker and do not let it happen again."

"Yes, Master Zivon." A' Marie replied subserviently.

He began lecturing the material and although she kept up with her studies with her father, this guy was going way too fast for her to take notes. She raised her hand he ignored her. She bravely stood up. "Sit Padawan Skywalker you have some nerve to interrupt my lecture."

"You are going too fast for me to take notes."

"That is not my problem; did your father the Chosen One not keep you updated on your lessons?"

"Yes, he did. I am familiar with this material but I need to take notes to fully comprehend."

"You're educational inadequacies are not my problem; sit and do not interrupt my lecture again with your inane requests."

A' Marie glared at the Jedi Master and the air temperature dropped. The padawans sitting around her pulled their cloaks around their shoulders and teeth started to chatter. Keri touched her and A' Marie passed out cold. Jedi Master Zivon threw his hands up in disgust and called to the healers. Master Offee entered the class room and helped A' Marie to her feet.

"Can you walk to the healers?" She whispered.

"Yes." A' Marie whispered.

Master Zivon continued the lecture as if nothing had occurred and the padawans quickly took their notes. Keri was very concerned about her friend, she never seen such a fierce look on her face before. She almost looked like a Sith, the only major difference was that she didn't have the red/yellow glowing eyes.

Master Offee helped A' Marie to the bed, "What happened?"

"I don't know; I just know that I was getting very angry and then Keri touched me and I passed out."

"Why were you getting angry?"

"Master Zivon was being cruel to me and talking down about my father." A' Marie cried.

"Shh, don't cry. Have you eaten today?"

"Yes I had some oatmeal and I drank a glass of blue milk."

"It sounds like it was more emotional than physical for you to faint. This is the first time you've been here without Master Skywalker isn't it?"

"Yes, Master Offee."

"Oh, please call me Barriss when we are alone, I do not like all that formality. Well the choice is yours I can send you back to class or you can take the morning off and try again tomorrow."

"What would my father do?"

"Anakin? He would probably go back to class and cause some kind of disruption or a prank and get into even deeper trouble."

"Master Offee, does Master Windu believe in spankings?"

"I don't believe so."

"I want to go back to class." A' Marie smiled mischievously.

"Uh-oh, just don't hurt anyone okay?"

"Never, Master Offee."

A' Marie returned to class and the padawans seemed to pity her. Brandon was in her class also, she emailed all the students a note and one by one all the students started standing up ignoring their assignments and started to gather the Force around themselves and levitating objects off of Master Zivon's desk.

"Sit down all you and get to work."

As Master Zivon started to get irritated he grabbed his pointer and whacked it hard on his desk. When the bell rang the padawans dropped everything and rushed out the door unfortunately A' Marie was held back and as she struggled he was leaving a mark on her arm.

"Let me go!"

Master Zivon marched the padawan to Master Yoda who was pruning his plants enjoying the outside gardens while it lasted, soon fall would be approaching and then winter.

"Master Yoda, I leave you with Padawan Skywalker discipline her as you see fit." Master Zivon stormed off and A' Marie stood there with her head bowed.

"Defied Master Zivon did you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." A' Marie sorrowfully stated.

"Dislike him I feel."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Sit with me you will."

A' Marie sighed deeply and Yoda handed her a pair of pruning shears. They remained silent, but A' Marie knew that Master Yoda was gently probing her with the Force. It was whisper soft and she gave him the full episode from her point of view.

Master Yoda turned to her, "Master Zivon and Master Skywalker, fierce competitors they were when growing up. Jealous Master Zivon was of Anakin's abilities and always teased him rather mercilessly about the "Chosen One" prophecy. Anakin's daughter you are, very similar in attitude and emotions as your father. Also have a powerful temper and anger streak you have, must learn to control it you do."

"Father has been training me, but sometimes it's so hard."

"Hear the calling of the dark side you do, a Skywalker curse this is; A Dark Lord of the Sith created Anakin using midichlorians to create life. Easy to fall it will be; I hear the call of the dark side as I grow in the Force, so tempting it sometimes is. But full of empty promises it is. Neutral the Force it self is, it is how we use it on whether we are Jedi or Sith. Strong you are, A' Marie. Strict Anakin is with you, because he knows how loud that siren call can be."

A' Marie sighed deeply, "I will apologize to Master Zivon."

"Smart you are, Padawan A' Marie; to talk more; know where to find me you do."

A' Marie hugged Yoda and left him. Master Zivon was sipping on cup of coffee during his planning period. A' Marie knocked on the door and entered the classroom, she bowed to Master Zivon and he looked at her, "What do you want now, Padawan Skywalker?"

"I'm sorry for my behavior in your class."

"Not yet you aren't." A' Marie tried to move but unable.

"Yes, I am Master, please let me go." A' Marie cried.

"It is ironic that the 'Chosen One' isn't here to save his daughter from a most thorough whipping."

A' Marie found she was unable to scream as Master Zivon put a block on her vocal cords and proceeded to whip her. After the beating ended, Master Zivon sent her away.

A' Marie hugged the walls to prevent herself from collapsing, no matter how angry her father became with her he only used his hand, never an instrument to inflict pain. Not that he needed to, his hands were large and callused from the years of practicing and fighting with a lightsaber. Keri and Jacie found A' Marie in the hallway barely able to stand on her feet. The two padawans put A' Marie's arms around their shoulders and helped her to the healers. "When Master Skywalker finds out about this the poodoo is going to hit the fan." Keri mumbled.

"NO! Don't tell him, please." A' Marie sobbed.

Jacie felt A' Marie's shame and embarrassment, she was often disciplined in the same matter as A' Marie though it was done out of pure exploitation. But as Zabrak she could withstand more pain than the average human and hid her pain well. She confided in another Jedi member of her same species, Master Agen Kolar, he helped her heal not only wounds but her heart. After losing a padawan in the start of the Clone Wars, he never again requested another padawan or wanted one. Jacie's Master did not like her relationship with Master Kolar and had made that painfully obvious. Master Offee was in her office when A' Marie was escorted into the healing quarters for the second time that day. They lowered the injured padawan on her stomach and Barriss Offee gently removed the tunic and the tabards, across her back were several lash marks that were bleeding. "Who did this and who could be so cruel?" Barriss Offee was on the verge of tears.

"Padawans, please wait for me in my office I will want to talk to you."

A' Marie moaned and Barriss gave her a shot to sedate her, she then pulled out a holocamera to record the healing and her statements.

"Master Healer Barriss Offee, patient Padawan-Learner, A' Marie Skywalker, apprenticed to Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker. Multiple lash marks on back and rear of patient, the bleeding has stopped. Sedated patient to ease her pain as I begin the healing process, cause of wounds was a leather tether used, found fibers in wounds. These wounds are found to be similar to the patient I treated once before. Recommend patient to have bed rest for at least a week and light duty for a month. Jedi Tournament is not recommended. Suspect Master Zivon is responsible for Padawan-Learner Skywalker's condition. Will have to break the news very carefully and gently to Master Skywalker, who has a tendency to be very protective of his family; Master Offee out." Barriss waved her hand and the camera shut itself off.

After talking with the padawans, she excused them and called Master Windu to the healer's quarters. Master Windu sighed deeply and folded his hands together.

"This will not be easy. Master Skywalker will hit the roof."

"I would not want to be Master Zivon for all the Corusca gems in the world."

"Neither would I. How long are you going to keep Padawan Skywalker?"

"For at least an overnight then she will need complete bed rest for at least a week. Light duty for a month and I'm afraid that the tournament is going to be out of the question for her."

"Did you want to inform Master Skywalker or shall I?" Master Offee silently prayed to the Force that Master Windu would volunteer.

"You are the healer, Barriss. It's best that he hears from you."

"You owe me, Master Windu." Master Offee pointed at Mace who smiled.

"Sometimes it's nice being a senior Jedi Master and a council member."

_**Author's Note: I dedicate this chapter to Miss Metal/Zakia as she made a recommendation for the Jedi characters of Master Zivon and padawan-learner Jacie. I do hope she enjoys reading about them in this chapter. As always Star Wars canon characters do not belong to me I am merely playing in George Lucas' sandbox.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	40. A' Marie's Tenacity

A' Marie awoke to find several vases of freshly cut roses, tulips, and even a small tree, similar to a Bonsai tree with small nippers. She found a black silk nightshirt lying across her bed and once she picked it up and smelled it she cried. Her mom had been there to deliver the shirt that belonged to her father. She removed her hospital gown and pulled the shirt over her head and lay on her side admiring the beautiful moonlight. She looked at the stars and recognized two planets, Tatooine and Naboo. Barriss entered the private room and saw her patient lying on her side with tears glistening.

"Shh, honey. Your mom visited bringing you some flowers as I see others have decided to do the same. She also brought by your father's favorite nightshirt, black silk, very nice."

"Yea it smells like him too."

"Anakin he is such a ladies man." Barriss laughed, as she set a tray of fresh pears and hot calming tea.

"Have you told dad yet?"

"No. I've asked Padmé to hold off as well. I want to tell him in person right now his mission needs all his attention and if he were to find out now, well, let's just say he wouldn't probably be thinking rationally and without a doubt confront Master Zivon himself."

xXx

When Master Zivon found out that his padawan helped A' Marie to the infirmary, he was absolutely livid. He yelled at her for several minutes with the final blow coming, "You are to have nothing to do with that Skywalker brat and if I find that you've gone behind my back you will regret it."

Padawan Learner Jacie cried as her Master backhanded her across the face and ordered her to her closet. Jacie was terrified of closed in spaces she found it difficult to breathe. She crawled inside bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She cried but no noise was heard emanating and therefore Master Zivon didn't say or do anything further.

xXx

The next morning, A' Marie opened her eyes to see her mom sitting on the chair hand sewing. "Good morning, sweetie." Padmé smiled at her youngest daughter hugging and kissing her.

"Hi, mom; I guess you heard huh?"

"Yes when and if I see that Master I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! He has a lot of nerve to dare raise a hand to my youngest and he will not get away with it. Especially once your father finds out; your father will hit the roof."

A gentle knock was heard at the door and Padmé opened it to find Keri and Mace Windu entering.

"Good morning, Mrs. Skywalker so good to see you again." Mace briefly hugged Padmé. Keri leapt at Padmé and also gave her a hug.

"Please Master Windu, call me Padmé."

"Then you will call me Mace."

A' Marie and Keri were talking and she handed her a note that Jacie had given her. "I almost forgot. Jacie gave this to me on the way to class."

A' Marie smiled and took the piece of parchment into her hands, "I love hand written notes."

_Dear A' Marie,_

_I must be careful while writing this, for if my master were to find out. I would probably get another discipline session. I have been forbidden to see you but I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and that I pray that you recover soon. Your friend, Jacie._

A' Marie felt a prickling sensation of tears but held them back; her friend Jacie had no reason to apologize. It wasn't her fault that her Master was rear-end of a bantha.

"When can I leave?"

As if already sensing A' Marie's impatience, Barriss Offee entered the patient's room.

"This afternoon, however, one week of complete bed rest and light duties for a month."

"What about the tournament?"

"I'm afraid that is out of the question, A' Marie you will need time to heal and to do so within a week it's just not possible."

"That's not fair!" A' Marie jumped to the floor attempted to run out the room. Master Windu blocked the way and ordered the padawan back into bed.

"No, please! I've been training so hard for this, just ask my father. Please don't tell me that all his hard work has been in vain. Please."

"Training is never in vain, young one."

"Yea, but he's been really tough, more so than usual. Please."

"You need your rest, Ani, even your father would concur." Padmé interjected.

A' Marie was taken to back to bed and she cried.

"Mrs. Skywalker you are more than welcome to stay in Anakin's apartment with A' Marie if you would like."

"Yes, I would."

A' Marie eventually stopped crying and ate her breakfast after all she would need her strength especially if her plan were to work. Padmé may not be a Jedi but she was a mother and when she saw how quiet A' Marie became she knew that her youngest was up to something.

"Do not even think about it." Padmé looked A' Marie in the eyes.

"What?" A' Marie smiled as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I know that look."

"Huh? Mom I don't know what you are talking about. I mean really."

"Don't try that 'Anakin Skywalker' charm with me, young lady it won't work."

A' Marie just shrugged her shoulders and thought, _"I'll have to be careful; Mom is too damn perceptive."_

The third day into her week of bed rest, A' Marie was concentrating on cloaking herself with the Force and improving her ability of force-projecting an image of herself. Each time it tired her, but she was starting to feel better and stronger. Tonight she would have to leave this prison cell of a room and go practice with her lightsaber. Padmé knew something was about to happen, her daughter for the last few nights had been too quiet and too resigned of her fate of remaining in bed. She was a female version of Anakin Skywalker and she knew that he definitely was not the type to listen to the doctors when it came to rest. After dinner, A' Marie took a shower and sat with her mom in the living room.

"A' Marie, has your father ever taught you his native tongue?"

"Huttese?"

"Yes."

"I know some of it; I've actually been studying it in the archive. I hope to take a final on it soon."

"Can you read it?"

"Yea, why?"

Padmé smiled secretly and went to pull the diary she found in Anakin's nightstand drawer.

"Your father kept a journal."

"You want me to read it? Isn't that a violation of someone's privacy?"

Padmé sighed deeply, "Yes, you are right. I shouldn't. But sometimes he can be so secretive."

"Well if it's just between us . . ." A' Marie smiled as she opened the journal and when she began to read it she saw a warning in Huttese:

_**Angel, if you are reading my journal I will be most displeased. If this A' Marie reading this to your mother you will be in big trouble, young lady.**_

A' Marie dropped the book, "No way! How did he know? I didn't even tell him that I was studying Huttese in the archive."

"Well so much for that idea." Padmé put the journal back in its secret location.

A' Marie turned on the computer and smiled wickedly, "What are you doing?"

"Master Windu gave me his code to activate the Skywalker file. Do you want to see father's mission reports? He had to give them when he first started here, they are supposed to be very funny, especially the ones where he was very nervous."

"Are you supposed to be doing that?"

"Technically, no, but Master Windu says it's about time that father got some payback for all the pranks he used to do as a kid."

Padmé was very interested in this and she listened intently as the hologram of a nine year old Anakin Skywalker appeared on the screen before he appeared however they heard him whining at Master Obi-Wan saying that he didn't want to do this. He was then pushed into the center and he glared at Master Kenobi who was off camera.

"Padawan Learner Skywalker, reporting; I really hate doing mission reports, especially since they are going to be a permanent record in the archive. Okay, here goes nothing. Master Kenobi and I went to Dagobah, a nasty swamp of a planet with one billion mosquitoes that loved to take off with literally gallons of your blood. It was cold, wet and dreary. I thought Tatooine was bad, but this place was a lot worse. We entered a cave with snakes and lizards. That part was kind a cool, Master Kenobi is afraid of snakes."

"Yes Padawan and tell the archive what happened next." Kenobi interjected.

"Do I have too, come on Master Kenobi, I apologized." Lil' Ani whined.

"Yes you do."

Anakin sighed deeply looking upset, "I picked up a little garden snake it was black and completely harmless, he wasn't even poisonous. I put him in my tunic and he curled up and went to sleep. I guess I forgot about him because when we left the planet he woke up and started flicking his little pink tongue looking for food. I started to laugh when I should have been meditating. Master Kenobi saw the snake and jumped ten feet into the air, I mean literally. You would think that this little black snake was a Sith or something.

I had never seen a man jump so high in the air in my life. It was actually pretty amazing. So my snake crawled out of my tunic slithering away. Master Kenobi wanted to kill it and I wouldn't let him. When we returned to the temple I set the snake free in the garden, knowing that he would enjoy eating all the bugs and small rodents. It unfortunately didn't end there. I found some black fuel line while I was searching for droid parts in the dumpsters. While Master Kenobi slept I put the black fuel line in his room. I heard his lightsaber igniting and he cut the fuel line in half and came into my room where I was laughing. He made me scrub the floor of our entire dorm on my hands and knees. Master Windu laughed at me and shook his head. End of mission report Padawan-Learner Skywalker out."

"That's pretty funny, isn't it?" A' Marie laughed.

"Yes, its now time for bed."

"Now I know where he gets his creative punishments, he experienced them first hand with Master Kenobi."

A' Marie brushed her teeth and meditated prior to going to sleep. Padmé fell asleep and the moment her mom hit the deep sleep, A' Marie pulled on her cloak and left the apartment. She had no problem finding an empty sparring room at this time of night. She flicked on the training probe and put it to level six it buzzed around the room until she finished meditating and removed her cloak. When she ignited her purple blade the remote started firing shots. She was working so hard and intently that she didn't realize that she was being watched until the remote suddenly fell to the ground, deactivated.

"What the?" A' Marie turned around and saw a very stern Jedi Master scowling at her.

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. As always I do not own Star Wars nor do I seek to gain any profit for this tale, I am merely playing in George Lucas' galaxy. After all it is he who brought us the wonderful world of Star Wars and deserves the full credit.—Darth Gladiator45**_


	41. An Old Enemy Leads a new Campaign

Dev Sibwarra was disappointed that the humans wouldn't be cooperating with them, now there would a war and they were barely enough warriors to defend the honor of the Ssi-Ruuk; even though things appeared to be destitute for the Ssi-Ruuk a rumor was heard running through the ranks. That they found an old warrior of a by-gone era; one who was creature that the Ssi-Ruuk had never seen. He appeared to be a type of skeleton that was well over 7'-8" he had fierce yellow glowing eyes and hated the Jedi with an absolute passion. He had found a home with Ssi-Ruuk on the planet of Lwhekk. He helped develop their Entechment process and they left him alone, it was a mutual relationship, neither side really liking each other. When the Ssi-Ruuk decided to take over the human galaxy and eliminate the Jedi, General Grievous decided to assist them in their campaign. He wanted so desperately to kill Anakin Skywalker, the same boy that ruined the plot of a Sith take-over when he murdered Darth Sidious and Count Dooku became another causality. It took nearly twenty years but General Grievous waited both silently and patiently for the day he could wreak his revenge.

xXx

A' Marie wiped her sweaty brow, trembling a bit under the fierce stare of Master Mace Windu. He didn't say anything he just stood there with his hand out, she begrudging handed over her lightsaber hilt. No words were exchanged as he pulled the youngling towards himself and had a hold around her padawan braid.

She knew that she was not only in big trouble for sneaking out in the middle of night, but for also going against the healer's orders. At least her father hadn't caught her, no doubt, she would be over his knee receiving another spanking. She had prayed desperately that Master Windu wouldn't be as traditional with her as her father was. Padmé answered the door clad only in a nightgown and smiled gently at Master Windu.

"Your daughter has a bit of explaining to do, Padmé. She was fencing and training in the Jedi sparring room. Not only was she breaking curfew of 8:30 unless they are training with their masters, but also disobeying Master Offee's specific instructions of remaining in bed resting."

"What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Padmé asked while her arms were crossed.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to miss the tournament."

"Your health is more important than any tournament, A' Marie Skywalker. Thank you Master Windu and I'm sorry that she interrupted your rest."

"No problem, it's my job this week to ensure that our sparring and training rooms do not have any unauthorized visitors. Good night, milady."

"Good night, Master Windu."

A' Marie quickly ran off to the shower and crawled into bed, she was feeling a bit winded, she had pushed herself too hard. She knew that her mom would have something more to say the next morning.

xXx

Luke, Anakin, and Saesee were planning their aerial attack with Master Tiin leading the Republic Army. Anakin, Luke, and Obi-Wan would be planning a rescue operation for Dev Sibwarra as well as freeing the slaves. After splitting the Ssi-Ruuk army in a classic divide and conquer maneuver, Luke and Anakin worked together to rescue Dev and Obi-Wan released the captured Bakuran people.

General Grievous spotted two Jedi and ordered the P'w'eck to activate the ray shields.

"I thought we were smarter than this." Luke sighed deeply.

"This is an old separatist trick." Anakin raised his lightsaber to cut a hole in the floor of the ship.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here, what does it look like, son?"

"We don't know how deep this ray shield goes!"

"Oh, pipe down will you? You are beginning to sound like Obi-Wan with your incessant wailing. Do you know how many times I've saved his ass?"

Luke rolled his eyes and the floor fell away and both Jedi fell in a vat of green slimy goop that was teeming with life and Luke immediately began to feel the souls' pain and started convulsions. Anakin dragged him out of it and slapped him hard. Luke looked up and saw his father's fierce blue eyes, "Block it don't let it fill you with horror and pain." Luke did as father ordered and somewhat calmed himself.

"Did you have to slap me, father? That hurt!" Luke rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry; you were starting to go into convulsions. I had no choice."

"I'll remember that next time you go into convulsions."

"Yes, and if you slap me, not only will you be aggravating a father, but a Jedi Master and a Jedi Council Member."

"Don't forget your other titles, father. Lord Skywalker, Chosen One, and only mom is allowed to call you this, but Ani too."

"I'm going to boot Han Solo in the ass for referring to me as a Sith with that Lord Skywalker fodder."

"Yes, but you like it." Luke laughed. Anakin glared at Luke but had to laugh as well, until he felt a series of presences come forward.

xXx

The morning arose too early as it often did; Jacie was in meditation in the gardens. Master Kolar approached her handing her a piece of parchment and a pencil. She wrote her note to A' Marie and he would see that she would get it. After meditating she returned to her apartment and prepared breakfast for herself and master.

After school ended, Jacie was ordered to the sparring room. She really hated this part of being a Jedi, especially since her lightsaber was uncomfortable for her hand and the blade was green instead of blue, she really wanted a purple blade but her master forbade it. Jacie worked hard on developing her master's Jedi fighting style but it was too challenging for her. During the battle, she felt a cold presence take over her masters' presence in the Force, she became very fearful and tried desperately to block his aggressive moves, when she looked at her Master's eyes they were normally a baby blue, but now they were yellow with red highlights. Jacie was backed into a corner and she cried as she felt her lightsaber being pulled away from her hand. As the dark side continued to course through Master Zivon's veins, he did something unthinkable, he rolled up Jacie's sleeve and burned her with the tip of his blade; it left a black 3rd degree burn.

"That is for your failure."

"Yes, master." Jacie responded blankly and he left the sparring room. Jacie returned to the infirmary. After getting a bacta treatment, she started to go back to her quarters. "Padawan Jacie, I need to talk to you." Master Offee brought the young girl into her office.

"How did you get that burn?"

"Lightsaber dueling with Master Zivon, he sent me here."

Master Offee sighed, "Tell me the truth, padawan Jacie, he intentionally burned you didn't he?"

Jacie hung her head but refused to incriminate her master.

xXx

General Grievous was leading the Ssi-Ruuk down the corridor going after both Anakin and Luke.

"Hero with No Fear, it's about time you grew up from the sniveling little brat I knew all those years ago."

"General Grievous, it's such a pleasure to see you again. Maybe this time you will be able to defeat a Jedi without the Sith holding your droid hand like a child."

Luke was astounded as Grievous unhinged his extra pair of arms and held a total of four lightsabers. Luke watched his father and then Force leapt behind the General and matched his father's skill with the blade. Luke cried out when his right hand was cut off by the merciless droid. Anakin's face turned into a dark stormy look of pure anger and he used its power to unleash a folly of strikes that would instantly overpower even a Jedi such as Master Windu and Yoda. General Grievous fell to his knees. Anakin was going to be merciful and let him go but when he stormed Luke he immediately jumped high above and completed a lightsaber slam decapitating the general. The Ssi-Ruuk saw the fierce warrior and decided to retreat. Luke was helped to his feet and escorted to the meeting area on the ship after transferring the hostages and an unconscious Dev Sibwarra, the ship was destroyed after receiving word from Anakin.

The people of Bakura played tribute to the Jedi and even agreed to have a retreat built in honor of everything that had been accomplished. Luke had his hand replaced by a synthetic one more advanced than his father's.

"Why don't you get yours updated, father?"

"Because I'm rather attached to this one, I created it with the help of Artoo."

xXx

A' Marie was both excited and nervous that her father was on his way home with Luke, Han, and Masters Kenobi and Tiin. Once Anakin had taken a long hot shower and washed his hair, he left the refresher to find a clean uniform freshly pressed, he started to dress and saw Padmé whistle behind him. "My you have such a lovely derriere, my husband."

Anakin rolled his eyes and finished dressing. A' Marie knocked on the door and when she received word to enter she leapt into her father's arms. Padmé sat Anakin on the sofa in the living room, while A' Marie stepped outside to meditate in the gardens.

Jacie was crying near the fountain, she had failed her lightsaber match again, earning another burn, this one on her leg. She was too upset to heal it and she was getting tired of going to Master Offee to explain another mysterious wound. A' Marie hugged her friend, "Let me return the favor." Jacie was helped to her feet and her arm was wrapped around her neck. They almost made it when Master Zivon knocked Jacie to the ground and pointed his lightsaber at A' Marie who lay flat on her back.

"You have interfered for the last time, Skywalker."

"Master Zivon, please, it's my fault."

"You will be dealt with later."

Anakin saw the confrontation and faced off with Master Zivon, "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size. Instead of trying to defeat little younglings, you can hardly be called a Jedi Master if that's the only competition you are interested in holding."

"You stay out of this Skywalker."

"I don't think so; you started it when you took it upon yourself to beat my daughter. There is something you fail to understand, nobody hurts my children and can expect to get away with it."

"Seeking revenge? Isn't that a dark-sider trait?"

"You so much lay a finger on my daughter you won't have to worry about a little dark-sider defeating you, for it will be a Sith Lord, named Darth Vader coming to kick your pathetic ass up and all around this temple."

Master Zivon backed down for the time being, his apprentice needed a heavy lesson in obedience.

"You will no longer have an apprentice to beat into submission either, come with me Jacie."

Master Zivon unleashed the cold beast that lay in his heart and Anakin Skywalker turned on his bright blue blade and blocked everything that the Master had thrown at him. The fight was over as Master Zivon found himself at the mercy of Anakin Skywalker, when he felt the Force lightning starting to build in intensity, he decapitated the Jedi Master who had been falling to the Dark Side. Jacie cried as A' Marie held her. The Jedi master was no more, he was burned without a funeral and in dishonor. Jacie found compassion, understanding, with Jedi Master Agen Kolar and since he too was Zabrak, she also found kinship. She was finally at peace.

A' Marie was relieved to hear that the tournament would be postponed for another six weeks, allowing her time to heal but to also get more people involved. Anakin made sure she stayed on the light duty restriction for as long as a month lasted.

_**Author's Note: Okay, I've really spoiled you guys with two chapters in as many days; Hope you enjoyed reading about Grievous and the Ssi-Ruuk that it wasn't too far fetched, I was really hesitant to bring him into this, but I never fully explained where he had gone in my past sequels. As we all know George Lucas owns Star Wars and I am merely playing in his galaxy.—Darth Gladiator45.**_


	42. Padawan Jacie's Torment

Since Master Zivon was the mathematics teacher and no longer amongst the living, it was decided that Master Skywalker would temporarily teach the class until they found a more permanent solution. A' Marie was horrified, she certainly didn't want her father teaching the class, because she knew that he would be extra tough on her and she would definitely not get any breaks. Her friends Keri and Jacie would support her though. A' Marie sat in the back with her two friends and they started giggling until Anakin strode into the room. The entire class became incredibly silent and everyone sat at attention. After role-call, Anakin announced a pop quiz. "Echuta." A' Marie whispered to her friends, who giggled softly.

"Master Skywalker, sir?" Brandon raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Our previous teacher, Master Zivon didn't like giving us pop quizzes."

"That's too bad. Because I love giving them and keeping little younglings off balance."

"You were supposed to bring balance to the Force and to math class too." Charles the class clown announced and everyone laughed.

"I brought balance to the Force, but you will have to look to another prophecy for another to bring balance to math class, because I'm not the one."

The class collectively moaned as all their data pads clicked on and downloaded the quiz. The Jedi Master pretended to be occupied but he was fully cognizant of the whispers and the movement of each of the padawans. Even of the two little co-conspirators that were trying to exchange their answers. Anakin reached out with the Force and cloaked himself. A' Marie knew it was a trick and remained working, and she warned her two friends to do the same. The rest of the class was not that fortunate most especially the co-conspirators. They looked at each other as the temperature started to drop. "Is it me or is it getting colder in here?" Just then Anakin grabbed both of the padawans and escorted them outside the classroom door as they shrieked in surprise.

Anakin returned to his chair and two padawans found they were unable to move from the wall. "It's your entire fault, I told you we wouldn't be able to get away with it."

"How was I to know that he would catch us? Master Zivon never did, he was always too busy embarrassing his padawan or yelling at Charlie."

"Yes, but he is the freakin' Chosen One, he has like ten million midichlorians flowing through his blood stream."

"What's up with that blast of cold air? How does he do that?"

The two troublemakers were too busy to notice that Anakin was standing in the doorway, intently listening on their conversation.

"Let me know when you are ready to come back to class. I find your arguing rather intriguing." The padawans jumped and entered the classroom, noting that they were separated from each other.

When they opened up their data pads they saw that earned a zero for cheating and a note to see Master Skywalker after class. The class resumed and everyone intently listened to the lesson and because it was so very interesting rather than studying figures and formulas they were given real life applications of math. Even Charlie was impressed and didn't find the time to pull pranks. The bell toned softly and Master Skywalker dismissed the class, ""See you tomorrow, have a nice day."

The two troublemakers Saman and Taban were held in place. With a wave of his hand, Master Skywalker released them. "Come, both of you."

The padawans sighed and stood before the desk, "You don't need to cheat in my class, especially since both of you are highly intelligent and are eager to learn."

"We find this stuff boring, Master Skywalker. We already know it."

"Here's a challenge, take this final exam, you will have week to work on it, during class only, if you pass it, I will let you go further than the rest of the class."

"Really?"

"Yes, do not cheat though, or I will bump you down to first grade level of math." The threat was unmistakable; they knew that Anakin was not bluffing. The day progressed normally, until lunchtime that is.

"Peas are thoroughly and absolutely disgusting." A' Marie stated emphatically.

Keri said, "I like peas."

"You are strange, my friend." A' Marie replied.

"No what I don't like are carrots." Keri scrunched her nose.

"I like carrots." A' Marie responded.

"Well good then we can switch."

"So, I hear your life day is coming soon, Jacie." Keri stated after taking a large sip of her milk.

Jacie smiled but then sighed frowning.

"What's wrong?" A' Marie inquired.

"It's much too soon to plan anything. Master Kolar probably doesn't even know."

xXx

Anakin Skywalker saw Master Kolar meditating in the gardens. "Good morning, Agen."

"Morning, Anakin. Please join me."

Anakin crossed his legs and sat across from the Zabrak. "How is Jacie doing?"

"She's afraid of me, not me specifically but the title Master. Zivon so horribly treated her. For now I'm allowing her to call me Agen, it seems to help her relax.

Anakin sighed deeply, "she's a good friend of A' Marie's."

"Yes, the two are close. I know A' Marie will help Jacie come out of her shell, eventually."

"You must be patient, Agen. Did you know that Jacie's life day is next weekend?"

"No, I didn't."

Anakin smiled and Agen knew that was trouble. "Planning something are you, Master Skywalker?"

"Yes, with your permission."

Agen smiled and the two Jedi Masters started planning the surprise party.

After lessons ended for the afternoon, Jacie, A' Marie, and Keri went to the archive to study for their anatomy test. "What kind of Jedi are you going to be, Keri?"

"I don't know, Master Offee says I'm a pretty good healer. What about you Jacie?"

Jacie remained silent and big fat tears rolled out of her violet colored eyes and she ran off.

"What did I say?" Keri wondered.

Jacie heard her former masters' voice, "You will never make it to the trials you just aren't good enough."

A' Marie packed up her books and both girls ran after Jacie, they found her sitting in the tree of the gardens crying. Both Padawans leapt into the tree and hugged their friend. Jacie cried into A' Marie's shoulder refusing to let go. A' Marie felt the despair and the great sadness emanating from her friend.

"_Father, I need you. There's something terribly wrong with Jacie."_ A' Marie sent.

"Come Master Kolar, A' Marie is paging me, there's something wrong with padawan Jacie."

Jacie couldn't stop crying and held A' Marie tighter as Keri rubbed her back. Anakin levitated both girls down as Keri leapt using the Force to slow her descent. Jacie clung onto A' Marie.

"Jacie, come to me. Tell me what's troubling you?" Agen gently called.

The only snippet of information he caught over their training bond was, _"Not ever going to be good enough to be a Jedi."_

"_That's simply not true, Jacie. You are very smart and talented, Zivon was wrong."_

"_Kept getting burned with the lightsaber, because I wasn't learning fast enough, won't ever be good enough."_

A' Marie kept soothing Jacie although she was so cold; she slipped into a meditation trance.

"_Dark side is flowing through her veins, young one."_ Darth Vader stated as A' Marie mediated.

"_What can I do?"_

"_Destroy the evil spirit in their quarters; he is draining her life-force."_

"_Lord Vader, why am I always the light in the darkness?"_

"_Don't ask me."_ Lord Vader answered irritated.

"_Who should I ask?" _A' Marie sarcastically asked.

"_Don't get snippety with me, young one. Ask the "Chosen One," maybe he knows. Good bye and quit bothering me."_

"_For the record I don't summon you, you come of your own free will."_

"_I only come when needed, it's a good thing you aren't my daughter. I'd have no patience for the bright light you cast in my perfect darkness."_

"_Its no wonder with the Sith there are only two, nobody else could put up with your idiosyncrasies._" Darth Vader sighed deeply and dismissed A' Marie with a wave of his hand.

A' Marie awoke to see Anakin attempting to warm Jacie.

"Darth Vader says there's an evil presence in Jacie's old quarters trying to drain her life-force."

"Darth Vader? Why would a Sith communicate with your padawan, Anakin?"

"It's a long story, I promise to explain later, but let's take Jacie to the healers first."

"It's been a long time since you've seen him isn't it, A' Marie?"

"Yes, he was his normal jovial self, let me tell you." A' Marie retorted.

_**Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews; the character Jacie and Master Zivon development was Miss Metal's idea. I could have probably gone about it differently then I did and taken a slower path of character development. For the record, I do not own Star Wars I am merely playing in George Lucas' galaxy. -- DG45**_


	43. A Compromise May Be In Order

Barriss Offee examined Jacie and she appeared to be very healthy physically, the lightsaber wounds had healed. It was Jacie's spirit that was seemingly broken, emotional abuse had taken its toll.

"Master Agen?"

"Yes Master Offee?"

"Let's talk my friend."

A' Marie was sitting beside Jacie holding her hand.

"A' Marie?"

"Yea?"

"Who was that dark man in the suit you were talking to?"

A' Marie sighed, "You saw him?"

"Yes, he felt cold, but not as nearly as cold as Master Zivon. Ilum was warmer that Master Zivon."

A' Marie sighed again, unsure what she could say.

"_Tell her the truth, young one._" Anakin sent telepathically.

"His name is Darth Vader." A' Marie whispered.

"Why would a Sith help you or anyone for that matter?"

"Because he isn't pure evil; though he pretends to be, he's related to me."

"How can that be?"

"It's not easy to explain, Jacie. Just know that he won't hurt you, okay?"

After visiting hours ended, A' Marie returned to her quarters. She heard loud voices emanating from the rooms and quickly opened the door. It was Han and Leia arguing. Anakin sat in his recliner reading his mission report. Padmé was sitting on the sofa sipping on a cup of tea.

"You are the most stubborn nerf-herder I've ever met in my life." Leia yelled.

"I may be a Nerf-herder but you are a very spoiled princess who thinks that she should get her way all the time."

"I am not spoiled; are you forgetting who my parents are?"

"How could I? They are sitting right there, Leia! I wonder sometimes how they can put up with you."

"Because they love me."

"Love ain't got nothing to do with it, I love you too, but you still make me crazy! All those times you got poor Luke into trouble while you got off scot-free."

"Shut your mouth, nerf-herder." Leia was turning red.

"Poor Luke, it's a wonder he still defends you. But I guess its brotherly love to face down a fierce Jedi Master, such as Lord Skywalker."

Anakin pretended to still be reviewing his mission reports when Leia pushed Han.

"I told you to be quiet."

"You are so conniving and it's no wonder you are a politician you always get your constituents to fall for your games, poor Luke never stood a chance."

"Leia, what is he talking about?" Anakin innocently asked.

"Nothing father, Han's just fuming."

Anakin angrily stared at his eldest daughter, she was lying.

"Remember that time that your favorite speeder had a large dent in the rear back quarter? Luke protected his sister from your wrath, it was Leia driving that speeder and rather recklessly too."

"Really?" the temperature dropped to freezing levels as Anakin's ire increased.

"Father, take it easy, I was only twelve. You can't punish me for it now."

"That's not all your Lordship."

"Han lets go have nice chat in my office, alone. Young lady, you will remain here."

Leia's mouth fell open and she gathered the Force around herself and proceeded to jump on Han's back. Anakin lifted his hand and Leia found herself being floated to a nearby chair and dropped hard and she yelped. "Ow! Was that necessary?"

"Yes, it was young one. Do not be impertinent."

Padmé laughed as Han and Anakin left the living room and resumed planning the wedding.

"Mom, a compromise might be in order, can we have a small wedding and a large reception? Han is very nervous and even wants to elope."

It was odd really that Han was alone with Anakin; he was still very intimidating especially with the looks that he could throw if one irritated him. Han despite living with Jedi most of his life, still couldn't believe the mystical energy that surrounded his soon to be father in-law, his fiancé, Luke and A' Marie. Padmé seemed to be the only sane one in the family.

"You think I'm insane?" Anakin asked innocently catching Han's projected thoughts.

"I really hate it when you do that." Han sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I can't help it really, especially when you project your feelings so strongly."

"Well some of us aren't Jedi and it's rude to read other's thoughts. It's no wonder that your children couldn't really get away with anything, you knew what they were up to all the time. How does Lady Padmé deal with having four of her family members as Jedi?"

"Is that what bothers you? That if you and Leia decide to have children that they will be able to pull the wool of your eyes?"

"Yes."

"It's a valid concern, Han. Despite not being force-sensitive, Padmé still knew when our kids were up to no good. She's become an expert in watching their demeanor and the way communicated through body language. Don't be afraid to marry Leia, she loves you very much and I agree she's very stubborn, defiant, and argumentative, these are behaviors that she gets between both her parents. The good side is that she feels things so passionately and despite all outward appearances to the contrary, she can be very vulnerable. Just like my Padmé, she has a little girl living inside her. You can be rest assured that I will not interfere between you and her, nor will I take sides. The only time I would is if you hurt Leia through emotional or physical abuse. But I am not worried about that, you are a good man Solo and are a perfect match for my daughter."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me."

Padmé despite feeling to the contrary agreed with Leia, that the wedding could be a small ceremony with only family and very close friends to witness the union, Padmé knew that most of her colleagues would understand as would hopefully the Jedi council. Anakin had planned to invite most of them to the celebration, but once Anakin explained the situation she was fairly certain that the Jedi wouldn't mind at all. It was already setup that Han would stay with Anakin and Luke while Leia remained with Padmé. A' Marie was the flower girl and seemed to be excited about her role in all of this; the ring bearer would be Zak Lars the same shy boy that was adopted by Beru and Owen Lars.

xXx

It took approximately a week for Jacie to be allowed to leave the healers' ward and she was very excited once she was released from medical care. A' Marie was swimming laps and practicing her diving, when Jacie found her. A' Marie hugged her fiercely getting her robes all wet.

"Sorry." A' Marie realized that her friend was getting wet as she pulled away from her.

"Don't be, you are my best friend, A' Marie. You helped me find the light again."

A' Marie smiled and the two girls walked off together, after A' Marie changed into her Jedi clothing; they went upstairs, best friends were chatting happily.

_Author's Note:Okay, I'm very sorry, my dear friends that this chapter is so short and especially since I haven't updated in such a long time. Hopefully I'll be able to update some more now that my well of ideas has filled up a bit more.—Darth Gladiator45_


	44. Jacie's Birthday

The morning of Jacie's birthday the sun rose gracing all of Coruscant in its beauty. After meditating with her father, A' Marie requested permission to seek out her friend in the gardens. "Don't be late for the party, A' Marie." Anakin smiled mischievously.

A' Marie sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, "Yes you neither, father." A' Marie kissed him on the cheek and quickly ran out. Jacie knew that her birthday would be far different and more exciting than previous occasions. When she awoke that morning she saw a beautiful plant of violets on her nightstand with a short note wishing her a happy life day. She thanked Master Kolar and after eating breakfast and meditating, she asked if she could meet up with A' Marie in the gardens.

"Yes, we will see you later for lunch. Please don't allow A' Marie to make you late, okay?"

"Skywalkers are notorious for being late, aren't they Master Kolar?"

"Yes, there are two exceptions; Padmé and Leia are the only two that are on time."

Jacie surprised Agen by hugging him and he responded in kind. "See you later."

Keri was also allowed to meet both A' Marie and Jacie in the garden. "So, what do you want to do first, Jacie?"

"What do you mean?"

"We, Keri and I would like to take you to top most spires and look out to the area of Coruscant."

"That's forbidden for padawans, A' Marie." Jacie responded.

"Shh, I know of way to get up there, it's rather simple."

"I don't want to be anywhere nearby that meeting room, especially if we could get caught."

"Yes, but no one is up there now. Don't be such a killjoy, Jacie. I'll take full responsibility if we do get caught." A' Marie promised.

Jacie smiled and joined Keri and A' Marie they went to up elevator doors and entered the code. "Good morning, Master Skywalker."

"How did you get his code?" Jacie was flabbergasted.

"Shh. It's a secret." A' Marie smiled.

"One of these days, you are going to get into so much trouble, A' Marie." Keri responded.

The elevator ride was uneventful and the doors opened to the top floor and three of them walked to the roof top door. "Wow, it's so beautiful."

A' Marie sat on the edge of the roof and looked down, "Even my father looks like an ant from this perspective."

"You can actually see him?"

A' Marie laughed, "Of course not silly!"

Anakin went into the Jedi Master archive to study one of the Sith holocrons when he was prevented entrance. He entered the code again, but the same thing happened.

"Computer, confirm my code."  
"Code is confirmed, restriction is prevented as your last code was entered in the Jedi Council Elevator to the roof."

"Thank you." Anakin sighed deeply and went to garage. "Saesee let me borrow a speeder."

"No, Anakin I cannot."

"Why?"

"Because the last time you borrowed one of my speeders, it had no fuel, it had a long scratch in the drivers' side door and you disabled the speeding governor on it."

"Oh, by the Force, Saesee; I was only twenty when that happened."

"It matters not! You must now sign this waiver, promising to return it in the same condition you found it."

"You are full of it!"

"Yes, get over it. I'm in charge of this garage not you." Saesee crossed his arms refusing to relent.

Anakin glared at the master and then Saesee couldn't hold it and started laughing. "Boy, I had you going! Take the yellow one, Anakin."

Anakin laughed at his friend and rolled his eyes, and immediately removed the speeding governor and threw the part at Saesee.

"See ya!"

A' Marie spotted a yellow speeder completing a circuit of sharp loops between each of the five spires of the Jedi Temple. "Let's go!" A' Marie shouted and Anakin saw the three padawans running towards the rooftop door.

"Going somewhere?" Anakin parked the speeder between them and the door.

As he leapt out of the driver's seat he crossed his arms showing great annoyance and an irritated look appeared in his normally bright blue eyes. A' Marie wanted so badly to look away. "I take full responsibility, father. It was my idea and these two actually tried to talk me out of it, saying I'd get into so much trouble."

"So why are you up here? If you knew that it was forbidden?" Anakin asked irritated.

"We wanted to see Coruscant, sir." Jacie admitted almost on the verge of tears.

"Well, get into the speeder then, I'll show you Coruscant." Anakin smiled.

"_You had us going, father."_ A' Marie sent telepathically.

"_Yes, I know."_

The three excited padawans leapt into the speeder and since it was Jacie's birthday they allowed her the front seat. Anakin leapt into the driver's seat and after ensuring the padawans were buckled into place, he started the speeder. Jacie had never experienced a ride with a daredevil pilot before, she was practically screaming the entire time as Anakin deftly made wild turns and seemed to be out of control, but she knew that it was an illusion.

The most exciting and terrifying stunt that Anakin pulled was when he was playing chicken with a passenger train. "Pull up!" she was yelling as were Keri and A' Marie. Anakin was laughing and pulled up the last possible second. All three padawans struck him at once. He laughed again, "Ladies, I've been pilot since I was nine years old; you think I can't handle a little speeder?"

"Yea but this isn't a pod race, father!" A' Marie exclaimed.

"True, pods only hold one person actually."

"You couldn't fit into pod now even if you wanted; especially since most pod racers are small weird looking aliens."

Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple and to the garage. Saesee was there and saw three padawans with him.

"Where did you pick them up?"

"On the roof; I must see to their discipline, if you will excuse us."

"Wait a minute they had to ride with you? I think they've been punished enough, Anakin." Saesee replied, smiling.

A' Marie started laughing as Keri and Jacie also joined. Anakin rolled his eyes and motioned the padawans forward.

A' Marie ran to Saesee and hugged him, "Thank you, Master Saesee."

"No problem, A' Marie; see you later."

Saesee went to the speeder and noted that the tank was on empty again. "He still thinks he's a kid."

xXx

Jacie returned to her quarters to take another shower and dress in fresh formal robes. "Have fun with Master Skywalker?"

"Yes and he is a crazy driver; he still thinks that he races pods. He nearly collided with a train."

"Even with all his crazy stunts there's no better pilot in the temple, while Luke does given Anakin a run for his money."

"I like Luke."

"Most padawans do, because he is not as fierce as Anakin."

"Or as tall either!" Jacie laughed.

"True."

Jacie pulled on her cloak and took Kolar's hand as he escorted her to Skywalker's quarters. They knocked on the door and heard the typical loud noises.

"Its never quiet at their house is it?"

"No."

A' Marie answered the door and hugged Jacie; "Come in, we are almost ready."

"Father, they are here."

"Okay, be out in a sec."

"Why is it always so noisy over here?" Jacie was wondering.

"My father likes to sing in the shower." A' Marie whispered.

"He can sing?"

"Yes, he's quite good actually. He has a sweet deep voice when he does sing and it's most hypnotic."

Anakin came out dressed formally and his hair was still damp from the shower.

"Let's go."

"You're not driving again are you?" Master Kolar asked.

"Why is there a problem?"

"No, I just want to get there in one piece, Anakin. Obi-Wan has told me of all your driving exploits."

"Obi-Wan is just jealous; he can't drive as well as I can, he needs to stay in the slow moving lane and never venture out of it."

A' Marie and Jacie started heading to the garage as Anakin and Agen continued debating.

Dex's diner was already setup for Jacie's party; she had never much ventured out of the temple when her previous master was alive unless it was to go on a mission. All her friends were there, including a few of the council members. After receiving the chocolate cake and the singing of the birthday song, Jacie was so incredibly happy to be finally surrounded by friends Jacie's greatest birthday present was receiving the sort of Jedi Master that was compassionate, patient, and understanding; one that accepted her as she was, despite her many quirks. She also received a journal; a new plant from Master Yoda, and the components to create a new lightsaber was given to her Master Kolar. She was also invited to Leia and Han's wedding along with Master Kolar, so she could spend more time with A' Marie.

**_Author's Note:Thanks for all the support and the kind reviews for this story. Remember I do not own any part of Star Wars; I am merely playing in George Lucas' galaxy. –Darth Gladiator45_**


	45. Han & Leia's Wedding

Jacie, Keri and A' Marie were playing in the gardens when their respective masters came for them. They had a surprise for them, since all three of them had bonded as very close friends and been through much turmoil lately, most especially Jacie, it was decided that Anakin would take temporary custody of the other two padawans while their masters went on what was being perceived of a very dangerous negotiation, where hostilities were likely to break out if the Jedi didn't intervene. It surprised Anakin that he too wasn't being sent, but he was grateful too, especially since Leia's and Han's wedding was only a month away. Most of the preparations had been made and even Anakin would be dressed as a civilian much to his chagrin. But he knew better than to argue with Padmé, Sola, and Jobal, the three Naberrie women were just too convincing and fierce; he gave up without too much of a fight, besides the black suit did look good on him. However, he did feel underdressed without his favorite cloak. When he was approached by Obi-Wan and Lando they couldn't help but to laugh.

"Wow, he looks so handsome, don't you think, Obi-Wan?" Lando laughed mischievously.

"Be quiet, Lando I warn you."

"So where's the lightsaber, my old padawan?" Obi-Wan laughed.

Anakin immediately called it to him and ignited the blade with such velocity that it surprised Obi-Wan.

"Old lessons die hard, Master." Anakin responded before disengaging the blade and putting it in the small of his back.

"You are not bringing that weapon to the wedding are you?" Sola asked.

"Yes, this weapon is my life!" Anakin mimicked Obi-Wan's voice succinctly.

Sola laughed and shook her head, "Okay, Master Skywalker, I guess I can't forbid you, especially since the bride is insisting as well."

After Sola left the room, Anakin excused himself, "I have to change I'll be back and then we can kidnap Solo."

"Is A' Marie aware of what's going to be happening?"

"Yes, she can keep a secret."

A' Marie and Han were fishing when she felt her father's approach, "Are you nervous?"

"Nah, not yet anyway; it just feels right you know? I love Leia so much."

"Yes, I know."

Silence resumed as the gentle laps of the water could be heard on the large branches of the tree that descended into the small creek. Anakin cloaked himself in the Force and quietly approached the pair. He quickly reached into the Force and made the air cold.

"Solo!" Anakin's voice boomed.

Han jumped ten feet dropping his fishing pole and scaring him.

"I am most displeased with your behavior; you are in very serious trouble."

"Sir?"

"Come, I do not wish A' Marie to see how I treat men who want to marry my daughters and then break their hearts."

"Break their hearts? I don't understand."

"Don't worry you will, Solo and you will suffer."

Han attempted to get away but when the stun cuffs were snapped on his wrists he realized this is very real.

Anakin noted how terrified Han really was and discovered that his prank was working.

"Father, please don't hurt him."

"You stay out of this, A' Marie Skywalker. It is none of your concern."

Captain Panaka was also in on the prank and pulled Han Solo into the back of the speeder with Anakin sitting beside him.

"I want this man off my planet, Master Skywalker. He is not to be trusted, I heard about his past and the fact he used to be a smuggler. He is no longer welcomed on Naboo."

"I will take him to a prison facility then, unfortunately, Leia will be heartbroken. Maybe she can marry Prince Isolder instead at least he's honorable."

Han Solo was incredulous, how the hell was he going to get out of this one?

"Your ship has been confiscated, Solo and sold to Lando Calrissian; you are completely at my mercy." Anakin informed him.

"Please, give me a second chance, I'll change, I love Leia."

"Oh, how sweet; do you think your little scene of groveling will work? You are truly pathetic." Anakin responded sarcastically.

Han was on the verge of tears; especially when the Republic Cruiser landed to take him into custody. Anakin went with him, pulling on Solo's hand-cuffs.

"Let's go, I don't have time for this."

Han was pushed into the cell and Anakin waved his hand and the cuffs fell off clattering at Solo's feet.

"Behave." Anakin warned sternly and left to tell pilot of their destination. Lando Calrissian was ready the Bachelor's party was about to begin as soon as Han arrived, even several Jedi Masters had arrived including Master Agen and Master Windu, Yoda and Obi-Wan were there as well. All of Han's contacts and friends were there as well. Luke couldn't wait to see the look on Han's face.

Anakin put the cuffs back on Solo and also blind-folded him.

"Hey! This is cruelty even for prisoners."

"Be quiet Solo or else." Anakin ordered.

"Have you gone to the dark side?" Han asked fearfully.

A shove to his back was all the answer he received and a rough order to move it. The room was very dark and foreboding, Anakin removed the blind fold and the only thing Han could see large bed-like device and a piece of equipment attached to it, if he were hooked up to it, live electrical current would run through his body. He was to be interrogated and the only other presence he saw was Lord Skywalker's.

Han fell to his knees nearly defeated. "Please sir, forgive me."

"It isn't up to me, Solo." Anakin replied coldly.

Han wasn't much for crying and pleading, he was a strong man and the only thing that would break him completely is if he lost Leia.

"I love Leia with all my heart, all my soul, if I were to lose her no amount of interrogating would hurt because I would merely be a shell of a man without her."

Anakin couldn't resist anymore and the biggest grin shot across his features as he removed the cuffs from Han Solo and helped him to his feet. "Welcome to the family, Han Solo." And with that all the lights brightly lit the gaily decorated room and all his friends and family were there. A large sign was above the buffet of delicious looking food and it read, "Welcome to the Nerf-Herder's Bachelor Party."

"You tricked me! You had me going so badly! I kept thinking I'm a dead man." Han laughed as he feigned a hard punch into Anakin's arm.

xXx

Leia had her wedding party and received lovely gifts from all her friends as they drank fine champagne and discussed about men and families. The children were outside having a party of their own and enjoying all sorts of games. As the night fell, they were sleeping under the stars and talking at least the girls was; the boys, Zak and Tomas were catching fireflies. Padmé allowed them to stay outside but left the porch door open in case it rained. Leia was too excited to sleep, although she was sipping on a warm cup of tea.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Nervous; but at least by this time tomorrow night I will be Mrs. Han Solo."

"True. You couldn't have asked for a better man, Leia you are truly blessed. Even your father gave his blessing on your choice."

"Yes, I sometimes feel badly for Han, Dad sure does enjoy picking on him."

"Yes, when he told me that he was going to arrest Han as part of the gag for the Bachelor's party I felt so badly." Padmé laughed.

xXx

Han was finishing up his last glass of Corellian Whisky when he saw Anakin approach him. "Nervous?"

"A little; Leia is such an incredible woman and so beautiful, I still can't believe that she said yes to marry me."

"That's how I felt when Padmé agreed to marry me; despite all the rules that we would be breaking. A former slave ending up with a beautiful queen of Naboo; sometimes the Force works in mysterious ways, Han; I remember when I first saw you; you reminded me of myself; so young, impetuous, daring and such a smart aleck."

"Thank you, Anakin for always believing in me, even when I doubted myself."

"You are family, Han and soon to be my son; if you feel comfortable you may call me Dad or Father, it doesn't matter to me."

"I'd be honored, Dad."

"The honor is all mine, son." Anakin and Han briefly hugged and then bade each other good night.

xXx

The day of wedding was beautiful and very exciting especially with everyone getting ready; Han was kept in seclusion until it was time for the wedding to start at three o'clock in the afternoon. He was pacing, "Son, you are going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up." Anakin stated smiling gently.

"Sorry, I just hate waiting."

Anakin pulled on his black jacket and finished buttoning his top collar of his ivory silk shirt.

"You look very handsome, Dad." Luke called out from the chair in the living room.

"So, do you, Luke." Luke was dressed similarly. Han was also fidgeting with his collar. "I wish I could have worn my normal clothes for this."

"We must sometimes obey the women in our lives, Han. I was lucky the day I married Padmé, I was able to wear my Jedi robes and my favorite cloak. She was so beautiful, like an angel." Anakin's bright blue eyes misted over gently and he removed his handkerchief and wiped away a tear.

A' Marie was very pleased with her dark purple dress and saw Zachary was wearing a matching dark purple sash. He was nervous.

"Okay, A' Marie stay clean and have a seat in the living room."

"Yes, mom; Leia you are so beautiful." A' Marie complimented as she saw the veil being lowered on her head.

"Thank you, Ani."

A' Marie entered the living room and saw her father standing near the window, his large hands were clasped behind his back and he was smiling gently.

"Wow, you look very handsome, father."

"Thank you, young one. You are very beautiful."

"Thanks."

Mara Jade finished getting dressed and secured her lightsaber to her thigh grateful that the skirt of the dress would cover the small metallic cylinder. When Luke saw her he was flabbergasted, her long beautiful locks were up and showing the beautiful long lines of her neck and she was wearing a pair of heels that added a couple inches to her height. Luke approached gently, and quietly.

"You are very beautiful, Mara." Luke stated in a dreamy voice.

"Thank you, Luke. Your sister was wise to choose colors that both A' Marie and I like; both of us would have probably balked at the color of pink."

Luke smiled and gently kissed Mara's hand.

The holy man was escorted to the dais in which he would perform the ceremony; he had a large pitcher of water and a glass next to it. Han was soon brought out and he stood next to the holy man and watched as the benches filled, it was a small wedding in Padmé's terms only fifty people were invited and the rest was family and very close friends. Luke and Lando stood next to Han, once everyone was seated and the wedding music soon started playing, A' Marie was tossing rose petals down and even guiding a few into the air and allowing them to gently fall on the ladies of the wedding. Zachary took his place next to Luke who put a gentle reassuring hand on his shoulder, he stopped shaking.

Leia was very nervous as Anakin took her arm into his own, "We will get through this together, Leia. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." Leia gave Anakin a kiss and she felt his pride swell into the Force and light it with very strong emotions. Everyone turned to face the bride as she walked down the aisle. Anakin lifted her veil and kissed her on both cheeks. Leia's hand was given to Han Solo. The blessing was said, vows were exchanged and the announcement was made, "I present, Mr. and Mrs. Han Solo."

The applause resounded as Han and Leia walked down the aisle and the rest of the wedding party followed. The reception was held at one of the local Royal Homes that Queen Apailana allowed them to use; she of course was invited to reception and appeared with her various handmaidens. The children were taken to a table to themselves and were happily talking and after dinner were excused to disperse while the dancing and other adult activities abound. Anakin gave his daughter A' Marie a very stern warning to behave. She smiled impishly at him and said, "I will try; but trouble always seems to find me father."

"Mm, that's because you are a Skywalker as well as you are always looking for trouble."

A' Marie laughed and joined her friends in the royal gardens.

Anakin returned with Padmé to the reception; it was a lovely day and turning into an even lovelier evening. "Father?" Luke asked shyly.

"Yes, Luke?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, come."

Luke sat on the bench and Anakin also sat beside him. Luke then stood on his feet nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

"Something on your mind, son?"

"Yes, normally I'd ask the father but since we don't know who that is and you raised Mara Jade as your padawan, I figured I'd have to ask you."

"Ask me what?" Anakin knew what Luke was driving at, but decided to feign ignorance.

"Its not easy, you know."

"What isn't easy?"

"You are so fiercely protective over your family and in particular your padawans."

"So?" Anakin playfully responded.

"May I marry Mara Jade?" Luke blurted out.

Anakin started laughing, "That isn't my decision, and I believe it belongs to Mara Jade alone."

"No, I mean will you give us your blessing?"

"Yes, you have my blessing, Luke. I knew you loved her the minute you first saw her."

"Huh? I was only a baby, how can you say that?"

"Because, I felt it through the Force; when you saw Mara it was like the first time I saw Padmé, despite our age difference."

Luke hugged Anakin and then left to ask Mara Jade to marry him. Mara was holding a glass of red wine sipping on it, admiring the beautiful pond teeming with large goldfish. She looked at Luke and he was nervous as he pulled her into an embrace and gently sat them on the bench. He lowered himself onto his left knee, "Mara, I love you. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you and only you."

"I love you, too, farmboy."

"Will you um, marry me?"

"Yes, um I will." Mara laughed as she saw the beautiful emerald ring being slid onto her left hand. She held Luke as she cried tears of pure joy. He took her into the reception and they danced slowly.

"Well, plan another wedding, my angel. Our son has just proposed to Mara Jade."

Padmé smiled contented, but replied, "I do hope they will wait a little while longer. I need time to recover from this one."

Anakin laughed heartily and hugged his dearest to him. Leia and Han Solo left the following morning for their honeymoon and received many blessings and good wishes for a new life together. The children were found playing in the gardens and chasing each other around. It was a happy and contented time for everyone. As Anakin once noted, "Love can even ignite the stars."

**_Author's Note:Thank you folks for all the reviews and the support for this tale and I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the reading as much I as did the telling. I may one day return to Skywalker Legacy, but for now I will be closing the final chapter. I decided to end it on a happy note and a new beginning for Han & Leia as husband and wife. Once again folks thank you for all your support and reviews. God Bless, and May the Force be with You.—Darth Gladiator45._**

**_PS, stay tuned to Redemption, if you desire._**


End file.
